Those Bennet Girls
by ATaleOfTwistedSuspense
Summary: An event so horrible occurs that it changes the Bennet's forever, Altering the course of Pride and Prejudice as we know it. Regency. Multiple Character Pairings! (Elizabeth/Darcy) (Jane/Colonel) (Kitty/Bingley) COMPLETE!
1. Longbourn Stood Still

_1810_

Longbourn stood still.

Complete silence reigned over the usually lively household as news so horrible, so utterly life shattering washed over the homes occupants.

Grief. Shock. Anguish. Despair. These were but a few words to describe the emotions of those that stood in the parlour of Longbourn felt.

Even the normally energetic Mrs Bennet, who was usually in the midst of an attack of her nerves was silent, so severe was the news.

Occasionally a small drip could be heard; the tears of one of the rooms occupants hitting the floor. The shedder of those tears to numb to care enough to wipe them away.

Suddenly a young woman with brown curls and usually lively dark eyes sprung from her seat and ran for the door. Her entire form shaking as she ran into the silent hallway and out of the house.

Inside the parlour a beautiful young lady watched her sister, her dearest Lizzy run through the garden. Desperate to remove herself from the suffocating atmosphere of the shocked household. Jane Bennet removed her gaze from the window, shifting it to the letter that remained on the floor by the fireplace.

The letter that had caused all this.

The letter that contained news so awful she could scarcely believe it.

Shifting her gaze to her mother, her sweet yet incredibly silly mother, who was for the first time that she could remember silent. She wasn't even crying, her face ashen and her hands trembling. Jane winched internally; the shock would soon subside and then the grief would hit and when it did their sweet yet incredibly silly mother would crumble.

And with that another part of their family would be broken.

"I'm going to go get Lizzy…" Jane's announcement faded out as she realised the rooms occupants were too emotional to even hear her statement. She briefly wondered if they had even noticed Elizabeth's departure.

Her legs were shaking as she stood up, surprisingly they didn't give out as she walked. She managed to make her way out of the house and through the gardens. It failed to escape her notice how dreary the morning was, clouds loitered the skyline and even the birds weren't chirping. It seemed that the entire world had been plunged into darkness because of that letter.

The sparkle had left their little world.

Her legs carried her to a small rose garden on the edge of the Bennet Estate where she could vaguely make out a huddled form on their knees, crouched over the newly bloomed roses. Their shoulders shaking and short gasps could heard.

"Elizabeth"

Elizabeth Bennet started slightly at the gentle calling. Her dearest Jane was standing but five feet from her. Her usually serene continence marred with the grief that Elizabeth felt.

"Oh Jane how could this have happened?" Elizabeth asked in despair, anger creeping into her voice.

"I don't know Elizabeth, I really don't know"

"Before you came I was thinking… that maybe this was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that I'll wake up from… but it's not is it?"

Jane sadly shook her head as tears made their way down her cheeks. She couldn't respond to her sister's question as there was a giant lump in her throat that forbid her from doing so. Something in her heart didn't want her to say that it wasn't a nightmare because then she would have to admit out loud that it was all true.

"Why did this have to happen? We are a good family, we don't harm anyone. We go to church, we are kind to our neighbours, we help those who need it, and we give to the poor. We are good people who do not deserve this!" Elizabeth's voice rose throughout the speech, nearly cracking by the sheer force and conviction in her tone.

"I honestly don't know. There is no rhyme or reason to this, there is no point"

"I apologise for running out, it was inconceivably rude of me"

"Don't apologise, You did nothing wrong dearest" Jane murmured as she kneeled done next to Elizabeth, running her hand up and down her sisters back soothingly, trying in vain to give her the smallest amount of comfort.

"Oh Jane you are too good! I behaved badly, at least let me own it" A humourless shaky laugh escaped Elizabeth as she turned her head to look at her elder sister. "How are they?"

"Shocked but I suspect the grief will set in soon"

"Lydia is _dead_ "

Elizabeth couldn't believe she had said the words out load. From the moment her mother had uttered those words this morning, after reading her father's letter from London, she had repeated those words over and over again in her head. But she hadn't dared say it out load. Doing so would mean it was true and it couldn't possibly be true.

However deep in her heart she knew it was true: She could feel a little piece missing. Lydia was gone. Her baby sister, the little girl she used to chase around when she was little, the young lady who had stolen her bonnets and refused to give them back was dead. How could that be?

She was but 14 years old. Fifteen next month. A young lady on the cusp of womanhood. But not anymore as she was so cruelly snatched from the world too soon. She was gone and that alone was enough for another wave of grief to wash over Elizabeth.

She bowed her head and sobbed. Sobbed for the injustice of it all, the shear wastefulness of such a life. Why Lydia?

Lydia was the typical younger sister. Annoying, loud and brash. Elizabeth had often found herself taking a deep breath before dealing with Lydia but not once had she wished her little Liddy harm. Because she was her baby sister. Lydia had taken her first steps towards Elizabeth. Her chubby little hands reaching out for her big sister, waiting for her to catch her and she would have. If Lydia fell Lizzy would always be there to catch her, as would Mary, Kitty and Jane, because they were sisters and sisters protected one another but no one could catch Lydia now, because there was no one left to catch.

She was gone and they were broken.

You could say many things about the Bennet's. Loud, opinionated, in some cases crass and embarrassing but you could never say they did not love each other. They loved each other fiercely and whilst they might have their disagreements, usually among the girls whilst Mr Bennet looked on fondly, they were incredibly loyal and supportive of one another.

"What is going to happen now?" Her sister's question caused Jane to frown for she didn't know the answer.

What would happen now? They would bring Lydia home and bury her. Give her the send-off she deserved. But when all the commotion died down, then what? Who would walk to Meryton with Kitty or gossip with Mama? Who would Mary share half a scone with because for some reason she couldn't eat the whole thing and Lydia was always more than willing to take the other half. Who would Jane drag away from young men after she flirted shamelessly with them? And who would Lizzy chase around the garden with her hands cupped, teasing that there was a spider contained inside, just waiting to throw at Lydia whilst she screamed the whole of Meryton down in fright? And who would Papa look at with such a strong mixture of exasperation and affection whilst they talked about how she was certain a young men whom she saw for a moment two days ago would surely ask for her hand any moment now?

"I don't know but I do know we have got one another and we much lean on each other. Lydia wouldn't want us sad. You know how she hated it if we were anything other than happy. No, we will grieve for Lydia but we will also remember her and the good times, the times she made us smile and laugh" Though Jane's voice was quiet there was still an undercurrent of strength. Strength that she hoped would help her sisters and parents in their time of need.

"We shall never forget our Dear sweet Lydia" Elizabeth breathed as she rose her eyes to the sky. Tears silently making a path down her pale cheeks.

"But Lizzy… we must never tell" Jane's voice was just above a whisper. She peered nervously into the shadows of the neighbouring trees as if there was someone lurking.

"Jane please..." Lizzy sighed, resigned, though she knew that Jane was right, they couldn't tell.

"No Elizabeth for Lydia's sake we must never tell. Think of what would happen if we did. Our beloved sister's memory would be tainted forever and she doesn't deserve that. Even though Lydia isn't here that doesn't mean we need to stop protecting her. Now we are protecting her memory. If _it_ ever got out then what would people think? We failed to protect her once. We must not do it again." Jane simply had to convince Lizzy to do as she said. It was the only way.

"Oh Jane, I promise I shall never tell, not unless we agree upon it. But until that time I swear to you that I shall never utter a word. It will be our secret"

"Our secret for our dearest Lydia"

 **Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	2. Slowly But Surely

**HUGE _THANK-YOU_ to everyone who read, favoured, followed and reviewed the first chapter! It means a lot to me, so Thank You all very much!**

 **P.S Thank You for 'Guest' who noticed a timeline mistake in this Chapter, it has since been fixed.**

* * *

 _1811_

 _12 months later_

Today was a good day Elizabeth decided as she gazed from the window of her bedroom. The sun was slowing rising over the distant hills whilst the overnight rainfall glowed in the perspective light. Peace and quiet was something she longed for, the chance to reflect or sometimes just shut her mind off was something she welcomed with open arms. Wrapping the shawl that had been a birthday present from her Aunt Gardiner tighter around her Elizabeth reflected.

I had been a year since that tragic day. A day that had changed the Bennets forever. Since that day there had been good days and bad days. On good days Elizabeth would awaken, fix her hair, put on a dress and in the back of her mind would be her Little Lydia. But on the bad days Elizabeth would awaken, fix her hair, put on a dress and Lydia wouldn't be in mind at all and she would go about her day but suddenly she would be doing something inconsequential and it would hit her. Lydia was gone. And those where the hard days because she would feel so incredibly guilty for forgetting about her, even a moment.

When news spread of Lydia's tragic passing people had come to pay their condolences and many had told her in hushed tones that with time the ache in her heart would ease slightly but she was not entirely sure she believed them, for it still hurt and in all honesty she didn't want it not to hurt because the hurt means she's not forgetting and she doesn't want to forget, not even a moment does she want to forget. She doesn't want to forget the laugh, the smile or the mischievous glint in her eyes that predicted all sorts of trouble, usually resulting in an attack of their mother's nerves and Mrs Hill being called to bring the smelling salts.

A knock upon the door drew Elizabeth from her reverie.

"Lizzy may I come in?"

"Come in Mary" If the tragedy surrounding Lydia did one thing it brought all Bennet sisters closer. Though they had been close in their own way before there was still a notable division. Jane and Lizzy were always the closest sisters, as well as the best of friends. Whilst Lydia and Kitty had formed their own troublesome alliance. This leaving Mary usually by herself. Lydia's passing and the grief that all sisters had felt had united them. With the help of her sisters Mary had come out of her shell and was gradually gaining more confidence, not relying on her music or Fordyce's Sermons anymore as a conversation filler; much to the relief of those within the household who were rather tired with that particular teaching. Kitty had mellowed a little without her boisterous younger sister but Lizzy wasn't sure how she felt about that; she didn't mind a little boisterous behaviour to distract her mind. Jane, whom had always been very maternal in regards to her sisters had become even more so, for about five months after Lydia's passing she refused to let them leave her side. Often in the middle of the night checking on them to ensure they were fine. Lizzy herself had become more patient, taking the time to remind herself that she should never take them for granted and to remind them that she loved them. The sisters had only recently moved back into their own bedrooms, for several months after that dreadful day they would all stay in the same room. Fitting four grown ladies into one bed was a challenge but for those nights when they found it hard coping they couldn't bear to be parted with one another. Leaning on each other in their grief had drawn them closer than they ever were before.

"Did you sleep well Elizabeth?" Mary queried as she flitted around the room removing the bed clothes and opening the windows to let fresh air in. It never failed to amaze Elizabeth the energy Mary possessed in the morning. It seemed from the moment she arose she couldn't bear to be idle, always cleaning or moving things. The latter drove her sisters crazy as they couldn't ever seem to find where she put anything…

"Oh very well. You know how I love it when the rain beats against the windows, there are few things in life I find as soothing. How about you?"

"I slept fine thank you, you exhausted me yesterday when you traipsed me around half of Hertfordshire, I don't think my head even hit the pillow before I was asleep." Elizabeth smiled fondly at her younger sister, she had been delighted to learn that Mary enjoyed walking as much as she did and had not let her rest since, some days spending hours in each other's company as they crossed surrounding fields.

"I do apologise but I simply love that particular walk and for your information it wasn't exactly half of Hertfordshire"

"It was but I shan't argue, though I am right. Now come sit down, your curls are even wilder this morning" Elizabeth willingly took a seat in front of her dressing table and watched as Mary sectioned her hair before beginning the arduous process of trying to brush it through. She loved these moments, not only because Mary was the only one who could deal with her riotous curls but also because it showed a softer side that so few got to see of Mary. The socially quiet, sometimes awkward young lady who had only recently opened up to her family. It made her feel somewhat privileged that she could witness it.

A door creaking open down the hall and the rather loud stomping of feet caused Elizabeth and Mary to share a look in the mirror and in unison state:

"One. Two. Three. Four…" Before a huddled figure in a large blanket came barrelling through and flung themselves on the bed.

"Good morning Kitty"

"AHitstooearly!" Came the groggy reply.

"Well then why did you get out of bed?" Mary questioned as she stared at her younger sister, well stared at what she could see, for all that was sticking out of the blanket was a small portion of matted brown hair.

"I heard you coming to speak to Elizabeth and I wanted to know what you were speaking about."

"Well nosey we were talking about you actually, we both agree we should barely know you." Elizabeth teased as she rose from her seat to go and join her sister on her bed.

"Barely know me? I'm the best Bennet to know!" Kitty huffed indignantly, raising her head from the mass of blanket that was surrounding it.

"Oh God my eyes!" Elizabeth theatrically covered her eyes whilst pointing at Kitty making Mary chuckle.

"You think I'm bad in the morning, have you seen your hair? It looks like you have been dragged through a bush…backwards"

"Stop it you two, it is a well-known fact that we Bennet's do not look our best in the morning" Mary informed factually.

"Good morning" A gentle voice carried from the doorway. Elizabeth, Mary and Kitty swivelled their heads to see Jane standing in the doorway. Her golden curls cascading down her back and a gentle smile on her lips as she crossed the short distance to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes I question how we are related." Kitty stated blandly as she stared at her eldest sister causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"Is it not a fine morning?" Jane sighed happily as she stared out the window, her sisters wordlessly nodded at her observation. It was turning out to be a glorious morning.

"So what shall we do today?" Mary questioned as she began folding Elizabeth shawls into a neat pile.

"Mary would you please sit down for a moment? You are giving me a headache with all this running about"

"But Lizzy if you didn't leave things in such a mess then I would not be forced to tidy them up" Mary chastised as she gave Elizabeth a pointed look.

"Firstly it wasn't me that routed through that pile it was someone whose name begins with Cath and ends in Rine and secondly I think we should walk to Meryton."

"I love walking to Meryton, there was a bonnet in Mrs Cartwright's shop window that would go perfectly with the dress Mama and Papa got me for my Birthday" Kitty clapped her hands in childlike excitement at the thought of a new bonnet.

"I don't understand why you need another bonnet, you've only got one head" Mary questioned the sheer wastefulness of having more than two bonnets, as far as she was concerned money was far better spent on things such as music sheets or books.

"For your birthday I am going to buy you five bonnets just to annoy you!"

"Kitty, Mary play nice. I think it would be nice to walk into the village, I wanted to get some things for a care basket for Mrs Roberts, I called on her yesterday and she wasn't feeling very well and you know how she loves little jars of jam or new wool. I think it would help her." Mrs Roberts lived just down the lane from Longbourn and Jane had been worried about the old lady since she called on her the day prior. Her husband had died a few years ago and her only daughter lived with her husband and children in York and rarely visited her elderly mother. The Bennet's, particularly Jane and Elizabeth were very close to the her and regularly called upon her so the news of her illness was quite distressing to them.

"It grieves me greatly to think of her alone and sick in her home, she truly is the kindest of people, maybe whilst in town we could get her some of those satirical magazines, you know the ones insulting the French? She loves them" Elizabeth chuckled as she thought of the sweet little lady cursing the French the last time she had visited, by the time Elizabeth had departed she was blushing from head to toe from the colourful language used.

"Let's not sit and think about it then. Come on, get up and about"

"But Mary I am so very comfortable, can we not sit another while?" Kitty complained, pouting like she did when she was little and she was refused something for being naughty.

"Come now dearest" Jane cooed as she managed to get Kitty to rise whilst Mary rolled her eyes as they left the room.

"Jane must stop pampering her" Mary informed Elizabeth as she helped her put up her hair.

"It is just in Jane's nature to care and mother us all and I don't seem to recall you complaining last month when you had that cough and Jane waiting upon you hand and foot for five days"

"That was different! I was ill but I do understand your point, Jane is just a maternal creature, like you are a heartless madam."

"Heartless madam? How dare you young lady, were you never told to respect your elders?" Elizabeth chortled, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"You are heartless! What else would I call someone who rejects a marriage proposal, breaking the young man's heart? Billy Logan was never the same."

"Billy Logan? I was five Mary and I am adamant that we would never have been happy together, he never even let me win at hide and seek, always cheating! No; I maintain that I made the right decision in rejecting him." Elizabeth tried to be serious but she could barely keep a straight face as she noticed the corners of Mary's lips twitch.

"I concur then, you have won me over. Now what morning dress would you like to wear, the white or the cream?"

* * *

Before the death of their youngest child the marriage of Mr and Mrs Bennet had been strained at the best of times. The poor state of Mrs Bennet's nerves and Mr Bennet's ever-increasing want to seek solitude in the confines of his library had meant that they rarely where in each other's company except for mealtimes and even then their conversations were tense. However after Lydia's tragic passing Mrs Bennet fell into a severe depression. Refusing to speak for two months, not leaving the confines of her room for four months, it wasn't until the gentle coaxing of her daughter's and husband that she eventually ventured downstairs. Fanny Bennet was still a shadow of her former self but was slowly recovering. With each day passed she smiled a little more, laugh a little louder and once a week she would venture outside the walls of Longbourn to visit her sister Mrs Phillips to hear the local gossip. She was slowly returning to her former silly self and even though he would never admit it, when Mr Bennet heard for his wife's smelling salts being called for he would smile happily at the normalcy of it all.

Thomas Bennet had blamed himself for Lydia's death; he was her father and it was his duty to protect her. He failed to do this, so therefore it was his fault. Simple. He found solace in his daughters and drew strength from them but he also noticed his wife despondency and felt guilty for abandoning her in her grief: another sin he had committed against his family. He moved back into the bedroom they had shared, something he hadn't done in years. He would often find himself holding Fanny as she cried herself to sleep and some nights she would return the favour. Allowing him to wallow in his grief on her shoulder. During those nights he remembered why he fell in love with Fanny Bennet née Gardiner. Yes, she was silly and loud and maybe not the brightest but she had a good heart and was kind to him, even after he had treated her so poorly for so many years. So slowly but surely the marriage of Mr and Mrs Bennet began to mend itself. They still had their disagreements were Mr Bennet was forced into his library to calm himself but he would emerge and apologise to Fanny, whilst she was apologising to him. Both couldn't hear the other but they would do it anyway and then they would have a stroll in the garden were they talked about what annoyed them in the beginning.

So as Mr and Mrs Bennet sat in their dining room having breakfast they listened to the sound of their daughters, minus one, making their way down the stairs for breakfast and smiled at one another. The Bennet's were mending and though it was difficult and at times the grief got too much they would find comfort in one another.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**_


	3. No Homes In Derbyshire

**Firstly allow me to say a massive _Thank You_ to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favoured the last chapter! It means a lot to me that you take time to read my work.**

 **Secondly there was a timeline mistake with the first two chapters! I had them marked as 1812 and 1813 but that was wrong. It is now 1810 and 1811. This follows the natural P &P Timeline! Thanks to 'Guest' for pointing out that error!**

* * *

"Darcy! Have you heard the news? Apparently I've decided that I simply need a country estate." Charles Bingley stated jovially as he strode into his friends study in his London townhouse.

"Good Morning to you to Bingley" Fitzwilliam Darcy quipped as he set his quill down, giving his long-time friend his undivided attention. "What do you mean 'apparently' surely you would know whether you do or not?"

"Forgiveness my rudeness Darcy in not greeting you probably but what I meant is that if I want to be taken seriously by the upper Echelon of the Ton then I simply need to be a part of the landed Gentry. Why do I not understand that? Because apparently I am not sophisticated enough." Charles said all this with a large grin on his face and mirth dancing in his eyes whilst taking a seat across from the Master of the house.

"I agree entirely with the statement that you aren't sophisticated enough but that is beside the point, the point is that your sister wishes you to buy a country residence and by doing so elevating your status in social circles." Darcy eyed his friend of several years with something akin to pity. He had never been fond of Caroline Bingley but acted cordially towards her as she was Charles sister and he didn't wish to insult his friend by being disrespectful towards her but he honestly didn't know how Charles dealt with such a sister. Darcy mentally thanked God for sending him Georgiana, he didn't and would never have the patience for dealing with Caroline Bingley.

"She suggested somewhere near Derbyshire, something about respectable company, I wonder whoever she means? Do you have any idea of what my dearest sister could mean?" Bingley tapped his finger to his lips whilst looking pensive. This however didn't last long when he burst out laughing at the grimace that crossed his friend's features.

"There. Are. No home's in Derbyshire Bingley. None." Darcy said warningly, the thought of Caroline Bingley near his beloved Pemberley made a shiver go up his spine, he was well aware of her… desire to be the future Mrs Darcy but she'd be a long time waiting for that to happen… for example when hell froze over.

"Oh I am convinced that if anyone could find one it will be Caroline. She is determined you know. If it wasn't so entertaining to watch I'd almost feel sorry for your Darce but alas I can't find it in me. Now back to the topic at hand, I cannot lie and say I do not desire a home to call my own in the country; somewhere to ride my horses when the feeling takes me, you know how stifling London can be for a young bachelor of good fortune" Both grimaced "But the problem is where do I look? I don't want to go too far as I will have to come to London for business but I do so desire to be outside London! I have family in Scarborough so that's out of the question" Both laughed "So I am at quite a loss as you can see"

"So Derbyshire, Scarborough and London are out of the question, as is Kent because I have family there and that would mean drop by visits and yes well…" Darcy grimaced at having to see Lady Catherine more than once a year and that just was not acceptable, the mere thought developing a cold sweat on his upper lip.

"Cornwall or Somerset is a tad far for my liking so what am I left with?" Bingley whined, looking more petulant than before.

"There are about 80 counties in the whole of England, I hope you'll find one to your liking." Darcy commented wryly.

"There is one home I have heard of, and the surrounding neighbourhood sounds quite pleasing"

"Well why did you not mention that before? Where is it?"

"It is in Hertfordshire. Myself and Hurst where are his club and we were discussing the situation. He may have overheard Caroline's… talk with me. Well anyway, we were discussing the situation and a man at the next table, a Sir William Lucas I believe, told us of an estate for lease in Hertfordshire. Outside a small village of Merrytown or something. It sounds promising and you must admit that it's not too far from London. I am sorely tempted to go and see the place" Darcy rolled his eyes, he should have known Bingley would have already found a place but wouldn't just come out and say it.

"You want to go view it and you wish for me to accompany you?" When Bingley nodded Darcy heaved a great sigh. He had no desire to visit Hertfordshire but he knew he would have to for two reasons; firstly Bingley was a good friend and he was asking him a favour but also he did desire to be away from London, as his friend had said the air was stifling and the society wasn't much better.

"When do you wish to leave?"

"Well…um…Tomorrow maybe?" Bingley asked sheepishly.

"Tomorrow! Dear God Bingley give a man some time! You couldn't have informed me earlier? I will probably be able to make it but where will we stay?"

"We will stay at a local inn, don't grimace Darcy! As I was saying we will stay at a local inn and then we will apply to the housekeeper to let us see inside and hopefully if I like it I can lease it soon! How wonderful would that be Darce? I could ride my horses and Caroline would be content… well as far as she can be. I do so love it when a plan works itself out." At this point Charles Bingley was bouncing in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then Bing I guess you better get going for I have business to complete before tomorrow and also your happiness is offensive to me, so off you go" Even though this tone was strict a smile was fighting on Darcy's face.

"I shall take my leave now Darcy. I will be here tomorrow morning to depart for Hertfordshire." Bingley exclaimed as he rose from his seat smiling at his friend.

"Goodbye Darcy"

"Goodbye Charles"

As the door to his library closed Darcy sighed and laid his head on the antique oak table. What had he got himself into?

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	4. Trees With Chimneys

**A Massive _Thanks_ to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favoured the last chapter! **

**Disclaimed: I don't own Pride and Prejudice.**

* * *

"It is Meryton not Merrytown" Darcy corrected his friend for the fourth time as they rode through the small village.

"Sorry Darce. But you must admit it is a Merry little town… do you see what I did there; Meryton and Merry little town?"

"Your wit knows no bounds Bing" Darcy commented sarcastically.

"Now where are we going? Sir William said that we should take a left, then a right, another left…or was it a right?"

"Charles just follow me, you are as hopeless with directions as ever I see." Darcy stated as he examined the small village with a critical eye. It was a nice little village, reminded him of Lambton. Small shops passed down through generations, a small community where everybody knew everybody. Darcy could see them eyeing him and Bingley. Not out of disrespect but out of sheer curiosity because they were outsiders. The inn keeper the previous night had been very kind and helpful but had made no attempt to hide the fact that he was sizing them up so to speak. Evaluating in his mind what they were here for and if they would cause trouble. Darcy couldn't say he disagreed with him or his curious neighbours, he also knew that if they were to start any trouble it wouldn't be long before they were told they were not welcome.

As they rode over green fields Darcy couldn't help but admit that it was a pretty place Hertfordshire, maybe not as wild as Derbyshire but pretty nonetheless. The society in his opinion was somewhat on the savage side, most definitely not as 'sophisticated' as the Ton, though as Bingley had pointed out that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Isn't this country air wonderful?" Bingley stated as he breathed deeply.

"Yes there isn't anything quite like the smell of manure in the morning."

"Oh Darcy it is the fresh country air and I'd rather smell this than the smog stench hanging over London"

"I can't disagree with you there Bing" Darcy looked about trying to find Netherfield. Sir William had been more than enthusiastic when they had called on him. Happily giving them the directions and even offering to take them himself but after many thanks they managed to escape Lucas Lodge minus a guide.

"Is that it up there?" Bingley pointed to chimneys peering from the top of trees.

"There may be some hope for you yet Charles"

"It really has nothing to do with directions Darce, I just saw the chimney and thought well trees don't have chimneys so that must be it!"

"Thank God for that Eton and Cambridge education, whilst teaching Shakespeare and Miguel de Cervantes they also took the time to carefully explain that trees do not in fact have chimneys."

"When you are quite finished I believe we should enquire upon the housekeeper, Mrs Goulding was it?, to see the place."

"Lead the way then" Darcy instructed as he spurred his horse forward, the two friends racing through fields.

When they reached Netherfield, Darcy beating Bingley by a hair's breadth, they enquired upon the house keeper to show them around the place. Mrs Goulding was a small woman, the top of her back humped slightly, her hair was a mix of light brown and strands of grey and her entire demeanour reminded Darcy of a nursemaid Georgiana once had who would chase him from the room if he visited his sister at what she determined 'insensible hours', once she clipped him around the back of the head for an unscheduled visit. He told his father of course but old Mr Darcy simply laughed at the thought of a women who barely scrapped five foot hitting his son who stood well over six foot, a rarity after the death of his beloved wife. Darcy smiled at the memory, it had done his heart good that day when he had managed to entertain his father with his tale of receiving a beating by the ancient woman.

"Sir William told me you would be calling to view the place, so I have had the servants prepare for your visit." Mrs Goulding said as she led them through the entrance hall.

Netherfield was a rather pleasing house Bingley decided as Mrs Goulding led them through another sitting room. Of course it was nothing to Pemberley but it was a lovely home all the same. In his opinion it was a perfect home for a young bachelor looking to settle somewhere, the fact it was situated next to a lovely little village was just an added bonus. Caroline might not like it due to its location; almost 130 miles from Derbyshire and a certain landed gentleman… but it had everything he was looking for; a beautifully situated house, fantastic views, space to race his horses and friendly neighbours.

"What do you think?"

"Charles it is not me thinking of leasing it, surely my opinion doesn't matter?"

"True but I should like to have it all the same."

"It is a very lovely house; seems in good working order despite having been vacant for a period of time. I think you could do much worse than this." Darcy stated as he looked around. He'd meant what he said as it truly was a nice house, he could see his friend being very happy here however that was ignoring the giant orange taffeta wearing elephant in the room. He knew that Miss Bingley would not be happy with the house and specifically the location, he prayed to whatever Deity that would listen that he wasn't in the vicinity when his friend broke this particular news.

"Then I should be happy to reside here. This may sound ridiculous Darce but I feel comfortable here, like I was destined to call this place home." Bingley sighed happily as he looked about his hopefully new home, ignoring his friend's rolling his eyes.

After settling his affairs at Netherfield Bingley and Darcy tried to leave immediately but it seemed that Mrs Goulding had taken a shine to the two young men, simply refusing to let them leave without having a cup of tea at least. Normally it was unheard of for a housekeeper to speak of in such terms to her future master and his party but neither gentlemen could bear to correct her. Bingley was much too pleased with having someone to make sure he was taken care of whilst Darcy watched bemused as she questioned his friend on his eating habits, reprimanding him when he confessed to occasionally forgetting lunch due to his busy schedule in London. It seemed Mrs Goulding felt her job was now that of a surrogate mother to her new master, reminding Darcy of Mrs Reynolds and the rather worrying letter she penned to him whilst he was at Cambridge after he had told her jokingly of the weight he had lost now that she wasn't there to take care of him, she threatened to journey to Cambridge on foot to ensure he was eating properly.

Forty five minutes, three cups of tea and eight sandwiches later they finally managed to leave. Mrs Goulding ensured she would look after the house after they left and Bingley promised to always eat lunch whilst he was away. They settled that Darcy and Bingley would return in three days along with the rest of Bingley's party and his things.

"Bingley stop smiling, you look ridiculous." Darcy sighed, they had got rather strange looks as they rode through Meryton, Bingley grinning whilst Darcy stoically followed.

"I do apologise if my happiness upsets you but I simply cannot help it. Netherfield is everything I wanted and is the escape from London I have so desired." Bingley grinned as they dismounted their horses, handing the reigns to the inns stable boys, before entering their lodgings.

"But Bingley there is one thing that you haven't thought of yet" Darcy stated solemnly as they climbed the stairs to their rooms.

"And pray tell Darcy, what is that?"

"You have yet to tell your sisters." And with that Darcy entered his room, leaving a rather panicked looking Bingley behind.

* * *

Mrs Bennet was in a flurry as she lifted her skirts and ran through Longbourn, her face red with exertion.

"Girls! Girls! Oh where are the Girls?!" She cried as she checked the parlour and dining room for her missing daughters.

"Mama are you alright?" Kitty questioned, rather alarmed to see her mother in such a state.

"Where have you been? Where are your sisters?"

"We were in Jane's room, Mama I really do believe you should have a seat" Kitty stated as she tried to manoeuvre her mother into the parlour before she fainted.

"No! Kitty I have just come from your Aunt Philips and you would not believe what she has told me!"

"White is a colour?" Elizabeth queried sarcastically from the bottom of the stairs, rather bemused by the seen unfolding.

"Oh Elizabeth this is not the time for your jests. Now bring your sisters into the parlour, I will go get your father." Mrs Bennet declared as she marched towards her husband's library. Elizabeth and Kitty laughed before calling for Jane and Mary to join them in the parlour.

"Was this really necessary? Could you not have told me whilst in my study, Why did you have to drag me away from my book?" Mr Bennet complained as he was tugged into the Parlour by his wife, much to the amusement of his daughters.

"No Mr Bennet, it was imperative that you were all together for I have exciting news to share." Mrs Bennet cheeks were rosy with excitement as she beamed at her daughters and husband, her hands clasped over her chest as if her heart would burst out of it at any moment.

"You are fifth in line for the throne? I knew it! I always suspected as much, one of the reasons I married you dearest, I always knew my head was made for a crown"

"Oh Mr Bennet have compassion for my poor nerves" Mrs Bennet whined as she fell into her seat.

"I do apologise dear but you know how I love tease you."

"Yes I know, something you have passed onto our second eldest! Someone who also doesn't have any compassion for my poor nerves either." Mrs Bennet gave a loving look towards Elizabeth. She remembered when she had been unkind to Elizabeth, her own child and it pained her to remember her behaviour but she was endeavouring to rectify her previous actions. Elizabeth in response offered her mother a small smile, feeling closer to her than she had in years.

"Mama, assuming that you are not in fact in line for the throne, I believe you still have not shared your news." Jane asked as she poured the tea, putting two sugars in Kitty and Mary's. Just milk no sugar in her fathers and Lizzy's before two sugars and milk in her mother's along with their favourite biscuit on their saucers.

"Well as you all know this morning I was in your Aunt Philips' and she got new drapes, she got them made in London and sent up and they are lovely, the colour…"

"Mrs Bennet is that what you dragged me from my book for?! Curtains?" Mr Bennet asked incredulous.

"What? Oh no that was not the news but I thought I'd tell you anyway… Mr Bennet sit back down I am not finished!"

"Before I sit down I want you to swear there will be no more talk of curtains"

"No more talk of curtains, even if they were a light primrose colour." Mrs Bennet ignored her husbands pointed looks or her daughters laughter. "No I wanted to tell you that my sister told me that Mrs Lucas told her that Mrs Goulding, you know Netherfield's housekeeper? Told her that Netherfield is let at last! Netherfield! Let at last!"

"It is about time, that house has been sitting empty for far too long." Mary commented as she dunked her shortbread into her tea.

"What exactly has that got to do with me?" Mr Bennet questioned his wife, a frown marring his countenance.

"Well Mr Bennet…"

"AWW!" Five heads turned to stare at Kitty as she looked at her tea longingly.

"My shortbread fell in. Left it too long." Kitty stated shakily as she gazed at her tea mournfully.

"I hate when that happens" Elizabeth sympathised.

"You should only leave it for 5-6 seconds, anything longer and you risk a soggy biscuit tea." Mary informed factually.

"Here you go" Jane handed Kitty another tea, with more shortbread. The whole family watched as she dunked the biscuit for 5.5 seconds before taking it out and eating it. A grin of success across her pretty face.

"Now that we have survived that tragedy, may I ask what Netherfield's occupancy has to do with us?" Mr Bennet asked wryly as Kitty dipped another biscuit triumphantly.

"Because the lease is let to a young man from London! A man of great fortune if my sister's sources are correct. Surely you know that I hope of him marrying one of the girls?" Mrs Bennet questioned with exasperation.

"Marry one of them?"

"Yes! Of course I hope he marry's one of the girls. I have heard from numerous people that they are the finest girls in the whole of Hertfordshire. He would be lucky to have one of them and that is why you must call on him." Mrs Bennet implored, her daughters were the loveliest in Hertfordshire and why shouldn't they marry men who could look after them?

"Whilst I do agree that our daughters are fine young ladies I still do not see why I should have to call upon him."

"Well how will he know we have daughters if you do not tell him? My sister told me that Sir William already knows the man from London and was the one who informed him of Netherfield. Lady Lucas has set her sights on him for one of her daughters! But if he knows that we have daughters then he shall return the favour and call upon us in return and then he will be introduced to them!"

"All this 'What ifs' are giving me a headache, what if he falls madly in love with the Lucas ladies, one or the other of course, then all your plans will be for nought."

"How could he fall in love with the Lucas' if he sees our girls? For they are ten times more accomplished and prettier than the Lucas'"

"Mama!" Elizabeth protested at her mother's comments, Charlotte often called on her and she would be eternally mortified if she overheard her mother's words.

"Lizzy you know I speak the truth. Jane is so gentle of temperament, Mary an accomplished musician, Kitty so lively and outgoing and you have your father's sharp mind and wit. You are all such lovely young ladies that it would pain me greatly for any of you to miss your opportunities in life." Though Mrs Bennets words were harsh in regards to her daughters friend it wasn't difficult to see her heart was in the right place.

"I do believe that love is blind Mama" Mary commented lightly.

"So when are you going to call on him?" Mrs Bennet inquired of her husband, who looked like he had just been given orders to chop of his right hand.

"Will you drop this discussion if I do?"

"I shall not speak of it again…today"

"I shall gleefully take that small concession my dear, now I am going to return to my study and if any of you have gossip please do not darken my door with it." Mr Bennet stated as he rose from his seat, smiling at his wife who was clapping her hands and laughing happily.

"Oh girls isn't your father good to us all?"

"Yes Mama"

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, Please review**_


	5. Sermons on Courage

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, reviewed or favoured the last chapter!**

 **This chapter was posted in haste so please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

"Okay Charles you can do this! You are your own man, master of an estate, good education and in control of all your faculties. Go in there and tell Caroline about Netherfield!" Charles Bingley declared as he stood in front of the parlour in his townhouse. Truth be told he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Tossing and turning for hours thinking of how he could possibly break the news to Caroline. His sister was incredibly difficult to deal with at the best of times but when she was displeased? But she surely wouldn't do anything to his person would she? No, He was most certainly not in fear of his life…no not at all…

Taking a deep breath he seized his courage and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Charles winced at Caroline's tone, maybe if he turned now then he could escape…

"It is Charles…your brother…may I come in?" A voice in the back of Charles' head chastised him for evening asking to enter a room in his own home, the voice sounded remarkably like Darcy.

"Well just come in then." Exasperation laced Caroline's tone causing Charles to wince internally before opening the door.

"Hello Caroline." Bingley greeted as he sat down, shuddering at Caroline's outfit. He truly was not brave enough to tell Caroline that her fashion choices were ridiculous but they truly were. It was mix of rather garish green and burnt orange, it was rather appalling. True that his forte was not ladies fashion but even he knew that this was not just right. The thought of how much it probably cost him nearly caused him to break into a cold sweat.

"What is it that you want Charles? I have to call upon Mrs Salisbury in an hour and you know how I do not like to be late for my friends." Charles mentally scoffed at the term 'friend' more life 'backstabbing foes who smile to my face and whisper behind my back.'

"I do apologise but I thought you would like to hear my news."

"News? What news?"

"Well do you remember your… um talk with me? about needing a country residence?"

"Oh Charles! You have purchased an estate in Derbyshire! Oh how good you are to me Charles! Does Mr Darcy know? What did he say? When are we going to move?" Sheer joy flashed across Caroline's sharp features as she clapped her hands in glee.

"I have purchased an estate and Yes Darcy does approve, in fact he travelled with me to see the estate but it is not in Derbyshire."

"Not. In. Derbyshire?" Caroline stated every world clearly, as if testing its truth.

"No, it is in Hertfordshire, outside a charming little village called Meryton."

"Hertfordshire? But that is not near Derbyshire! I told you Derbyshire, why would you go to Hertfordshire if I expressly told you Derbyshire?" Caroline exclaimed, her face flushed with anger.

"Well a man at the club mentioned a house and I was immediately interested. It is truly a lovely house Caroline."

"Well you will have to tell them that you wish to withdraw from the lease and then find an estate in Derbyshire won't you Charles?"

"I don't think that will do Caroline, I have viewed the house and I do like it. I can imagine myself residing there. Darcy also said that there are no homes in Derbyshire."

"No homes? Not even one? In the whole of Derbyshire?"

"That was what Darcy said, are you calling my old friend a liar?"

"No! I would never do such a thing. Mr Darcy is the most honourable of men and would never stoop to falsehoods." Caroline declared with conviction, looking aghast at the mere suggestion that her precious Mr Darcy would do something so dishonourable.

"Well then we must take his honourable word for it. I would like for you to come with me when I go to stay there, I would like to depart on Saturday and we should arrive on Sunday. I am convinced that when you see it for yourself you will be as pleased with it as I am."

"Who will be going?" Caroline questioned coyly, picking imaginary dirt from her dress.

"Myself, you, Louisa, Mr Hurst and Mr Darcy"

"Then I look forward to visiting Hertfordshire." Caroline smiled, a rather uncomfortable sight, Charles thought it was the expression a Hound would have before it went for its prey.

* * *

Mary Bennet wrung her hands anxiously as she waited not so patiently at the bottom of the stairs in Longbourn. Today was Sunday, to Mary it was the most important day of the week. It was the day you went to church and offered your prayers and thanks to God.

However her view of Sundays had changed dramatically around seven months ago. Reverend Pritchett had been Vicar for Meryton for the last twenty-five years so naturally when he died suddenly of a heart attack the entire village was devastated, a few months later a young Reverend Thomas Barnes arrived to take over. He, like his predecessor, was a kind, honest, intelligent man who cared deeply for those under his spiritual care. When he had learned of the great loss the Bennets had suffered he had been greatly affected and had called almost daily to see how they were coping.

Due to Mary's studying of the King James Bible and other religious teachings they had a common bond. Often spending entire afternoons debating the scriptures and sermons. They had slowly ventured into things such poetry and literature. Mary didn't know when his visits had become simply another person calling to the most anticipated part of her week. Were she used to greet him with friendly acceptance to were she was now; were her heart would race at his mere present, her hands would shake at his nearness or that his voice made her think unladylike things. She thought, hoped rather, that her family didn't notice her infatuation with their vicar, Lizzy and her father would tease her mercilessly whilst her mother and Kitty would coo about how cute it was. Mary thought Jane knew, she could sometimes see her kind gaze upon the two when they were conversing. Of all her family who could know Jane was the best option, she wouldn't tease her or spout romantic notions. She often thought about confiding in her eldest sister her feelings as Jane was a great listener and she wouldn't judge but she also wouldn't lie for the sake of her vanity.

"A Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about you" Mary smiled at Jane as she walked down the stairs.

"All good things I hope?"

"Jane I dare you to find someone who has a negative word to say about you."

"Are you ready for church?" Jane questioned, those who didn't know her would say she was innocently asking a question but to someone who knew her well, like Mary, could see that look in her eye and notice the deeper meaning to the question.

"You know I do enjoy Sunday service, I find Reverend Barnes very engaging."

"I believe he finds you very engaging as well." Jane pondered as she let her astute gaze dart to her sister.

"Yes…well…do you truly?" Mary stuttered, her cheeks tinged red.

"I do Mary, it is not difficult to notice how he enjoys your company. Sometimes I believe he calls upon us just to see you." Jane stated plainly, she so wished Mary could see what she saw; a kind, intelligent and lovely young woman.

"He is an intelligent young man, I find his company very enjoyable indeed."

"In the Mary Bennet dictionary of meaning I do believe that that was a declaration for everlasting devotion." Jane teased as she placed Mary's bonnet on her head.

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Mr and Mrs Bennet followed by Elizabeth and Kitty. Jane gave Mary a look that stated that they would be continuing their conversation later as the Bennet family then made their way to Longbourn Church.

* * *

As the Church organ began Mary watched as Reverend Barnes made his way onto the Altar. It wasn't difficult to see why some ladies in the Parish had a fancy of him. He was tall, standing at around 6'2. He was willowy and had a figure that Mary, although she would _never_ admit it, found pleasing. His hair was longer than many young men his age kept it, reaching his shoulders and was dark brown in colour. He was handsome in a boyish kind of way and Mary often found herself sighing whilst simply staring at him, before chastising herself for her silliness.

After the service was over the Bennet's made their way out of Church only to be stopped by Reverend Barnes.

"Good morning, I hope you enjoyed the service?" The Reverend commented as he looked over the Bennet's, his eyes lingering on Mary a little longer than on her relatives.

"Yes it was lovely as usual. I particularly liked the sermon, I found it very thought invoking." Jane commented as she smiled gently at the Reverend.

"I am so glad to hear that, I must admit that Miss Mary inspired me in that regard. She mentioned her favourite teaching to me a few days ago and I thought I would incorporate it somehow."

"How very kind of you, wasn't that kind Mary?" Jane questioned her now blushing sister who nodded her agreement. Jane looked back at the good Reverend who also seemed to be blushing, she bit back a smile.

"You must call during the week again Reverend for you know that we enjoy your company." Mr Bennet declared as his wife returned from speaking with Lady Lucas, looking as if she was about to combust with excitement.

"Thank you Sir for the invitation, I would be delighted to visit, now if you would excuse me I have my rounds to make." Reverends Barnes smiled at the Bennet's before departing, Mary watched his departure, sighing slightly at how pleasant his smile was.

"That was very kind of him, to think of you whilst comprising his sermon." Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully, not failing to notice her sister's odd reaction to Reverend Barnes.

"Yes it was but I am sure if you mentioned your favourite teaching he might do the same for you." Jane interjected as they followed their mother and father.

"Somehow Jane I don't think he would."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Firstly Thanks for every read, followed, favoured and reviewed this story!**

 **Secondly things have been kinda hectic lately so I have been too busy to write or update for this story but thankfully life is starting to calm down so i'll be able to dedicate more time to this story!**

* * *

"So this is Meryton?" Caroline Bingley all but sneered as she stared out of the window of her carriage on a quiet Sunday morning. She had been in a foul mood since her brother had informed her of their relocation to Hertfordshire and staying overnight in a country inn had done her ill mood no good.

"Is it not charming Caroline?"

"Charming is but one word to describe it Charles." Caroline murmured distastefully as she watched the locals go about their business. Her brother had been in a chipper mood for days, smiling constantly and sighing happily, it was enough to make her grind her teeth in aggravation. She stopped grinding suddenly in horror; grinding her teeth would surely ruin them and Mr Darcy would not want his wife to have bad teeth. The Mistress of Pemberley would need to be always presently well and fashionable. She blanched in horror and ran her tongue over her teeth self-consciously.

"Netherfield is but 4 miles so we should be there shortly, I cannot wait for you to finally see it. In my opinion it is a fine home and I shall be very happy there."

"4 miles? Not 100?" Carline questioned scathingly as Louisa giggled behind her handkerchief at her sisters sharp wit. Louisa had been no more pleased about Charles determination to move to the country but she was sure that he would surely bore quickly of the tiresome company and horrid travelling. She had told this to her husband but all he said was that he would follow them the next day, muttering about not wishing to travel with 'orange feathered screeching bird.'

"I am pleased about its close proximity to the village, creates a closer bond between us and the folk of Meryton. Would you not agree?... Caroline? Louisa?" Charles knew his sisters would have a tough time exchanging life in London for a more country setting but even he had not expected such blatant dislike or their ignoring of him entirely. He bit back a sigh at the thought of such behaviour continuing but knowing his sisters as he did he could only imagine it getting increasingly worse. He silently thanked God that Darcy would be there as both Caroline and Louisa would reign in their comments in order not to somehow offend the wealthy acquaintance, or as they considered him, friend.

The four miles to Netherfield were painful, not only due to their silence but also the ever increasing tension within the carriage. Caroline often exhaled deep breaths to show her aggravation at the bad country road whilst murmuring comments about the 'disgusting, filthy country air' to which Louisa agreed entirely, shaking her head and pursing her lips whilst glaring at Charles. Once they finally entered the grounds of Netherfield Charles was expecting some comment about the prettiness of the house or the loveliness of its surroundings but all that he was met with was stony silence.

As he helped his sisters down from the carriage Charles saw his closest friend making his way towards them, face stoic as ever.

"Darcy! So glad to finally see you again. So glad. So very glad." Charles cried enthusiastically as he went to greet him, Darcy had rode the day previous from London to ensure everything was sorted. Though Charles thought it may have actually had something to do with foregoing travelling with Caroline or Louisa, though he would never voice that particular thought.

"How bad was the journey?" Darcy whispered when they were out of earshot from the two ladies.

"May have actually considered gouging my eyes out."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea Darcy. No idea." Charles stated quietly as Darcy went to greet his sisters.

"Mr Darcy! How wonderful it is to see you again. Charles didn't tell me you would be here for when we arrived. We had no idea. Did we Louisa?" Miss Bingley's expression was a mix of surprise, horror and anger, though she tried best to mask it. She was furious that Charles had not told them of Mr Darcy's presence, for if he had she would have worn one her finer gowns and ensured her hair was perfect.

"Miss Bingley I hope your journey was enjoyable?"

"Thank you for asking Mr Darcy, I wish you had of been there, you would have no doubt entertained us with you wit and intelligence" Miss Bingley simpered, batting her eyelashes and failing to notice her brother cringing behind his friend at her embarrassing behaviour.

"Shall we go inside?" Charles questioned, hopeful that he may somehow stop Caroline from embarrassing herself or him further.

This wasn't to be though as Caroline immediately clung onto Mr Darcy, not noticing how the gentleman in question stiffened at her nearness or how he gagged slightly at the scent of her perfume.

"Caroline, Louisa before I go in I must ask, did I tell you of the assembly? In Meryton on Thursday? No? Well there is to one held and I have accepted on all our behalf." Charles then proceeded to run up the front steps of Netherfield, disappearing into the safety of the house.

Outside Mr Darcy stood with Miss Bingley on one arm and Mrs Hurst on another, both of whom looked like they would happily kill their brother. He looked from one sister to another and didn't know whether to severely injure Charles Bingley for his current predicament or congratulate him as in her rage Miss Bingley went unusually silent in case she somehow offended him.

* * *

"I was speaking to Lady Lucas and do you want to know what she told me?" Mrs Bennet fluttered as she paced in the centre of parlour, her husband and daughters looking bemused at her obvious excitement.

"That she is secretly in love with me? Can't say I blame her." Mr Bennet murmured as he read the obituaries.

"No she is not in love with you! Elizabeth stop laughing! You too Catherine."

"Oh you got full named." Elizabeth teased as Catherine laughed gaily at the reprimand.

"What did she say mama?" Mary enquired. Lady Lucas, like their mother, was a complete gossip but she was more times than not factually correct, usually Mary ignored such stories or gossip but after seeing Reverend Barnes earlier at Church she was in a joyous mood and willing to listen to such tales.

"There is to be an Assembly!"

"Oh I am so excited, how will I ever control myself?" Mr Bennet exclaimed, his voice laced with fake cheer causing his daughters to laugh.

"But Mr Bennet do you not know what this means? The new residents of Netherfield will be in attendance! Lady Lucas said the young man who has rented it is bringing his party. That will mean other eligible young men!"

"Shall we get the smelling salts?" Mary muttered to Jane, both sisters worried that their mother's excitement would do her no favours.

"And just where is this Assembly to be held?" Mr Bennet questioned, he couldn't help but smile at his wife's enthusiasm, it was a glimpse at Fanny Bennet before the death of their dearest Lydia.

"In The Red Lion in four days' time. Oh girls we will have to get your dresses ready!"

"Four days?!" Kitty exclaimed, her expression mirroring her mother, her hands immediately flew to her cheeks as her eyes widened, her father mimicked this making Elizabeth choke on her tea.

"Come Kitty, we shall go pick out your outfits" Mrs Bennet rose from her seat and held her hand to her daughter. Without a second glance they flounced from the room, happily chatting amongst themselves.

"I shall be in my library if any of you should need me." Mr Bennet informed as he left the parlour, smiling gently at his remaining daughters.

"Reverend Barnes is quite a popular man in the parish." Elizabeth remarked as she picked up her sewing, seemingly engrossed in the simple task.

"He is blessed with the type of character that means he is difficult not to like." Jane stated, sparing a brief glance at Mary, who appeared to be fascinated with her teacup.

"I overheard Mary King conversing with Maria Lucas, she seems to have taken quite a shine to him." Elizabeth announced, noticing how Mary stiffened and Jane suppressed a smile, both sisters shared a meaningful look.

"Miss King? I didn't notice her apparent interest…do you think it is mutual?" Mary asked, her eyes widened at the thought of Reverend Barnes and Miss King, she was acutely aware of the ache in her chest at the mere thought.

"No I do not believe it is, she was complaining to Maria about how he did not seem to notice her. Seemed quite upset really, she suggested maybe his interest and attention lay elsewhere, wherever that may be…"

"I guess it is just a betting game now of who he may be interested in then Lizzy?"

"I could not agree more Jane."

"But there may be signs as to whom has caught his interest?"

"Once again Jane I agree completely." Elizabeth declared, the all too familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"Someone with whom he converses happily, and who holds his interest."

"Someone whose company he enjoys and actively seeks out."

"But not someone who agrees blindly with him, someone who has their own opinion but has decorum. Most definitely not someone who would embarrass him in front of the archbishop."

"Oh Lord no! That would never do. So someone who is intelligent, articulate, respectful and also someone who is able to deal with those in the Parish, someone who would inspire him in his duties, a lady who would inspire him with his sermons…"

"Dearest Lizzy wherever would we find such a person?" Jane pondered whilst glancing at Elizabeth and then Mary, the latter who had become rather red in the cheeks.

"I'm not sure…do you have any idea on their whereabouts Mary?"

"No…well… I wouldn't…um…" Mary stuttered, looking rather confused about the whole thing. Elizabeth and Jane decided that it was cruel of them to tease her any further.

"That person sounds rather like you does it not Mary?" Jane questioned plainly, her kind gaze setting on her sister across the table.

"Do you… do you truly think so?" Mary whispered, hope shining through her voice.

"Mary we know so! It is near impossible to not notice his preference to you. He is so attentive to you, hangs on your every word! A lady would only dream of having such attentions lavished upon her."

"But Elizabeth he could surely do better than me? I have not Jane's beauty, your wit or Kitty's lively nature. Surely he could find someone better suited."

"Mary…"

"Don't you dare speak of yourself in such a way! Mary you are a wonderful young woman. If I could shake some confidence into you I would. Reverend Barnes would you lucky to have you and if you cannot see that then more fool you!" Jane proclaimed with tears shining in her blue eyes, it hurt her deeply to think Mary thought so little of herself. If she could see herself how Jane saw her then she would never doubt herself again.

"Jane you are too kind but for the sake of my vanity I shall listen to your kind words, I cannot deny in my heart that I do not wish for him to think of me as I think of him." Mary confessed, she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders at finally speaking of her feelings to Jane and Elizabeth, as they would surely add a new perspective to her dilemma.

"I do not doubt he thinks of you that way Mary, for he would be an fool not to." Elizabeth stated gently as she moved to hug Mary as the door swung open.

"Mary! Mama wants to know where your blue dress is. She and I believe it would look so very lovely on you for the assembly." Kitty panted as she grabbed Mary by the arm and dragged her from the room. Jane and Elizabeth watched her go with deep sighs, it was beginning to occur to them that maybe the most difficult person to convince would be Mary herself.

"What do we do to help Mary, Elizabeth? She so deserves to be happy."

"We get her Reverend Barnes."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for Reading, Please Review.**_


	7. Anxious Introductions

"Jane are you ready?" Mrs Bennet cried as she strode from Elizabeth's room for the fourth time that night.

"Mama what do you think of these slippers?" Kitty questioned as she held up a pair of ivory slippers.

"They will do just fine Kitty! Can you go get dressed please?" Mrs Bennet sighed dramatically before turning on her heel and charging to Mary's room to see her progress.

"Jane! Why are you in here? Your hair isn't even finished yet! Go, go now and get dressed."

"But Mama I am helping Mary with her dress."

"I will finish Mary, now you go! Sarah, oh where is Sarah?"

"Mama is working herself into quite a state" Elizabeth observed as she stood in the doorway to her room. Jane grimaced slightly as she heard her mother wail again for Sarah, a moment later the poor maid bounded up the stairs, scarcely drawing breath as she ran to Mary's room.

"She just wants us to look our best, she is determined we make a good impression upon the new inhabitants of Netherfield." Jane commented as an already dressed Elizabeth followed her to her room. Taking a seat at her vanity table Jane smiled gently as Elizabeth came behind her to help her with her hair.

"You mean that she wishes for us to look our best so we may ensnare a rich husband?"

"Oh Lizzy be kind! You know she means well."

Elizabeth smiled gently, she knew that Jane was right. A year ago she had been somewhat scathing in her attitude towards her mother. All she saw was a woman who was willing to sell her daughters to the highest bidder to guarantee their security but now she knew different. The shock of Lydia's passing had shown Lizzy the fragility of life, despite her silliness their mother already knew this. Her own father had died young, leaving his family in arrears and almost destitute, so naturally she was worried about her own children and wanted to ensure their safety so if, God forbid, anything were to happen to Mr Bennet then they were not left to fend for themselves. The fact she had only daughters and her home was to be entitled away from her should anything happen to Mr Bennet was a great burden on Mrs Bennet's already fragile state of mind. With all this considered Elizabeth decided to be gentler with their mother as she surely meant no harm. It was the society that they lived in that woman were at the mercy of the men in their life. Despite her want for their future security Mrs Bennet would not wish this if it put her daughters' safety in detriment, she could only pray, and she often did, for men of good fortune who would love and care for her daughters for the rest of their lives, though Lizzy felt the chance of meeting such men in Hertfordshire was slim.

"It really is not fair that you are so much prettier than the rest of us dearest Jane." Elizabeth sighed as she stared at her elder sister in the mirror as she put the finishing touches to her hair. She didn't even have her dress on yet but she was already ten times more beautiful than any other lady Elizabeth had ever saw, despite her plain nightgown.

"Oh Lizzy be quiet, you look lovely, as you well know." Jane admonished Lizzy as she began to dress, their mother had carefully chosen each of the gowns they were to wear. She had had an in-depth discussion with Kitty about what dresses would each sister wear and they had actually created lists as to the pros and cons of each dress picked out for possible selection. After careful consideration they had decided that Jane would look her best in a light yellow dress that would go well with her golden hair. Elizabeth would go in a pale green dress that complimented her dark eyes, whilst Mary would be in a blue dress that she rarely wore but looked lovely in and Kitty in a light pink dress that she had added embroidery too to liven it up a bit.

"I'm not questioning my loveliness for it is well renowned." Elizabeth stated cheekily. "But I'm simply stating that your loveliness is even greater!"

"This mutual admiration society that you two have formed is utterly nauseating." Mary quipped dryly from the doorway.

"Oh Mary you look lovely." Jane sighed happily as she gazed at Mary.

"Oh no don't start that with me" Mary pointed an accusatory finger "I can't bear this sickening swapping of compliments."

"Since when did compliments lead to hostile exchanges?" Elizabeth questioned to no one in particular.

"Since people began expecting them" Mary answered solemnly.

"Well I wasn't giving you one for one in return, I was stating the fact that you look lively."

"I know and I apologise Jane, I am somewhat on edge tonight." Mary breathed deeply as she wiped her hands on her dress, staring blankly at Elizabeth's bedpost.

"Why are you on edge? What is bothering you?" Elizabeth questioned as she sat beside Mary and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It is nothing."

"Now Mary none of that, a problem shared is a problem halved"

"But what if he does not ask me to dance?" Mary heaved a great sigh and refused to look at her sisters as she questioned.

"Who?" Jane enquired though she knew for certain who her sister was speaking of, she shared a look with Lizzy. Mary just scoffed as she straightened her glasses.

"Jane I know for certain you know who I speak of and I am sure that Lizzy has an idea."

"Sir William Lucas!? Oh Mary you sly thing! Capital. Capital" Elizabeth cried theatrically as she clapped her hands, earning her a laugh from Mary and Jane.

"Mary I am certain that Reverend Barnes will dance with you, in fact I am certain that your presence is the only reason he is attending."

"I agree with Jane, he will ask you to dance, maybe even twice!"

"Is it ridiculous that I want him to ask me to dance but I also don't want him to ask me to dance?"

"Yes"

"No it is not, don't listen to Lizzy" Jane smiled gently as she sent Elizabeth a disparaging look.

"Why don't you want to dance with him?" Elizabeth frowned, sometimes it shocked her that Mary, stoic sensible Mary, could be so…girly.

"What if I embarrass myself? Or step on his feet? Or fall over? Or smell bad?" Mary was slowly working herself in to a panic, her breath coming quicker and her cheeks flooded pink.

"You won't embarrass yourself. You won't step on his feet or fall over and that bath you took three weeks ago is doing you wonders."

"Elizabeth!" Jane admonished, rolling her eyes to heaven.

"I am just trying to lighten the mood! But truly Mary you need to relax. If he asks you to dance you dance and if he doesn't then never mind…but he will ask you to dance so ignore the last bit."

"What are you speaking of? Who will ask Mary to dance?" Kitty questioned, frowning as she looked between her sisters.

"SIR WILLIAM LUCAS!" Elizabeth cried. "It was the first name that came to mind." She whispered apologetically as Jane not so subtly nudged her.

"Okay then... Mama wants us downstairs." Kitty stated through narrowed eyes, she watched her sisters go and mentally promised herself to watch them all night to see what was going on.

* * *

"Your mother is quite excited about tonight." Mr Bennet remarked to Mary as they walked into the Red Lion.

"It is nice to see her so happy and excited about something."

"Last night in her sleep she was muttering 'lace, lace, satin'"

"Come now you two! No dilly dallying about." Mrs Bennet chastised as straightening a bow on Kitty's sleeve.

"My sincere apologises my dear" Mr Bennet said as he shared a small smile with Mary.

"Are they here?" Mrs Bennet whispered conspiratorially as she glanced about the room.

"Who?"

"The Netherfield Party! Who else would I be speaking of?"

"Oh there not coming anymore, have left the county I believe."

"What?!" Mrs Bennet gasped, drawing looks from those gathered near.

"I am only jesting Fanny and to answer your earlier question; No they are not here but I am positive they are on their way for who would want to miss such a gathering?"

"Oh Mr Bennet I am certain that you say these things to test my patience but I shan't allow you to win." Mrs Bennet huffed indignantly but Mr Bennet could see she was only pretending to be outraged by his behaviour.

"My dear may I secure three dances?"

"Three dances?!"

"Yes three! I would have every, but it wouldn't be fair to all the other men" Mr Bennet said as he gazed at his wife of twenty some years. Mrs Bennet blushed scarlet and quickly nodded her assent. Behind them Kitty scrunched up her nose at the display whilst Elizabeth claimed she was going to be sick. Jane sighed happily at her parent's obvious contentment and Mary ignored them all, rather spending her time searching for a certain member of the Clergy.

* * *

There was many things in life that God had blessed Fitzwilliam Darcy with. A wonderful family and friends. A beautiful estate to call his own. A quick mind and sharp wit. Great cheekbones.

Yet he did not grant him with patience and most certainly not the patience to deal with one Caroline Bingley.

Darcy had often found himself taking long walks in the grounds of Netherfield to avoid her company. She was near impossible to deal with, he honestly didn't know how her brother could deal with her. She would say things to the group but that were blatantly directed towards him. Make comments about things she didn't understand and then try to draw him into a discussion about them. Normally partaking in a lively discussion about literature or such things were a favourite pastime of his but when your fellow conversationalist had absolutely no idea what you were talking about? Things can get quite tedious very fast.

Added to the fact that he was required to attend a social function with the Bingley's where he was to stand in a room filled with people he didn't know and Darcy was in a very bad mood. He was not good with strangers, something his cousin Richard and Charles teased him mercilessly about. Something about making small talk and discussing mindlessly boring things with people who you would, hopefully, never have to speak with again made him wince at the very thought. He was not in the best of mood.

He also felt incredible guilt for leaving Georgiana with his aunt and uncle Matlock for even a few weeks. These past few months had been incredibly difficult for her, after everything that happened with that fiend George Wickham. The very thought of that man made his blood boil but also made Darcy furious with himself, how did he let Georgie down so spectacularly? He had always prided himself on his ability to care of his little sister. Losing his parents at such a young age and then being made master of such a vast estate as well was difficult enough but to have guardianship of a younger sibling was a task that many could not have handled but Darcy had stepped up to the challenge and had balanced it all on his shoulders, until Wickham had come back into the picture. He winced as he remembered having to physically restrain Richard from calling Wickham out when he heard of the whole ordeal. Darcy thought a break in Hertfordshire would take his mind off the whole horrible episode, though presently he was doubting the accuracy of such thinking.

"You look very well tonight Mr Darcy." Miss Bingley cooed in his ear, Darcy couldn't help but jump a little at her proximity. He heard Bingley choke back a laugh as he fiddled with the brim of his hat.

"Thank you Miss Bingley, you look lovely." Darcy was not fond of telling falsehoods but in some instances they were necessary. This instance for example; orange, stripes, feathers and velvet were never a good combination but he surely couldn't say it aloud.

"Why thank you Mr Darcy!" Miss Bingley batted her eyelashes at him as she stepped closer. For the sake of propriety Darcy took a step back, once again ignoring Bingley who apparently found the entire situation hilarious.

"Well if we are all ready should we get going?"

"What a wonderful idea!" Bingley cheered as he walked through Netherfield's front door. Leaving Mr and Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy. Mrs Hurst quickly latched herself onto her husband whilst Miss Bingley smiled coyly at Mr Darcy before latching herself onto his arm, her acidic perfume making his eyes water.

After they were all settled into the carriage Darcy stared down Bingley until he was quietly cowering in his seat.

"OH!" Bingley cried as he clutched his foot.

"So sorry Charles, was that your foot?" Darcy questioned with faux concern.

* * *

"Ugh, he is so very annoying, you think standing on his feet would give him a hint." Kitty muttered angrily as she took a deep calming breath.

"What is wrong?" Mary questioned her flustered sister, she had just finished dancing with the charming Reverend Barnes and was practically glowing.

"Mr Matthews. You know how I feel about him, he has been leering at me all night. Asked me to dance six times and reeks of alcohol."

"If he displeases you so then why did you dance with him?" Elizabeth questioned utterly baffled. Not that she didn't understand Kitty's revulsion of the man. He was nearing his forth decade but acted as though he was barely out of his first. He had taken a shine to Kitty, much to her disgust.

"Because I thought if I danced with him at least once he would leave me alone. Apparently I was wrong." Kitty sighed once again as her sisters murmured their sympathies.

"Girls! Girls!" Mrs Bennet cried as she fanned herself with her handkerchief.

"What is it Mama?" Jane frowned as she watched their mother bounce on the balls of her feet.

"They are here! They are here!"

"Who?"

"The French?"

"No Mr Bennet, the Netherfield party. Mrs McCarron's son is next to the window and she said he saw their carriage arrive not… three minutes ago. Said it's ever so fine! Apparently there is three gentlemen and two ladies. They are making their way up as we speak! Oh girls, stand straight. Not like that Kitty! Stand naturally, no slouching Elizabeth!" Mrs Bennet then gave her daughters a once over as she muttered to herself.

"What do you think of my posture?" Mr Bennet whispered to Elizabeth as he puffed out his chest causing Lizzy to burst out laughing, earning them a glare from Mrs Bennet.

A hush came over the crowd as all eyes turned towards the doorway. They all watched eagerly as a jovial handsome young man entered the room followed by two ladies and two men.

"So that's the infamous Netherfield party." Mary stated as she dragged her eyes over the newcomers.

"The men are quite handsome, well apart from the fatter one." Kitty whispered.

"Oh there coming over! Act natural girls!" Mrs Bennet cried as she took a deep breath as Sir William approached.

"Look Mary here comes your boyfriend" Elizabeth teased, earning a glare from Mary and Jane covering her mouth to hide her laugh.

"May I introduce you to Mr and Mrs Bennet and their four lovely daughters. This is Charles Bingley and his party."

"Mr Bennet how pleased I am to see you again." Mr Bingley grinned as he reached to shake Mr Bennet's hand. His eyes travelling over his daughters, lingering on Jane.

"Mr Bingley may you allow me to introduce my wife Mrs Bennet and my daughters; Jane, Elizabeth, Mary and Catherine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. This is my sister Caroline, Louisa, my brother in law Mr Hurst and my good friend Mr Darcy." Once the introductions were made the two parties fell into a somewhat awkward silence. Miss Bingley and her sister quietly excused themselves as Mr Hurst went to the refreshment table. Mr Bennet and Sir Lucas left to discuss fly fishing with Mr Philips.

"How do you find Hertfordshire?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"I enjoy it a great deal, from the moment I saw Netherfield I knew I would be very happy here." Mr Bingley smiled kindly at all of them, his eye once again lingering on Jane.

"Miss Bennet if I may be so bold may I have the next dance?"

"I apologise Mr Bingley but I already have a partner for the next set." Jane blushed delicately.

"Well maybe another then?" Mr Bingley asked hopefully as Jane nodded and smiled gently.

"Miss Catherine! There you are! You got away from me." A slurred voice interrupted. Kitty turned to see Mr Matthews swaying on his feet, leering at her. She couldn't help but stiffen, the man made her severely uncomfortable.

"Mr Matthews how are you?" Mary asked as she shifted slightly to place herself between Kitty and the drunk man.

"I've came to collect Miss Catherine for our dance."

"I thought I was to have this dance Miss Catherine?" Mr Bingley asked suddenly. Kitty swivelled her eyes to look at Mr Bingley, a frown marring her features before she smiled realising he was trying to save her.

"Of course Mr Bingley, I apologise for forgetting." Kitty watched as Mr Bingley held out an arm to her and led her towards the dance area.

Mrs Bennet shared a look with her remaining daughters as Jane's partner came to claim the next dance.

* * *

Mr Darcy was not enjoying himself as he walked around the room. He saw Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst stare distastefully around the room whilst muttering to themselves. Bingley had finished dancing and was now at the refreshment table with Miss Catherine, both laughing at something the other had said. Hurst was passed out at the side of the room, snoring heavily.

"Darcy you can't spend the whole night standing here, you must dance!" Apparently Charles had removed himself from his partner and now felt it his duty to dictate to him about how he should conduct himself.

"I have no interest in Dancing Charles."

"Come now Darcy in a room with such enjoyable company you must find some entertainment." Bingley looked horrified at the thought of him not enjoying himself which was slightly amusing but not enough to sway him.

"No I insist you leave me alone, I am in no mood to entertain strangers, go dance with your partner."

"She is the most entertaining of creatures! I have scarcely laughed as much as I have this last hour."

"Then go and enjoy her company" Darcy implored, whilst Charles was a great friend he could be tiresome in some instances.

"Look there is one of her sisters. Miss Elizabeth, sitting there, over my shoulder. Ask her to dance." Darcy bit back a sigh as he barely glanced over Bingley's shoulder, there was at least ten young ladies.

"She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt _me_ ; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me." Darcy stated harshly, Bingley really was giving him a headache and he was in no mood for his constant barrage of comments.

Bingley simply shook his head in disbelief as he walked off to find Miss Catherine again. Darcy sighed gratefully to be on his own again, just as he raised his eyes to scan the room again he caught the sight of a pair of fine dark eyes and a small smirk directed at…him?

He watched as the lady in question walked directly past him and went to speak to a lady in blue. He gazed as she spoke in hushed tones before they both broke out in laughter before glancing at him. He quickly diverted his attention, suddenly feeling warm under his collar.

* * *

 **Firstly _Thank_** **_You_ for reading, reviewing, favouring and adding this story to your favourites! **

**Secondly this story is _not_ a Jane/Bingley pairing! I know many love this pairing (as do I) but I have a different pairing in mind (Guess Who?) and I believe they will make a very lovely, lovable couple so please bear with me! This pairing will be revealed in due course!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review**


	8. Living in Yesterday

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites and for everybody who read the last chapter! A massive thanks for such positive feedback about the Bingley/Kitty, it gave me a little bit of confidence in my writing! This story is a Mr Darcy/Elizabeth pairing and some of you have guessed Jane's match (who may appear very shortly!)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"And then he turns to his friend and says 'She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me.' _"_ Elizabeth recounted gaily to her family as they broke their fast the next morning.

"How cruel of him! Who does he think he is?" Mrs Bennet cried as she buttered her scone.

"You are lucky that I was not there for I would have told him exactly what I thought of him!" Mary exclaimed as she filled her and her father's teacup, she couldn't find humor in the situation. Though she had never spoken to the man she thought him abominably rude.

"Who does he think he is to come into our assembly and insult young ladies? Though I'm sure he didn't mean you Lizzy." Kitty consoled as she reached to pat her sister's head soothingly.

"Thank You Kitty but can you stop patting me head? I am not a dog you know."

"I saw him staring at you last night Lizzy, as you were speaking with Charlotte. Maybe he was not speaking of you at all? Though that does not excuse the comment." Jane commented as Mary and Kitty wrestled over the Jam jar.

"Maybe he was thinking why has no one put a bag over that head yet?" Mr Bennet asked as he laughed at his own joke, Elizabeth merely raised an abused eyebrow as Mrs Bennet became outraged.

"Mr Bennet! Elizabeth has a lovely head. Yes, it was disproportionately large as a child but she has grown into it!" Mrs Bennet defended as the table dissolved into laughter. Mr Bennet crying he could not breathe whilst Mary coughed up her tea. Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes as Jane and Kitty nearly fell off their seats laughing.

* * *

"What are you smiling at Charles?" Bingley had been smiling from the moment Darcy had met him at breakfast and it was both baffling and irritating. Miss Bingley had talked incessantly about horrible the assembly was, how badly dressed the ladies were and had some very disparaging comments about the inhabitants of Meryton, he had tuned her out after the first minute. Nodding when she looked at him pointedly and glaring at Bingley when she turned her attention to her sister.

"I had the most wonderful time last night. I danced almost every dance and laughed till we left. I can scarcely think of a more enjoyable way to spend an evening." Bingley sighed happily as they walked around the grounds of Netherfield.

"Charles you are the kind of person who gets trampled on by horses and whilst lying there dying remarks on the beauty of the horses." Darcy commented wryly as he watched a flock of birds take flight.

"God Darcy! Did you honestly just compare a night in pleasurable company to an excruciating death?" Bingley asked flabbergasted, stopping to stare at his friend in shock.

"You are right, the horses would be infinitely better."

"Well maybe you would enjoy yourself more if you actually spoke to people, rather than brooding at the side of the room. You could have danced at least once. There were many very pretty girls there."

"I wouldn't say there were many, there maybe one or two who were barely tolerable."

"Well what of Miss Catherine's sisters? The eldest, Miss Bennet? Even you cannot deny that she is an angel. When I danced with her I could barely string a sentence together! Her sisters are very pleasant as well"

"You seemed quite taken with Miss Catherine." Darcy commented as they walked along the fence, he pretended he couldn't see Miss Bingley periodically peering from Netherfield's windows checking on them.

"She is such a joy to be around. Though not as beautiful as Miss Bennet, she is a very pretty girl with a wonderful sense of humour. I enjoyed her company immensely."

Darcy watched his friend closely, careful to mask his shock. He would have bet Pemberley... well maybe not Pemberley, maybe his London Townhouse that Bingley would have fallen instantly in love with Miss Bennet. She was exactly the type he fawned over in the past; Blonde, blue eyed, gentle smiles and kind disposition. From what Darcy could gather his friend's dancing with Miss Catherine had been simply a way of saving her from dancing with some unpleasant drunk fool, the fact that he enjoyed it so was news to him.

"What is it? You haven't said anything these last few minutes."

"What did you and Miss Catherine speak about?"

"Nothing and yet everything. She spoke slightly about her family, told me a story of how when she was little her sister, Miss Elizabeth heard their father talking about how the animals had some disease and how they would all have to be put down, so in order to save them she snuck into the barn in the middle of night and released them! For five days animals were running wild through Meryton! Have you ever heard something so amusing? She has many amusing stories and anecdotes, I believe she is the kind of person with whom I could converse with my entire life and yet never get bored." Darcy rolled his eyes as Bingley sighed happily again for the umpteenth time that morning before chuckling quietly to himself.

"Which one is Miss Elizabeth?"

"The dark haired one, in the green dress. The one you refused to dance with." Bingley commented distractedly, Darcy winced as he turned to inspect the fence. He was sure Miss Elizabeth had heard his 'tolerable' comment and he was mortified. He a man who prided himself on his good breeding and manners yet he had acted reprehensibly in slighting a young lady. True he was in a foul mood and didn't even see the lady in question when he made the slight but his behaviour was inexcusable nonetheless. He had recounted many times in the last few hours how her dark eyes, which were quite fine, had sparked with mirth as she walked past him. He had been understandably shocked, if he had made such a comment in a ballroom in London and the young lady had overheard it then she would have dissolved into tears on sight but Miss Elizabeth apparently thought it was the funniest thing she ever heard; her reaction intrigued him to no end.

"From what Miss Catherine said she sounds like quite a handful."

"Animals running wild all over Meryton you say?" Darcy questioned as he raised an inquisitive brow.

"Apparently there was a Duck in the Church"

* * *

Jane was tending to the Rose garden as her sisters sat on a nearby bench talking once again about the assembly. She smiled slightly as she heard Kitty talk yet again of Mr Bingley.

"He was the most gracious of partners! Asked me at least seven times if I needed a drink and he danced so well! I thought my heart would jump from my chest with happiness"

"He barely left your side, It was bordering on improper!" Mary cried as she watched Jane prune the roses.

"Oh hush you! When Reverend Barnes walked in you squealed Mary. Squealed." Elizabeth quipped before laughing at Mary's increasingly red face.

"Yes why did you dance with the Reverend so much? Is there something you wish to share with us Mary?" Kitty questioned as she leaned over Elizabeth to get a better view of Mary's face.

"Do you mind?" Elizabeth asked as she nearly fell from the bench under Kitty's pushing.

"I am investigating. Now Mary answering the question!"

"I believe Mary finds him interesting" Jane remarked as she surveyed the rose bed in front of her.

"Interesting? What does that mean? Interesting? Like he has interesting eyebrows? Or I wish to talk to him forever and share a surname interesting?"

"Interesting eyebrows? Have you lost your mind?"

"No Lizzy I am serious! Mary do you like Reverend Barnes?" Kitty enquired with wide eyes, as if her entire existence relied upon the answer.

"Yes" Mary sighed, wincing slightly as Kitty squealed and jumped clasping her hands. She grabbed Mary's shoulder and pulled her to her.

"Please get her off me." Mary choked as Kitty continued to deafen her by screaming in her ear.

"Kitty you are suffocating Mary." Jane remarked as she examined a rose before deciding it was too withered to put into the pile for the hallway display.

"Oh Mary why didn't you tell us? Can you believe this Jane? Lizzy? Why aren't you excited? Did you know?"

"Calm down Kitty, I only found out on Sunday…"

"SUNDAY?!"

"Yes Sunday and I was sworn to secrecy by Jane." Elizabeth consoled as she watched Kitty calm slightly before she gasped and looked about frantically.

"We must tell Mama." Kitty exclaimed as she was about to walk in the direction of the house, Mary however was quicker and grabbed hold of her sister.

"No Catherine you mustn't, I love Mama but I couldn't bare her knowing yet. Not when I am only just understanding my feelings myself. Give me a little while longer before Mama knows. Please I beg of you." Mary pleaded as she implored upon Kitty to understand.

"But.."

"Please Kitty?"

"Oh Mary of course I understand" Kitty sighed dramatically. "I am sorry if you feel I forced you. I know Mama will be ecstatic to know you have your eye on someone and Reverend Barnes! One of the most handsome men in the village! You really should tell her though, she may even help you catch him."

"Catch him? I have no wish to catch him."

"Perhaps 'catch him' was the wrong phrase to use, what I mean is that if you have feelings for him and you think they may be reciprocated then why shouldn't you try to win him? Before someone else tries. Because dearest I can assure you that you are not the only lady in the village with their eye on him."

"We have already had this conversation with her Kitty" Elizabeth warned as she watched Mary, her face shifting from anxiety to hope to embarrassment.

"How would I 'win him'?" Mary questioned, looking as if she couldn't quite believe she had asked.

"Ignore him." Kitty stated without pause.

"But what help would that do?"

"I had never noticed before but now I think on it you do pay him a great deal of attention when he calls, you should stop that or at least place your focus elsewhere occasionally. Show him that he is not the only thing on your mind. Make him work for you attention, it will make him appreciate it all the more when he has it." Kitty declared as she beamed at her own cleverness.

"Kitty you are brilliant." Elizabeth whispered in awe.

"I know, Mama told me that's how she got Father's attention. She pretended he didn't exist and he was falling over his feet to make her notice him."

"But would that not be rude? I would not want him to think ill of me?" Mary grasped her hands in anxiety at the mere thought.

"You aren't being rude but you are simply showing your interest in things other than him, at least consider it. For me?" When Mary nodded Kitty smiled and sighed happily.

"Look there's Charlotte" Jane waved as Charlotte made her way through Longbourn's gates, she waved slightly as she approached.

"Mama has sent me to invite you to a small gathering we are to hold. She is to invite the Netherfield guests as well, which has her rather worked up." Charlotte smiled as Elizabeth linked arms with her as they walked to the house for tea, Kitty and Mary trailing in their wake. Jane remained behind promising to be in in a few moment.

Jane sighed as she watched her sisters and friend walk into Longbourn. Turning back to the roses she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Though she would never tell her sisters she had been having trouble sleeping for the past few weeks. Her dreams contained visions of Lydia, things she wished to never let go and things she wished to never remember. Thinking of her previous night's dream she fought back tears.

" _Jane! Jane!" Jane turned her head to see Lydia running towards her. A huge smile on her flushed face as she tried to catch her breath. She watched as Lydia reached for her hand before pulling her to the refreshment table._

" _I am having ever so much fun Jane! I have danced nearly every set! Kitty is positively green with jealousy." Lydia giggled as she downed her drink in one before reaching for another. Jane gently laid a hand on her arm as a silent chastisement. Lydia huffed, rolled her eyes and picked up a glass regardless of her sisters displeasure._

" _Calm down Jane, it is orange juice not wine" Lydia laughed as she looked around, drawing the stares and in some cases condescension of those around her, though she neither saw nor cared._

" _Ha! Look at poor Mary sitting there with no one to dance with, can't say I blame everyone for ignoring her though." Lydia commented, failing to notice Jane frowning at her. Her eyes and breath stopped suddenly as she gazed at the doorway of the room._

" _Who is that man Jane?" Lydia questioned as she stared transfixed._

" _What man?"_

" _Him by the doorway. Surely you have never seen a more handsome man? Oh he's looking this way! He is coming over." Lydia stated frantically as she watched the handsome stranger approach._

" _Excuse me miss but may I have this dance?" The man asked, when Lydia nodded he silently held out his arm and led her towards the dancing area. Jane remained by the refreshment table, quite perturbed by the fact the man had not introduced himself, as was socially expected._

 _She watched Lydia stand opposite her partner, her entire attention lavished upon him. As she watched she couldn't quite ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach._

She no longer fought the tears as they made their way down her cheeks. She silently cursed herself for not following her gut because if she had then maybe Lydia would still be here.

In the solitude of the rose garden Jane bowed her head and cried.


	9. Peacocks and Donkey's

**Thanks for the response to the last chapter! Sorry about the delay between updates, I was just far too lazy.**

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy examined himself in the mirror as his valet tied his cravat. Tonight he, Bingley, his sisters and Hurst would be attending a party in Lucas Lodge and he could honestly say he was not looking forward to it. He didn't enjoy social affairs and he especially would not enjoy this one. He was deeply embarrassed by his behaviour at the Red Lion, he was certain that Miss Elizabeth Bennet had heard his callous comment about her and would have no doubt informed her family of his cruel words earning him the censure of her entire family. From what he had gathered the Bennet's and Lucas' were quite close so they would no doubt be in attendance, most likely glaring at him from a corner.

Why did he have to say such things that would no doubt come back to haunt him?

His valet finished knotting his cravat to his satisfaction and after assurances from his master that he wasn't further needed he quickly departed. Darcy sighed as he rubbed his temples, he'd had a persistent headache for the last four days. Miss Bingley had been challenging company for sure. She would start her day's pursuit of him at breakfast asking the most mundane and in some cases just plain ridiculous questions 'What do you think of the scones Mr Darcy? Are they to your satisfaction?' or 'What do you think of the trees Mr Darcy, I must admit I find the trees in London to be a more pleasing green, don't you agree?'

After Breakfast she would then attempt to lure him to the sitting room to converse more. By the time he finally got shot of her it was nearing noon and his patience was usually waning considerably. He found by Tuesday morning that riding his horse for an hour or so was the best way to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders. This however would be quickly returned as Lunch was served and more ridiculous questions followed 'Did you enjoy your ride Mr Darcy, I observed you from the window and I do believe your horse looks quite upset, maybe he doesn't like Hertfordshire, should we return to London to please him?' At first he thought she was jesting but sadly he quickly discovered was not. He looked to her brother for assistance but found that was of little use as Charles was too busy laughing behind his napkin to be of any help.

The rest of the afternoon was wasted hiding in his room so by the time supper rolled around he was quite glad of the glass of wine placed in front of him or the brandy he had after. His constant irritation also meant it was incredibly difficult for him to read and respond to his correspondences. He had taken to writing them after dinner in the parlour, though he was a little merrier than he usually was. His dearest Georgiana had sent an express that arrived in the early morning of Wednesday, addressed to Bingley stating that she was worried about her brother's welfare and mental state. Apparently he had, in his inebriated state, written _'All is well apart from the large orange peacock that is staring at me. I think it wants to mate. Don't worry though I know self-defence, shall duel if necessary and return it to the zoo. Take care of Pemberley for me if I don't survive. P.S. It is still staring!'_ Bingley barged into his room before dawn, read the letter to him and then preceded to collapse on the floor laughing whilst Darcy stared coldly at him, the sharp effect of the multiple brandy's wreaking havoc on his head and stomach. He had written a grovelling apology to Georgiana in response, mortified that he had sent such a letter.

"Darcy are you ready?" Bingley called through the door. He had been irritatingly happy these last few days. Mrs Goulding had pampered him from the moment he stepped through the doorway of Netherfield, and Charles had bathed in her motherly affections. Tellingly though she hadn't extended this affection to Caroline or Louisa, if anything she had a blatant disregard for the two sisters. Caroline was similarly unimpressed by the housekeeper. Claiming that she was affronted by the housekeeper's attention and familiarity with her brother. Loudly claiming she was shocked by 'servants overstepping their boundaries' and declaring she found it quite disturbing.

"Come in if you must."

"Are you excited about tonight? I can scarcely contain myself." Bingley beamed as he clapped his hands behind his back.

"Is there anything you don't enjoy?" Darcy questioned warily, studying his friend closely.

"Well yes; I don't enjoy toothaches or visiting the physician. I almost got kicked in the head once by a horse, must admit didn't really enj…"

"I was being rhetorical and sarcastic." Darcy cut through Bingley's speech with a sigh.

"Oh"

"Do you think there will be very many people there?"

"There will a few families and us." Charles shrugged whilst looking through Darcy's books. "If we are to arrive at a respectable time then we should leave soon."

Darcy nodded slightly before opening the door and holding it open for his friend, when he realised Bingley was still rifling through his things and had no intention of stopping anytime soon he grabbed him by the back of the jacket and dragged him from the room.

"Oh! Darcy put me down. This is highly unnecessary." Bingley cried as he was marched down the corridor.

* * *

"Look there is Charlotte." Jane smiled as Charlotte made her way towards them. Lizzy stepped forward to greet their friend before bestowing a kiss upon her cheek. Mrs Bennet greeted her enthusiastically, commenting on the loveliness of her dress. Mary managed a small smile before she began to search the room somewhat frantically for someone, stopping several times to glare at Kitty who was smoothing out her dress and telling her to stand a little straighter.

"Kitty if you do not leave me alone I shall not be held responsible for my actions." Mary hissed as Kitty straightened the tie of her dress, rolling her eyes in response.

"Mary I am attempting to help you look your best, that will not happen if you look like a messy donkey!" Kitty sighed, exasperated. Completely ignoring the five pairs of eyes that swivelled to look at her or her father who was laughing so hard he was leaning on Jane for support.

"Did… did you just compare me to a donkey?" Mary spluttered, her searching abandoned to stare at her sister in astonishment.

"Yes a donkey. You slouch and have bad posture. You should hold yourself like a stallion. Tall and proud." Kitty explained, looking rather proud of herself for her sense. Mr Bennet only laughed harder.

"I am glad to see you, Mother has been a dreadful fright these last few days. She is determined to make a good impression on the Netherfield crowd." Charlotte commented as she watched her Mother chat animatedly with Mrs Bennet, the calmest she had seen her recently.

"They have been here but a few days yet have made quite the impression." Jane mussed as Kitty and Mary excused themselves, Kitty gently dragging a red faced Mary toward the refreshment table where Reverend Barnes conveniently stood.

"Whether it be good or bad though is questionable." Elizabeth stated as Charlotte gazed at her quizzically, which she pointedly ignored.

"Charlotte where is your father?" Mr Bennet enquired, his face still slightly red from laughing.

"I believe he was giving Mr Philips as tour of his study, he had it recently renovated and is quite pleased with the outcome." Charlotte answered as Mr Bennet excused himself.

"Did you enjoy the assembly?" Jane questioned as the music began and Reverend Barnes led Mary to the area reserved for dancing, Lizzy and Jane shared a small significant look and Kitty stood by herself at the refreshment table bouncing happily on the balls of her feet looking rather odd watching them.

"As much as to be expected. There were not many partners there and even fewer suitable choices. I believe at my age I am tiring of such frivolity."

"Your age? Charlotte you cannot be serious! You are but seven and twenty." Elizabeth laughed but quickly stopped when she saw the sadness in Charlotte's eyes, she knew her friend worried about her chance in finding a suitor, often remarking on how she would spend the rest of her days at Lucas Lodge.

"You must not think such things Charlotte, yes you may be a little older than some ladies when they marry but would you rather wait for an honourable man whose company you enjoy rather than marry the first man who glances at you and spend the rest of your life repenting for poor choices?" Jane questioned wisely, Charlotte looked somewhat taken aback whilst Elizabeth smiled at her sister and friend, marvelling when Jane became so wise.

"When is Mr Bingley and his party to arrive?" Kitty questioned as she walked up, her eyes occasionally shifting towards Mary.

"Soon I should think, he promised father he would arrive shortly after eight." Charlotte remarked as Kitty perked slightly before glancing at the clock.

At 8:09 the Bingley party arrived much to Kitty's satisfaction. She nudged Mary in her side causing her to squeak and Reverend Barnes to enquire after her well-being, Mary blushing violently whilst glaring at Kitty much to Elizabeth and Jane's amusement.

The group watched as Sir William Lucas happily greeted the newcomers. Mr Bingley smiled warmly whilst his friend and sisters stared blankly at the man before nodding slightly in acknowledgment.

"What a cheery bunch" Elizabeth muttered sarcastically whilst evaluating the group. Mr Bingley was smiling brightly and nodding to everyone, his sisters were looking around Charlotte's home whilst sneering slightly, and Elizabeth was momentarily infuriated by their blatant rudeness. Mr Darcy was standing tensely behind his friend looking around the crowd, his eyes locked briefly with hers before he looked away abruptly, Elizabeth found herself frowning due to his arrogance and lack of manners.

* * *

Darcy resisted the urge to tug at his collar as he surveyed those in Lucas Lodge. Bingley had already walked off, Hurst wandered towards the piles of food. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst hadn't moved an inch and were standing in front of him whispering to each other.

He watched as Bingley made his way towards the Bennet sisters, greet them happily before holding his arm out towards Miss Catherine and taking her to dance, he managed to suppress rolling his eyes. Could Bingley be any more obvious?

An hour later Darcy stood alone by the side of the room praying that this evening would soon come to a swift end. He had briefly conversed with some of his fellow gentleman and complimented Mrs Lucas on her hosting but apart from that he stood silently. Though his eyes often drifted to the form of Miss Elizabeth, he wouldn't admit so.

He privately acknowledged that despite his previous statement Miss Elizabeth was actually quite pretty. She was no great beauty like her elder sister but then few were. She laughed quite a lot, not a silly giggle or a high pitched chortle but a genuine heartfelt laugh that made those around her laugh louder. She seemed quite intelligent, though he couldn't be sure without conversing with her himself, the thought made him feel quite odd so he quickly dismissed it.

Her eyes were quite fine. They seemed to glint when she laughed or was particularly passionate about a subject, not that he was watching her closely enough to notice. She also seemed caring towards her sisters and parents, her gaze often settling on them as she scrutinized them to see if they were content or needed anything. Darcy approved greatly of this, her love of her family and theirs of her was refreshing to see, one caring so openly without fear of scorn.

Yes, Darcy decided there was just something about Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Something that drew his attention like never before.

* * *

"Elizabeth why is Mr Darcy staring at you?" Mary wondered aloud as she glared at the man in question.

"I haven't the slightest notion Mary, stop glaring at him." Elizabeth chastised. She might not particularly like the gentlemen but she didn't want Mary to insult him on her behalf.

"Elizabeth you are my sister and he insulted you. Therefore I shall despise him for eternity…unless he apologises but even then I will probably still despise him for a certain period of time."

"How long?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"No apology? Eternity. With apology? Three to six weeks." Mary shrugged as if it was the most natural thing ever.

"Three to Six?"

"Yes and I would refuse to dance with him!" Mary nodded decidedly.

"Remind me to never upset you." Elizabeth stated to which Mary casually shrugged.

"Kitty seems quite enamoured with Mr Bingley." Mary observed as she watched her younger sister converse with him, he had scarcely left her company all night.

"And he with her."

"I hope he has honourable intentions."

"You think he does not?" Elizabeth asked shocked, though she had only met him twice she thought him very agreeable... unlike his friend.

"Oh he is quite pleasant and charming but he comes from a different world than us Lizzy. He has experienced things we haven't had the privilege to. Whilst I like him I do so hope he is not toying with Kitty for I would not stand to see her heart hurt."

"I believe he is quite pleasant yes but he is most likely used to heiresses fawning over him and him them. We must be sensible Lizzy, we have nothing but our charms to recommend us and that will rule us out by many men." Mary explained as Elizabeth winced at Mary's brutal truth.

"You think he is toying with her then?" Elizabeth surmised.

"No."

"No?"

"No, for I will not let him. If I perceive him intentions to be honourable then I shall step back and allow him to entertain and hopefully court her."

"And if they are not honourable?" Elizabeth questioned, somewhat afraid by the answer.

"Then I will personally make him regret ever stepping foot in Hertfordshire." Mary stated calmly, unnerving Elizabeth further for if there was one person who could manage such a thing it was Mary Bennet.

"Miss Mary would you do me the honour of dancing the next set with me?" Reverend Barnes asked as he appeared out of nowhere making Elizabeth jump, Mary however simply smiled gently before taking his hand.

Dancing twice with the same gentleman in less than three hours? Mary would certainly have tongues wagging. Mrs Bennet was watching them curiously before her eyes widened in realization, Jane laid a gentle hand on her mother's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Mrs Bennet nodded animatedly before smiling and watching Mary and the Reverend dance.

Elizabeth moved to join her Mother and Jane but was stopped by Sir William Lucas, who had been conversing with Mr Darcy. "My dear Miss Eliza, why are not you dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you."

"Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner." Elizabeth stated, wondering how she had gotten herself in such a situation.

"Miss Elizabeth I would be honoured if you would share this dance with me."

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half hour."

"Mr Darcy is all politeness" said Elizabeth, smiling.

"He is indeed but considering the inducement, my dear Miss Eliza, we cannot wonder at his complaisance; for who would object to such a partner?"

"Sir William, I truly do not wish to dance." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Do you not like dancing?" Mr Darcy enquired.

"It is tolerable I suppose but not exciting enough to tempt me, now if you will excuse me." Mr Darcy blanched and with that Elizabeth departed, with great satisfaction that she had caused the uppity gentleman some discomfort.

Sir William wondered off muttering 'Capital, Capital' leaving Darcy to his private musings.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie." Miss Bingley accosted him mere moments later, a little too close for his comfort.

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity and yet the noise; the nothingness and yet the self-importance of all these people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and waited for him to tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Though she was quite certain she knew of the Lady with whom he was speaking. She mentally congratulated herself.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" repeated Miss Bingley, her face playful but an odd quality to her tone. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite? And pray when am I to wish you joy?"

"A Lady's imagination is a very rapid thing Miss Bingley, I am simply admiring such beauty. There shall be no wishing of joy." Mr Darcy commented as Miss Bingley listened intently. She smiled sweetly at him before excusing herself to find her sister.

Darcy stood there for a few moments more; Miss Elizabeth Bennet had refused to dance with him. A country Lady with probably no dowry to speak of refused to dance with him; Fitzwilliam Darcy Master of Pemberley, Nephew of an Earl and one of the most coveted Gentleman of the Ton. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. He moved towards the fireplace and watched her speak to her sister and mother before she moved towards her friend.

"Miss Elizabeth." He found himself calling without thinking what he was doing.

"Yes Mr Darcy?" Miss Elizabeth answered. The first thing that struck him was that her eyes were even finer than he had previously thought. They were not quite brown, with flecks of green and gold and hints of mischief and good humour in them, though that seemed to lessen slightly when they focused on him. The second thing that struck him was that he had absolutely no idea why he called her.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"I believe you already are." Miss Elizabeth commented archly.

"I wish to apologise." This must have caught her off guard as her fine eyes widened briefly in shock before she schooled her features into vague curiosity. She tilted her head slightly whilst staring at him closely and then nodded abruptly moving towards a more secluded space to grant them more privacy.

"May I enquire as to what you wish to apologise for?" Miss Elizabeth questioned as they stopped walking.

"For the remark I made about you at the assembly."

"And what remark was that?" Miss Elizabeth wondered though she knew full well, she was enjoying seeing the gentleman squirm.

"When Bingley demanded I dance, I refused and said something along the lines of 'tolerable I suppose…"

"'But not handsome enough to tempt me?' That remark Mr Darcy?"

"Yes, that would be the remark I am referring to." Mr Darcy agreed gravely, his cheeks infused with pink.

"Why do you wish to apologise for it, do you regret me over hearing it?"

"No I wish to apologise ever saying it. I should never have said such an ungentlemanly thing. Even if it were true I still should not have said it. I apologise for any offense caused and if you were hurt by my comment I apologise once again. I hope you accept it."

Elizabeth looked quite taken aback by his speech and stared at him for a few moments before she took a deep breath "I must admit my surprise Mr Darcy, I accept your apology and thank you for giving it."

"You are very gracious ma'am."

They then stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Mr Darcy spoke again, not daring to glance at Miss Elizabeth.

"I am glad you have accepted my apology, it has been on my mind since I uttered it."

"I understand Mr Darcy that there is times when our tempers get the best of us and we say things that we do not entirely mean."

"Entirely mean? Miss Bennet I can assure you that I find nothing about you just tolerable." Mr Darcy stated absent-mindedly before catching what he had just said and clearing his throat loudly. Elizabeth in response blushed and looked towards her sisters to distract her mind and hopefully calm her heartbeat.

"Thank you Mr Darcy, I believe I should go back to my family now." Miss Elizabeth smiled at the gentleman.

"Of course I have kept you for far too long as it is. Thank you for your time Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy bowed as Miss Elizabeth curtsied and turned to leave before turning around abruptly on her heal.

"Oh and Mr Darcy?"

"Yes Miss Elizabeth?"

"If you value your head I would avoid my sister Mary" Miss Elizabeth laughed leaving a rather confused Mr Darcy behind.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	10. Candlesticks and Conversations

**Thanks for the response to the last chapter! Sorry about length between updates :-)**

* * *

Elizabeth stretched slightly as she opened her eyes, blinking at the offensive brightness of her bedroom.

"What did Mr Darcy want to speak with you about last night?" A voice broke through the silence, Elizabeth screamed in shock, scurried out of the bed before hitting the floor with a thump.

"Mary! Don't do that, you scared me half to death!" Elizabeth cried from the floor, placing a hand on her racing heart.

"ELIZABETH!" Mrs Bennet screamed as she collided with the door, fumbling with the door as she threw it open, charging into the room with a candlestick raised above her head as she looked about frantically.

"Calm down Mama." Mary soothed, her arms raised as she gently took the candlestick from her Mothers shaking hands.

"What is going on?! I thought you were being bludgeoned to death in your bed!" Mrs Bennet waved her hands dramatically as she took several deep breaths.

"Bludgeoned with a candlestick?" Mary asked in jest as she raised the heavy object.

"For God's sake Mary I know your mother can be difficult but is this really the only option?" Mr Bennet laughed from the doorway, looking incredibly amused at the situation. Lizzy huffed indignantly from the floor.

"Mary scared me and I fell out of bed and as a result Mama came to my rescue with a candlestick to save me from a violent end." Elizabeth explained as she attempted to extract herself from her bedsheets but failing miserably.

"Well if this proves anything Fanny it shows that despite your age your reflexes are still remarkably quick." Mr Bennet commented as Mary finally extracted Elizabeth from the tangle of bed clothes.

"My Age!? Oh the cheek! But just you remember Mr Bennet that I'll always be younger than you."

"Yes but despite your age you are still quite…lively in certain respects." Mr Bennet commented making Mrs Bennet blush violently.

"Father! For the sake of propriety and my sanity please cease this conversation!" Mary exclaimed as she covered her hears.

"I think I need to lie down again." Elizabeth muttered as she lay back on the floor.

"What is going on?" Jane questioned the bizarre seen from the doorway, Kitty looking on curiously from over her shoulder.

"Elizabeth screamed. Mama with a candlestick. Papa inappropriate." Mary recounted as she got up, purposely without glancing at her Mother and Father.

"Alright then." Kitty stated slowly as her mother and father left together making Elizabeth retch. Kitty smiled brightly before flopping onto Lizzy's bed

"You never answered my question."

"What question?" Elizabeth frowned as she rose and fetched a shawl before sitting on the bed, leaning against Jane.

"What did Mr Darcy want to speak with you about last night?"

"He wished to apologise."

"Apologise?" Jane echoed, a look of surprise marring her features.

"That was the same look I had at the time I imagine" Elizabeth laughed. "Yes he was quite apologetic, I was rather speechless."

"And you believed him sincere?"

"Oh yes Jane very. The look on his countenance as he did so would make me believe he was genuinely apologetic. He said his comment was untrue and had weighed upon him for days." Elizabeth confided. Blushing slightly; something that did not escape her sister's notice, though none commented on it.

"I must admit my surprise that he would express regret and in such a public fashion." Mary mused as she fluffed up Lizzy's pillows.

"It was not as if he declared it in front of the entire room but I appreciated it very much and told him so."

"So he finds you more than just tolerable?" Jane questioned as Elizabeth became slightly flustered, much to her amusement.

"He may have said that yes."

"Oh I do believe you are blushing! Oh this is so romantic!" Kitty clapped her hands in glee.

"Hush now Kitty." Elizabeth cried as she covered her head with a newly fluffed pillow.

"Why should I? I was speaking to Mr Bingley and he speaks very highly of Mr Darcy. So surely he cannot be that bad?" Kitty proclaimed.

"He's hardly going to speak ill of the man is he? He is not going to have a friend he thinks badly of."

"What I mean Mary is that for a man like Mr Bingley; a kind, considerate, caring, well-educated, devilishly handsome..."

"Back on track Kitty." Jane nudged a now violently blushing Kitty.

"Sorry" Kitty muttered. "For a man of Mr Bingley's character to think so well of him is extremely telling and it is not an opinion I would disregard lightly."

"I agree, maybe we were wrong about him?"

"For what? We had only met the man and he made an abominably rude comment which we judged him for. I fail to see how we could have acted or judged differently."

"I think that my dislike was as much about hurt pride and vanity as it was offense to his poor manners in voicing such a thing." Elizabeth confessed.

"I understand, as a young lady we are repeatedly told that our looks are very important, that in some cases our entire future happiness relies upon how attractive we are to the opposite sex. So naturally when a man of consequence slights us our pride could be damaged." Mary commented thoughtfully as Elizabeth gave her a wry look.

"You give very good advice Mary, which will be helpful for those in the parish when town folk come to you for advice, when your husband is away planning his sermons." Elizabeth laughed as Mary hit her over the head with a pillow.

* * *

"Darcy do you know what you should do?"

"Acquire new friends?" Darcy suggested as he browsed the shelves of Netherfield's library, he was somewhat disappointed by the selection but didn't say anything to Bingley. He had once commented that he was not fond of the tea served at the Bingley's London townhouse. Somehow the remark had made its way back to Miss Bingley, which resulted in her spending an obscene amount of money on exotic tea, over fifty flavours she proudly boasted. The bills also included the doctors fees for he had to be called as Charles complained of chest pains when he saw the bills from Fortnum and Mason's.

"Haha, no I was just thinking that you should write to Richard and tell him to come here! Wouldn't that be great? It has been an age since I last saw him and I do so enjoy when the three of us are together!"

"Maybe we can have tea parties and do each other's hair whilst we are at it?" Darcy quipped as he leafed through a heavy tome before sighing and placing it back on the shelf.

"You seem in quite the mood today, anything you wish to discuss?" Bingley questioned as he settled into a seat in front of the fire, intently watching his friend. His eyebrows rose as he watched Darcy walk towards the door and shut it firmly before locking it.

"What do you think of the Bennet's?" The question took him by surprise and he stared at Darcy for a few moments, though his friend was avoiding his gaze.

"The Bennet's? I think they are good honest people, from what I have seen they are slightly eccentric but kind hearted. I find them very agreeable. May I enquire as to what this question is in relation to?"

"Well…um…I just…"

"Well knock me over with a feather! You're speechless! Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy; Eton and Cambridge debate champion is lost for words!"

"Oh be quiet. I was simply asking, I knew it was a bad idea." Darcy hissed, colour flooding his cheeks as he turned to leave.

"Please stay, you know I was simply joking." Bingley soothed as he watched Darcy backed away from the door slightly, he then sat down in a chair opposite him but once again avoided eye-contact.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Charles dared open his mouth again. "Is this about Miss Elizabeth?" When Darcy's head snapped up he knew he had stumbled into uncertain waters so he treaded carefully.

"Miss Catherine speaks very highly of her, though she does of all her sisters. She seems to be a very intelligent young lady and is rather witty from the conversations I have had with her. Even you must admit she is very pretty."

"She is close to her family." Darcy mused as he stared at the flames of the fire.

"Yes though from what I gather they were not always so but I daren't question why."

"The mother seems quite silly."

"Silly but harmless and her affection for her family is clear to all."

"I suppose." Darcy admitted with a weary sigh.

"You haven't told me why you are so interested in the Bennet's."

"I apologised to Miss Elizabeth last night."

"And how did that go?"

"Very well, surprisingly well actually. She was very gracious, probably more than she ought to have been but I shan't question it." Darcy stated as he got up to stare from the window.

"Correct me if I am wrong but you don't seem quite pleased about that."

"No I am, it's just it isn't what I was expecting that's all." Darcy commented as Bingley sighed and rolled his eyes, why did he have to drag a conversation out so?

"Well then what did you expect?" Bingley questioned exasperated.

"I…I'm not sure. Maybe for her to refuse my apology or ignore me. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she was a member of the ton. Probably would have milked it for all it's worth, maybe wailed about the hurt the comment had caused and informed her father and mother who would likely have spread it about half of London before sunrise. But Miss Elizabeth? She granted me her time and listened intently to my apology, accepted it like a lady and then walked off."

"Whilst I know most of Ton and accept your version of the most likely occurrence I must claim that they all wouldn't have acted so unfairly." Darcy cast Bingley a look. "Alright most probably would have but I still don't understand your shock at her response."

"She didn't demand anything in return! Didn't use the situation to her advantage! Simply listened and accepted. That is what has shocked me."

"I must say Darcy I think you are over-exaggerating about this whole thing. Is there anything else on your mind?"

"No Charles there is not, I apologise for wasting your time with my foolish thoughts. I shall write to Richard at once, though why I'm encouraging you and Richard to be in the same place at one time is questionable."

"Wonderful! Tell him to come at once and I shall have a room ready for him." Charles clapped his hands before rising and patting his morose friend on shoulder and leaving the library.

Darcy sighed as he gazed from the window of the Netherfield Library trying to dissect his thoughts. He couldn't understand his thoughts and feelings, why he was so worked up about a mindless comment and a thoughtful apology?

He did genuinely feel shame for the now infamous 'tolerable' remark and was honestly apologetic. Incredibly thankful for her merciful forgiveness but it was more than that. He could barely get her out of his head! He thought of her constantly last night and this morning. He spent a good hour in bed arguing with himself of the colour of her eyes; were they hazel or green? Did they usually sparkle so or only when she smiled and laughed. What was her favourite book or poem? Did she have a favourite piece of music or hymn? Constant thoughts. Insignificant little things that he had never even considered before. He was utterly disgusted with himself, what was happening to him? Why was he so conflicted? And more importantly why was he attracted to her? For he had surely laid his eye's on more beautiful woman and many of those had higher Dowry's than her entire family's fortune combined…

Yet none of them had ever captured his attention like Miss Elizabeth Bennet had done in two short meetings and that worried him more than anything.

* * *

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam moaned as he sunk himself into the hot water of his bath, his entire body relaxing as he felt the water soothe his aching muscles. He had spent the previous four hours training vigorously with his men. His Brigadier was merciless, expecting nothing but the best from the men under his command. The looming threat of Napoleon and his men was constantly on a soldiers mind and the army was doing its best to ensure that those who would fight under their flag were prepared for whatever the enemy had to throw at them.

After a half an hour and cooling temperatures Richard braced himself as he rose from the bath, though they ached less his muscles still cried in protest as he made his way into his bedroom. Whilst in London he stayed in Darcy's townhouse, he could stay with his parents as they courteously reminded him every time they saw him. But staying at Darcy's allowed him a freedom that his parents wouldn't. Freedom to do sit in the library without constant barrage of comments from his mother or her introducing him to perspective brides whilst his father and brother looked on laughing at his expense. Quite innocent really compared to what some members of his majesty's forces got up to on their time off.

Richard dried off as he stretched and yawned, he was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Colonel?" A voice accompanied by a knock called from beyond the door.

"Yes?"

"A letter from the Master Sir." Richard raised a brow as he opened the door and thanked the footman for the letter before settling on the edge of his bed and began to read.

 _Richard_

 _As you know I am in Hertfordshire, residing in a small village called Meryton (Or MerryTown as Charles calls it) and said irritation has asked that I write to you and ask you to come visit. Whilst I have no wish or desire for your nauseating presence Charles wishes it (And I couldn't bear listen to him complain for you know how he whines incessantly) so I have endeavoured to write this letter and invite you to this 'little paradise' (Charles words after too much brandy). So if you can find it in your busy schedule of fighting the French to visit then please come. I must go now for I have spent too much time writing to you and have other important things to do (Escape/avoid certain sister of a certain friend)._

 _Hope to not see you soon,_

 _Your esteemed Cousin_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Richard laughed as he finished his letter. He had a few days off soon and why not spend them in a MerryTown?

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! Please Review!**


	11. God's Gracious Gift

Colonel Fitzwilliam enjoyed many things in life: playing chess with his father, having a battle of wits with Darcy or having a good laugh with Bingley, usually over Darcy's finest Brandy. He enjoyed strategizing over battle plans. Spending time with his family and playing with his niece and nephew. But one of this absolutely favourite things to do was racing his favourite steed Max.

Racing through the fields at ungodly speeds was a freeing experience for a soldier who was so used to routine. He relished the fact that he could ride as he pleased, without taking orders from anyone. So when he got an invite from his favourite cousin, bar Georgiana, inviting him to come stay in a MerryTown for a few days in Charles' newly leased abode in Hertfordshire he jumped at the chance. He had a few days leave and as much as he loved his parents he missed Darcy and Bingley's company. His socially reserved cousin and his ever happy friend were rather amusing.

The only problem was that he couldn't find the place.

Usually he was rather good with directions. Used to taking them throughout his entire professional career but that was not helping him now. But then again when the directions were 'cross two green fields, through some trees, over another field and then half a mile straight' what did one expect?

He was sure he had become lost about two fields ago so decided to ride around until he spotted someone who could possibly help him; the only problem was that apparently Hertfordshire was desolate as he had yet to spot another person on his travels. Granted it was rather early in the morning but not one person? They were obviously rather lazy in Hertfordshire.

As he was searching the surrounding area he thought he heard something…yes he most definitely heard something…wait there it is.

'What in the name of God is that?' was the first thing the Colonel thought when he saw what could only be described as an overgrown rat. A bald rat...with a collar. On closer inspection Colonel Fitzwilliam discovered that it was actually a dog; though it was without a doubt the weirdest dog he'd ever seen. Max grunted and the rat/dog turned his head to stare at them both. But instead of running off the _thing_ decided to start barking frightening the birds in the trees. Before Colonel Fitzwilliam could comprehend what was happening; Max reared up, obviously as startled as his master was and he came crashing to the ground.

The first thing the Colonel Fitzwilliam noticed when he regained his senses was a shadowy figure standing over him. The faint outline slowly started to come into focus to reveal the face of a woman who was peering down at him, concern etched on her features.

The second thing the Colonel noticed was that she was without a shadow of a doubt _the_ most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of laying his unworthy eyes upon.

He was obviously dead then.

What other conclusion could he come to? He had fallen of his horse yet he wasn't all that sore and most importantly he had an Angel standing over him. Maybe heaven wasn't so bad?

"Sir are you okay?" The voice of an Angel too! Colonel Fitzwilliam had to admit he was rather enjoying this whole dead thing.

"Sir?" the voice sounded less sure now, the Angel's lovely features marred with worry. Wait what was that nipping at his leg? He looked down to find the rat/dog nipping him with his small teeth.

"Oh I am so sorry. This is Milo my neighbour Mrs Robert's dog, he can be rather vicious when around strangers. Are you okay sir? You took a bad fall, would you like me to go get help?"

"Milo?" 'Okay I don't think I'm dead' was the next thing that crossed the soldiers mind.

"Sir Can you move?"

"Move? Um…yes…well um ah"

"I really do think I should go get someone, you may have hit your head" The Angel began to move, sending him into a panic. He moved abruptly, shocking them both by reaching forward and grabbing her wrist tightly.

She had very soft skin.

This was becoming very inappropriate very quickly.

He quickly and reluctantly released his hold on her wrist before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"There is no need to get any assistance. It was only a tumble I assure you, the only thing wounded is my pride, I apologise for frig…"

"Milo! Stop that!"

Milo was relieving himself on his leg. How very delightful.

"Please don't concern yourself, it is not as if he did it on purpose." 'Though I'm sure he did' the Colonel thought silently.

"I am so sorry about this. I should have been keeping a better eye on him. He can be quite a handful."

"I can well believe it." The little Rat dog was glaring at him. The thing was no larger than his foot yet it was glaring at him, growling softly.

"Can you move?"

"Yes but I don't want too." Colonel Fitzwilliam answered without thinking, shutting himself up by biting his tongue and smiling. Well smiling as best he could when biting his tongue.

"You are hurt aren't you? It truly would be no bother for me to go fetch someone." The Angel stated sweetly, her brow still furrowed as she accessed him critically with her eyes.

The Colonel answered by jumping up, probably too quickly and ignoring the pain in his lower back and shoulder.

"See? I assure you my Lady that I am completely fine." Richard smiled gently as he gazed down upon the golden haired vision before him.

"If you insist, though I am not sure I believe you."

"You wound me my Lady. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Colonel Fitzwilliam." Richard bowed, wincing again at the pain in his lower back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel, though I wished it hadn't been under such circumstances. I am Jane Bennet." If the Colonel hadn't been so bewitched by her smile he might have laughed. Jane meant 'God's Gracious Gift' surely this was a sign?

"You wouldn't happen to know where Netherfield is would you?"

"Netherfield? Oh Yes, it is just down this path and straight ahead, you will come to an old Bramble Tree and it is about two miles past that heading north. You can't miss it. Are you a friend of Mr Bingley?"

How did God's Gracious Gift know Charles?

"Yes he is a great friend of mine, Mr Darcy is my cousin. Have you met him?" At her delicate smile and nod he breathed a sigh of relief. He would most definitely be seeing Miss Jane Bennet again. He hid his smile by turning to grab Max's reins, though the horse watched the little rat dog suspiciously he allowed his master to pull him forward.

"Are they expecting you?" Miss Bennet enquired, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Blue was his new favourite colour, after gold of course.

"Who?"

"Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley" Miss Bennet asked as she looked at him closely. "Are you sure your head is alright?"

"I am fine Miss Bennet and yes they are expecting me." And the Colonel just stood for a few moments, making no attempt to move, almost afraid to blink in case this angel would disappear.

"I should be getting back home, my family will start wondering where I am" Miss Bennet stated as she moved to grab the rat dog. It bared it teeth slightly but allowed her to pick him up. She also didn't mention the Colonel making threats towards the dog behind her back.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope you get yourself checked out. The village physician could be out within the hour if needed."

"Do you live near here? I can escort you home if you would like?"

"That isn't necessary Colonel, I live only down the road. I shall be home quickly, your friend and cousin have been introduced to my family, you and the rest of your party should call upon us tomorrow. I know my father enjoys their company." Not entirely true as he hadn't really conversed with either man but what were small falsehoods amongst acquaintances when the intentions were pure?

"I look forward to it." The Colonel smiled, both he and Miss Bennet blind to the others rather pinked cheeks.

"Goodbye Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Goodbye Miss Bennet."

The Colonel stood there for almost a half an hour, watching the path with which Miss Bennet had disappeared down until Max nudged him, still rather dazed as he continued to Netherfield.

Who knew their were angels in Hertfordshire?

* * *

"Sir, Colonel Fitzwilliam has just arrived."

Darcy nodded solemnly as he marked his place in his book and rose to go meet him, though he was looking forward to seeing Richard again he wouldn't admit it under torture. He ignored Charles as he bounded down the stairs and walked to the front door, just in time to see a dazed and dishevelled Colonel enter.

"Richard! How good to see you." Charles cried as he clapped Richard on the shoulder, failing to notice in his excitement Richard's slight wince at the contact.

"Richard are you alright?"

"Good to see you too Charles, looking dashing as ever." Richard quipped before turning to his frowning cousin. "I fell off a horse and was greeted by an Angel" Richard explained before giving his hat and gloves to a footman.

"Fell off your horse?! Good God man are you alright? Do you want me to call the doctor? Are you injured?"

"Don't worry Fitz, I shall be fine." Richard declared as he walked to the living room with Charles, laughing at how his cousin growled when he called him 'Fitz.' It was a pet hate of his and one that the Colonel tried to commit every time he saw him.

"Who is this Angel then?" Charles questioned as he and Richard sat down in the arm chairs by the fire. Darcy preferring to stand by the window instead.

"Oh I believe you know of her and her family." Richard stated cryptically.

"It's not Caroline is it? I'm not the family that I know am I?" Charles questioned fearfully.

"Of course it's not! Tell him Richard. Richard? Did you hit your head?"

"Calm down Fitz" Fitz growled to which Richard ignored and carried on. "No it is not Miss Bingley, even if I had hit my head I would never hit it that hard, no offense Charles."

"Absolutely none taken."

"No it was a Miss Bennet"

"Bennet?!" Darcy and Bingley cried at the same time.

"Yes Bennet. The most beautiful and charming Lady I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She is the things great sonnets are written about, books are dedicated too, myths about such creatures… " Wistful sigh whilst staring longingly into the fire.

"We are acquainted with the Bennet family, have met them on a number of occasions. Which sister did you meet?" Richard failed to notice the great suspension that hung over the room or the palpable relief expressed silently when he answered.

"Miss Jane Bennet." Wistful sigh and quick quirk of the lips at the reminder that he had met such an Angel.

The three men were silent for a long while then, all similarly lost in thoughts of the lovely Bennet girls. They all failed to notice when a maid brought them tea or when Mrs Goulding came to check upon them. Smiling wistfully and almost knowingly when she had seen their faraway expressions.

"Miss Bennet asked me to call upon her family."

"Then we must." Bingley declared as he arose from his armchair, almost giddy with the prospect of seeing Miss Catherine again.

"She said tomorrow Bingley" The Colonel informed dejectedly.

"Oh…well tomorrow then. I think you'll get on well with the Bennet's, won't he Darcy?"

"Yes you shall." Darcy commented blandly as he stared into the distance, though his mind was entirely focused on fine eyes and a lively disposition.

"You know I have a feeling I am rather going to enjoy Hertfordshire." Richard commented as the three men fell into comfortable silence, all lost in their own thoughts about those Bennet girls.

* * *

"And then I said to Napoleon 'no I don't think pink is your colour and no that dress does not flatter you'." Elizabeth commented as she and her sisters shared a glance and then all looked at Jane, who had been in the most peculiar mood all day.

"What do you think Jane?" Mary questioned as she examined Kitty's sowing, the latter was far too busy examining Jane to do anything else.

"Oh? Um… I agree yes" Jane said as she once again blushed and ducked her head.

"Dearest are you alright?"

"Yes Kitty I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You have been rather distant all morning. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh Lizzy I assure you I am alright"

"Tell us right now." Mary demanded as she stared Jane down.

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever your hiding, tell us or I shall get mama and she will get you to talk. Your choice Jane."

"Mary scares me sometimes." Kitty whispered to Lizzy.

"Well this morning I was out for a walk with Milo and you know how he can get. We were just walking down the path, the one near the edge of the Rodgers land and Milo started to get rather boisterous and suddenly he takes off! the next thing I know he starts barking at a horse. A horse! Well the horse rears up and the rider fell off! I felt so awful and went to check and well…"

"What happened Jane? Was the rider hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"No! He didn't do anything! He was so polite and wouldn't accept my apology or my assistance. A true gentleman." Jane blushed deeply and her sisters all held their collective breath.

"His name was Colonel Fitzwilliam and he said he was an great friend of Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy's cousin. I asked him to call upon us tomorrow. Do you think I was awfully forward? I am horrified he'll think ill of me for being so brazen, so unladylike." Jane wrung her hands in worry before Mary took them into her own and Kitty laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I do believe I have heard the name before, I am certain Mr Bingley mentioned him to me before. Let me think on it." Kitty murmured thoughtfully.

"You were not too forward. He is the relation of an acquaintance, one whom you shall meet soon anyway. I know papa and mama have invited Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley around so it truly is just an extension of that, so there is no need for you to worry dear."

"You seem rather determined to have his good opinion Jane, why is that?" Mary teased as Jane blushed and looked away.

"Mary how is _your_ Reverend Barnes these days?" Elizabeth questioned as Mary flushed crimson and Kitty giggled, whilst Jane sent Lizzy a grateful look.

* * *

"Is it too early to call?" Colonel Fitzwilliam wondered aloud as Charles fixed his cravat for the fourth time.

"Do you think so? It has been said that it is never too early to call on acquaintances" Charles replied as he stared at the grandfather clock in the great hall of Netherfield. Both he and Richard had been up for well over an hour and were itching to call upon the Bennet's but didn't wish to inconvenience the family, though they were restless to see…particular Bennet's

"Right you are, after all we wouldn't want to keep them waiting, for that would be abominably rude. The earlier we called the quicker they could go about their day. By calling now we would actually be doing them a service."

"Exactly what I was thinking! Maybe the ladies could take us on a tour of the gardens?" Charles hoped aloud.

"I could gift Miss Bennet a rose"

"Miss Catherine would bask in the sunlight."

"A rose for a rose." Dreamy sigh.

"The clouds would part and she would glide across the grass like a vision from above."

"Oh how I love roses."

"We should leave immediately Richard. Not a moment can be wasted."

Richard nodded in agreement before rising quickly from his seat, checking to see if his uniform was in order and marching purposefully towards the door, following his good friend into the foyer of Netherfield.

"Stop right there." A voice thundered as both men were about to leave. Richard and Charles jumped and turned quickly before Charles squealed at the sight before him and dove for cover behind a chaise lounge. Richard drew his sword and prepared to face the beast.

"Fitzwilliam?!" Richard cried as he took a closer look at his dishevelled cousin. He had obviously just been woken from his sleep, probably by Mrs Goulding who stood behind him peeking curiously at the scene unfolding. He wore one slipper, his robe was inside out and his usually unruly curls were standing riotously, sticking out in all directions. One eye wasn't even opened fully and you could see pillow marks on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fitzwilliam hissed as he glared at Richard and then the chaise lounge which Charles still hid behind.

"We were just going to call upon the Bennet's" Richard answered as he tried to coax Charles from cowering behind furniture.

"Come on Charles…yes I know it scared you…I know I thought it was a monster too, drew my sword and everything…you're completely right, what a hideous sight…ha that did just rhyme."

"You were going to call upon the Bennet's? At not even 5 in the morning?"

"Well ah….um…we didn't want to inconvenience them later."

"Have you both lost your mind?!" Darcy bellowed as he ran a hand through his hair. Bingley hid again. "Why are you wearing your full regimental uniform?"

"Miss Bennet asked me to call on she and her family and Charles told me that Mr and Mrs Bennet invited you both to call upon them. Frankly by not going we would be seen as very rude Fitz. Very rude. And I am wearing my uniform because I am a loyal soldier in His Majesties Army and most certainly not because some woman find men who wear them attractive."

"Call upon them at normal calling hours, not the middle of the night! If you call now I shudder to think what Miss Eli…the Bennet's will think of us. And stop calling me Fitz!"

"Oh but Miss Bennet could never think ill of anyone."

"Give her a chance in your company before you make such statements." Darcy quipped.

"Miss Catherine either, she is too gentle of mind."

"Miss Bennet is like Aphrodite."

"Miss Catherine is surely an angel!"

"Helen of Troy pales in comparison To Miss Bennet."

"Grassy meadows and clouds parted for her."

"I don't know why I associate with either of them." Darcy confided in Mrs Goulding, who nodded sympathetically.

"Come now you two! It is too early to call upon the Bennet's and you both look quite tired. Do you not wish to look your best when you call?" Two heads nodded vigorously "Well come along." Mrs Goulding commanded as she turned around and marched down the hall.

"Richard was always rather strange and so has Bingley but together? Sometimes I hide under my desk when I hear them coming into my study." Darcy admitted as Mrs Goulding continued down the hallway, patting his arm in condolence.

"Where did my slipper go?" Darcy enquired as he looked about, Richard and Charles stopping shortly behind him and helping in the search. "Why is my robe inside out? How did I even get it tied?" He then took it off and after some resistance managed to get it on properly as he entered his room.

"So Darcy sleeps in the nude then?" Charles questioned, wincing at the sight.

"Oh God my eyes!" Richard cried.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay between chapters! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	12. Heaven and Hell

Thomas Bennet sighed happily as he walked through the doors of Longbourn, he had just had an enjoyable stroll around his garden and was looking forward to starting a new book.

The house was quite for a change but he took no notice as he entered his library and closed the door. It was only when he stepped towards his bookshelf that he noticed the figure standing in the window looking out over the expanse of the garden.

The first thing that struck him was that the young lady's hair was down, and it was most definitely a young lady, and that she appeared to only be wearing a nightgown. Mr Bennet watched with batted breath as the young lady turned.

Lydia…Lydia?... it didn't look like Lydia, not his little Lydia.

No this being may look like his Lydia but she most certainly was not his youngest beloved daughter.

Why was she so pale? A deathly pallor rather than her usual rosy glow. Her hair limp and sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes however were the starkest contrast. Her normally sparkling eyes were dull and dark shadows hung under them. Her cheeks sunken and hollow. Her lips so pale they were barely distinguishable from her face. She was sweating profusely and appeared to be shaking.

"Dear God Lydia, what happened?" Mr Bennet cried as he took in his youngest child. He urged his legs to move but they wouldn't. Why wouldn't his legs move?

"Lydia?" Mr Bennet cried again as his daughter continued to ignore his presence. What was going on? Where was his family? What happened to Lydia?

"You failed."

"Wha…what do you mean? What happened Lydia?" His legs still wouldn't move, and he couldn't reach her. She was so far away.

"You promised." Only then did she look at him and the look in her hazel eyes sent him reeling.

"You promised and you failed. You. Failed. Me."

"No…no I didn't…I would never let anything happen to you."

"You said you would always protect me, that I was your little girl but you didn't. You should have protected me. You failed." Those cold accusing eyes bored into Mr Bennet as he felt tears prickle his eyes.

"I will protect you…"

"You are the reason I'm dead. You're my Papa and you let me down. You let me die."

"I would never…"

"But you did. You failed me, my blood is on your hands. You should have protected me. You failed."

"I'm sorry…" Tears spilled down his cheeks as Lydia watched him mockingly. This was his Lydia, she was never cruel.

"You failed. You didn't protect me from _him_."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry…"

"It'll never be enough because you've already failed me. You let me die."

"Oh Lydia, I'm so sorry." Thomas Bennet cried as he reached out his hand.

"Thomas."

Lydia was right he had failed her.

"Thomas!"

He let her down.

"Thomas! Wake up! Thomas!"

Thomas woke suddenly as something shook his shoulders, he awoke gasping for air as he gazed at his wife in horror.

"Oh Thomas what happened? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Fanny Bennet questioned as she wiped the tears from her husband's cheeks.

He nodded solemnly as he took a deep breath to steady his erratic heartbeat. It was just a nightmare, an utterly horrific nightmare.

"Was it about Lydia?" His wife questioned as she moved his head so it rested upon her shoulder. She felt her husband nod against her as she drew patterns on his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"I think about her constantly and I feel guilt. She was my daughter and she needed me and I wasn't there for her." Mr Bennet confided as he felt himself calming. He and his wife fell into the silence surrounding them.

Neither noticed that outside the door their eldest daughter stood, having heard her father's sorrows. Jane Bennet leaned against the wall outside her parent's room and thought as she often did in the middle of the night of her dearest Lydia.

* * *

"Did you sleep well Papa? You look tired." Kitty observed over breakfast the next morning, she failed to notice how three members of her family stiffened at her enquiry.

"I slept very well and yourself?" Mr Bennet answered smoothly as he and his wife shared a glance.

"Oh very well. I was thinking of traveling into the village today what do you think?" Kitty questioned her sisters, Mary blushed slightly before staring coyly at the scones.

"Reverend Barnes remarked that he would call upon us today, it would be insulting for us to go out when we know he is to call." Mary remarked as Lizzy and Kitty looked on with glee at her obvious discomfort.

"I'm sure the good Reverend wouldn't mind if you went to the village." Mr Bennet said as he watched his daughters curiously and then glanced at her wife. A look of realisation slowly dawning on her.

"I think it would appear very rude indeed if we were to purposefully slight him is all."

"I'm sure our parents could give him our apologises for our missing him." Lizzy murmured innocently as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You may wish to appear rude but I do not wish to." Mary hissed through her teeth as she glared across the table.

"No one will appear rude for Mary will stay and Kitty, Jane and Lizzy can go into Meryton. How does that suit everyone?" Mrs Bennet questioned as she watched her daughters nod. Mary glaring ominously at a highly amused Lizzy.

* * *

"What a glorious day to be alive." Colonel Fitzwilliam sighed as he watched the wind caress the trees from his room in Netherfield.

Yesterday he had met and Angel…

…he also saw Darcy in all his glory but he quickly removed that particular memory from his mind as he gagged slightly…

Quite frankly he would never look at the Master of Pemberley the same way again.

Back to the Angel. Golden hair. Beautiful blue eyes. Soft melodic voice. Dramatic sigh at her shear angelicness!

Is angelicness a word?

Never matter for she sure is and he had found her! In Hertfordshire no less! If he had known Heaven rested in a little town called Meryton he would have been here years ago but alas he was ignorant of the counties virtues.

He wondered what Miss Bennet's favourites type of berry was? Raspberry or blueberry? Strawberry or blackberry?

Another sigh.

"Richard." Charles called from the hallway as he barged in the room.

"Do you suspect we could call upon the Bennet's this morning?"

"I do hope so but we should ask Darcy." At this both men set off for Darcy's room neither bothering to knock or announce themselves before entering. The intrusion shocked Darcy who squealed, but in a manly fashion, before turning his eyes on the intruding parties.

"Darcy I must say I don't know what has happened since your voyage to Hertfordshire but every time I see you these days you appear to lack a very great amount of your clothing…"

"Get out! And of course I don't wear clothes in the bath. Now again get out!" Darcy cried as he reached for anything to save his dignity.

"You are also very hostile, frankly I don't know what we have done to deserve such abominable treatment." Richard remarked as he pointedly ignored the menacing looks his cousin sent in his direction.

"GET OUT!"

"Alright, alright keep your clothes on." Charles joked as he and Richard left the room, both however merely stumbled through the door, laughing at Charles joke.

"Oh Charles how you amuse me!" Richard cried as he began to go through Darcy's letters.

"Get away from my letters! Can I have no privacy from you two?" Darcy questioned as he emerged in a robe and his hair dripping wet.

"Not really no." Charles agreed as Darcy swatted Richard away from his letters before grabbing him by his collar and removing him forcibly from his room. He turned around and made to do the same to Charles but his friend wisely rose and left before he was chucked out.

"Charles does your sister know I am here?" Richard asked, mischief laced his tone. It was no secret to anyone that Miss Bingley had for some unfathomable reason a pure hatred of Colonel Fitzwilliam. No one truly knew why…

Though the man himself suspected it had to do with the time someone placed four chickens in her room in Pemberley and for some reason she suspected him…

Would he ever do such a thing?

So she detested him with a great passion though she attempted to hide it from his distinguishable cousin.

Colonel Fitzwilliam could feel the happiness spread through him at the thought of upsetting Caroline Bingley. He and Bingley quickly made their way to Netherfield's breakfast room, fortunately the Bingley sisters and Hurst were yet to arrive. A few minutes later Darcy arrived looking as broody as ever. Quickly followed by a rather dressed up Caroline Bingley, then Louisa and Hurst.

"Ah Mr Darcy…Colonel Fitzwilliam?!"

"It is I Miss Bingley, how are you this fine morning?"

"What are you doing here?" In a rare moment of discomposure Caroline Bingley glared forcefully at a gleeful Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Caroline." Her bother reprimanded as Mr Darcy quickly hid a small smile.

"We weren't expecting you Colonel but of course you are most welcome. Are you planning on staying long?" Louisa enquired as she manoeuvred a tense Caroline to her seat.

"Only as long as I am welcome, you know me. I would never wish to outstay my welcome. Oh and by the way these eggs are simply delightful, they must have come from very lovely chickens, what do you say Miss Bingley?" Colonel Fitzwilliam only smiled amiably as Caroline glared at him, one eye twitching.

"You are a cruel man Richard." Darcy whispered as Miss Bingley stared forcibly at her plate.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

* * *

"Reverend Barnes, do come in" Mrs Bennet greeted the village favourite as he stood in the entranceway to Longbourn.

"Thank you Mrs Bennet and Good Afternoon to you."

"Did you have a pleasant morning?" The mistress of the house questioned as Hill took the Reverend's coat and hat.

"Oh yes, thank you for enquiring. I saw Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine on the road to Meryton. I noticed Miss Mary was with them, I hope she is well?" Though many accused Mrs Bennet's of flights of fancies none accused her of not being astute, she noticed immediately the concern in the man's eyes and voice.

Oh what a sly devil her Mary is! Keeping such a secret from her!

"Oh I do believe she is suffering from tiredness just. She went with her father yesterday to do his business in the village and you know of Mr Taylor? My dear sister Mrs Philips? Well Mr Taylor is a great friend of Mr Philips and his son Frank is very fond of Mary. They converse so easily and freely! So they stayed longer than expected and were late back so she is paying for it today I am afraid." Mrs Bennet stated whilst not paying any particular attention to the gentleman on her right but that didn't mean she missed how he stiffened at the mention of Frank or how his eyes darkened.

"Oh? I didn't know they got on so well."

"I can assure you they get on very well and they've known each other for such a long time."

"Reverend Barnes."

"Miss Mary."

"Reverend. Barnes"

"Miss Mary."

"Rev…"

"I was just telling Mr Barnes about your trip into the village yesterday."

Mary looked at her mother quizzically and almost winced when she winked back. This was not promised to go well.

"Yes I had a lovely time, would you like so tea?"

"Thank you Miss Mary, that would be lovely." Mr Barnes smiled as Mary turned to go inform Hill.

"No Mary you show Mr Barnes into the sitting room and I will inform Hill."

"Are you sure Mama?" What was her mother up to? It would hardly be proper for the two of them to be alone together yet her mother didn't seem to mind!

"It will only be for a moment Mary." Mrs Bennet Cooed as she led the Reverend towards her third eldest.

Mary frowned as she watched her mother walk away before turning to the man who occupied most of her thoughts. She and her guest settled themselves at the table before falling into an uncomfortable silence. Mary was acutely aware of all the sounds, from the wind outside to their gentle breathing. So when Mr Barnes made a sudden movement she nearly jumped out of her skin.

What was keeping her mother?

"I didn't mean to scare you Miss Mary but I wished to give you something." The Reverend pulled a small flower from his jacket pocket.

"A daisy? Thank you."

"A small child gave it to me this morning when her mother called and I thought I would give it to you."

"It is lovely and very thoughtful, thank you again."

"There is no need to thank me."

Silence fell upon them again before Mr Barnes took a deep breath and spoke.

"Daisies are my favourite flower."

"Some people see them as plain and boring."

"There's nothing plain or boring about daisies. They're beautiful no matter what anyone else says. I would take one daisy over a thousand roses or lilies any day." He said as he stared into Miss Mary's eyes.

"Here is the tea, sorry I took so long." Mrs Bennet stated as she was followed by Hill, however she didn't miss how both her daughter and guest were rathered flushed.

After Reverend Barnes left Mary turned to her mother who was smiling serenely over her knitting.

"Mama why did Mr Barnes seem so interested in Frank Taylor?"

"I told him how you two loved to converse and he seemed interested my dear. Why do you ask?"

"Mama what did you say?"

"Nothing that would hurt you in the long term Mary. There is was to go about this my dear."

"Mama!"

"Oh hush Mary I only do this because I care."

"But Frank Taylor really Mama? He is but fourteen Mama, I was helping him with his scripture!"

"But Reverend Barnes does not know that now does he?"

* * *

 **I am sorry about the time between updates. Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	13. Plans and Pamphlets

**Sorry about the length of time between chapters! I know it has been a while and I do apologise profusely for the delay. I have been very busy with University and then Christmas came along and I just kept putting it off. But I now have some free time on my hands to dedicate to this story and I will be updating regularly.**

 **Secondly, some of you have commented about my grammar and spelling and I know, it can be bad at times. When I write a chapter; I write it then I will leave it for a few hours before I upload it and I try to ensure there are no grammatical errors but seriously sometimes they are glaringly obvious and I could read it 30 times and not notice! And then someone points it out and I'm like 'Oh how did I miss that?!' so if there are any mistakes please do point them out and I do and will continue to try and improve. And Yes I do know the difference between 'quiet' and 'quite' but when I write and read it I just don't recognise the mistake and because it's not a 'mistake' Word doesn't recognise it *dramatic sigh***

 **So this was a long message from me… but I wanted to let you all know what is happening and I once again apologise for the lengthy delay!**

* * *

"So then there were four of them coming at me and I thought 'No I will not let the enemy take me!' I quickly observed an escape route. Being the very good, not to mention dashingly handsome, soldier that I am I quickly manoeuvred to my left but not before I noticed that the enemy had quickened their advance! I could feel my heart beat faster in my well-toned chest as I dashed towards my exit. My life was now in my hands… and I escaped that day. Barely. I still dream of it… no not dream. I have nightmares. What would the enemy have done if they had captured me? I dare not think of it." Colonel Fitzwilliam sighed as stood from the log he sat upon, moving slowly towards the edge of the small pond where he, his cousin and friend had rested. Their horses sipping water, unaware of the great account of a horrifying memory being retold.

"Dear God man how did you escape? And unscathed?" Bingley cried as he stared unblinkingly at the soldier, even Darcy looked at the man will ill contained awe.

"By just that Bingley, the Grace of God. That day, that moment was one that I will never forget." Colonel Fitzwilliam said in a choked whisper, Darcy couldn't take anymore and rose, walking to the outer edge of the small pond, his back turned on his cousin and friend. Bingley began to slowly clap as he stood.

"You are my hero Richard. To have faced such horrid things and survived. You are truly remarkable."

"Thank you for allowing me to tell you, for giving me time to explain."

"I shudder to think what would have happened if Miss Clarkson would have done if she and her friends had gotten their hands on you!" Darcy exclaimed with great emotion. Bingley gasped. Richard gagged.

"Maybe a few dances... Maybe Courting! Maybe..."

"No Darcy do not say it" Richard implored.

"Marriage!"

"NO!"

* * *

"Mama I think it very rude that you should trick Reverend Barnes this way. He is a good man and to lie to him is awful." Mary said as she watched her mother knit. Her nerves increasing by the moment as she observed her mother's small smile. No good could come from that smile.

"And I find it very rude, borderline cruel that you should keep such things from me. Why did you not tell me of you affections towards Mr Barnes?" Mrs Bennet asked as she watched her middle child blush intensely.

"It is nothing but a childish fancy… he would never feel _that_ way about me Mama."

"Yes, you are right he doesn't like you." At this Mary's head snapped up, hurt showing clearly in her eyes. "I suspect the gentleman in question has feelings for you far beyond a simple childish crush. But the question is what are we to do about it Mary?" Mrs Bennet wondered aloud as she set her knitting in her lap, abandoned as she thought of ways to help her daughter.

"We?"

"Yes _we;_ I love you dearly darling but this clearly isn't your strongpoint, no matters of the heart and how to secure such attachments are better left to a more skilled hand."

"A more skilled hand?"

"Mary, Mary, Mary…" A pitiful sigh escaped Mrs Bennet "I may not know about great literature, history or even how to keep the books for an estate but one thing I know is how to handle affairs of the heart.

Now the difficult part is done; the initial attraction. But the next step can also be tricky; how to ensure the acting on such attraction. Men, though we are fond of them, are simpler creatures that need to be led. And as women that is our job. To act ladylike and reserved whilst making the decisions, with men thinking they made them of course."

"Mama I don't want to allure Reverend Barnes with trickery." Mary exclaimed, scandalised by the mere suggestion.

"Mary you have already allured him, whether you like it or not, though I suspect you rather love it." Mary turned her head sharply to hide the quirk of her lips. "Yes, I thought as much. No Mary he is already drawn to you but now you must ensure that he is yours! I see how you look at each other and I only want you to be happy. It would be such a good match Mary. A very honourable young man who would treat you right. Some young ladies would give all they owned for such prospects. It is not trickery Mary but careful manoeuvring to ensure your future happiness. Does that sound all so bad my dear?" When Mary shock her head gently Mrs Bennet smiled and slapped her hands.

"Do your sisters know?"

"Yes…"

"Good we will need reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? Reinforcements for what? Mama were are not going into battle!"

"Oh but love is a battle field Mary." Dramatic sigh "And to ensure you are on the winning side you must have the best troops."

"Mama you're starting to worry me…"

"Oh nonsense, now where are your sisters? When they come back we will begin to plan."

"Plan what exactly?"

"The plan to ensure that you become the future Mrs Barnes of course! We are never to exceed if you don't gather yourself! And _our_ team does not lose Mary."

Mary had never been as fearful, proud and as happy to have Fanny Bennet as a mother as she was in that moment.

* * *

"Lizzy don't you think that bonnet would go nicely with the green fabric that Jane bought me for my birthday?" Kitty asked as she pointed out a straw bonnet from a window in Meryton.

"What green fabric?" Jane asked curiously, she didn't remember getting Kitty a green fabric for her birthday.

"The one you will buy me for my birthday, the one in two weeks." Kitty laughed as she walked away from her two sisters and into the bookstore.

Lizzy, laughing at Kitty, turned to her elder sister and tapped her hard on the head.

"Lizzy! What was that for?"

"Did you feel that? The Massive hint that Kitty just dropped."

"I know and I will get her that fabric… remember the one she said was horrid? Maybe that one?" Jane said as she linked arms with Lizzy to follow Kitty into the bookstore.

* * *

"I thought we were going to call upon the Bennet's?" Colonel Fitzwilliam huffed as he trotted behind his cousin and friend into Meryton. The three men drawing several curious glances from passers-by.

"We are, can you please have some patience?"

"I do have patience _Fitzwilliam._ "

"There is Miss Catherine. Over there by the bookstore." Bingley smiled widely as he manoeuvred his horse. Richard, who had no prior knowledge of the small village looked about widely until Darcy kindly pointed out the direction he desired.

"There is Miss Bennet!" Colonel Fitzwilliam cried, louder than he expected, causing his cousin to glare at him whilst he apologised sheepishly.

Both men watched as Miss Bennet linked on with, either Miss Elizabeth or Miss Mary Colonel Fitzwilliam assumed, and entered the bookstore.

"Which sister was that with Miss Bennet?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked, noticing Darcy got very silent suddenly.

"Miss Elizabeth."

Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded absentmindedly, too busy trying to catch a glimpse of his reflection in shop windows to see if he looked presentable, to notice his cousins' strange mood change.

He quickly tethered his horse to a post near the centre of a small square, watching as the horse ducked his head for some water before he set off for the bookstore that housed an angel.

The bookstore was larger than he expected but it didn't take him long to find what he had been searching for. He found her by the music section, looking through various different compositions.

She was so exquisitely lovely is was almost unbelievable. Such beauty in one person shouldn't be allowed he decided as he approached her quietly.

"I hope you find what you are after." It wasn't the best opening line but it would have to do. He watched as she jumped slightly before turning quickly.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam. Did your mother never tell you it was rude to sneak up on people?" She remembered his name and she was jesting with him. Very happy Colonel.

"Yes she did but as you can see I obviously did not learn from her words."

"Clearly. Am I in your way? I was just searching for something for my sister Mary."

"Oh no I was just looking for a book on… um… History. Yes the history of um… candles?..."

"Candles?" Miss Bennet asked laughing slightly, normally he would have been affronted at someone laughing at his expense but he couldn't find it in himself to mind, especially when the laugh and its owner was so lovely.

"Yes candles. Big fan of candles." And of rambling as well apparently but at least he was talking to her.

"I hope your head is alright, you hit rather hard. I was worried, I felt awful for not ensuring afterwards that you were fine." She was worried about him!

"I have been hit harder I assure you and I have been perfectly normal ever since, well as normal as I usually am." He quipped and she laughed making him rather proud of himself.

"Are you enjoying Hertfordshire so far?"

"Yes greatly. I enjoy the company of Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley so I cannot complain, though they might. And the company of wider society I also find very pleasing."

'Could I be any more charming?' Was all he could think as Miss Bennet laughed at his jokes once again and then blushed! At something he said!

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself and that your time here has been more enjoyable than your arrival."

"We were actually going to call…"

"Jane we must return home now." Kitty interrupted, her face so red she looked ill. Behind her Lizzy was close to tears but it appeared to be caused by mirth, Kitty turned to glare at her sister only causing her to laugh more though she appeared to be trying not to.

Normally Jane would be extremely embarrassed by such blatantly rude behaviour but seeing Kitty in such a state with Mr Bingley hovering behind made her think twice. She quickly nodded her consent before setting down the music sheet she was holding. She briefly introduced her sisters to the Colonel, ignoring the smirk Lizzy was wearing, she followed Kitty.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley looked downcast about their abrupt departure but quickly perked up when the three ladies gave their assent to their escorting them home.

They found Mr Darcy waiting outside with the horses. He nodded when he saw them but blanched slightly when he observed Miss Elizabeth, something that only registered with Colonel Fitzwilliam who quirked an eyebrow but didn't acknowledge it further.

The walk home was unusual; Mr Bingley chatted amiably with Miss Elizabeth whilst Miss Catherine looked on the verge of tears the entire time. Colonel Fitzwilliam was refusing to let go of Miss Bennet's attention and determined to make her laugh as much as possible. Something he was greatly successful in. Mr Darcy stayed to the back of the group. He, like Miss Catherine, ventured no opinions but his dark eyes did seem to be drawn to Miss Elizabeth, though he would quickly look elsewhere if anyone glanced at him.

Once they arrived at Longbourn Jane contemplated asking the gentlemen in for tea but due to a pleading look from Kitty she thanked them and asked them if they would call tomorrow as Kitty wasn't feeling well. Mr Bingley was instantly concerned but told not to worry by the lady herself.

A concerned Bingley, gleeful Colonel and broody Darcy mounted their horses and rode off, but not before promising the ladies to see them again soon.

"Now Kitty what is wrong?" Jane questioned as Kitty burst into tears and ran into the house, crying "MAMA!"

"Well you see Jane after you and I followed Kitty into the bookstore…"

* * *

"What book are you looking for Kitty?"

"Nothing in particular. I wonder if they got anything new in." Kitty questioned as she browsed the shelves, Lizzy trailing behind her as they reached the pamphlets section.

"Miss Catherine, Miss Elizabeth how delightful to see you." Mr Bingley greeted enthusiastically.

"Mr Bingley, I did not now you would be in the village." Kitty welcomed as she and Mr Bingley smiled at each other, Elizabeth forgotten.

"No we were going to call upon you when we saw you enter the bookstore"

"We?"

"Yes, myself, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam? I don't believe we have met him. Is he here?" Elizabeth interjected, making both her sister and Mr Bingley's head jerk towards her. But she was eager to meet the man, even to just ensure his well-being for Jane had been so very concerned of his condition after their little encounter.

"He is Mr Darcy's cousin and a good friend of mine. He has come to stay with us in Netherfield for a few days. I believe he has met Miss Bennet before, though very briefly." Mr Bingley failed to notice Miss Elizabeth eyes widen at the statement. Was there some attachment between Jane and the mysterious Colonel? Yes Jane had been concerned about his welfare but was there something else to be told? Jane had been distracted these last few days, was the Colonels arrival to blame? How strange.

"How nice." Kitty sighed.

"Yes few things are nicer." Mr Bingley agreed wholeheartedly. Both were broken from their trance by Elizabeth coughing loudly.

"I hope you found what you were looking for Miss Catherine."

"Oh yes Mr Bingley, thank you for enquiring." Kitty smiled brightly causing Lizzy to look away, highly amused by her sisters antics.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Kitty asked utterly confused, what was Mr Bingley talking about?

"The book you got, I was wondering what it is?"

"It's a pamphlet actually." What was she talking about, she didn't get anything! How could she stop herself from talking?

"I love pamphlets. Very informative."

"I love them too! What a coincidence" Kitty observed, her and Mr Bingley sharing in the sheer luck of them both enjoying pamphlets. Elizabeth could barely believe the ridiculousness of their conversation but listened so she had reasons to tease Kitty later.

"Which one were you interested in?"

"Oh…um…well this one. Very handy tips. They will definitely be helpful in the future." Kitty grabbed the nearest one to her, not bothering to read the title.

"What is it called?"

"It is called 'How to tame your moustache'…wait what?! Oh Dear God" Kitty then blanched and looked suddenly very faint.

"That's…um…very interesting." Mr Bingley stuttered as Elizabeth and Kitty stared at the pamphlet, then each other before staring at the pamphlet again.

"We must be going home now. Excuse me whilst I go get Jane." Kitty muttered before she fled in search of her sister. Elizabeth stood for a few moments before she finally gained her senses and followed her, Mr Bingley trailing behind.

The rest of the journey home was a blur for Kitty but she was thankful for Lizzy who distracted Mr Bingley with her chatter. Once the gentlemen set off she did the only thing she could think of. She burst into tears and ran into the house searching for her mother.

"What is going on?!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed as she came rushing into the hallway of Longbourn.

"Mr Bingley thinks I have a moustache!" Kitty wailed as she ran into her mother's arm. Mary looking on the scene before her with utter bewilderment, Jane was not much better whilst Lizzy laughed hysterically behind.

"Oh No! Do you?" Mrs Bennet then grabbed Kitty's cheeks in her hands before she stared intensely at her daughter.

"I knew we shouldn't have named you after your father's aunt Catherine! It must have been a sign." Mrs Bennet wept as well at her daughter's misfortune.

"That she is a beast?" Lizzy quipped between laughs.

"No Lizzy you don't understand, when I met her for the first time I thought she was your fathers uncle Gilbert but it wasn't. It was apparently a woman. I still think your father was tricking me."

"What is the matter here? Kitty, Fanny why are you crying?" Mr Bennet asked from the doorway of his library.

"Kitty's got a moustache and it is all you fault!" Mrs Bennet accused as she held her inconsolable child.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**_

 _ **EDIT; thanks to MrsJGO for noticing a plot error it has since been corrected :-)**_


	14. Sunlight and Portraits

**Thank you for your response to the last chapter! There was an issue were I had that Lizzy didn't know that Jane had met Colonel Fitzwilliam but as MrsJGO pointed out I had written that she did know in Chapter 11 'God's Gracious Gift' so I changed that. Also a reviewer asked how did the Colonel know Jane's name when she didn't introduce herself? She did introduce herself in chapter 11 when he fell from his horse (I had to go check, seriously starting to forget my own story) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Mama please stop staring at me. It is making me highly uncomfortable." Kitty pleaded for the umpteenth time that morning as the Bennet's shared breakfast.

"Oh come on Gilbert is a mother not allowed to stare at her son… I mean daughter" Lizzy teased as her father choked on his porridge.

"Lizzy be kind! It is not Kitty's fault she is…well…"

"Hairy?" Mary supplied.

"Mary please do not join them in their cruel mockery of me."

"Cruel mockery?! Can a sister not jest about a little whisker like problem?"

"Whisker like problem? Oh stop it Lizzy…" Mr Bennet then proceeded to drop his spoon and laugh till his shoulders shook and he choked as he laughed so hard.

"Why does at least one person always choke at breakfast in this family?" Mary observed as she watched Lizzy pat their father on the back.

"I apologise Kitty, it was wrong of me to mock you."

"Thank you Mary, it is nice that someone in this family does know how to apologise for rude behaviour." Kitty smiled before staring pointedly at Lizzy and her father, whom stared at her with innocent expressions. Well as innocent as they could in their merriment.

"I really do think you should not be so embarrassed Kitty. Mr Bingley is sure to know you don't have any such problem for the amount of time he spends gazing at you whilst in your company."

"I know that Mary…Gazes? At me? How so?" Kitty questioned Mary curiously. Lizzy and Jane shared a look of amusement at Kitty's reaction to the fact that, Mr Bingley, did in fact look at her when in her company.

"Oh do not ask me to explain! You know how I have no time for such frivolity as to how gentlemen stare at young ladies."

"Reverend Barnes." Lizzy whispered before taking a sip of her tea, carefully avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Elizabeth you are incorrigible" Jane sighed as watched poor Mary blush crimson.

"What is this about Reverend Barnes?" Mr Bennet asked curiously, his curiosity peaked when his daughters and wife ducked their heads to avoid him. "Would someone mind informing me of what is going on?"

"Mary is in love with Reverend Barnes!" Kitty exclaimed before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Kitty!"

"Really Gilbert?"

"Oh I am sorry Mary but it just came out."

"Mary? In love? Reverend Barnes?" Mr Bennet questioned. Looking suddenly rather pale. "The Reverend? Since when? Why did no one tell me?"

"I myself only found out Thomas and I too was rather shocked. I don't know how we missed such a thing!"

"The Reverend? How very peculiar. Are you sure Mary? He does seem like a good man but… I am quite flummoxed my dear."

"Why should you be papa? I assure you he is a very honourable man and I do… like him. Do you not approve?"

"Ah but Mary how could I not approve of such a man? But do ensure it is not just a passing fancy on your part. People have married based on such things and it rarely ends well but I cannot say I am displeased with your hearts choice. Though your age does mean that you might be susceptible to a passing fancy I do not believe you are the type to fall victim to such trivial things. But I suppose if things do go the way you wish them to, for I am sure you have dreamed of such things, then you are on the cusp of something wonderful and I am happy for you. Though I must admit I do feel strangely less amiable towards the gentleman in question now… maybe that is my right as a father of a beloved daughter." By the end of Mr Bennet's speech Mary rose from her seat and embraced her father, with misty eyes she whispered "thank-you" in his ear. Mr Bennet smiled gently at her before nodding to his remaining daughters and wife and leaving the room, bound for his study.

"What a wonderful man your father is." Mrs Bennet sighed whilst dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Yes we are fortunate to have him." Lizzy agreed.

"I am fortunate to have married such a man. He is so kind, considerate, intelligent, witty, a passionate lov…"

"Mother!" Lizzy exclaimed as Jane chocked on her orange juice.

"Highly inappropriate, not to mention very disturbing!" Kitty exclaimed as she bolted from the room followed closely by her sisters.

"Where are you all going? Did I say something?" Mrs Bennet cried as she looked over her now empty breakfast table.

* * *

"Is the sun in your eyes Mr Darcy? You should move if you are uncomfortable, the seat next to me is empty as you can see." Miss Bingley cooed as she stared at Mr Darcy from down the table. Her brother cringed slightly at her behaviour and sent his friend an apologetic expression. Whilst her sister sent her an approving smile. The colonel however looked increasingly amused by her antics and watched them happily as he ate his breakfast, the look on his cousin's face only adding to his merriment.

"What a kind suggestion Miss Bingley. Do you not agree dearest cousin? Such civility!" Colonel Fitzwilliam remarked as Bingley laughed but covered it up with a cough.

"I am perfectly fine where I am thank you."

"Are you sure? The sun and all that light can be tiresome at times. I prefer to stay out of it entirely if I can." Miss Bingley remarked, joyous to have finally captured Mr Darcy's attention after he had ignored her all throughout breakfast.

"Stay away from sun light? Didn't the witches in Macbeth do the same?" Colonel Fitzwilliam muttered to himself, before snorting at his own wit. He raised his head to see Miss Bingley glaring at him. Maybe he had muttered it louder than intended…

"What are you to do today Charles?" Louise questioned as Caroline resumed to stare coquettishly at Mr Darcy, who steadfastly ignored her presence in the room.

"We are going racing, your brother remarked to my cousin that he could beat him straight across fields and of course the challenge was happily accepted." Darcy stated as he wilfully failed to acknowledge the two gentlemen's inquisitive looks for they had no such outing planned.

"I am sure you will be the champion Mr Darcy for no one has better riding skills than you." Miss Bingley said as she smiled brightly at the man who didn't even acknowledge her compliment.

The rest of breakfast was a tedious affair. Louisa or Charles would make an observation or remark and Caroline would attempt to turn it back to Mr Darcy so he would be forced to say something and though this amused Colonel Fitzwilliam greatly, it did not have the same comical effect on Darcy who looked rather put out by the whole thing.

As the ladies rose to leave, followed by Hurst. Darcy released a sigh of relief and turned dropped his napkin on the table.

"What was all that about? We didn't intend to go riding."

"No but you and Richard intend to call upon the Bennet's and I deduced that you would not want your sisters to know such things. For they would either attempt to stop you or decide to come as well? Did you want such a thing to happen?"

"Oh no, that would not be pleasant."

"Rather devious aren't you? Mrs Reynolds would not be pleased with her beloved little master of Pemberley acting in such a manner."

"Be quiet Richard, your voice is giving me a headache."

"I could get Miss Bingley to give you a head massage if you would like, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Do you mind not speaking of my dearest Caroline in such a manner? And what makes you think she is interested in Fitzwilliam's wellbeing at all? For she never so much as gazes at him."

"I apologise Charles for any offense caused." Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed. "But seriously I do fear for our Fitzwilliam, God only knows what she would do if she got her hands on him."

"I am reluctant to even think of such things."

"Stop calling me Fitzwilliam!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your soon-to-be brother in law?" Charles quipped as Darcy got up to leave.

"Be ready in an hour for I shan't wait about. That means you will have to start doing your hair soon Richard."

"Ha! Darcy you know my hair, like the rest of me, is a work of God. I wake up this handsome!"

"Your Vanity is sickening and does not look well on you."

"But Darcy everything looks well on me and you know why?"

"Why?" Bingley cried as he watched Richard examine himself in a mirror with great amusement.

"Because I'm deviously handsome of course." Richard retorted and then laughed as Darcy rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I hope Miss Catherine is feeling better."

"I am sure she is and will be well enough to see us today when we call upon the Bennet's"

"I hope you are right."

"Now if you would excuse me Charles, this side of my hair isn't sitting right so I have to go fix that… but don't tell Fitzwilliam."

* * *

"A Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam to see you ma'am." Mrs Hill announced as she entered the parlour of Longbourn. Mrs Bennet immediately set down her knitting and stood up.

"What? Nobody told me gentlemen were calling! Did you know?" She questioned her daughters, Kitty, Jane and Lizzy all nodded whilst Mary looked quite pleased that the tables were turned on them for a change.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have ensured you were dressed nicer. Who is Colonel Fitzsimmons?" Mrs Bennet eyebrow rose to ridiculous proportions when she saw Jane blush.

"It is Fitzwilliam Mama and do you not think we should let them in? They will be thinking were are rejecting them."

"Oh yes! We wouldn't do such a thing. Show them in Hill! Show them in!" As Hill fled a near hysterical Mrs Bennet began to flutter over her daughters.

"Lizzy sit straighter. Kitty sit her by the window. Jane move here so that there is a free space beside you. Mary, well you don't really need to bother dearest but sit a little straighter anyway"

"But Mama..."

"No buts just trust me on this my dear."

Mrs Bennet took a deep breath and sat down when she heard footsteps approaching. She swept her eyes over her daughters before nodding to herself. When the door opened she smiled gently before rising along with her daughters.

"Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Mrs Bennet, I hope you do not mind us calling on you with such short notice."

"Do not think of it Mr Bingley, It was not short notice at all." At which point Mrs Bennet sent her daughters a look, unnoticed by the three gentlemen. "Please do have a seat."

"Please allow me to introduce my good friend Colonel Fitzwilliam"

"Mrs Bennet it is an absolute pleasure to meet you and I must admit now I know where your daughters get their beauty from." Colonel Fitzwilliam introduced himself to a swooning Mrs Bennet who let out a girlish giggle, much to her daughter's embarrassment.

"You are most welcome Colonel. Please have a seat." A slightly blushing Mrs Bennet watched curiously as Mr Bingley sat in the seat by the window next to Kitty. Whilst Mr Darcy sat between Mary and Lizzy. Whilst the Colonel took a seat beside Jane, who smiled slightly.

"How long have you been in Meryton Colonel?"

"Only a few days ma'am"

"And what do you think of it so far?"

"I must admit I am enjoying it greatly. But I do find life in country much more appealing than in the city. The fresh air agrees with me."

"I am glad you like it." Mrs Bennet smiled at the charming young man as Mrs Hill entered with refreshments.

From over the edge of her teacup Mrs Bennet watched, what she believed, to be the most interesting of pictures. Mr Bingley and Kitty spoke amiably about something. Smiling and laughing as the gentleman pointed out something in the garden. Mary and Lizzy were conversing something which by the looks of it amused Lizzy greatly. Mr Darcy would interject occasionally but mostly just observed Lizzy's reaction to the conversation.

How peculiar.

Jane and the Colonel's interaction seemed the most interesting. For a while both were silent and then the Colonel seemed to have said something to impassion Jane for she immediately set down her cup and turned to him. Her hands moving animatedly as her companion watched. She seemed to catch herself but by this time she was relaxed enough to enjoy her company.

Normally Mrs Bennet would be rather vexed by the fact that she was entertaining guests and yet they were ignoring her, their host. But who was she to begrudge her daughters and their callers? And it was most certainly not against propriety in such a setting. No, Mrs Bennet thought, if she played her cards just right she would have four very happy, very settled daughters.

But she wouldn't tell them, not yet anyway.

"You have a lovely home Mrs Bennet." Colonel Fitzwilliam remarked sometime later. He had been enjoying the company of Miss Bennet greatly but felt it would be rude to ignore the Mistress of the house much longer. He was very considerate after all. Not to mention handsome, intelligent, witty… the list was endless.

"Thank You Colonel Fitzwilliam, that is very kind of you." Mrs Bennet beamed, though this was his first meeting with the Bennet matriarch he found her to be utterly delightful. She was clearly fond of her daughters, he could tell her by her mannerisms. And of course she was the mother of an Angel so that was in her favour.

"What a lovely portrait." Bingley remarked, staring at the portrait hung over a side table by the window. "Is it of all of you?" When the Bennet sisters nodded Bingley smiled before examining more closely. Darcy who was seated just to the left of were Bingley was standing looking at the portrait with great curiosity as well.

"Who is that? Seated in the middle?" Bingley asked as he looked at the portrait in more detail, failing to notice the breath that Mrs Bennet sucked in.

"That is Lydia, our sister." Jane said as she gazed at her sisters. Mary was watching their mother whilst Lizzy had went tense, her eyes focused on the portrait. Kitty was staring at her with a sad look in her eyes. "She passed away a year ago."

"Oh I am terribly sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned it." Mr Bingley apologised, his cheeks stained red as he looked apologetically at the Bennet's.

"Think nothing of it Mr Bingley. It is a portrait of my daughters and is proudly displayed. You have nothing to apologise for." Mrs Bennet stated kindly, smiling gently at the gentleman, who had another apology on his tongue.

"Thank you ma'am"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the gentlemen left promising to call again. The Bennet's watched as their callers left the grounds before returning to the house. Each daughter embracing their mother before she entered her husband's library.

"I feel absolutely wretched." Bingley said as they trotted towards Netherfield.

"You were not to know Charles."

"I know that but I should have guessed. We've only met four daughters, yet there are five in a portrait."

"One could have been away staying with relatives for all you know." Darcy informed as he looked at a grim faced Bingley.

"True, but I still feel awful. Did you see Mrs Bennet's face?"

"Yes and it was one of a mother who knows of great loss but it was not your fault. I am sure one of us would have noticed the portrait and remarked about it before we departed." Richard added, smiled sympathetically at Bingley before his cousin spoke up.

"I wonder what happened to Miss Lydia Bennet?"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	15. Arrivals and Plots

**Thanks for every review, follow and favourite and to everyone who read the last chapter!**

 **I also now have a beta for this story. This chapter has been greatly improved due to her assistance. So thank you to** _ **EvelynRo**_ **for all your help.**

* * *

"Stop using all the jam!" Kitty whined while Mary simply smirked at her and scooped another spoonful of jam on to her scone. Kitty huffed indignantly and turned to Jane. "Tell her how horrible she is being!"

"It is a crime worthy of the gallows," Jane commented as Elizabeth laughed.

"Where is your father?" Mrs Bennet enquired as she leaned forward to have a better view of the doorway.

"Cannot be parted with me, my dear? Calm yourself for I am here."

"Oh hush, Thomas. Your breakfast will be cooling and your tea losing steam."

"What took you so long, Papa?" Elizabeth questioned as their father sipped at his tea, laughing quietly to himself.

"A letter that called for my urgent attention."

"A letter from whom?"

"About a month ago I received this letter, and about a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, Mr. Collins, who, when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases."

"Oh! My dear" cried his wife, "I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray, do not talk of that odious man. I do think it is the hardest thing in the world that your estate should be entailed away from your own children. Our darling girls forced from the only home they have ever known!" Mrs Bennet wailed as she began flailing her arms, Mr Bennet rose and went to his wife. Putting a gentle arm on her shoulder and whispering in her ear for a few moments as she calmed down considerably and began to collect herself, he then kissed her gently on the forehead and resumed drinking his tea.

"It certainly is a most iniquitous affair," said Mr. Bennet, "and nothing can clear Mr. Collins from the guilt of inheriting Longbourn. But if you will listen to his letter, you may perhaps be a little softened by his manner of expressing himself."

His daughters shared a look of distaste but listened anyway, Mrs Bennet simply turned her cheek slightly, as if to cause insult, something which amused her husband greatly.

 _Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent,_

 _Dear Sir,_

 _The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honoured father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance._

 _My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavour to demean myself with grateful respect towards her Ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures of good-will are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive branch. I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologise for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends, - but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'nnight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day. I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend._

 _William Collins._

"At four o'clock, therefore, we may expect this peace-making gentleman," said Mr. Bennet, as he passed the letter to Elizabeth. "He seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man, upon my word; and I doubt not will prove a valuable acquaintance, especially if Lady Catherine should be so indulgent as to let him come to us again."

"He wishes to marry one of the girls?!" Mrs Bennet gasped as she stood up and sat back down again, fanning herself with her napkin.

"I should feel sorry for his future bride, he seems rather devoted to Lady Catherine," Mary commented thoughtfully as she reread the letter over Lizzy's shoulder.

"Then pray we aren't his intended." Kitty laughed as her father raised his teacup to her in agreement.

"Though I have not met the man, I am confused by him already. There is an arrogance to the letter, very pompous in his tone yet he repeatedly states he wishes to make amends – suggesting a degree of humility to his character," Elizabeth declared as she turned to her father.

"There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to meet him."

"Only you would find humour in this situation. I shall find no pleasure in his company, of that I am sure." Mrs Bennet huffed.

"Mama, should we prepare a room?"

"Yes, Kitty, I suppose we shall," Mrs Bennet sighed "I will call for Hill though it grieves me greatly to have a man whom I don't know and who intends to take away my and your future security to stay in my home."

On Monday, the eighteenth of November at precisely four o'clock, the Bennet's stood at the entrance of Longbourn awaiting the arrival of their guest.

They waited patiently as the coach rode up Longbourn's path before making a stop before the family.

"Prepare yourself, my dears," Mr Bennet whispered as she watched the coach door open and its occupant alight.

He was tall, heavy set, and appeared to be about twenty and five. His air was grave and stately, and his manners were very formal. The introductions were made and Mr Collins was led into the parlour. Upon his seating, he wasted no time in complimenting Mrs Bennet on the beauty of her daughters and informing her that he did not doubt her seeing them all, in due course, well disposed of in marriage.

Mrs Bennet smiled slightly and nodded her head to her daughters. "Thank you, sir. I am most blessed to have such lovely daughters."

"I was most grieved to hear of the untimely loss of your youngest daughter but, as Lady Catherine reminded me, having four others would lessen your burden," Mr Collins remarked while he eyed the tray being set down by Hill, failing to notice the looks of outrage upon the Bennets' faces.

"I can assure you, sir, that all my children are precious. If I would have had a dozen more, it would not have lessened to blow of losing my Lydia," Mrs Bennet stated in a pained voice.

"Oh, ma'am, I can assure you I meant no offence I only intended to reiterate what my noble patroness said, a point with which I agreed."

"How do you take your tea, sir?" Mary questioned, desperate to intervene in the increasingly tense situation. It seemed their guest was unaware of the effect his comments were having.

"Two sugars, if you please." Mr Collins smiled politely before turning to her mother. "I would greatly appreciate a tour of you lovely home, for I shall have to get to know it better."

The Bennets knew that Mr Collins was referring to the entail, much to Mr and Mrs Bennet's irritation, their daughters carefully manoeuvred the conversation away from sensitive subject matter and began to speak of more social things such as what books Mr Collins had read lightly, did he have a garden he tended to, and did he enjoy his position as rector at Hunsford.

"I am very fortunate to have been blessed with such good fortune. My patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh is the most generous of people. She is always ready with a comment or a remark and she is very particular about the sermons given in Hunsford Church. I write my sermon for Sunday on a Wednesday evening and call upon her every Thursday morning so she may hear it and approve it. She is most diligent in her concerns regarding those in the parish."

"She sounds quite involved in the running of the parish, Sir. Those in Hunsford must be pleased to have such a noble lady so concerned with day to day affairs." Lizzy commented sarcastically, something which Mr Collins failed to recognise.

"Oh yes, Miss Elizabeth, very fortunate. Why just the other day I was speaking to a local landlord's wife and she said, in faux outrage, that if you so much as even cough, Lady de Bourgh shall know about it." Mr Collins laughed.

"How lucky you are to be under her command." Mr Bennet remarked as he stared at the foolish man before him. It was evident that this Lady Catherine's intrusion wasn't welcome by all in the area though Mr Collins was oblivious.

After that Mrs Bennet gave Mr Collins his requested tour. The hall, dining room, parlour and other rooms were all examined carefully and were praised thoroughly. The dinner too was admired, Mr Collins remarking to Mrs Bennet how talented her daughters skills were in the kitchen. However, he was cut short by Mrs Bennet, who assured his strongly, that none of her daughters assisted with the making of the excellent meal and that the estate was prosperous enough for them to keep a cook. Something that pleased Mr Collins, though he did apologise for his assumption for the following half hour.

That night Mr Collins was shown to his bed chamber, which he complimented in detail to all who was present, the Bennets bid him good night and retired.

"What an odious little man! How are we to endure such company?" Kitty cried as she closed the door to Lizzy's room where her sisters had gathered.

"Keep your voice down, Kitty, for he will hear you." Jane chastised as she moved to allow Kitty room on the bed to sit.

"But he is! Did you see the way he examined our home as if he was adding up the grand total of its value in his mind? As if we weren't standing there."

"I thought Papa was going to throw him out surely," Lizzy remarked as she combed through her hair.

"He is a man with little sense." Mary sighed as she watched the fire.

"But large opinions."

"Yes Lizzy, particularly concerning his esteemed patroness." Jane yawned, lying back on the bed.

"Tired dearest?" Kitty asked as she laid her head on the same pillow as Jane.

"Come now, let us get to bed. For I can assure you, the presence of some people may be very tiring indeed," Mary said as she rose and kissed Lizzy on the forehead before pulling Kitty and Jane to their feet and led them from the room.

* * *

"Well, Louisa, whatever will we do? I for one will not see it continue any longer!" Caroline Bingley exclaimed as she paced back and forth in Louisa's bedroom.

"What do you speak of?" Louisa questioned as she mindlessly examined the lace sleeve of her newest evening gown.

"The Bennets of course. They have somehow managed to ensnare our witless brother."

"The Bennets? Oh calm down Caroline, you know as well as I that Miss Catherine is simply Charles latest infatuation. He will soon tire and move on, you need not worry so. Wrinkles are unattractive dearest."

Caroline gasped and rushed to the nearest mirror, examining her face closely as she breathed a deep sigh of relief; she was as flawless now as she was this morning.

"But how can you be so sure? He seems more… taken than usual. I have never seen him happier, that pains me, Louisa. He may wish to stay here. Do you know He, Mr Darcy, and the Colonel called upon them! Called upon them, Louisa!"

"Well if you are so concerned, then how to you propose we act? Should we tell Mr Darcy? And how do you know he called upon them?"

"No! Mr Darcy is acting quite strangely as well. I am sure it is this country air that is affecting them so. They have never acting thusly in London. Do you think we should invite Miss Catherine to tea? She seems quite vocal; maybe she will say something about her connections that we could use to persuade Charles of her unsuitableness? Or we could dissuade her? Show her that we are aware of her little game and that we will not stand for it? Charles mentioned their visit in passing after you retired but he wouldn't tell me more when I pressed him. "

"Invite her to tea? But what if she asks her sisters or her mother? I should rather give up my yearly allowance than spend an hour in such company." Louisa shuddered at the mere thought as Caroline smiled sympathetically at her sisters' plight.

"We will word the letter as to ensure that even someone with her minimal intelligence will understand."

"I suppose that will do. And even if she is difficult and tells Charles of our interference how could he be upset with his sisters, his only beloved sisters, being concerned for him? Oh, Caroline, it is a good idea I assure you, but we need to be careful for this could come back to haunt us."

"You worry too much, Louisa. Charles has always been malleable to our will and those simple country bumpkins will be of no consequence by the time we are finished here. Honestly what challenge could they possibly hold for us?"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review.**


	16. Escape and Advice

_Utterly intolerable._

Those were just two words that Elizabeth would use in describing William Collins.

The man had been a guest in the Bennet household for but a few days and he had already tried the patience of every member of the household on a number of occasions. The pastor's favourite pastime seemed to be singing the never-ending virtues of his esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and her daughter, Miss de Bourgh. He commented on the beauty of Longbourn and the surrounding area but not before reiterating that it would fail in comparison to the beauty of Rosings Park, the residence of a certain esteemed patroness.

Yes, Elizabeth decided as she roamed the fields near the border of Longbourn, the sooner Mr Collins was to leave the better.

Elizabeth had left her home but a half hour earlier as was usual for her morning walk before she broke her fast with her family. She had been wary in the mornings after Mr Collins arrival, afraid that he would attempt to join her but she was grateful that he appeared to have no interest in doing so. She didn't think her nerves could take the man in her home and on solitary walks as well.

Kitty had scarcely left her room, only to venture out when she knew their house guest was pre-occupied. Mary would attempt to engage him in discussions about scriptures but even she had difficulty with the man. Something she never did with Reverend Barnes, something that Lizzy noted with glee one day.

Jane, her poor Jane, had felt that it was her role as eldest to ensure their guest was entertained. Mr Collins saw this as some encouragement on her part, and started to follow her around, much to everyone's horror. Mrs Bennet had to have her smelling salts summoned when she found out that bit of news.

Mr Bennet coped with his intrusion rather well, he openly mocked him as much as would be expected, though Mr Collins seemed none the wiser. Mrs Bennet was attempting to be an utterly gracious hostess and if it was obvious to those who knew her well that she was still sore about the remarks Mr Collins made on his first day in Longbourn, she never let on.

All in all the Bennet's were attempting to deal with a difficult guest though Elizabeth had little patience for such things. She was of the opinion that one should not feel uncomfortable in their own home. Unfortunately, it was deemed socially unacceptable to throw one's guests onto the street and tell them you never wished to see them again.

Elizabeth was brought from her thoughts by the sound of water rustling. She edged her way towards the small pond, which she knew was to her right, and found a horse lapping happily at the water. She smiled gently as she looked over such a fine animal before her eyes landed on his owner, who was seated on a tree stump just a few feet away.

 _Mr Darcy. And looking rather handsome in the morning sun._

She did not just think such a thing. She sounded like Kitty! _Dear God._

"Penny for them," she, asked, desperate to break away from her much-unappreciated thoughts.

Mr Darcy obviously didn't hear her approach and jumped from the stump. "Miss Bennet, forgive me, I did not see you there."

"I gathered that. It was rude of me to intrude as you were obviously deep in thought." She should have just walked away but, no, she had to walk up and begin a conversation.

"There is no need."

"Were they not worth even a penny then?"

"What were?" Mr Darcy asked, his brow furrowing. The action caused Lizzy to notice the small brown curl that fell slightly down his forehead. Why was she blushing?

"Your thoughts, you seemed quite distracted when I walked towards you."

"Oh, I had just received a letter." Mr Darcy responded as he shifted his gaze over the hills of Hertfordshire.

"All is well I hope."

"Yes … well. It is my sister … you probably don't wish to hear. Forgive me for presuming."

"How are you to know my feelings when you have not told me of the problem? Presumptuous indeed." Lizzy laughed as she watched his shoulders relax slightly. "I know we are not long acquainted, sir, but I have several sisters, each rather different in character from the last. If you should need advice or assistance with yours, I would be more than willing to help."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, your offer is greatly appreciated." But … Lizzy knew the man was reserved but this was akin to pulling teeth. He was obviously grieved about something and she genuinely wanted to help, but how was she to do so when he was as easy to read as a book in the dark?

"Well then I best continue on my way, it is a shame to waste such a beautiful day." And with that Lizzy turned and began to walk down the small path towards the clearing, cursing her stupidity for approaching the man in such a private moment.

"Miss Bennet," Mr Darcy shouted as she ran towards her, his horse trotting slowly behind his master.

"Yes?"

"I apologise for my rudeness just now towards your offer."

"I have been in your company for less than five minutes this fine morning, sir, and you have apologised three times. All three times through no fault of your own. But my offer was and is genuine, sisters can be tricky and a lady's perspective on them valuable. Maybe you could discuss your worries with Miss Bingley?"

"No! I mean thank you for the advice but I shan't take it. I feel Miss Bingley would not understand the matter." Mr Darcy said carefully, obviously trying not to insult his friend's sister in front of her, but his disdain for the lady in question clear.

"Though this may fall upon deaf ears, I would once again like to offer my advice though I understand if you feel the matter too personal to share," Lizzy said kindly, shifting her eyes to avoid the gentleman's intense stare.

"I am a very private man, Miss Bennet, and I would like to ensure that if I told you something I regard as personal, it would remain so."

"You mean I cannot have it printed in news sheets or read in church after the banns on Sunday? Sir, I can assure you my confidence in all matters."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. Georgiana, my sister, is a very gentle soul and is touched by everyone she meets," Mr Darcy paused as if to collect himself. "That makes her easy to pray upon by some, I do not wish to get into the particulars of the matter, but she has been hurt, deeply, and though it occurred some months ago, it plays upon her mind and heart daily. She has isolated herself, not only from me but also from our family and friends. I do not know how to help her. The difference in our gender and age has never been more apparent." He finished solemnly and Lizzy had rarely pitied someone more.

Lydia. Lydia. Lydia … was all she could think. Though she knew very little of Miss Darcy's story, how she was behaving by her brother's accounts sounded so remarkable to her dearest Lydia that she had to fight back her emotions. The melancholy, the sadness, the guilt, the fear of everyone finding out, the distancing themselves from the people who loved her, though, in Lydia's case, the situation had been so severe it had cost her her life.

Though she could tell Lydia's situation had been direr that Miss Darcy, she had been caught in time. She had the opportunity for assisting her, though remotely, in a way she never could Lydia if she had known at the time.

"Love. That is the answer. For few things can help heal better than it does. Your sister is probably hurting very much at the moment. Embarrassed by her actions and her naivety though it was probably through no fault of her own. She has distanced herself for her own sake, she no doubt feels you are ashamed of her and has put herself under a self-imposed exile to punish herself and I know it will be difficult. She will not believe your reassurances most likely. You must tell her in no uncertain terms how much you love her and do not blame her for whatever has occurred. Remind her that family is forever and you will not abandon her."

Mr Darcy seemed to think of what she said before smiling gently at her, something that lifted his usually solemn countenance.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. I will write to her the moment I get back." He then grabbed the reins of his horse before he turned to her once again. He appeared as if he wished to say something but instead nodded his head towards her and bidding his goodbye, set off down the path leading his horse.

"Mr Darcy.," Elizabeth called, causing him to turn around, "Maybe instead of writing her you should tell her. Faces are sometimes easier to read than letters."

"I will travel to London in the morning then, Miss Bennet."

"You could always have her brought here. I feel like there are people who would like to meet her and the change of scenery could do her good."

"Bring her to Hertfordshire?" Mr Darcy asked, looking slightly baffled by the suggestion.

"Hertfordshire is infinitely better than stuffy old London."

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Bennet." And with that Mr Darcy mounted his horse and rode off. Both of them with a smile on their face after what had began as a difficult morning.

* * *

 **Well, it appears Hertfordshire just got a little more crowded. I know this wasn't much but these chapters, to me, are fillers and leading up to the important stuff. So bear with me (but not for much longer)**

 **A huge Thank you to EvelynRo, an incredible beta, who I am learning so very much from.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	17. Little More Crowded

**Thank you all for your response to the last chapter and sorry for the wait between updates.**

* * *

"When is little Georgie coming? Darcy? Fitzwilliam? Are you even listening to me?"

"Your death shall be a painful one, but I will enjoy it," Darcy remarked as he muttered into his pillow. He honestly didn't know what he did that was so horrible in a previous life to have Richard Fitzwilliam as a cousin in this one.

"Come off it, Fitz, we both know I am you're superior in both looks and agile ability. Why, did I ever tell you of the time I once fought off four men in a pub in Stratford?"

"Richard, get out!"

"You really should work on your bedside manners, dearest cousin." The colonel commented as he moved to the doorway. He truly didn't understand why his excitement and questions would offend someone. Granted, it may be three in the morning and, yes, he maybe shouldn't have woken his cousin up – three times. But did that really justify the threatening of his life?

 _I wonder if Charles is awake?_

Well, there was only one way to find out. Without even bothering to knock he entered his friend's bed chamber.

"Charles! Did I ever tell you how I once battled four men in a small inn in Stratford? Picture this, me, looking as handsome as ever I may add …"

* * *

"My noble patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh once said, 'Mr Collins think not of a wife as a life partner for you but as someone with whom I could tolerate' and I could not agree with her more. For how could I have a companion who Lady Catherine did not approve of?"

"How could such a thing be tolerated?" Mr Bennet remarked as he examined the trees surrounding Longbourn.

The problem was that Mr Collins, in his humble opinion, was one of those unfortunate individuals who did not seem to understand when he was being mocked. Which had been quite entertaining at first but began to become less amusing. The constant chatter of his precious Lady Catherine was also incredibly irritating. The man was completely obsessed with the lady and felt the need to throw her name and opinion into every conversation and comment he made. And she was quite opinionated by the sounds of things. From how tea should be served to how to deal with tenants and the best about it was that she wasn't even here!

Lord have mercy on the poor soul that caught Mr Collins' fancy. Though if there was one thing Thomas knew for sure was that it would be none of his girls. He shuddered at the mere thought though he did think how entertaining it would be for the great Lady to meet any or all of his daughters.

She'd probably faint on the spot.

"What do you find so amusing, Papa?" Jane asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Nothing of great interest, my dear."

"Shall we go for a walk into the village? I could do with some fresh air," Kitty suggested. Being confined to a house with someone as mind-numbingly boring as Mr Collins was severely testing her patience. If she heard about _Lady Catherine de Bourgh_ one more time, she might throw something at the man.

"I would dearly love to call on Charlotte," Lizzy commented as Mary nodded her agreement.

"I find Meryton to be the most charming of villages though I fear Lady Catherine wouldn't agree. She has such high standards, which is to be expected from one of her position and breeding. Thankfully, we do not have to be so conscientiousness, dearest cousin."

"Breathe, Lizzy," Mary ordered as Lizzy glowered at their rambling guest.

The Bennet girls and a most unwelcome Mr Collins ventured to Meryton. Mr and Mrs Bennet were invited—some may say pleaded with—to come but they declined the offer. Claiming they had things to do; Mr Bennet wanted to reorganise his library, which he said could take him hours and Mrs Bennet claimed she had to tidy the chicken coup —she never was good thinking on the spot.

Once in Meryton, instead of splitting up as the sisters usually did, they all decided it would be better to stay together. Splitting up meant two sisters would be so unfortunate as to bear the brunt of Mr Collins' company and that was just not to be borne.

"Miss Mary."

"Reverend Barnes, how are you?" _God, he is handsome,_ was all that Mary could think as she stared at the man before her looking so well in his waistcoat.

"I am most well, thank you for inquiring. I did not know you and your sisters were to venture into town today. I was going to call upon you and your family this evening."

' _Call upon you?' Keep calm, Mary._

"Well, you would be most welcome. I would be … what I mean is that I and my sisters … would be very happy if you called. Our mother and father would be pleased. They are quite fond of you." _Why am I still talking? Oh dear, why is Mr Collins looking this way? Please don't come over!_

"Cousin Mary, I was just wondering where you were … Oh, I did not see you speaking to someone. How are you, sir? I am Reverend William Collins."

Mary watched Mr Barnes reaction closely. He seemed caught between amusement and bewilderment. He looked at her briefly, but that was all she needed to give him an apologetic look.

"A man of the cloth? It is always a pleasure to meet a fellow pulpit thumper," Reverend Barnes joked but Mr Collins looked affronted, his already unhandsome features doing his current expression no justice.

"Reverend Barnes, how are you? I see you have been introduced to Mr Collins."

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, I am fortunate to have just been." Mr Barnes' voice was laced with mischief.

"Are you the minister for the local parish, sir?" Mr Collins asked, looking quite interested.

Mary gulped. Why must the blasted man embarrass her so?

"Indeed, I am the Shepherd and these are my sheep."

 _Handsome and witty?_ Mary sighed causing Lizzy to clear her throat in an attempt to draw her focus back to their present conversation.

"I take great offence at such a comment, do you not, Mary?" Lizzy laughed as Mary nodded her head meekly while she mused at Mary's complete inability to act sensibly around Mr Barnes.

"Where were you headed?"

"Oh, we were going to call upon the Lucases where is your destination?"

"How fortunate, I am also headed that way. Lady Lucas requested that I call upon her and her family."

"Ha, I bet she did," Mary muttered under her breath, she knew that woman was eyeing him up for either Charlotte or Maria.

"We shall walk together then. It shall make the journey more entertaining." Lizzy smiled as she turned to see Mr Collins muttering to himself and Mary glowering at anything in sight. Kitty and Jane were strolling quietly along behind them, their quietude indicating their obvious desperation to escape Mr Collins company.

"Who is your patron, Mr Barnes?"

"I do not have one, sir, My living here is not a gift of a patron, aristocrat, or commoner. I am here through the will of the people," Mr Barnes informed with an easy smile, before moving to offer Mary his arm.

 _Must not faint, must not faint, swooning is most certainly not attractive,_ Mary repeatedly chanted in her head.

"My dear sir, how unfortunate," Mr Collins exclaimed, his eyes wide at the prospect of losing the patronage and condescending support of Lady Catherine. The pompous parson would never bear such a degradation.

"Do not pity me, for I am very content with my position here. And I enjoy the locals greatly."

 _ **Did he just squeeze my arm?!**_ Mary screamed in her mind. Not swooning was becoming increasingly difficult. _Maybe he would catch me were I to do so?_

"But, sir, you see that I must. I owe everything to my patroness, the noble Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings Park, and her generosity of spirit in allowing me to remain in the humble rectory of Hunsford."

"Now, sir, Jealousy is a deadly sin and it would be most unkind for you to inspire it in me. Maybe I will be fortunate enough to be under the guidance of such a Lady? Answer me this if you would be so kind: do you plan on retiring anytime soon?" Reverend Barnes asked to which Mr Collins looked as if he was to have an aneurysm, whilst Lizzy laughed into her glove. Mary seemed too taken by the gentleman's closeness to notice anything other than contemplating his delightful scent.

"Pardon me, sir, but I must inform you that I pray, to the Good Lord of course, that I will spend the rest of my days at Hunsford, catering to the needs of Lady Catherine."

"And what of the needs of your congregation?" Lizzy asked the suddenly ashen-faced man, apparently the thought of losing the patronage of the noble lady was truly harrowing to the man. Fool.

"Well, yes, they are important too, but they also benefit greatly from such aristocratic guidance."

"Where would we be without _aristocratic guidance_? I shudder to think," Lizzy quipped as Reverend Barnes bit back a smile.

"Lizzy, I did not know you were to call upon us and with visitors?" Charlotte Lucas greeted as she stood in the doorway of Lucas Lodge, a book in hand.

"You know me, Charlotte, once a friend always a pest," Lizzy laughed as she moved to introduce Charlotte to the bumbling fool her family called a guest.

"Charlotte, this is William Collins, a distant relation of Papa's and a member of the clergy."

"Very esteemed." Mr Collins puffed up and bowed.

"Mr Collins, this is Charlotte Lucas, the daughter of Sir William Lucas and a dear friend."

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, sir."

"Likewise, my lady, a friend of my fair cousin is always a friend of mine." Charlotte stared at the curious man, before returning her focus to the Bennet sisters: Lizzy simply shook her head, Mary was glaring at her.

"It would seem we are to have a full house, Miss Lucas. We shall be packed to the rafters." Reverend Barnes commented as he smiled kindly.

"Do not worry about such things, sir, my mother shall be pleased with such company. I know she has been anticipating your calling all morning. Ah, I didn't know that Jane and Kitty were to join us as well."

"Well, as they say, the more, the merrier." Lizzy smiled as her sisters joined them. The party was ushered into the day sitting room where Lady Lucas and Maria sat. After the introductions had been made, the lady of the house manoeuvred everyone's seating to ensure Mr Barnes was seated between Maria and Charlotte, something that utterly infuriated Mary and her sisters. Did Lady Lucas not know that Reverend Barnes was Mary's? True, he may not know it, or anyone else for that matter, but he was.

"What a lovely home you have," Mr Collins commented as he examined his surroundings.

"Thank you, sir, are you enjoying your time in Hertfordshire?" Lady Lucas asked though her eyes wandered to her daughters quite often. She completely missed the twirling of a butter knife in Mary's hand and Jane and Kitty's worried stares.

This would be a long visit.

* * *

"Richard, you are giving me a headache with all this constant chatter. Be quiet or I will be forced to put a muzzle on you," Darcy warned from the dining table at Netherfield. _Whose decision was it to invite him anyway?_

"I cannot help it. I have not seen little Georgie in an age! I wonder: has she changed much since I have last seen her? Grown six inches in either height or waist? Ow! Was there really any need to throw a bread roll at me?"

"Georgiana will be as lovely as she ever was, and, for God's sake, Richard, don't eat a bread roll from the floor!"

"The floor is spotless, Miss Bingley had the servants scrub it by hand, bet they love her for that."

"She did what? She is determined to have them all hate us," Bingley cringed as he thought of his sister's behaviour.

"The carriage will arrive in an hour, calm yourself until then," Darcy said as he watched Richard butter the floor roll. The army did nothing for his cousin's already poor manners.

"I simply can't wait, beside myself with joy. Do you not think I glow with happiness? I glow naturally but now? Do I resemble a divine being?"

"It's your hair colour. It's borderline golden," Bingley commented seriously.

"A masculine golden, though, my skin. Look at me!"

"Can you two please be quiet and allow me to enjoy my breakfast in peace?"

"He is just jealous of my glow," Richard informed Charles, who nodded in agreement, whilst Darcy simply rolled his eyes to heaven.

* * *

"This is what I have written so far, read it and tell me what you think," Caroline commanded as she and Louisa lounged in the parlour. The gentlemen, with the exception of Mr Hurst, were still sharing breakfast in the dining room and—whilst the ladies would usually dine with them—they had the perfect opportunity to discuss how they would deal with the Bennet's.

" _My dear Friend,_

 _If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tête-à-tête between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers._

 _Yours ever,_

 _CAROLINE BINGLEY"_

"Oh Caroline you are simply brilliant, However do you come up with these things?" Louisa praised as she reread the letter before smiling indulgently at her sister.

"It was quite simple really and the girl will be far too daft to say no. I think we should send it as soon as we can, today maybe? I shudder at the thought of being here till Christmas. Even more so with the company of Colonel Fitzwilliam. Who even invited the man?"

"I believe it was Charles' idea and there is not much we can do about it."

"He shall never be welcome at Pemberley, I assure you."

"He spends too much time there already in my opinion. I know things can be difficult for a second son, but he is quite pathetic."

"Yes, you are right, dearest. but we shall deal with that problem when we come to it."

"Call a servant and have the letter sent immediately. The quicker she arrives, the sooner we leave," Louisa said as she and Caroline smiled at one another, completely unaware of the guest that was to arrive in but an hour.

* * *

"Georgiana," Richard exclaimed as the carriage pulled up. He, Darcy, and Charles waited on the steps of Netherfield. They had failed to mention the arrival of Georgiana to either Mrs Hurst or Miss Bingley, which was quite rude, but Bingley, as master of the house, felt that he didn't particularly care.

"She is my sister,; I have the right to greet her first."

"Yes, but as the most handsome and charming, I have the right to override any previous social conventions."

"Most handsome? Ha! I am infinitely better looking," Darcy remarked as he moved forward to the now motionless carriage.

"I think not, Cousin, but I shall allow you your delusions. It must be hard being related to someone as handsome and charming _and_ witty as me."

"William," a soft voice called, alerting all three men to the arrival of their guest. The trio smiled widely as they moved to assist Miss Darcy down from the carriage.

"Georgiana," Richard cried as he went to embrace his little cousin only to be interrupted by his cousin who picked up his little sister and twirled her around.

"I have missed you so, dearest. Did you have a good journey?"

"It was shorter than I was expecting and the road was not as bad as was anticipated. I simply could not sit still for the excitement though."

"I am glad," And he was; Darcy had written to Georgiana not ten minutes after he arrived back from his meeting with Miss Elizabeth. He had been delighted at Georgiana's eagerness to travel to Hertfordshire. She wanted to waste not a moment before commencing her journey to the county.

"Excuse me, you great oaf, but would you mind stepping aside?"

"Richard!"

"See? Utterly delighted to see me," Richard declared triumphantly before turning back to his little cousin. "It has been too long since I have seen you, and you are prettier too. I shall have to duel all the young men away. Darcy, stop growling. He is so uncivilised, Georgie, we really should start making him sleep outside. I barely got a wink of sleep last night with his constant badgering."

"Me? Of all the untruths …"

"Mr Bingley, how are you? I must say Netherfield is a fine prospect."

"I am rather pleased with it, but my father always said the guests make the home. So much is to be desired."

"Well, that is offensive. Darcy is standing right there."

"I was speaking about both of you, now please come inside."

"Tea and scones for everyone."

"Richard, do be quiet."

"No, Fitz, I don't think I will."

"Call me Fitz one more time."

"And you'll do what exactly, _Fitz_?"

* * *

"What is that noise out there? What is going on?" Louisa complained as she and Caroline looked over fabric for the new curtains in the formal sitting room of the Hurst's London home.

"The maids probably dropped something again," Caroline said as she and her sister moved to the doorway, only to wonder where was the footmen to open the doors for them.

As the two sisters opened the door, they caught sight of Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and their brother leading Miss Darcy into the formal parlour.

"Was that Miss Darcy?"

"I think so, but Charles would have told us if she was expected."

"Apparently not, Caroline."

"This is good. I will have the perfect opportunity to show Mr Darcy how well his sister and I get along, how perfect a sister I would be for her." Caroline smiled with satisfaction whilst her sister frowned with worry.

"Did you have that letter sent yet?"

"What ..."

"The letter to Miss Kitty? Has it been sent yet?"

"Well, yes, about an hour ago. Why?"

"I think things are beginning to work against us Caroline." Louisa said as her sister looked utterly bewildered by her comment.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading, Please Review!**


	18. Off To Netherfield

"Kitty received a letter."

"And why should such a thing concern me?" Mary asked quizzically as Lizzy hovered over the bench where she was seated — mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"It was from Netherfield."

"Netherfield? Did Mr Bingley write to Kitty? Does Mama know?"

"Miss Caroline wrote to her, and Kitty has been quietly meditating on the letter for over an hour, and do you really think Mama would not have brought the house done around us already if she knew such a thing?"

"Why is Miss Bingley writing to Kitty?"

"How am I to know such a thing? Kitty has scarcely uttered a word since it was delivered," Lizzy answered as she grabbed Mary's wrist and pulled her from the bench toward Longbourn's entrance. She had been in search for either Jane or Mary since the footman had departed back to Netherfield.

"Mama will have a fit of the nerves when she hears."

"Why? How will it affect her?" Lizzy enquired as she and Mary walked towards the house, her eyes searching for Jane.

"Oh Lizzy, What affects us affects Mama. She will be most intrigued, and poor Papa will not hear the end of it."

"Jane," Lizzy called as her eldest sister walked from the direction of the rose garden: a book in hand and a small frown adorning her face.

"I do wonder though why Kitty has been quiet, as you say, for we know that she is the most vocal of the four of us. Excluding Mama of course," Mary quipped as Jane joined them by the edge of the garden.

"I have been searching for over an hour! My poor feet are covered in blisters with all this needless walking in my heroic quest to find you."

"Oh Lizzy, must you exaggerate so?"

"It is part of my charm," Lizzy smiled as Mary gave her a look of disbelief, Jane softly laughed as they walked through the doors of Longbourn; Hill greeting them with a small nod of the head as she disappeared into the dining room, her arms full of napkins. No doubt their mother had received a letter from their aunt Gardiner about the latest country fashion and was intent on not falling short of the standards set by the Ton.

The sisters made their way to the sitting room and upon not finding Kitty, despite Lizzy's insistence that she was there the last time she left her, they ventured upstairs. Walking quietly so as not to disrupt their mother. She would be incessant in her demands to know what was going on, and it would be unfair on Kitty to reveal what was in her letter. Well, unfair until they knew what it contained.

They found her in Jane's room, browsing through her wardrobe, whilst muttering to herself.

"I think the eggshell one would be infinitely better," Jane commented as Kitty held up a light green day dress. She smiled softly as her sister jumped at the sound of her voice, a hand clasping her chest.

"I did not even hear you come in."

"We were as quiet as thieves in the night," Mary said as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, scooting up to make room for Lizzy.

"Miss Bingley invited me to dine with her and Mrs Hurst," Kitty stated plainly, getting straight to the point. Her back was turned to her sisters, but she had no doubt that they all shared a common look, which they did.

"Invited you to dine with her? That is kind of her …" Mary remarked with a frown. Her tone disbelieving as she felt Lizzy shuffle beside her.

"Why do you seem so unhappy about receiving an invitation?" Jane questioned as she moved towards the wardrobe, taking the dress from Kitty's hand as she reached for the eggshell dress and handing it to her sister.

"I haven't the faintest clue as to what I am feeling," Kitty confessed as she inspected the dress in her hands; it would suit her much better than the green one.

"Then explain to us, and we might help you."

"Miss Bingley, though I have not conversed with her to a great extent, has never been very warm towards me. So why should she send me a letter to dine with her and her sister? It does not make sense to me."

"Maybe she wishes to be kind,"

"Jane I feel your goodness is doing you a great disadvantage at times," Lizzy remarked as she gazed thoughtfully at Kitty. "Though it would be unkind of me to speak ill of someone I scarcely know, I feel that in life you must always trust your own feelings, and if you heart is telling you something, then you should listen to it."

"Are you suggesting that she rejects the invite? That would be terribly rude, and whilst I do not hold either of the Bingley sisters in high regard, I feel it would be a most obvious slight to Mr Bingley. A gentleman who has been nothing but kind to us."

"You misinterpret me, for I suggested no such thing. I am merely stating that Kitty should be on her guard."

"Speak plainly Lizzy," Jane pleaded as she watched Mary grow increasingly frustrated at Lizzy. They were too similar for their own good.

"Kitty should accept the invitation and dine with the Bingley sisters, but she should go to Netherfield with the knowledge that neither woman wishes to be her friend."

"What an exciting lunch that will be," Kitty laughed as she leaned against the dresser, her fingers absent mindlessly playing with the cuff of her dress.

"Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst are used to dealing with the Ton, where simple social gatherings mean some much more. It is not a meeting of friends but a gathering of alliances. We have no alliances Kitty, and they see their brother's interest and wish to act before such affections run deeper."

"They do not wish for their brother to become attached to a country bumpkin, so they are trying to cut ties now? Lizzy, you are either brilliant or mad."

"I fear it has always been a mix of both," Jane laughed. "And though it displeases me greatly to think so ill of people, I feel that you are right, Lizzy, for why would they have such a sudden interest in Kitty?"

"Or her moustache," Mary quipped as Lizzy choked on her words. Both sisters laughing whilst Kitty glared at them.

"It grieves me when you speak the truth Lizzy," Kitty sighed as Lizzy threw a pillow at her, she caught it and proceeded to hit Jane with it. The girl's laughter catching the attention of their mother who was through the door before any had the time to catch their breath.

"What is all this racket for? You will alert Mr Collins and then he will come and see that is wrong—and I've only just got rid of the man," Fanny Bennet whispered as she stared suspiciously at the door, her heart sinking in her chest as she thought of having to deal with the man much longer. She had spent three hours with him that morning!

"I received a letter from Netherfield. No, Mama, from Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. No, they didn't mention Mr Bingley. They invited me to dine with them."

"Dine with them? I didn't know you were close," Mrs Bennet remarked as she moved to sit on the bed.

"We are not, Mama, and that is why I was so baffled by the letter."

"So are you to go? I could write a letter to tell them that you are sick if you so wish. I read one of your fathers weekly's the other day, and it said that this thing, oh what was the name? Cocisis? No that's not it. Well, whatever it was you can tell them that you have come down with that. They'll never invite you if you're infectious."

"Was it the Farmers Digest you read, Mother? " Mary asked and sighed when her mother nodded. "Mama, you are thinking of coccidiosis, and I don't believe it would be an appropriate fake disease to have."

"And why not?" Mrs Bennet asked, outraged that her idea was so carelessly discarded.

"Because it only affects animals, Mama, and I somehow doubt Kitty is a chicken."

"Oh and well let's think of another disease…" Mrs Bennet trailed off as Lizzy and Jane laughed, whilst Kitty huffed at the perceived slight.

"So I advised Kitty to go but be mindful of her company."

"Girls, did I ever tell you of Miss Ward? No? Well, my mother and father used to take the family to Brighton for a month each summer. It was the highlight of my year, we would spend time together, and, oh, how we would laugh. We would stay with my late uncle George's widow, Irene. And then one summer, I must have been but thirteen, Irene's nephew came to visit, and he brought his wife and their four children. I never paid much attention, but my sister was quite enamoured with their son Luke. So for the next three summer's we would all meet in Brighton, and my dearest sister would become so very entranced by this young man all over again—I teased her mercilessly over it.

"I must admit that at one point I thought it rather romantic and was convinced they were destined for each other, but sadly this was not to be. His mother and sisters had considered themselves above us Gardiners and did all they could to separate my sister from their son and brother. By the time they were finished with their mischievous and cruel intervention, my poor sisters heart was broke. Wicked girls. I never knew what happened to them, for I never saw them after that fateful year in Brighton, but I know the lengths that some will go to drive a wedge between the hearts of two people—even those you consider the closest people to you. I think you have received good advice Kitty, and I would tell you to choose your words carefully."

"I never knew that about Aunt Philips. Why did you never tell us?" Jane enquired, her eyes shining with sympathy.

"She has been happily married these many years, but she was very hurt about what happened for a long time. It would do your heart or mine no good if the same thing happened to you," Mrs Bennet said as she rose and took Kitty's face in her hands before kissing her softly on the head. She then smiled at Mary, Lizzy and Jane before she left, closing the door behind her.

"I do love Mama so," Kitty remarked as she stared at the door.

"We are quite fortunate," Jane agreed.

"Let us just hope we don't come down with chicken fever or some other horrible disease," Lizzy laughed.

"I suppose I shall write back to Miss Bingley and tell her of my imminent arrival."

"Tell her you would be happy to meet with them this evening. I am sure Papa would be glad to part with the carriage for one evening. You know how he rarely ventures into the village as of late."

"Poor Papa, Mr Collins's presence is ensuring he never leaves the house."

"The house? More like his library. He is requesting a password just to get over the threshold of the door!"

* * *

When Kitty was a little girl, she was rather good friends with Bridget Taylor, the daughter of one of the groundsmen at Netherfield. They often spent their days traipsing happily through the fields, reluctant to part with each other's company even as the sun set for the evening, Kitty and a boisterous Lydia being dragged home by a free-spoken Lizzy or kindly asked to follow by a sweet-natured Jane.

Yes, Kitty Bennet had spent a great deal of her life at Netherfield and felt quite comfortable in the grounds of the country estate.

However, as the Bennet carriage pulled up to the Netherfield steps, she could feel her heart slam against her breast. Why was she so nervous? Why was she, though she would _never_ admit such a thing, desperate for Mr Bingley's sisters to like her?

She thanked the driver as she departed from the carriage and smiled as she approached Mr Taylor who was woeking on mending a broken path near the steps.

"How'ye doing, Miss Kitty? It been a while since I seen ye round here."

"Very well, Mr Taylor. I am here to dine with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst," She winced internally when she saw father of her old friend's brow furrow. No doubt wondering why she would be doing such a thing.

"Well, then I be saying good luck to ye." Mr Taylor smiled kindly before moving back to where he was working, a slight limp in his step caused by years of hard labour.

"Tell Bridget I was asking about her and that I demand a reply to my last letter," Kitty said as she moved to her steps, Mr Taylor nodded his head whilst smiling.

When she arrived at the doors she was ushered inside by a pale footman, his brow glistening with sweat as he wrung his hands at least twice.

"Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst will be with you in a moment, ma'am," the man said as he escorted her to the parlour. Kitty was going to ask him if he was alright, but he was out of sight before she had time to speak.

Kitty glanced around the room before seating herself in a chair by the table. This way she could see the sisters as they approached. For some reason, she was reluctant to have her back to the door; she wanted to have her sight on the sisters from the moment they came through the door.

"In God's name, where are they?" Kitty questioned the empty room as she stared at the door for the umpteenth time. She had been waiting at least twenty minutes. _How rude!_

She had already gone in search of a footman or maid, but they appeared to be hiding, not that Kitty could blame them. With a mistress like Miss Bingley, she would probably hide too. Kitty was just about to get up when she heard music playing. She angled her head slightly, trying to decipher in what direction it came from. Yes, definitely from her left.

Tired of waiting and quite put out, she marched to the door. How dare they treat her in such an abominable way! She would never have come if they were going to ignore her presence. What kind of hostess invites a guest to their home and then proceed to abandon them in their parlour?

The music was quite good. Their manners might be terrible, but their musical skills were superior.

Kitty enraged, marched down the adjoining hallway, her mind full of sharp retorts that would make Lizzy glow with pride.

"I think you are very rude and a horrible hostess" Kitty said as she spied the figure by the piano … whhhooooo, … to her great consternation, did not appear to be either of the Bingley sisters. _Oh dear!_

The figure at the piano started at the sound of her admonishment. No doubt wondering who the mad women chastising her was. Kitty was sure she really should not have bothered coming.

"Oh, I am sorry! I thought you were … well, that doesn't matter," Kitty said as she blushed crimson. The young lady behind the piano stood and gulped, looking rather intimidated.

"I'm Kitty, Kitty Bennet." She curtsied and was slightly relieved when the young lady did the same.

"Georgiana Darcy."

"Darcy? Is Mr Darcy your brother?" Kitty asked as she moved further into the room towards the piano.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I am acquainted with him. He seems very nice."

"Oh, he is the most generous of brothers," Miss Darcy answered before silence fell over the room. Both ladies staring at each other awkwardly.

"I would have loved a brother. Instead, I was blessed with four sisters. Though it often does not feel like a blessing." When Miss Darcy laughed Kitty began to feel some of the tension leave the room.

"Four sisters? How exciting, it is only William and me."

"You must be close."

"Oh, we are. I am so fortunate to have him, though at times I believe I do not deserve him."

"I am sure he would say the same for you. Do you know the Bingley sisters well?" When a quick grimace crossed Miss Darcy's face, Kitty knew that they would be friends forever.

"Mr Bingley is a great friend of my brother, so I have met them several times."

"I was invited to dine with them, but I have yet to see them. You play the piano very well, the finest I have ever heard."

"Oh, I don't play very well, but I do so love to play. William is always encouraging me to play."

"If any of my siblings played as prodigiously as you do, I would encourage them also."

"Do none of your sisters play?"

"My sisters Mary and Elizabeth play, but, and I hope they would not mind me saying, they are not as gifted as you."

"I thank you for your compliment,"—Miss Darcy blushed and gave a meek smile—"Do you live near?"

"Oh, just a few miles up the road," Kitty answered as she moved towards the chaise lounge, pleased when Miss Darcy moved to sit beside her.

"Did your sisters not join you?"

"No, the invitation was offered solely to me," When Miss Darcy raised her eyebrows at the perceived slight, Kitty rolled her eyes dramatically and laughed.

* * *

"Do you think we have left her for long enough, Louisa?" Caroline asked, her feet resting comfortably on a padded stool as she shifted her eyes between Louisa and the mirror to her left.

"I think we should go greet our guest now—she's probably squirming," Louisa said with a smile, both sisters giggling at the prospect of intimidating the youngest Bennet.

They linked arms as they departed Caroline's room and strolled through the hallways of Netherfield only to be put out when they entered the entered the parlour and did not find their guest waiting for them. They were indignant when they could not find her in any of the adjoining rooms, but they became positively baffled when they heard giggling coming from the evening parlour.

"… how to tame your moustache!" Miss Catherine said as the usually shy Miss Darcy laughed, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Both young ladies leaning on each other in their merriment.

Caroline and Louisa stared at the most peculiar scene before them before turning to each other aghast.

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have sent that letter!"

* * *

 **So sorry about the delay between chapters, I've been a very naughty authoress.**

 **Thanks For Reading. Please Review.**


	19. Scattered Roses

It was the coldness of the room that woke her.

Even the thick bedding covering her could not protect her from the cold bite of the wind. Jane shivered as she looked to see what was causing such a chill in her room. _Why is the window open?_ She was sure she had closed it last night. Frowning, she rose from the bed, not bothering to reach for a shawl as she would be returning to bed quickly. However, after only a few steps, she felt something sharp piercing the sole of her bare foot.

 _What in God's name?_ Jane thought as she reached down to rub her aching foot, a futile attempt to remove the pain. Why were there rose thorns on her floor, and who had opened the window? She placed a hand over her racing heart, the urge to flee her room ever-increasing as her ears met with nothing but silence. Her panic only increased as she gazed at the silent clock on her mantle. The hands were frozen in time—1:34 in the morning.

Not bothering to close the window, Jane ran for the door, grabbing desperately at the doorknob, and almost crying out in relief when it opened.

'Oh dear God' was all that crossed her mind as she took in the scene before her. All the doors around her were open: Lizzy's, Kitty's, Mary's, and Lydia's. She could not see her parents' doors, but she was sure they were open also. The thing that startled her the most however was the rose petals and thorns that littered the floor.

The petals were the colour of _blood_.

Jane called for her parents, her sisters—someone—but not a sound came from her mouth. It seemed she was incapable of making one—doomed to silence in her time of need.

Where was her family when she needed them? Or did they need her?

She quickly made her way to the stairs, too desperate to acknowledge the pain in her feet or to notice the trail of blood behind her. Her eyes could barely make out the darkness of the stairs, but this was her home—she could walk these stairs blindfolded—so she made her way down the oft-trodden steps. Her heart was beating with each step she took. As she ran from the bottom stair towards the parlour, she screamed in terror as something wrapped around her ankle.

Lydia's cloak. Why was it covered in blood?

Tears were blinding her vision as she searched all the main rooms in vain trying to find her parents, her sisters, or even a servant, but there was no one. She was all alone, with nothing to cling to but Lydia's bloodstained cloak.

'Wait, what was that?' Jane thought as she strained her ears to listen. For a moment, all she could hear was the sound of her frantic heart beating in her ears.

 _Laughter._ Lydia's laughter to be precise. She bit back a sob of relief—she had found her. Her family was alright, but where was the sound coming from? One moment it seemed to be coming from the parlour and the next from up the stairs. Then a few moments later, she was _sure_ it was coming from her father's library. She searched them all but could not find her sister.

The laughter had begun to frighten her. It had slowly morphed from Lydia's childish giggle to a much more masculine and menacing laugh, sending a shiver down her spine. She ran from room to room and was just about to search the dining room when she slipped and fell hitting the edge of the table in the entranceway on the way down. She cradled her sore abdomen with her hands, rubbing soothing circles as she attempted to stand, but she could not. It seemed as if some unseen force was pinning her down, holding her in place. Her stomach ached all over, the pain so intense she felt she would lose consciousness. She rested her head on the cool wood of the floor, trying to stop the room from spinning. As her head rolled to the side, she noticed a trail of rose petals leading towards the doorway—she was sure they hadn't been there a moment ago. _Had they?_

Ignoring both the ache in her head and pain in her stomach, she struggled to her feet. Stumbling to the front door, her hands shook as she opened it. Searching desperately for more rose petals, it seemed an eternity before she found them leading towards the garden. She could barely see. The sky so black it terrified her, no stars or moon could be seen. Just never-ending darkness.

Jane began to run, not caring about the gravel or its effect on her already bloody feet. She even slipped slightly on the grass, which was still soaked from the earlier rain as it clung to the grass and trees like teardrops.

The petals led her to the rose garden, stopping at the arch. The once blood red petals seemingly dying and wilting in all this darkness. She shivered not only from the death of her beloved roses, but also the eerie stillness of the night. Where was the howling wind that had woken her? Her favourite part of Longbourn, her beautiful rose garden, now tainted by the cruelness of this night.

Her eyes searched for something, anything. Why, would the wilting rose's petals lead her here? Or who chose to bring her here?

 _There!_ She thought triumphantly as she spied a figure in the distance. It was a petite girl with long brown hair. _Lydia!_ She smiled for the first time since she awoke, Lydia would be able to explain all the strangeness that had occurred and then everything would be alright.

"Lydia," Jane called, her voice breaking with emotion as she tried to make her way to her youngest sister. Why were her legs not moving? Why didn't Lydia hear her calling?

"Lydia dear," she called more forcefully, but her legs still were not moving no matter how desperately she tried...

" **Lydia!** " she shouted, her heart beginning to beat more loudly than before.

'Something isn't right' she told herself as Lydia began to turn, choking back a whimper at the transformation in her little sister. Her beautiful, shiny brown hair now fell limply about her face. Her skin was a horrible grey colour with sunken cheeks, not the perpetually round and rosy ones—her face lit up with mirth—that Jane remembered. And her eyes. Her once lively eyes were now bloodshot and gazed at her with fear.

"Jane?" Lydia questioned in disbelief, her voice raspy as if she had been screaming for a very long time.

"Lydia, why does your nightgown have blood on it? What happened?" she asked desperately, her legs still immobile, keeping her from holding Lydia.

"I'm so sorry, Jane," Lydia apologised as she began to hit herself on the head with her fist. "I should have listened. I'm so silly. Look what I have done. I didn't mean it. I never thought this would happen. I thought he loved me: he told me he did. Told me I was his special girl. But I'm not special am I, Jane? No. I'm just a stupid little girl. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Lydia words spilled forth and she sunk to her knees, the blood on her nightgown seeping into the tear-stained grass below her.

Jane ran forward, relieved that she could finally move again, embraced her little sister, and rocked her back and forth as she had done when Lydia needed her as a young child.

"You are not stupid, Lydia. You're one of the smartest people I have ever had the good fortune of meeting," Jane complimented in a desperate attempt to soothe her baby sister, ignoring both Lydia's snort of disbelief and the hairs that stood up on the back of her neck. The feeling they were being watched caused her to hold Lydia a little tighter as she gazed about the garden. She had to get Lydia back inside Longbourn. "Come now Lydia, let us go back home. Come dearest." She attempted to move Lydia, her sister nodded against her shoulder. She could feel her nightgown soaked through with the weight of Lydia's tears, the blood from Lydia's nightgown clinging to her, in some places she was bathed in the blood.

"I want to come home, Jane, I don't like it here anymore."

"I know dearest: come, and let me take you home," Jane cooed as she and Lydia stood. She attempted to move but was pulled back by Lydia's iron grip on her arm.

"I have to stay here, Jane," Lydia wept, tears rolling down her sunken cheeks.

"Whoever told you such a thing, Lydia?" Jane questioned—her hold on Lydia's hand slipping.

"Newly bloomed roses always need protecting. It is my duty to care for them. Not all the Bennet girls are prickled by thorns. I shall always watch over you, Jane. I promise. "

"Lydia you are frightening me, please …" Jane pleaded as she attempted to pull her sister towards the house but was interrupted by the sound of laughter—the menacing cackle from earlier. "Come now, Lydia."

"Oh no! He is here, Jane. He is here." Lydia looked frantically towards the large sycamore tree by the edge of the garden. The outline of a man could be seen under the branches as he made his way towards them.

Jane did not bother to speak as she grabbed Lydia again and tried to get her to move, but it was impossible to do so, almost as if she was fixed to this particular spot in the rose garden forever.

"Please, Jane, don't let him get me. Protect me, Jane," Lydia pleaded as the figure drew nearer.

"I will, Lydia. Always and forever," Jane promised, repeating the phrase her Aunt Gardiner would add each time when they asked if she loved them when they were little.

"He's going to get me, Jane," Lydia contended hysterically. Her eyes were filled with fear as she stared at the approaching figure.

"I won't let him." She grasped hold of Lydia's wrist.

"You already have," A voice whispered in her ear. She turned to see _him_ as he effortlessly took Lydia out of her grasp. Her legs were once again powerless as she screamed for Lydia. She tried to fight the hold _he_ had on her—the invisible yet powerful pull but, it was futile.

"Jane! Save me! Jane, pleeeaaasssee, Jaaannneee …" She heard Lydia screaming as she struggled to get to her. Lydia was being dragged away by the raucously laughing man, her screams filling every corner of the rose garden.

"Lydia! Lydia!" She watched in horror as Lydia and _he_ disappeared. The darkness of the night seemed to be swallowing her; it was becoming difficult for her to breathe. She fell to the ground, her hand grasping her stomach as she tried to breathe. Her heart beat was slowing down, and her vision began to blur. The inescapable coldness was back. She was so cold that she could barely feel her limbs.

"Lydia …" she murmured as she succumbed to the darkness.

"Jane, _Jane_ , wake up. _Jane_ ," Lizzy called as she hovered over her beloved Jane's bed. Having awoken in need of a glass of water, she had heard noise coming from her sister's room, so naturally she had investigated. She found her elder sister tossing in bed and muttering for Lydia in her sleep.

"Lydia!" Jane sat up wide-eyed, her entire form shaking as she took in her room. She looked into the face of worried Lizzy before throwing off her bedsheets and then checking her feet as she wiggled her toes. There were no cuts or no blood. Her window was also closed, and she could now hear the faint ticking of the clock.

"Jane, what is the matter? Did you have a nightmare? Was it about Lydia?" Lizzy watched Jane with poorly concealed concern, who shook her head at her query.

"Oh, Lizzy, It was awful. I dreamt of Lydia. I couldn't save her. She begged me, but I couldn't help her," Jane choked as she felt the hot tears fall from her eyes, increasing as she felt Lizzy's soothing arms surround her—much as she had with Lydia in her dream.

"Oh, Jane," Lizzy bemoaned as she herself began to cry.

" _He_ was there, Lizzy, he took her away from me," Jane confided as she leant on Lizzy's shoulder.

"Do not think of him, Jane. It will do you no good."

"Do you think we shall ever see him again?" Jane inquired, the horror clearly recognizable in her voice.

"Only in our nightmares," Lizzy asserted, both sisters falling silent at the thought of the man who had taken their beautiful Lydia from them.

* * *

 **A thousand million thanks to my beta, EvelynRo, who did (as always) an incredible job editing this chapter. Not one mistake escapes her notice ;-) Thank you for all your help.**

 **A huge thanks to all for reading this chapter and previous chapters. I deeply appreciate all of you who take the time to read, review, follow and favour my work. It means a lot.**

 **Once again thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	20. Uncertain Futures

"Miss Darcy is utterly charming, I felt like such a fool barging in on her, but she was nothing but kind to me. I told her she could call on me whenever she so wished," Kitty recounted as she smiled at her sisters and mother. Mr Collins had joined their delighted father on a walk about the grounds, so the Bennet women were conversing in the dining room as they organised floral displays.

"I would have surely died on the spot if such a thing had happened to me, but Miss Darcy seems to be rather amiable," Mary remarked as she helped her mother cut the stems shorter on the flowers.

"Oh indeed, rather shy, but she does come out of herself after a while. I shan't ever recover from the rudeness of the Bingley sisters, though."

"How they are related to that darling Mr Bingley, I will never know," Mrs Bennet commented as she and Mary fussed over the arrangement before them. The daughter was adding in more foliage whilst her mother was attempting to sneak in more flowers, much to Mary's chagrin.

"Mama, that is too much."

"I think it looks very pretty. What do you think Jane?" Mrs Bennet asked of her eldest who stood quietly by her side, "Jane? Dear, are you alright? You look rather peaky?"

Lizzy watched the interaction with growing concern. Jane seemed completely oblivious to their mother's worry and her questioning but rather seemed focused solely on the rose stem in her hand: her eyes vacant as she stood absolutely still, her gaze unwavering and her skin growing paler. Jane had not slept last night after Lizzy had awoken her from her dream, rather she just lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. It had worried Lizzy, of course. Jane was always stronger than she looked—but her torment over their beloved Lydia never left her mind.

"I fear it is the lack of sleep, Mama. Jane barely closed her eyes all night," Lizzy replied as she moved to grasp Jane's arm, her contact breaking her statue-like sister from her thoughts.

"Lizzy, what?" Jane trailed off as she took in her mother's concerned look. Kitty and Mary were also gazing at her with worry.

"I was just telling Mama about what an awful night you had." At Jane's look of concern at Lizzy divulging secrets she hastened to answer, "I told them of how last night you stayed up reading. I, of course, believe you shouldn't have read that book so late if you were unable to finish it. Your mind had to be racing. That's why I always read short stories before bed so I can rest easily knowing I am aware of the ending. I think it would be best if you rest your eyes for a few hours, dear Sister."

"Oh yes, Jane, you must, for you look ever so unwell," Mrs Bennet agreed as she watched Lizzy lead Jane towards the stairs, her beautiful daughter blanching slightly when she saw the table in the entranceway, with a single rose laid upon it. She thought no more of it when she turned to the dining room once again, sighing dramatically as she watched Mary heap the floral arrangement with yet more foliage.

"That is precisely why I never read books before bed," added Kitty.

"Oh? I didn't know you could read," Mary questioned mockingly as Kitty threw some flower petals at her, laughing as they caught in her hair.

"Mary, don't be so impertinent," Mrs Bennet chastised her middle child as Kitty looked at Mary triumphantly. "We all know how fond Kitty is of reading pamphlets," Mrs Bennet remarked, to which Mary burst into laughter.

"Will you ever let that go?" Kitty asked desperately, her cheeks stained red at the mere thought of that horrific incident.

"No," her mother and sister answered in unison before laughing together. Upstairs Jane smiled, hearing their enjoyment before she drifted off to sleep, Lizzy watching her from a chair nearby.

* * *

"Miss Bennet is utterly delightful, I can scarce think of a time I laughed as heartily," Miss Darcy gushed as she regained her meeting the day prior.

"I am glad you have made a new friend," her brother said with a gentle smile, pleased when he saw how happy Georgiana was—happier than she had been in months.

"She told me the most amusing of stories, but I dare not repeat them, for what kind of friend would I be?" Georgiana said as she smiled to herself before taking a sip of her tea.

"Friend?"

"Yes. Friend," Georgiana trailed off, a stricken look crossing her pretty features. "Oh, but, William, what if she does not wish to be my friend? Do you think I presume too much? For I have only met her once, and she is sure to have many friends."

"My dear, do not worry yourself so, I assure you Miss Bennet thinks of you as a friend. You mustn't think so little of yourself," Mr Darcy soothed, it hurt him deeply to see his little sister doubt herself so. He smiled again at her, relieved when she nodded in agreement. Maybe she was overthinking this too much.

"Good morning, all," Charles greeted as walked into the breakfast room, thanking the footman and smiling when he saw all the food. Oblivious to the shared look of amusement by the Darcys at his joyous expression as he tucked into his eggs.

"Good morning, peasants and Georgiana," Richard declared a half hour later as he entered the breakfast room, a spring in his step as he too sat down.

"What has you so pleased this morning, Richard?" Charles asked as he continued to tuck into his breakfast.

"Can I not be pleased? Must there be a reason to my joy?"

"With other people, of course not, but this is you. No good can come from your pleasure."

"How little they think of me, Darcy," Richard said with feigned offence, dramatically dabbing the faux tears from his eyes.

"Do not listen to them, Richard. Your joyous mood shan't be ruined by anyone," Georgie declared, as her brother chuckled.

"It appears I am not the only one in a good mood. What has you so joyous this morning?"

"I made the most delightful of acquaintances yesterday."

"Oh, how you flatter me Georgie, but seriously we have known each other years," Richard laughed as Darcy attempted to hit him with his table napkin.

"Children, behave," Charles intoned as he watched Darcy slide down his seat slightly, no doubt trying to kick Richard under the table. _And I am accused of being childish!_

"No, I meant, dearest Cousin,, that I had met the delightful Miss Bennet," Georgiana informed, oblivious to the reaction she received from her cousin or Mr Bingley, both of whom stiffened slightly and put down their cups and utensils.

"Miss Bennet? Which Miss Bennet?" Richard asked whilst Charles muttered about golden haired angels.

"Miss Kitty, I met her when she came to visit. She was—" Miss Darcy answered but was cut off by Bingley, who continued ignorant of the glare that Mr Darcy levelled at him for interrupting his little sister.

"Miss Kitty, was here? Whatever for?" Charles wondered why would Miss Catherine be at Netherfield, and why was he not here to welcome her to his home?

"Well, I don't … um …" Georgiana hesitated as she looked to her brother for assistance. She appeared uncomfortable to tell Mr Bingley of his sister's behaviour.

"Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst invited Miss Bennet to dine with them."

"Oh? That was nice of them. Just Miss Catherine though? Not all the Bennets?" Charles asked, the bad feeling he usually reserved for his sister's behaviour, arising in his stomach.

"No, Charles, your sisters did not come to greet Miss Bennet and failed to make any appearance at all. From what I have been told, Miss Bennet became rather upset by their treatment of her and went in search of them, that is when she came across Georgiana, and they became acquainted."

"Now, Bingley, calm down. Where are you going?"

"Are you telling me that my sisters invited Miss Bennet to my home to dine with them, and then they proceed to ignore her? How dare they treat her in such an infamous manner? Please excuse my behaviour, Miss Darcy, but I shall have to go and speak to my sisters immediately," Charles declared as he stood and threw his serviette on the table, charging from the room, angrier than any of them had ever seen him before.

"The gallows aren't worth it, Charles," Richard called after him as Georgiana took in the situation with wide eyes.

"Why did you have to tell Mr Bingley in such a manner?" she asked of her brother who looked rather smug, who shrugged in an attempt to appear innocent.

"Would it be entirely inappropriate of me to follow Charles, for I should love to see him read the riot act to his sisters?" Richard questioned as he stared after his friend.

"As much as I would dearly love to see it also, we must stay here," Darcy sympathised as Richard pouted.

"But what if they didn't know I was there? I could climb onto the ledge of a neighbouring window and, with expert military precision, climb onto the small ledge of the window and listen that way," Richard proposed as the Darcys stared at him with disbelief, "No? Is that a definite no? I'm allowed no fun," Richard sulked as he stared longingly at the door.

* * *

Never in all his years had Charles Bingley been so furious with his sisters.

He had been marginally upset with them once when they were children and they had ruined their parents's newly finished portrait of them and blamed him for it, just because they did not like their dresses. He had been rather angry when they had begun to use his connections at Eton and then Cambridge for their own social aspirations. He had been embarrassed when Caroline set her sights on Darcy and did not care how her behaviour affected his friend or him. But never had he ever been furious enough to actually wish he was born an only child until today.

How dare they treat Miss Bennet in such a disgraceful way? Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he had let their behaviour go unchecked for too long. His love for them and his familial loyalty allowing for his ignorance to their true character.

To invite a guest to your home and then promptly ignore them was scandalous, and the worst thing was that he knew that they would not have dared pull such a trick amongst even their most casual acquaintance of the Ton.

When did they become so callous and calculating?

Louisa Hurst paced her bedroom. She had barely slept due to her nerves. Her husband had tried to enter her bed last night, but she shooed him away as she had bigger fish to fry.

The invitation to Miss Bennet had, quite obviously, been a rather large mistake on her and her sister's part. They should have thought it through, but they did not, and look at the mess they were in now. When they had come upon Miss Darcy and Miss Bennet conversing so freely, openly laughing, she had panicked and pulled Caroline back to her room. It had been a stupid action, but it had been her first thought. Why didn't she and Caroline just enter and greet their guest? When did people stop being people to them? The only thing that mattered was a surname or title? For the life of her, she could not understand her actions at that moment. They had discussed a plan to lure Miss Bennet away from Miss Darcy, but by the time they had worked everything out, Miss Bennet was saying her final goodbye's to Miss Darcy, both girls parting as if they were old friends.

It was the height of social disgrace to treat a guest that way, and the evening could not have gone more wrong if either she or Caroline had tried. How did their attempt to remove their brother from Hertfordshire turn so drastically wrong?

She had yet to venture outside her room, too worried to eat a bite. She wondered briefly if Caroline was as nervous as she was, for surely Charles would not be pleased when he found out and find out he was surely to do.

She was interrupted from her pacing when the door opened and a rather sheepish Caroline entered followed by a red-faced Charles.

"Charles, how are—" Louisa questioned but was cut off by Charles, who raised a palm to stop her. The brave smile on her face was replaced by a slight wince. This would not be good.

"Sit!" Charles ordered as he stood, his shoulders tense as he watched them ensconce themselves on the edge of Louisa's bed. She suddenly remembered their father, looking strikingly like Charles in that moment, chastising Caroline and her when they were little for sneaking into the servants's quarters in the night and cutting their maid Betty's hair.

"Charles, I do not appreciate your tone," Caroline said, her sheepishness replaced with self-righteous anger. Louisa took a deep breath and sighed slightly. Her sister truly did not know when to keep her mouth closed.

"And I don't appreciate your disgraceful treatment of a guest in my home," Charles contended, his voice more stern that either of them had ever heard it. "How utterly dare either of you treat Miss Bennet in such a way. Never in my life have I been so disgusted with either of you. Do not open your mouth, Caroline, for there is nothing you have to say that I wish to hear. For years I have allowed you both to behave in such a horrid manner, believing you would grow out of such misplaced beliefs in your own self-importance, but you both remain as you always were: selfish, heartless, vindictive individuals who care not for other people or their feelings."

"How dare you, Charles," Caroline seethed. "You have no right to speak to me in such a manner."

"And you have no right to treat guests in my home or me in such a way either. You anger is righteous when it comes to yourself, but where is it in regards to your treatment of other people? Miss Bennet is the latest in a long line of individuals you have abused. I am ashamed to call you both my sisters."

"This is our home too, Charles," Caroline argued as she rose to her feet, the redness in her cheeks clashing with the orange fabric of her dress.

"No, Caroline, this is _my_ home, it is me who has leased it, and it is me who is the master of this house. You are here at my will—a will that is running out. Because you are not married, I am required to care for you but not at the expense of my own happiness. And, Louisa, you are here at my invitation—an invitation that was extended to you and your husband. You have your own residences, yet you chose to stay in mine and then rudely insult me in your treatment of my guests. I shall say this once—so I encourage you to listen closely—I do not appreciate how you treated Miss Bennet, and your actions have been noted. I have allowed you both to carry on in such an infamous manner but no longer. If you continue to behave in the way you are behaving, then you can both stay elsewhere. Louisa, you can live in your own marital homes, and, Caroline, you can stay with Louisa or live with Aunt Meryl in Plymouth. The choice is yours but know this—I am done with the both of you."

"You are choosing the Bennets over us—your sisters?" Caroline hissed, her hands on her hips.

"I am choosing my own happiness, and as of right now, that does not include either of you. Now, if you would apologise to Miss Bennet for your discourteous behaviour then I may change my mind, but as of right now, my words stand. I am not choosing anything or anyone over you, but your actions towards Miss Bennet, a kind young lady whom you have not even made an attempt to know has shown me pieces of your characters which hurt me deeply, and I do not deserve such treatment. Now, I am going to leave this house and visit the Bennets in an attempt to apologise for your actions. Neither of you is welcome to accompany me. _If_ you wish to apologise—and I strongly encourage you to—then you shall have to show some initiative and do it yourself for you shall receive no help from me. Good day." And with that a furious Charles Bingley left the room, leaving his dazed sisters, for once, quite speechless.

* * *

None of the Bingley siblings, however, had noticed the commotion outside their window.

"For god's sake, Richard, you weigh a tonne!" Darcy panted as he held his dangling cousin from the upstairs window, struggling to hang on to the Colonel's ankles.

"It's all the muscle," Richard quipped whilst he listened attentively to the argument below. "Charles is gone now, pull me up."

"Give me a moment will you," Darcy said as he tried to gather his strength, his grip slipping by the moment.

"I told you we should have used Georgiana instead," Richard commented as he casually waved to a passing gardener, ignoring Georgiana's cry of indignation.

"Right on the count of three. One. Two …" Darcy began but stopped shortly when his grip on Richard slipped, and his cousin fell to the ground.

"Oh God! Richard!" Georgiana cried as she raced for the window, the two Darcys leaning from the window, desperate to see their cousin.

"I'm okay, I'm fine," Richard said as he crawled from a bush below.

"Walk it off, Richard. Walk it off," Darcy encouraged.

"I told him it was a bad idea," Georgiana sighed as Richard crawled up the steps, dragging his leg gingerly behind him.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	21. Scheming and Invitations

_Liverpool, England._

A young man sighed as he quickly packed his trunk, frequently looking at the door to ensure it was still locked and bolted. Grabbing all that he could in his shaking hands as he threw all of his worldly possessions into an old and worn trunk that his uncle had gifted to him many years previously.

Once he finished he picked up a chair which sat by the writing desk and sat it roughly before the wooden wardrobe, the corners frayed due to many years of use. The man sneered as he looked about the inn's modest lodging room before he stood upon the rickety chair. _Why am I reduced to staying in such flith?_ The man pondered as he blindly felt about the top of the wardrobe, sighing with relief as his hand found what he had been in search for.

 _So beautiful_ The dark haired man thought as he examined the choker in his hands. Silver and lined with rows of sapphires that sparkled in the light. The man smiled brightly as he examined it closely before placing it in his jacket pocket, it truly was a piece of art and was surely worth all the effort it had taken to finally have it in his possession. He knew a number of people who would sell their souls or wives for such a pretty thing. Yes, he has definitely made the right decision in choosing this one.

 _Sure the old hag had ensured he worked for his money but the rewards where most sweet. She was probably waking from her evening rest to find her precious choker gone…_

 _But was that really his fault?_ No, not if you asked him. She was desperate for company and he was most kind in providing it. And this choker was the reward for his services.

His next dalliance would have to a more supple one and a less mature, for the younger ones where ever so much fun. So ripe for the picking and usually had so little sense they did whatever he asked of them.

But where to go? Cornwall? Derby? Hertfordshire? No, he had been to all those dreary places before. He would go to London but some less than reputable bastards where looking for him there so that was out of the question.

"Sir, I got that paper you was asking for." The inn keeper said as he knocked on the door.

"Thank you my good man," The man said as he answered the door, a smile gracing his handsome features. "Tell me where is nice this time of year? I find myself in desperate need of a change of scenery." The man questioned as he walked towards the desk, sitting the paper upon it before turning to face the old inn keeper.

"Oh I don't get out much more sir but I got a sister in Plymouth and she's always on about the pretty weather she gets there, though I don't know myself." The keeper remarked as he watched the man take his coin purse from his jacket, his eyes focussed on the glittering gold coins before him.

"Plymouth you say? I don't think I've been, is it a fine place?"

"I would say sir, fine houses my sister says."

"Fine houses and agreeable weather, sounds like an ideal place to visit."

"Oh yes sir, and the people be very nice there too. A few years ago we had a family stay here and the daughters were very pretty, very pretty indeed." The inn keeper remarked as he gratefully took the coins from the man's hand, too occupied with his earnings to notice the gleam in the man's eyes.

"Pretty girls hmm? I believe you have just convinced me sir," The man remarked as he laughed, picking up his trunk with ease before he moved to the door, patting his pocket before nodding to himself and leaving the room, the old man shuffling behind him.

The man thanked the inn keeper profusely as he entered the hired carriage, tipping his hand as the carriage set off for Birmingham before he started his journey to Plymouth.

"What a nice young man he is, a credit to his parents that one." The Inn Keepers wife commented as she joined her husband.

"Yes my dear, Mr Jonathan Whitley is most definitely a gentleman."

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright? You still look rather unwell?" Mrs Bennet questioned as she fussed over Jane.

"I am much better Mama, the rest has done me good. Worry not for me for I have much recovered," Jane assured as Lizzy nodded in agreement pleased to see some of the colour back in her complexion.

"I shall believe you for now but if you start to feel unwell then I insist upon you retiring immediately." Mrs Bennet instructed to which Jane nodded, glad her mothers fussing had ended.

"When is that man to leave?" Mr Bennet demanded as he walked into the parlour were his family were gathered. "For I cannot take another moment of his company. He talked about the windows in Rosings for a half hour just then, half hour!"

"I hear they are rather spectacular. How many are there again? Sixty? Sixty-one?" Mary questioned with a laugh, her joy only increasing at her father's groan.

"There are sixty four in all sixty four. And I have it on good authority that the glazing alone originally cost in excess of six hundred pounds!" Lizzy answered, her voice mimicking Mr Collins.

"Ah but surely the windows are rivalled by the fireplace?" Mr Bennet questioned, a glint of humour returning to his eyes.

"A fireplace of truly prodigious dimension I hear, rather famous indeed."

"I agree Lizzy, it is surely grander than our entire house, and sadly we simple folk shall never lay our sights upon it." Her father said with mock sorrow.

"Look someone has come to visit," Kitty stated as Mrs Bennet arose to her feet, desperate to see who was calling, Jane and her Father shared a look of bemusement at her nosiness.

"What a fine carriage, I wonder who it could be?"

"It has a crest on the side, but I can't see from this far away." Lizzy stated as she squinted, her mother and Kitty doing the same.

"I can't see it, Mary can you see it?"

"How could I, the one with glasses, possibly see what you three none spectacle wearers couldn't?" Mary sighed but walked to the window none the less.

"Because the glass magnifies things of course." Kitty answered plainly as Mary raised her eyes upwards at her sisters logic.

"I think I see it, wait, wait," Lizzy said as she leaned toward the glass. "Is it the Darcy crest?"

"Oh dear God" Mrs Bennet exclaimed as she looked frantically around the room.

"How does Lizzy know the Darcy crest?" Mary asked no one in particular, her eyes falling on Jane who simply raised an eyebrow, Lizzy blushing at the question.

"Girls stand straighter! Mr Bennet stop slouching!" Mrs Bennet ordered before calling frantically for Hill.

"Mrs Bennet," Her husband called, the sternness of his tone making her stop in her tracks. "We have a larger issue."

"Mr Collins," Lizzy answered in a horrified whisper, causing her mother to gasp and her sisters to wince. What were they to do with him? For he would surely embarrass them all severely.

"Where is he now?"

"He was in the garden when I left him." Mr Bennet answered, making all the Bennet's stare from the window to see if they could spot the man.

"Leave him out there!" Kitty pleaded.

"There he is, he must have heard the carriage approaching." Mary sighed as Mr Collins watched with interest at the approaching carriage.

"Come girls," Mr Bennet said with a sigh, "Let us greet our visitors."

"We could lock him in a cupboard," Mrs Bennet declared with a hint of hysteria. "No? Hill! Please prepare my smelling salts for later, I feel I shall need them." Mrs Bennet ordered as her husband guided her towards the door.

As the Bennet's assembled on the steps of Longbourn, they also kept an eye on the garden, waiting for Mr Collins to make an appearance. The elegant carriage stopped before them and all the Bennet smiled when they saw Mr Bingley depart, followed by Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam and lastly a young lady who linked arms with Mr Darcy and glanced shyly at the family.

"Good evening Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy." Mr Bennet welcomed, before waiting for the introduction between he and the other members of the party.

"Good evening Mr Bennet, I hope you do not mind our intrusion but we wished to call upon you and your family. Please allow me to introduce my good friend Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy."

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Darcy," Mr Bennet said kindly before turning to the Colonel "Ah an army man! Well Longbourn shall be safe from invaders whilst you inhabit its walls, It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine sir, I shall keep my sword on hand though, to ward of any pesky villains that may lurk." The Colonel laughed, before shifting his gaze to Miss Bennet, _'What a ravishing Angel.'_ He thought as stared at her.

"Allow me to introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana." Mr Darcy said as his sister blushed at all the eyes upon her.

"Well you are most welcome." Mrs Bennet smiled kindly, "Though any friend of Kitty needs no introduction here." She remarked as Georgiana smiled, her insecurities leaving her somewhat as all the Bennet girls smiled at her.

"Let us go inside." Mr Bennet instructed but was interrupted by Mr Collins who came from behind the corner walls of Longbourn, where he had been peeking not so discreetly at the guests. The Bennet's watched with baited breath as Mr Collins came closer, his eyes taking in the fineness of the carriage and the guests before him.

"Mr Collins, glad to see you have returned from your adventure." Mr Bennet commented with little good will, the man was making a fool of himself and his family by extension. Quite a bit of the smelling salts would be needed to night. "And in time to greet our new guests, allow me to introduce Mr Bingley of Netherfield and his guests Mr and Miss Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Protector of Hertfordshire and surrounding realms." The Colonel added, making Mr Bennet chuckle. Mr Collins introduced himself and bowed dramatically. Jane could have sworn she heard her father mutter 'idiot' causing the Colonel to laugh then cough in an attempt to cover it. She cleared her throat slightly, causing both men to look rather sheepish.

"Family are a wonderful thing, are they not?" The Colonel remarked as Mrs Bennet led Mr Bingley through the doors, followed by Lizzy and Mary who listened attentively to Miss Darcy, Mr Darcy walked slightly behind, though his gaze often fell on Lizzy and his sister. Jane however walked slightly ahead of her Father and the handsome army man.

"Especially those who bring you such amusement." Mr Bennet agreed, the two men sharing a look of merriment, an early comradery forming already. The party settled comfortably in the parlour of Longbourn, chatting comfortably amongst themselves.

"Are you enjoying your time in Hertfordshire Colonel or is the county less dramatic than you should like?"

"I find it the most enjoyable county sir, infinitely more pleasurable than some others I've been too."

"That it is, I rarely venture from it these days, though I imagine you have little time to wander at your own pleasure."

"No unfortunately you are right there sir, though Hertfordshire seems to be the ideal county to spend a few relaxing days in, between the people and the surrounding countryside I find myself in the most enjoyable of situations."

"Have you had much time off as of late?" Mr Bennet questioned as Jane handed him a cup of tea, watching the Colonel closely, though fortunately he was too busy observing Jane to notice.

"Regrettably very little sir, very little indeed. I was off for a few weeks earlier this year, which I spent liaising in Kent. However apart from that I have scarcely had a moments break."

"Excuse my intrusion sir but did you say Kent?" Mr Collins queried, leaning from his chair towards Mr Bennet and the Colonel, so close to the latter has his eyes crossed, before he shook himself and stared at the man in wonderment and nodded. Mary and Lizzy shared a look of embarrassment as Jane blushed fiercely.

"Yes, my aunt resides at Rosings in Kent. I and Mr Darcy visit her annually."

"Rosings? Sir, you wouldn't be speaking of Lady Catherine de Bourgh would you?" Mr Collins questioned, his cheeks turning pink with excitement.

"Yes, do you know my aunt?"

"Sir I am the proud rector of Hunsford in Kent, the parish with which you're most noble aunt resides. May I say what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance and may I happily inform you that your aunt was in the most excellent of health when I woefully departed from her most honourable and esteemed company."

"That is a great comfort to hear, is it not?" The Colonel asked his cousin, who was staring at Miss Elizabeth, completely ignoring his question. Richard cleared his throat, which thankfully garnered his attention. "Mr Collins is the rector at Hunsford and he tells me that Aunt Catherine is in the most excellent of health."

Darcy didn't reply, rather just nodded his head and stared at his teacup, though his eyes often sought out Miss Elizabeth. Something that the Colonel decided to ask his cousin about later.

"I am ever so glad you have called Miss Darcy, I was telling my sisters of my pleasure in meeting you." Kitty commented as she smiled gently at the lady to her right, who seemed awfully shy around all these new people.

"Thank you Miss Catherine," Miss Darcy said in a quiet voice, her cheeks stained pink at all the attention she was receiving.

"My sister tells me you play piano and most beautifully by the sounds of it." Jane remarked kindly as she moved to the seat between Kitty and Lizzy, now all the Bennet girls were seated at the table, the men scattered in seats around the room whilst their mother tended to her guests.

"Oh I don't play very well, but I do enjoy the instrument a great deal."

"I have never heard such fine playing in all my life and I am not saying so just to flatter you,"

"You play, don't you Miss Elizabeth?" Miss Darcy asked, desperate to remove the attention away from herself.

"Yes but very ill indeed. I have neither the talent nor patience to be called proficient, and please call me Lizzy, for all my friends do."

"I am sure you are just being modest." Miss Darcy said, aware of her brother, cousin and Mr Bingley's rapid attention to the conversation, or rather the ladies with whom she was conversing with.

"I believe if you were to hear my playing then you should not flatter me so,"

"Do you plan to be in Hertfordshire long sir?" Mr Collins asked Mr Darcy, interrupting the conversation. Mr and Mrs Bennet both watching the man closely so if need be they could cut him off before he embarrassed them or the girls.

"The exact length of our stay here has yet to be determined, but I see no reason to leave soon." Mr Darcy answered with little passion for the conversation, he was much more occupied with the discussion between his sister and the Bennet ladies.

Mr Collins attempted to speak again but resorted to opening and closing his mouth several times, which was a relief to the Bennet's as the last thing they wished for was for him to embarrass them further.

Mr Bennet watched the party with rapt fascination as it seemed that his daughters and Miss Darcy had become fast friends, barely acknowledging the rest of the party. Though he did notice that Kitty would often gaze at Mr Bingley, who always returned it. Mr Darcy seemed to, in a manner he must have believed to appear inadvertent but was most deliberate, stare at Lizzy, who returned his look by a challenging one of her own. To an outsider it would appear a look of distaste but Mr Bennet knew Lizzy, she was perhaps more fond of Mr Darcy than she was going to allow anyone to believe, it appeared that the apology had worked.

The most interested interaction was between Jane and the Colonel though, yes Mr Bennet decided he liked the man very much. He was far too charming for words but he seemed like a genuine man and he hadn't even attempted to hide his admiration for Jane, as her Father he probably should have been more scandalized but it was all in good humour and the man seemed very upfront. Jane however, poor Jane, she seemed almost unaware of the attention, too determined to make Miss Darcy feel comfortable to notice the Colonel's attentions. The most amusing aspect of the meeting however was his darling wife's reaction, there wouldn't be enough smelling salts in the entire country to soothe her. His darling wife seemed almost in a daze, she had spent years playing on good matches for the girls and suddenly a house gets rented and their all off. Well, apart from Mary but the Vicarage would do well with Mary as a mistress. But the question was how could he contribute to his daughter's happiness? He almost laughed, he hadn't been married to Fanny Bennet for more than twenty years and learnt nothing.

"It is such as fine day, it would be such a waste to spend it in doors. Why don't we all take a tour of the garden?" Mr Bennet asked as Hill collected the tea cups.

"A turn in the garden seems like a most agreeable idea." The Colonel answered as he rose from his seat and offered his arm to Miss Bennet, however he was beaten to it by Mr Collins who had somehow appeared at Miss Bennet's side and taken her forearm under his. Mr Bennet, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley watched the scene with trepidation, did Mr Collins know his life was in peril? As it most certainly was by the look on the Colonel's face.

Mr and Mrs Bennet led the party from the parlour through the garden room to the garden, with Mr Bingley escorting Miss Catherine, Miss Darcy being led by her brother. That left Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth joining a distracted Colonel, whose eyes were following Jane and Mr Collins closely as they walked behind Mr Bingley and Miss Catherine.

"Father was right, the weather is lovely." Elizabeth commented as she and Mary watched with much amusement the Colonel's reaction to Mr Collins and Miss Bennet. The odious man had apparently come to Hertfordshire in search of a wife, and set his beady little sights on Jane, it would be hilarious if it wasn't so revolting. Their parents weren't pleased with his attentions either but they found comfort in the fact that Jane was as sickened by the thought of it as they were.

"Yes, with such glorious weather it is clear to see why so many betrothed couples decide to marry at this time of year." Mary remarked casually as she watched her mother and father laugh at something, a highly amused Mr Bingley and Kitty joining them.

"If Mr Collins has his way I believe we shall have a joyous occasion of our own soon." Lizzy said with the expression of nonchalance, as if she was chatting with old friends, though she knew how her words would affect the Colonel, who immediately gave her his fullest attention.

"Mr Collins? I wasn't aware he was courting Jan… Miss Bennet,"

"Oh he is not. Yet. But he has made his intentions clear, as you can see. This is a good thing though Colonel." Lizzy remarked airily as she picked a few flowers from the grass, keenly aware of Mr Darcy and his sister's approach.

"How so Miss Elizabeth?"

"You will have the opportunity to see my sister every year when you make your annual visit to Rosings." Lizzy said as she walked towards Miss Darcy, Mary following closely. Both sisters felt satisfied by the Colonels reaction to the 'news'.

Their mother was not the only one in the family who could scheme and plot to help a romance along.

"My flower picking is much better than my piano playing, I assure you." Lizzy laughed as she presented the small bunch of garden flowers to Miss Darcy.

"They are very lovely, thank you ever so much. I was just telling William how much I admire your garden."

"Thank you, I have always found it to be a place of great solace for me, especially when I was younger and I and my sisters had squabbled over a bonnet or something equally silly." Lizzy recounted as her mother approached, looking as if she could burst with excitement, followed by Mr Bingley and Kitty.

"I believe it is time for us to leave." Bingley said jovially as he smiled at Miss Catherine again.

As the party said goodbye to the Bennet's a strange mood descended over the carriage.

"So did you offer your apologies Charles?" Darcy asked as Georgiana shuffled around her seat to make herself more comfortable, almost falling over in the process. "Careful, you'll hurt yourself."

"I did, and she was most grateful in her acceptance, though she repeatedly told me that it was not needed. She in fact told me of her embarrassment at her first meeting with you." Charles told Miss Darcy.

"Embarrassment when meeting me? Whatever for?"

"For barging in on you whilst you were playing, pardon me but I have already told Miss Catherine that she need not feel embarrassed, for you didn't mind. But I assured her she could tell you on her own at dinner."

"Dinner? What have you done Bingley?"

"Oh Darcy do give over man. I simply invited the Bennet's over to dine with us."

"To dine? That should rile up your sisters quite a bit." Darcy remarked as he stared at Bingley in a calculating manner.

"It is as they say Fitz 'Kill two birds with one stone'". Bingley commented merrily as he stared from the window of the carriage, ignoring his friends frown at his calling him 'Fitz'.

"Angels married to such men. Ha! As if such a thing would be allowed to be borne. No, I will not accept it, not I, the best soldier in his Majesties army, not to mention _the_ most handsome. Great jawline." The Colonel muttered as his three companions stared at him with no small amount of worry.

"Finally gone mad." Bingley mouthed to Darcy, as the Master of Pemberley nodded grimly in agreement, Georgiana shuffled along the seat again, whilst playing with her flowers.

"This is why I refuse to share a carriage seat with you. Constant fidgeting!" Darcy lamented dramatically whilst the Colonel cackled.

"Completely mad," Bingley whispered in alarm.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	22. Dinner Arrangements

"Girls! Girls, come quickly! Oh you are all determined to make us late." Mrs Bennet bemoaned as she waited impatiently at the entrance to Longbourn. _Had she not told her daughters, repeatedly, to be ready early?_ _So that she could examine their attire to ensure that they all looked their best_. Yet here she was, standing along, with her nerves in a pitiful state with no daughters in sight. "Girls..."

"Here we are mama." Jane announced as she led her sisters down the stairs, grimacing slightly when she saw her mother's countenance, she had obviously been about to work herself into the most unpleasant of states.

"Were have you been? I have been waiting for at least a full hour."

"An hour? How odd because I was sure you only finished getting dressed yourself not ten minutes ago." Mr Bennet remarked as he joined his family, tugging slightly at his cravat to loosen it.

"Mr Bennet, I am I no mood for jesting, this is a very important and could determine the future happiness of the entire family!" Mrs Bennet declared as she walked to the table to pick up a cane.

"We are still going to Netherfield aren't we?" Lizzy jokingly whispered to her father.

"We had better be, for this isn't the jacket I wear when I visit Georgie boy in the Palace _and_ I forgot my pearls."

"We shall be a blight upon the nation if we go dressed as such," Lizzy quipped as she watched her mother inspect Kitty's hair.

"Get in line, all of you." Mrs Bennet commanded as she watched with satisfaction her children form a line.

"Does mother remind you of an army sergeant?" Mary asked Kitty with mock seriousness, her sister giggled as their mother walked along the line with a cane.

"Where did you get that cane?" Mr Bennet queried, his eyes straining to take a good look at it. _Why did it look so familiar?_

"It looks like grandpa's old cane, the one from the portrait in the library." Kitty remarked as her mother made her turn three times to ensure her dress was not wrinkled.

"That's it! I would notice that thing anywhere."

"But where did you get it mama?" Lizzy asked as her father stepped into line, she gave him a peculiar look before focusing back on their mother, who had reached Mary by this stage in her inspection of the troops.

"Oh I had Hill dig it out for me." Mrs Bennet responded with little attention to the conversation, much too interested in why one of Lizzy's curls would not stay in its pin. "Why are you in line?" She questioned as she reached her husband, the girls laughing at their father's antics.

"Are you not concerned with my appearance? Afraid I shall embarrass you? No? Well, I find myself quite insulted." Mr Bennet proclaimed as he turned his head dramatically. "Dig it out from where?"

"Oh I don't know, it is of little consequence." Mrs Bennet remarked as she ushered her family from the door, passing the cane to Hill in the process. Before they entered the carriage she began to fuss over Jane and Kitty, before stopping Mary to ensure her cloak was sitting properly to insure it didn't wrinkle.

"That's strange."

"What is papa?" Lizzy asked as she was about to enter the carriage.

"I could have sworn my father was buried with that cane." Mr Bennet remarked as he watched his wife warily, who smiled in return before Kitty interrupted.

"We forgot Mr Collins!"

* * *

"How did your sisters take the news?" Darcy asked his friend as he inspected himself in the mirror. Not that he wished to impress someone, no not at all. He just wished to look his best…

"I wouldn't know." Bingley answered cheerfully as he sat upon the chaise lounge, a large smile gracing his features.

"Oh for God's sake Charles, you did inform them did you not?"

"Why must you think the worst of me? Of course I told them." With a stern look from his friend Charles elaborated. "With a note." Another even sterner glance, rather reminiscent of Lady Catherine. "Which may have been slipped under their doors in the middle of the night by some footman." Charles admitted sheepishly.

"Charles." Darcy sighed as he walked towards the door, his friend rising behind him to follow.

"What would you have me done hmm? Tell them myself, I may be a braver man now but I haven't lost my mind completely. Though Mr Hurst did tell me that Louisa promised to help with the flowers, though I don't know how much of the idea she came up with herself."

"I give you that, it does promises to be an entertaining night then." Darcy remarked as he knocked on Georgiana's door. Smiling when she answered, she looked so much like their mother it pained him.

"You look beautiful Georgiana."

"And you look very handsome William. You too Mr Bingley, though a little pale. Are you alright?"

"He informed his sisters of the gathering by having some poor footman post notes under their doors in the midst of the darkness." Darcy recounted as his sister simply shook her head and linked arms with him.

"Yes, but they can't harm me in front of witnesses." Charles half jested, though his brow was slightly damper than it was a few moments ago.

"And tonight you shall have to sleep with a bayonet under your pillow." Darcy laughed as he led the party down the stairs.

* * *

 _How could he do such a thing to his own sisters?_ Caroline Bingley seethed as she stomped around her room. _He had the audacity to invite guests to dine in their home and did not even inform them of his intentions._ _No, Charles had them delivered little notes with unfortunate news in the middle of the night! Well she would show him that she bowed to no one and would simply refuse to greet their guests and would not attend the gathering._

 _No, she would sit in her room and show Charles exactly how annoyed she was with him. And maybe, just maybe she would accept his apology when he undoubtedly came to offer it._

And with that thought Caroline Bingley sat at her vanity and waited for a grovelling Charles to appear.

* * *

As Mr Bingley and his party stood on the steps of Netherfield most tried to ignore the vacant spot beside the Master of the house. The Darcy's shared subtle glances at each other before their attention turned to Mr Bingley, who was quite obviously torn between the excitement of his guest's arrival and seething at his sisters' tardiness, though it was becoming abundantly clear that her joining the party was unlikely to happen.

Even Louisa had graced the group with her presence. Though an unusually stern Mr Hurst was practically attached to her hip, she looked rather chastised.

Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed almost unaware of the high drama surrounding him. Occasionally reaching to fix his collar or smooth down an errant hair. The only time he escaped from his musings was when a distant sound of horses could be heard.

"So she is not to join us then?" Mr Bingley asked to no one in particular. Louisa opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by her husband. She knew then that Caroline was not to be saved, she had played the game wrong and was to be dealt a losers hand. Her brother turned to Mr Darcy and simply nodded his head, a silent agreement passing between the two men. "Tomorrow Charles,"

* * *

"I can scarcely remember a time when I had such fluttering of the heart," Mrs Bennet remarked as she watched the distance between Netherfield and the carriage close. She examined her daughters once again and when satisfied with their appearance, for surely no one could deny their enviable beauty and how they all looked so pretty in their dresses, she returned her gaze to the window.

"Surely when you met me my dear," Her husband teased as she sent him a warning glance, _how the man loved to vex her!_

"Oh hush you, this is not the time for you to be teasing me. Now girls remember that you must all be your charming selves. Smile, laugh and make easy conversation. I am sure many a lady in London would give her finest bonnet for such an opportunity."

"Mama we are having dinner not being sold to the highest bidder at a cattle market," Lizzy remarked as she watched Kitty stare unblinkingly from the window.

"I know that Elizabeth but surely you know that we are to dine in the finest house in the county with company which are held in high esteem in the Ton. I simply implore upon you all, as a good mother would, not to waste such an opportunity."

"Mama we shall all behave ourselves, especially Father." Mary stated as Jane gently pulled Kitty back from her window for the girl would surely fall out and then that would do their mothers nerves no good.

"Excuse me young lady why should I have to behave myself? I wasn't aware that I was in need of a husband."

"Either do we!" Lizzy cried indignantly.

"I should hope not father but you make comments which I am sure you find very amusing but to others they may not take with the same humour."

"And tell me of a time, one time, when I made a comment which caused offense to the recipient?" Mr Bennet questioned, as his daughters and wife sighed collectively before they began.

"You told Mrs Hopkins that her son had very noble features and was a 'sturdy little fellow' when in fact that was her daughter!"

"Told Mr Cowan, that he should console himself that his sister was at peace with her beloved John. Unaware that you were speaking to her husband and that John was in fact the late Local butcher!"

"In my defence I thought that John was her husband, how was I to know he wasn't? They had been carrying on with each other for years!"

"You told Mr Robbins that Mrs Berry must have paid someone to marry her daughter for she was the cruellest and unfortunate being you had ever met, without realising that Mr Robbins is Mrs Berry's brother!"

"And then you with you great wit informed Mr Carter that you would sell him the girls as servants in exchange for thirty sheep. One of the horses died pulling all those sheep about."

"I was jesting, surely you know that and it is not my fault if the man is such a simpleton that he actually believed I would sell my daughters…now Mrs Bennet on the other hand…" Mr Bennet said as his wife swiped her handkerchief at him. "I shall be on my best behaviour my dear, I shall assume Mr Bingley's son is his daughter, not unwittingly tell the Colonel of his wife's affair, insult Mr Darcy's sister though I should wish he do us all the same courtesy," He looked pointedly at Lizzy, "And I shall not ask any of them to purchase you or to exchange you for farm animals. I promise to be an example of good manners and proper etiquette." Mr Bennet said as the carriage stopped.

"Mr Bennet welcome to Netherfield," Mr Bingley shook the smiling man's hand. Watching carefully as the Bennet's, one by one, stepped down from the carriage, though if pressed he would be unable to give an account of what the Bennet's, other than Kitty, looked like.

"Thank you Sir, I apologise but Mr Collins was unable to fit into the carriage so he shall be joining us shortly." Mr Bennet informed with a slight smile, Mr Bingley nodded before turning his attention to Kitty. Colonel Fitzwilliam had somehow managed to appear beside Jane and was smiling down at her whilst she blushed in what he deemed the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"May I escort you Miss Bennet?" He asked, pleased when she nodded and placed her delicate hand on her arm.

"You look very well tonight Miss Elizabeth." Miss Darcy remarked shyly as she watched her brother from the corner of her eye, he had scarcely blinked and she was sure if he continued this behaviour then he would undoubtedly offend or frighten the lady.

"Thank you, though I must admit I have been examined thrice by my mother. She can be very demanding in her requirements." Lizzy commented lightly, aware of the cabriolet carriage that was rather noisily making its way up the path. She winced slightly when she saw Mr Collins barely managing to hold his balance.

The man in question descended from the open carriage with as little grace as possible, almost knocking over a footman in the process, he apologised repeatedly before bowing lowly to Mr Bingley and his party. Mary was quite sure her mother had stopped breathing altogether when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr Bingley please allow me to express my heartfelt thanks for inviting me to your home and may I take this time to compliment you on your fine house. Though noticeably less grand and noble than Rosings Park it is undoubtedly a very fine house." Mr Collins simpered as he nodded at Mr Darcy, who looked at the man as if he was the most peculiar thing he had ever seen.

Mr Bingley appeared unaware of how to answer his remarks, were they were a criticism or compliment he knew not, so he nodded and led the party up the steps with a smile. Rather pleased that he had been given the honour of escorting Miss Catherine.

Mary watched the scene unfold with reluctant acceptance. She knew that the Colonel would wish to lead Jane whilst Mr Darcy would of course escort his sister, leaving his free arm for Lizzy. Her Father and Mother followed the Master of the house and Kitty, which left her the unenviable task of being on the arm of Mr Collins. _'If only Reverend Barnes were here'_ she thought with a small pout.

* * *

' _Just a little while longer and he will come begging_.' Caroline Bingley assured herself for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Sweet and malleable Charles would never have her sitting for an age whilst he wined and dined their guests. ' _No, he is probably thinking of ways to make it up to me, for surely he understands how deplorable his behaviour has been.'_

"But he did seem awfully upset the last time we spoke…" Caroline remarked to no one, a feeling of dread starting to crawl up her spine. _'Maybe this hadn't been the best plan of action…'_

* * *

"Dinner is served sir," A footman informed Mr Bingley as he and his guests sat in the drawing room of Netherfield.

"Thank you Hudson." Charles said as he rose from his seat and began to escort Miss Catherine again, observing his guests again he noticed that they had fallen into the same pairs with whom they had entered. All of who appeared to be enjoying themselves ten fold, well apart from Miss Mary and Mr Collins, the latter of whom appeared to anxious to engage the Darcy's in conversation to notice any one else. He was about to escort Miss Catherine over to her sister when said sister met his eyes and gave him a small reassuring smile. He smiled amiably back at her, assured that she wasn't too annoyed about her pairing. Though something told him that if Miss Mary was uneasy about a situation she would not be long in changing it.

"Oh what beautiful arrangements," Mrs Bennet remarked with slight awe as she took in the dining room.

"You had best compliment my sister Louisa then for she is solely responsible for the flowers and such things." Mr Bingley said as he watched his guest's seat themselves. Miss Catherine was to his right and her father to his left. Beside Mr Bennet was Colonel Fitzwilliam who sat opposite Miss Darcy. Beside the Colonel was Miss Bennet who was facing Mr Darcy, who was conveniently beside Miss Elizabeth. Their mother sat next to Mr Hurst who had be placed next to Jane. At the end of the table was a sullen Mary who was trying not to roll her eyes at Mr Collins, who was taking in every detail of the room with expert precision. A subdued Mrs Hurst sat at the end, as far removed as she could. Her eyes often moving to the door, but sadly her sister never seemed to materialize, however she was forced from her thoughts when a smiling Mrs Bennet called her.

"Oh please excuse me," Louisa commented, she could feel her cheeks stain red as she seen several pairs of eyes upon her.

"I was remarking upon the arrangements and table settings. Mr Bingley tells me that you arranged them and I must say they are some of the finest I have ever seen."

"Thank you. There are some very beautiful flowers in the garden and it seemed a shame not to avail of them." Louisa blushed, she had never been complimented on her arrangements before for her sister had always taken it as her task and now that she looked at them they were very pretty. She looked up to see her husband stare are her with something akin to pride and she almost felt herself blanch. _'When was the last time he had ever done such as thing? Or rather when was the last time I ever did something that caused such as reaction?'_

The party made light and enjoyable conversation throughout the first two courses. Ignoring social etiquette of only speaking to the person on either side of you in favour of speaking with whomever you wished. Mr Bennet and Mr Bingley thoroughly enjoyed speaking of the surrounding land, with Kitty occasionally adding in a thought or two. Mr Hurst seemed to enjoy the company of Mr Collins, which was a shock to many, though both men did eat more than speak. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet spoke of my things with Miss Darcy. Mr Darcy and the Colonel seemed content to Listen, though they did often speak, contributing many thoughtful remarks that entertained the ladies very much. Perhaps the most surprising interaction was that of Mrs Bennet, Miss Mary and Mrs Hurst. The latter quietly joined the conversation about the latest fashions from London and shortly after was regaling stories of some of the most woeful fashion choices she had ever seen. She was completely unaware of the glances shared between her husband and brother due to her laughter.

"I assure you the longer the sleeve the more fashionable you appear. I have seen ladies of the Ton wear sleeves made of three different laces!" Mrs Hurst recalled to a astonished Mrs Bennet, who was sat at the edge of her seat.

"Three laces? Surely the world has gone mad. Is that not too much?"

"You may think that Mrs Bennet but I feel that it is all a balancing act. Dictated by the fineness of the lace. The more garish the pattern the more unappealing the affect is." Mrs Hurst said with authority, _how she loved discussing fashion._

"Are these ladies getting their dresses adjusted or having new ones made."

"Well you see here's the trick…" Mrs Hurst answered to which both ladies leaned forward.

"It is surely one of the worst books ever written!" Miss Elizabeth argued with great passion. Her body turned fully as Mr Darcy did the same.

"Ever written? Surely you jest. It is a book that is reflective of where as a society we have come. It is posed in the realms of the absurd I agree with you but fundamentally it is a piece of work which is reflective of both the trivial aspects of modern society and how we as a nation are digressing and are lacking. The nexus of his argument in based in the belief that we are an island nation and that we should be able to control the waters around us."

"Yes but to suggest that we do this by colonising other nations to strengthen our own is absurd. How does obtaining and ruling countries half way around the world increase our own social, political or religious security?"

"For the more you acquire the less likely you are to be the target of fools." Mr Darcy declared as he took a sip of his wine, discreetly loosening his collar slightly. He couldn't remember if he has ever debated so passionately.

"The opposite is true and you know it Mr Darcy, with great power comes great problems." Lizzy argued as she stared at the man in question.

"I am telling you sir she was a mad cow! The girls were afraid to leave the house for a week." Mr Bennet narrated as Mr Bingley turned red from laughing. "She would sit outside the door and make these ungodly noises. We had to get a bull in from Little Whiting to get her to move."

"I was so terrified of her, she would stare in the window for hours!" Kitty remarked as she and Mr Bingley laughed together whilst her father wiped tears from his eyes.

"And Paris is one of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen, it's a shame about Napoleon." The Colonel remarked as he, Georgiana and Miss Bennet talked about the War.

"I should love to visit the Continent." Georgiana commented before she took a bite of her food.

"I've always wished to see Italy but I doubt very much such a thing would ever happen." Jane mentioned causally as she smiled at Miss Darcy, missing the thoughtful look on the Colonel's face.

"Oh so would I! I have heard Venice is one of the most beautiful of cities in the world."

"Well then ladies I hope you one day get to feast your eyes upon Italy and all its beauty." The Colonel declared as he raised a glass in toast.

The amiable conversation carried on throughout the rest of the evening. Laughter could be heard all the way down in the kitchens.

"I must say this has been one of the most enjoyable evenings I have ever had. I would like to thank you all for coming. Well except you Richard." Mr Bingley announced, though Richard booed, the party laughing at the men's actions.

"Hear, Hear!" Mr Bennet agreed as he lifted his glass before the rest of the party doing the same.

"Excuse me sir but I hope you are not agreeing with the deplorable gentleman about questioning my attendance here?" The Colonel queried whilst attempting to appear serious but failing miserably.

"I most certainly am sir," Mr Bennet said whilst faux glowering at the Colonel.

"You would do well not to upset me sir, for as an army man I am formidable foe."

"Sir I have raised five daughters I fear nothing." Mr Bennet laughed before taking a sip. Not noticing how his wife had grown paler.

"Five daughters? Well now I feel cheated for I have only met four!" Louisa joked but quickly stopped her jesting when she saw the quietness of the Bennet's.

"Is everything alright?" Georgiana asked.

"Unfortunately you shall not have the pleasure sir. Our youngest Lydia passed away a year ago." Mrs Bennet answered, attempting to contain her emotions and stop her voice from quivering.

"Oh I didn't know, please allow me…"

"Nonsense my dear, you have made no error so an apology shall not be needed. Lydia shall always be remembered fondly and any mention of her in conversation is most welcome." Mr Bennet remarked as he attempted to smile at Mrs Hurst who still looked incredibly sorry.

"Lydia was the youngest and most mischievous. I am quite sure she would have scared you all to death, even a trained army man." Jane said before smiling at the Colonel. Breaking the tense atmosphere in the room.

"She loved snow but hated winter and would wish for summer from November to February whilst spending the spring and summer months wishing for snow."

"She resembled Lizzy but had Jane's eyes. She was quite competent on the pianoforte but didn't have the patience like Mary. Her greatest passion was to steal Kitty's bonnet, wreck them and then sit for hours trying to reconstruct them into something before giving up and declaring that it was quite a waste of time for the thing was and I quote 'frightfully ugly anyway'." Mrs Bennet recalled as Jane and Lizzy laughed.

"So you see we shan't have any of this silence at the mention of dearest Lydia."

"For she was the loudest Bennet." Jane finished Lizzy's sentence.

"I was once told that we should not grieve the dead for it is a waste of their lives and ours. Remembrance and acceptance are the only thing that help us to move on." Mr Collins remarked from the end of the table, many of those beside him nodded and the table descended into silence before Mr Bennet began.

"And in the mood of remembrance I should like to tell you all or rather recount the story of Lizzy's eleventh birthday and the present Lydia and Kitty had gotten for her, or should I say made for her."

* * *

' _Maybe I should go and tell them I was not feeling well?'_ Caroline questioned herself as she reached for the doorknob. Her hand quivered slightly but she considered it due to the lack of food. ' _For what else could I be? Nervous?'_ She thought as she laughed, it sounded false even to her ears.

She tried to summon her ladies maid but the stupid girl wasn't coming when she rang the bell. The staff in this blasted place treated her so poorly, what had she ever done to them?

Whenever Charles came to apologise she would firmly but kindly tell him that they would have to leave this place and that it had been kind of him to suggest renting a country estate but maybe next time he should consider a home in either London on Derbyshire.

Yes, that is exactly what she would do.

* * *

After the dinner had finished the men had retired to Mr Bingley's study whilst the ladies went to the sitting room. Mrs Hurst and Mrs Bennet were still speaking in hushed tones at the table, whilst the ladies sat by the fire.

"I know it is not my place to say but thank you for coming. Being in a house with mostly male company can be rather boring."

"Are you saying your brother, cousin and Mr Bingley are boring and tedious company?" Lizzy teased as the young lady almost choked on her madeira cake.

"Oh no please do not think I mean to speak ill of them. It is just that all they discuss if hunting or something equally as horrid."

"I only mean to tease you Georgiana. If you ever find yourself bored then you should call upon Longbourn."

"You must, in fact I insist upon it." Kitty declared as she smiled mischievously. "For you shall be a welcome change from this lot."

"Speak for yourself Kitty."

"Oh Mary I can barely breathe never mind speak. For surely I have never eaten so much food in my entire life!"

"That didn't seem to stop you though."

"Hold your tongue Lizzy or it is likely to be cut off."

"Stop it you two or Georgiana shall be getting the wrong impression of us." Jane chastised kindly.

"Oh I shall not. I find it ever so entertaining."

"Here come the men." Mary remarked and a few seconds later the door opened and gentlemen walked through. Bringing with them a strong smell of cigars and bourbon. Much to the ladies displeasure.

"Well that is a happy bunch if I ever saw one."

"You are quite right my dear." Mr Bennet answered as he held out his arm to his wife.

"Are we leaving already?"

"No, Mr Bingley has declared that we must have a walk about the garden and since he is the master of this fine home then I shall not say otherwise."

* * *

Over an hour later the Bennet's carriage rolled before Longbourn, all those departed in a joyous mood. The Bennets' and Mr Collins all wished each other a good night before they stumbled towards their respective bedrooms.

A little while later the four Bennet sisters could be found on Jane's bed. "Mr Bingley is so delightful it sickens me." Kitty declared as Mary brushed throw her hair.

"Yes, you looked sickened as you stared longingly at him all night whilst giggling."

"He is quite possibly the happiest being I have ever seen." Mary remarked as she sectioned Kitty's hair before brushing through it.

"Whilst I do agree I think a great amount of his happiness is due to his proximity to a certain Miss Catherine."

"de Bourgh? Well I never." Lizzy laughed before pouting as Kitty whacked her with a pillow.

"Speaking of de Bourgh, Mr Collins wasn't half as bad as I had dreaded him to be." Jane remarked as Lizzy yawned and fell against her shoulder.

"I know, I was so very pleased when we forgot him. I feel almost guilty now."

"You don't suppose we were too harsh on the man? For surely the man has the great propensity to be idiot but he is rather nice and thoughtful."

"I'm going to start being a little nicer to him then." Kitty declared as she placed a blanket around her and Mary.

"When where you not nice exactly my dear?"

"Well the other day he asked for the bowl of sugar and I handed it to him and when he said 'Thank you' I didn't say 'you are welcome'."

"Oh God the shame! There's a special place in hell reserved for you now Kitty." Lizzy said tonelessly before Kitty hit her again with the pillow. "Would you please stop doing that?"

To which Kitty replied by hitting her thrice in the face.

* * *

The man's lungs burned as he ran through the streets of Plymouth.

' _How had they found him here?!'_ He thought with no little amount of panic. He had always been incredibly careful to cover his tracks and to ensure that he was untraceable. Using different names and varying back stories so no one would know who he really was.

That stupid ugly tramp had probably called and made some enquires and someone was bound to know who he was or recognise the description and they had set their men on him.

John Cairns.

Michael Grace.

Robert Windsor.

Philip Fairmont.

Ryan Bruce.

Jonathan Whitley.

All of whom were over six feet. With broad shoulders and a slight Yorkshire accent. Eyes so light blue that they pierced you. But most notable was the large scar on his right shoulder. A result of a jealous husband and a few missing valuables.

All men where one and the same and all had more than a few enemies.

One of said enemies had set the human equivalent of a pit bull on him. He ran as fast as he could. Luckily his longs legs carried him far with each pounding on the pavement. He rounded another corner as she noticed a large cart ahead of him.

As he ran towards it he dodged between courting couples and labourers and jumped at the back of the cart. Trying to control his erratic breathing in desperate hope of not alerting his hunters.

"Where did he go?" He heard one man ask.

"Slimy bastard got away again." A angrier voice declared.

"Don't worry well get'im." The man said before the cart started to move. Johnathan Whitley smiled and then sighed as he felt his aching muscles relax. Though he hadn't been able to get any of his belongings that didn't mean he was completely without funds. He knew of one annoying little bint in Hertfordshire who had always been more than willing to help him out and maybe she would be of assistance in helping his aching muscles.

Yes, he would have to pay little Lydia Bennet a visit.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	23. Tearful Departures and Sycamore Trees

**Two corrections from the last chapter: Firstly I wrote that Bingley didn't know about Lydia but as some reviewers pointed out this was already mentioned in Chapter 14. So it has now been changed to Louisa mentioned it instead. Also Mr Jonathan Whitely is over six feet, not sex feet.** _ **'Authoress dies from embarrassment'**_

 **This story has been neglected and I apologise for that. As another reviewer commented we are getting to the heart of this story so there will be a few long chapters to come. I would like to complete it soon as I have this annoying problem of forgetting about it and if I keep doing that it'll never get finished! I hope to update it every two days *fingers crossed***

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Caroline Bingley could feel the pain in the back of her neck before she opened her eyes. It was a sure sign that she hadn't slept well the night before. She attempted to move her neck but the pain was still there. She blamed Charles for she had fallen asleep in a stupid chair and by the time she had awoken it had been some ridiculous hour in the morning and there was not a person to be found. She had all but crawled from the chair to her bed. Cursing Charles for allowing her to get in such a state, for if he had come to her to apologise for his errors then she would have easily rested in her bed.

She was just about the rise from her bed when her ladies maid, followed by two other maids and a few burly footmen. _Why were they carrying her trunks?_

"What are you doing? Leave immediately." She commanded as she reached for her robe. Catching sight of the clock on her bedside table. Had she really slept so late?

"Excuse me ma'am but the Masters says that we gotta come and pack up all your things."

"Pack them? Pack them for where?" Caroline questioned. Could Charles have truly come to his senses and decided that she was right and move them from this horrid place?

"We's don't know ma'am." A footman said with a slight shrug. Placing her trunk on the floor with a thump before turning to leave, only the maids and herself remaining.

"Did my brother mention what time I should be ready for?" Caroline asked as she rushed her vanity to get her hair ready, for the sooner they left the quicker they could be back in her beloved London.

"As soon as possible I think he said Miss but I ain't sure." One of the maids answered, what her name was she didn't know nor did she care for all that mattered was that they were leaving this place.

"Never mind, just get my things into the trunks. And be careful, that dress cost more than you make in a year." Caroline sneered as she dumped the pins onto her desk, a large victorious smile gracing her sharp features.

* * *

"Thank you so much Darcy," Charles said once again as he and his friend walked from his study. A frown gracing his brow, a contrast from his usually cheery demeanour.

"Think nothing of it Charles. I beg of you to forget that I intervened at all."

"Trying to negate responsibility already?" He joked as they walked towards the stables. Watching as Darcy mounted his horse, Colonel Fitzwilliam already a few paces ahead of them.

"Everything sorted Charles?"

"Well, the first part. I shall deal with the rest shortly." Mr Bingley answered cryptically as Mr Darcy's horse trotted to meet his cousin. "I am going to go speak with her now and then I hope to join you later." Charles said before he nodded to his friend's and left.

"How do you think she will take the news?" The Colonel asked his cousin as they rode out. Admiring the fine morning. The blueness of the sky reminded him of Miss Bennet's fine eyes.

"I am infinitely glad that there shall be a few dozen fields between us Richard, let's put it that way."

* * *

"Charles," Caroline greeted cheerfully as she watched the footmen place her trunks in the carriage. The Darcy carriage to be precise. She watched as Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam rode off in the distance. Somewhat subdued by their not being with them in the carriage but that did not matter for they would be waiting for them at their destination. Which she dearly hoped was the Darcy townhouse in London.

"Come with me." Charles commanded, sounding sterner than Caroline had heard him. Even his walk seemed different, more determined and void of its usually cheerful bounce. She followed him to a sitting room which she utterly detested. It was a plain green colour and screamed of the country with its south facing windows that looked over nothing but farm land.

"Louisa dear! Tell me how excited are you to finally be leaving this place? Oh Charles I am so glad you have come to your senses. In a few months this place will be nothing but a horrid memory." Caroline declared as she sat on the hideous chaise lounge next to Louisa.

"Mr Hurst and Louisa will not be travelling with you Caroline."

"Oh? Why ever not? Did Mr Darcy not give you his permission for you to ride with us in the carriage? Well that was rude of him, I shall tell him so when I arrive. But never mind I am sure Mr Hurst's carriage is quite adequate." Caroline remarked as she smiled widely at her sister and brother. Both of whom stared at her with something akin to shame.

"No, Caroline what I mean is that neither Mr Hurst nor Louisa shall be leaving Netherfield yet."

"Oh God Hurst's not renting the place is he? Oh poor Louisa!" Caroline asked in disbelief, staring at the room with ill-disguised disgust before giving her only sister a look of great pity. "Never mind I shall write to you often and tell you of all that you have missed in London."

"Then you shall have to write to me to for I am to remain here, as Master of the house."

"What? Charles please, you are too funny. Remain here? Ha! Who would ever willingly do such a thing?"

"Caroline stop. I am perfectly serious, this is my home and is to be for the foreseeable future."

"Stop it immediately, your jesting has grown tiresome." Caroline chastised as she began to rise from the seat. Her eyes glaring at her brother occasionally as she smoothed the wrinkles from her dress.

"Sit down Caroline. The carriage is ready and yes Mr Darcy was kind enough to allow me to use it. It is here to assist you in leaving Caroline, not Louisa and Mr Hurst, not I, but you."

Caroline stared at her brother, utterly dumbfounded for a few seconds before her gaze turned to Louisa. Her sister however kept her eyes steadfast on their brother, though the tears shone clearly in her eyes. "Charles you cannot be serious! Surely you don't mean to send me off like a naughty child? I am your sister and deserve, no demand better treatment. You have no right to treat me thusly."

"I have the right, though I have never exercised it properly. Caroline you have twice showed little regard for me in the last few days. I had invited guests over to my home and you have on both occasions flouted your disrespect for me. Surely you see how disgraceful your behaviour has been? To act in such a way is truly beneath you and I tried, oh how I have tried to be kind and good to you yet you take pride in treating me as if I am nothing. I am your brother Caroline and I demand your respect."

"Respect? What have you done that earns my respect? You prance around with that stupid smile on your face. Just waiting to be walked all over as if you are nothing but an imbecile. You demand my respect yet you act in a way that is so beneath contempt. Charles how could I respect someone with no backbone, no will of their own?"

"Caroline!" Louisa gasped with shock. She watched the scene unfold, her two beloved siblings standing opposite each other. Each looking as furious as the other but neither backing down.

"How am I to have a back bone when you have spent your life attempting to break me down? I have tried to be kind and caring but you are beneath human emotion. You see all things good as weakness and those who believe in such things as beneath you. I have allowed your behaviour because I thought, stupidly so, that you were still grieving the loss of our parents but you never have Caroline for you seem devoid of feeling."

"How dare you!" Caroline seethed "It is not my fault if you are and have always been weak. I tried to help you but you were beyond saving, Father would be ashamed of how useless you are, how weak! You're a disgrace to the Bingley name! They would be turning in their graves if they could see you now."

"Stop!" Louisa demanded as she stood, tears blindly her vision.

"Please leave Caroline. Aunt Meryl has been sent a note and I hope is waiting for you. I have told her that I will continue to support you financially though I have curtailed your allowance. I hope you have a safe journey. Good day Caroline." And with that Charles left his two sisters. One was openly sobbing whilst the other didn't know whether to cry or scream in fury.

Caroline didn't even spare her sister a glance as she walked from the room. Louisa stared after her helplessly as her heart raced furiously. _How or when did things get so bad?_ She lifted her skirts and ran after her sister. Desperate to ensure that their fight didn't carry on. "Caroline, Caroline wait!" Louisa panted as her sister refused to turn back and acknowledge. "Caroline please stop, we can't let this go on. If you leave then who knows when this will get sorted."

"Let go of my arm Louisa." Caroline requested as she tugged her arm. "Why didn't you say anything? You heard how Charles spoke to me and yet you just sat there."

"Please Caroline, you know I don't want you both to fight. Please come and speak to Charles and we will resolve this. You both said some truly hateful things but I beg of you please don't go. We are better than this, mother and father would not want us to be fighting. Please Caroline."

"Tell Charles I will consider speaking to him when he apologises for what he said." And with that Caroline got into the Darcy carriage. She stared from the window of the carriage, unwilling to acknowledge a crying Louisa or Mr Hurst who stood on the steps of Netherfield watching the scene unfold. As the carriage pulled away Caroline refused to acknowledge the ache in her heart or the tears that slowly made their way down her cheek.

"She left, I can't believe…" Louisa cried as she watched the carriage go. Not caring of how pathetic or foolish she looked. She barely noticed the arms that surrounded her or her husband's soothing words in her ear.

As Mr Hurst led her into the house she saw a sombre Charles watching the carriage from the window in the sitting room. He looked pained as he turned to give her a small nod before he turned and retreated to his study.

* * *

"Mary! Oh God Mary Wake up!" Mrs Bennet whispered as she frantically shook Mary, apologising profusely as Kitty fell from the bed.

"What is going on?" Lizzy demanded as she and Jane sat up quickly. They stared at their dishevelled mother, whose hair was obviously not even brushed yet and shawl thrown haphazardly over her shoulders.

"Reverend Barnes is to come!"

"And how, at not even seven thirty in the morning, do you know such a thing?" Kitty murmured from the floor.

"Mrs Harrigan is the sister of Mrs McMahon who is the house keeper for the rectory. Anyway Reverend Barnes informed her last night that he would be calling upon us first thing."

"How do you know that?" Lizzy asked as Jane climbed from the bed to open the curtains. All the Bennet sisters crying out at the sudden brightness of the room.

"Mrs Harrigan is good friends with Hill so she sent over a footman first thing this morning."

"That poor footman!" Kitty said as she walked towards the vanity, wincing when she saw her hair.

"What time is he to call at?" Mary asked, her voice with an edge of panic.

"This morning! Now get up and let Kitty do your hair. Jane be a dear and get Mary's blue morning dress. That looks ever so pretty on you and Lizzy wake up!" Mrs Bennet commanded as she shook Lizzy shoulder, her second eldest daughter whining before placing a pillow over her head.

"What do you think he wants?" Mary asked her sister as their mother could be heard waking their father, rather violently by the sound of it.

"I guess we shall just have to wait and see." Lizzy commented as she dragged herself from the bed and walked to help Kitty with a suddenly nervous Mary's hair.

* * *

Surely enough Reverend Barnes called upon the Bennet's, though by the time he did it was hours later and Mary was quite sure that she would have been ready anyway, though she decided to keep her opinion to herself and she would reluctantly agree that her sisters did her hair very well.

"Miss Mary would you please tour the garden with me?" Reverend Barnes asked her, rather loudly, to which her family descended into complete silence. She could almost hear her mother's screaming in her head: _'YES! Yes! Go now, oh God why isn't she moving?'_

"Yes, that would be lovely." Mary agreed as she rose from her seat. Acutely aware of how all of her families eyes were upon her and the close proximity to which the gentleman stood by her side. He offered his arm and led her from the parlour of Longbourn. She was vaguely aware of the clearness of the sky and that Jane and Kitty had followed them for the sake of propriety. No doubt Lizzy and their father were making jokes on her behalf whilst their mother stuck herself to a window to ensure that she had the best view.

"How are you?" Reverend Barnes asked as they walked towards the grove. Jane and Kitty falling back to allow them some privacy.

"I am very well, yourself?" Mary asked, she could feel her palms sweating and her breathing seemed a little difficult. How she hoped she wouldn't faint for that was such a Mrs Bennet thing to do.

"I am… well truthfully I am rather nervous."

"Whatever for?"

"I barely slept a wink of sleep last night. I have thought about this morning or rather this moment for a very long time." Reverend Barnes confessed as he led her towards to a large sycamore tree.

"I hope you feel better sir, my father always says that tiredness if a physical illness." Mary remarked as they reached the tree.

"I can attest to that." Mr Barnes laughed slightly before he began. "Thirty-three"

"Excuse me?"

"Thirty-three." He repeated, his cheeks stained red slightly as he attempted to meet Mary's gaze. "That is how many weeks I have been one Hertfordshire or 231 days to be precise. And 230 days ago I called upon a home and met a beautiful young lady whom I have come to care for very much, very much indeed. In fact I would say love. A lady whom I have come to love very much,"

"Have you told her of your feelings?"

"Only recently."

"Only recently?"

"Very, very recently in fact my lady," The Reverend said with a smile that made her knees shake.

"And how did she take your confession?"

"I wouldn't know Miss, tell me how did you?" Mary responded by breaking her hold of the Reverend's arm and walking away from him. Circling the tree so that she was directly opposite of him. She took a moment to cover her face with her shaking hands before gathering herself and walking back around the tree. Peering around the tree at the man in question.

"She took it very well." Mary answered as she walked away again, she could hear Mr Barnes follow her, his heavy boots crushing some fallen leaves as he walked a few steps behind her. Mary was quite convinced that they looked utterly foolish walking around the base of the old tree but she couldn't have cared less for she had never been so happy.

"I am glad then. I had feared she wouldn't, had nightmares about being turned away in fact. For she is a gentleman's daughter and I a lowly vicar."

"You should not think so of yourself sir."

"Please call me Thomas, I have waited so long to hear it from your lips."

"Thomas,"

"You say it so prettily, it is such a plain name but you do it great justice."

"Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. I shall say it so much and so often you shall get sick of it."

"I should never get sick of anything about you my dear, I promise. The reason why I came was that I wished to ask your permission to court you."

"Court me?" Mary enquired as she stared at the man in disbelief. For she was surely dreaming, Reverend Barnes, _her_ Mr Barnes confessing his love then asking to court her?

"Court you and then one day have the pleasure of calling you Mrs Barnes, though in private I would call you Mary. My Mary."

"I have always liked how you say Mary." Mary confessed as she blushed, the man in front of her looking so handsome in the morning light that she felt she could cry with joy.

"Mary. Mary. Mary." the Reverend repeated as he laughed freely, the joyous sound being a delight to Mary's ears. "I do not require an answer today for I would not pressure you…"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Sir, it shall not be a very progressive marriage if we spend the whole time repeating what each other has to say."

"No it shall not, is that a definitive yes?" Mr Barnes asked, his eyes unblinking as he gazed at Mary.

"Oh it most certainly is. Thomas." His reaction was joyous and made Mary even happier. He smiled and laughed and kissed her repeatedly on the forehead before taking a few steps from her and taking her in.

"I can scarcely believe it. You know not how I have dreamt of such a thing and to think it shall be true! I promise Mary Bennet that I will be the best husband. You will want for nothing and I promise to be good to you, I won't ever hurt or harm you. We may not live the most extravagant of lives but all that I have shall be yours."

"Did you promise such things to my father when you asked for my hand?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"Ah, well I um… have to do that yet you see."

"You forgot to ask for permission to court me?" Mary asked slowly, her expression unreadable.

"Not forget No, rather I was waiting to have your permission before I went to your father. Though he is a good man and honourable I didn't want to have gone to him then to have asked you, for you to accept out of some sort of obligation." Mr Barnes confessed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He stood for a few minutes and watched as Mary's face remaining utterly unreadable before her face broke into a large smile and tears began to gather in her eyes.

"That is… that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Of course papa wouldn't force me to do such a thing but for you to even consider my opinion, to consider my own right to independence is so thoughtful. You shall truly make the best of husbands." Mary said as she and Reverend Barnes held each other's gazes for a long time.

After that they walked about the garden for a while longer, chatting happily amongst themselves, occasionally stopping to admire the other. When they walked towards the entrance of the grove they were met with Jane who smiled serenely at them, whilst Kitty stood behind her. Kitty's cheeks were stained red and she was panting for breath, the hem of her dress marred with grass stains. The grass showed a track leading back to their fathers study.

"Are you alright Kitty?"

"Yes fine absolutely fine thank you for asking." Kitty wheezing as she attempted to smile but her face distorted into a grimace.

"Why don't we go back to the house?" Jane asked as she led her two sisters and Mr Barnes. As they entered Longbourn they stopped as the Reverend knocked on the library door. When Mr Bennet called for him to enter he smiled at Mary before turning and entering.

"Congratulations." Jane said quietly as she embraced a shaking Mary.

"Oh Mary I am so pleased for you!" Kitty expressed as she finally caught her breath, though her cheeks were still stained red. For exercise or excitement Mary didn't know nor did she care.

"Mary Barnes, now that does have a ring to it." A smiling Lizzy declared as she walked towards her jubilant sisters.

* * *

"And do you intend to stay in Hertfordshire?"

"Yes sir, I thoroughly enjoy my residency here and I would be more than happy to remain here. I feel rather attached to the local community and it would pain me to leave them."

"I would of course be permitted to call upon you whenever I wished." Mr Bennet asked as he stared at the nervous young man before him. As if he would ever say no to the mans request to court his middle child, for if he did with his wife or Mary would happily take his head from his shoulders.

"Whenever you wished sir."

"Treat her well and I shall be an agreeable father in law but if you don't well…"

"I intend to sir, if I hurt her I shall call myself out." Mr Barnes replied earnestly.

"Ha! I was going to say I would send my wife and daughters over call you out. They are rather fierce and formidable enemies you know." Mr Bennet said as he stood up and held out his hand for the man to shake.

He escorted the young man out and watched as he bid his farewells to his daughters, Mary walking with him to the edge of the property. The Bennet's watched the courting couple with great pleasure.

Mr Bennet nodded to his daughters before he closed the door to his library and stood by the window beside his desk.

"You can come out now dear." Mr Bennet instructed the empty room and a moment later an ecstatic Mrs Bennet burst from the cabinet in the corner of the room. In exchange for any civil conversation she proceeded to squeal and kiss him passionately on the mouth before leaving behind her disorientated husband and running into the hall where she and her daughters celebrated Mary's courtship by cheering the lady as she walked in the door.

"Oh Mary! How excited I am for you. Mr Barnes is such a good man and you shall live a happy life. I know it." Mrs Bennet declared as she hugged all her daughters several times.

"Calm down Mama, for we are only courting."

"Courtship leads to marriage Mary."

"Mama!" Kitty gasped suddenly.

"What is it Kitty?"

"A wedding mama. A Wedding dress. Oh think of the bonnets!" Kitty exclaimed as she and their mother ran upstairs talking about weddings and all that came with them.

"Oh God what have I done!" Mary laughed happily as she, Lizzy and Jane followed her upstairs.

Mr Bennet laughed as he watched the women in his life, closing the door to his study he poured himself a glass of brandy and raised it in celebration.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	24. Thoughts and Discussions

**Hi everybody, this chapter is set a few days after the Dinner Party at Netherfield.**

* * *

 _Rosings Park, Kent._

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was rather bored. In fact, she could easily attest with great conviction that she had never been so mind numbingly bored in her entire life.

She blamed the season.

For it was that awful time of year after Michaelmas when ones guests retreated to their own homes and there was still time before the turn of the year and the celebrations that always brought. A sort of limbo if you will. It was far too cold to be outdoors, her dearest Anne's poor constitution wouldn't do well if she caught a cold so she was forced to remain within the walls of her beloved Rosings. Even her parson had left, Mr Collins had been the source of a small amount of comfort due to his unequivocal devotion to her.

But he was currently in Hertfordshire with the Bennet's. Which she was rather pleased with for he had better build good strong ties with the family if he was to inherit their estate no matter how small it may be. She had encouraged him to choose a wife amongst their daughters for it would do the family well and ensure that in some way the estate remained within the family. Though she did wonder about what the family would be like. A family consisting of five daughters, though one was unfortunately deceased, did not prove promising. She had heard from Mr Collins himself that none of them had had the luxury of a governess and that their parents had not been too particular when it came to educating the girls themselves.

But then of what consequence were daughters to a father?

"Excuse me mi 'lady a letter just come for you from Mr Collins."

"Sit it there." Lady Catherine waved her hand dismissively towards the table to her right and watched with vague interest as the girl practically ran from the room. Once she was certain she was alone she picked up the letter and walked slowly towards the window, thankful for the distraction.

 _Lady Catherine de Bourgh._

 _Firstly please allow me to express my deepest thanks to you for taking the time to read my humble missive. I have been in Hertfordshire longer than I expected to be and I will freely admit that my time here has been a shock to not only myself but will also be to you, my noble patroness._

 _When I arrived in the small yet charming village of Hunsford I was struck by the kindness of the people and the simplicity of their lives, for they know not of how the influence of a member of the peerage can impact upon their lives. As we travelled towards Longbourn I was pleasantly surprised to find the estate not as decrepit as my father had portrayed it to be. Though it is surely smaller than one-tenth of the beautiful Rosings I find it to be a pleasant place, very happily situated on the edge of the village. The Bennet's themselves are rather unique in their attitudes and customs. Preferring to spend the entire day in each other's company rather than gathering for meals and evenings._

 _Mr Bennet has been very welcoming and though I often find myself in difficulty deciphering his wit I know that he is a good man and is clearly very caring towards his wife and daughters. Mrs Bennet seems a delicate creature who has been most hospitable to me. Though it is clear to see that she often has fits of her nerves, she rallies from them surprisingly well._

 _The daughters however, my noble lady, is why I wish to write to you. Though I admittedly have little experience with the fairer sex I often find myself struck by their beauty and vivacity. They are surely the envy of the entire county. Miss Bennet is quite beautiful and I often find myself struck by her warm gaze and soft smile. I feel that she would make the best of wives for she is surely the nurturer of all of them. Miss Elizabeth is the second eldest and resembles her father in both wit and intelligence. She is best described as a girl with whom a governess would be drove mad by. She seems to thrive on debates and thoroughly enjoys vexing others but is also quite king in nature. Miss Mary has recently begun a courtship with Mr Barnes, who is the Vicar for the local parish. She is a great enthusiast of the Lord's good book and is rather obsessed with the pianoforte. Though I am sure her playing would pale in comparison to Lady Anne if she had ever learned. Miss Kitty is the youngest and seems to be a mixture of all of her sisters and mothers. I feel as though she shall not be in want of a husband for long as Mr Bingley, a man who has a reported five thousand a year and who recently began to rent the largest local estate, Netherfield Park. Which of course pales in comparison to Rosings._

 _But my dearest Lady the reasons why I have taken the time to dutifully remark upon each of the Bennet's is that I wish to tell you of recent arrivals to the area._

 _The name Mr Bingley may sound familiar to you as I have heard from reliable sources and have seen for myself that he is a great acquaintance of your most noble and esteemed nephew's Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, who with the addition of your niece Miss Darcy have recently joined Mr Bingley, as his personal guests, at Netherfield._

 _I have had the infinite pleasure of dining with them and I can personally inform you that both of your nephews and their friend seem in great danger of losing their hearts and sensibilities to the Bennet Girls. Colonel Fitzwilliam seems incredibly and increasingly fond of Miss Bennet whilst Miss Elizabeth has captured the attention of Mr Darcy, who along with his sister seem rather fond of the girl._

 _As your humble vicar and servant I feel it is my duty to inform you of these events as I know that you will deal with these developments with the class and dignity which is reserved to you and your station._

 _Yours_

 _Reverend Williams Collins._

Lady Catherine read the letter four times before staring out the window at the grounds of Rosings deciphering what her next move would be now that Mr Collins had informed her of these most shocking events.

* * *

"Do you think the Bennets would mind if we called upon them?" Georgiana asked her brother as she joined the men in the morning room of Netherfield.

"Absolutely not. What a wonderful idea! I shall go get ready immediately." The Colonel agreed, bouncing from his seat and leaving the room with great haste, his cousin raising an eyebrow before turning his attention back to his sister. "If you wish Georgie, go and get you bonnet and gloves and I we will meet you by the front doors." Darcy instructed, his sister smiling brightly before she turned to do as her brother asked.

Darcy shifted his focus from his sister to his friend who sat unmoving before the fire. The man had been forlorn and despondent for the last number of days since Miss Bingley had left. He had failed to join the men on their survey of the surrounding fields and when they returned to see whatever was the matter they found an unusually quiet Netherfield. Mr and Mrs Hurst were locked up in her rooms and the lady was apparently too emotional to leave her bed. That was their first clue that maybe the departure of Miss Bingley had turned out more dramatic than they had hoped.

They couldn't find Bingley anywhere and his study door was locked. It had only been when Georgiana emerged from her rooms and informed them of a load argument that they had decided Bingley was obviously cooped up in his study wallowing in his misery. Worried for him they hatched a plan of attempting to open the door. However, as per usual, Richard had taken things a step too far and decided that their friend was obviously in need of help and breaking down the door was the only option. After three rather dramatic runs at the solid oak door the Colonel finally managed to gain entry. Though Charles decision to open it may have aided him.

Needless to say the last thing that Charles Bingley expected to see when he opened the door was the Colonel hurtling towards him from ten feet away. The resounding crash could be heard throughout the house. After he recovered from his shock and was assured that the Colonel, who lay motionless on the floor behind Charles' desk was perfectly fine, though his leg lay awkwardly on the edge of the table, the master of the house simply nodded and walked towards the stairs. He was not seen for the remainder of the day.

He had barely spoken a word these few days, even Louisa could not manage to pull him from his thoughts. Darcy had heard from a teary Louisa what had happened and couldn't begin to understand how his friend must be feeling. If he and his dearest Georgie had an argument and she left in anger, after both had said such things then he didn't know if he could forgive himself. He knew Charles and how deeply he felt. He truly did try to do his best for his sister but some people, in his opinion, were beyond help. He had attempted, on numerous occasions to speak with him but it had done no good. The man simply nodded and then became lost in his thoughts again.

"Charles, Charles," Darcy called as he walked over to his friend. "We are to call upon the Bennet's, do you wish to join us?" For the first time in days Charles seemed to respond to what he was saying, giving him his full attention.

"Call upon the Bennets? I think I would like that, yes. When are you to leave?" Charles asked as he began to rise from his seat, his leg stiff after sitting for so long.

"Georgie and Richard have gone to get their things so I should think imminently."

"I should like very much to join you, are we to go in the carriage?" Bingley asked, the Darcy carriage having only arrived back from leaving Caroline off in Plymouth. He nodded to his friend and walked towards the door when he was called back. "Though it may not seem bad now you and Miss Bingley will speak again. For family can truly never be at odds."

"You do not know how it was Darcy, we both said things. I am ashamed of myself." Bingley admitted as he kept his back to his friend.

"I am a nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh Charles, that woman could start an argument in an empty house and often has. But we are still family and that bond conquers all."

"You sound like an old wise woman Darcy, handing out advice to unfortunate folk." Bingley said with a little humour.

"You tell anyone and I shall be forced to request a duel, for I do have a miserable and stuck up reputation to uphold." Charles laughed genuinely in response as he went to get his hat and coat.

Ten minutes later and three hat choices later the Colonel decided to join the group. Taking his time to admire himself in the mirror as his cousin tapped his foot impatiently.

"So kind of you to join us, I had started to think you weren't to come."

"I apologise for my tardiness Fitz but you cannot rush perfection," The Colonel remarked with a smile, his joy only increased as his cousin glowered at him for using the hated nickname. "I am glad that you are to join us Richard, It shall do you good to leave the house for a few hours."

"I agree, sitting in a darkened room brooding has never be a favourable pastime of mine."

"No that's more Fitzy's area of expertise."

"Richard you call me that…"

"Yes, yes, one more time and you shall have to kill me." Richard recited blandly as he followed Bingley into the carriage, an amused Georgiana taking in the scene with great amusement.

"How is your shoulder now?"

"Much better my dear, thank you for asking." Richard answered before sending an accusing look towards his cousin and friend.

"I wasn't aware that I had to ask the man who almost broke my study door how he was."

"It is only good courtesy Charles," Richard asking, he and Mr Bingley bantered amongst themselves throughout the journey whilst the Darcy's watched on.

"Stop!" Georgiana cried as she stared from the window of the carriage and pointed to four figures in the distance. The men all jumped from their seats in panic, causing them all to hit their head on the carriage roof. The commotion forced the driver to stop quickly sending them all propelling forward and crashing into the front of the carriage.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" The Colonel asked as Bingley moaned, accidently hitting Darcy in the shoulder as he attempted to lift himself from the carriage floor.

"Richard do you mind? My shoulder is not a stepping stone for you!" Darcy winced as Georgiana clambered to get to the window again.

"Look, I think it's the Bennet's out for a walk, should we go to meet them? It is not so far from Longbourn, we could walk back with them." Georgiana said as she began to open the door, the driver climbing down quickly to assist her. The three men she left behind all fought to get out first, but failed miserably. Resulting in them all falling out at the same time. They gathered themselves in haste and grabbed their hats and righted their coats as they attempted to appear fine and casual.

"Alright gentlemen, march forth." The Colonel instructed. "Easy, easy, slow your gait Charles. That's it. Look alive Darcy, a bit more shoulder action."

"I am going to beat you Richard. And I shall enjoy it." Darcy promised as the three men walked in a line, following Georgiana who had already greeted the sisters.

"Georgiana." Kitty smiled widely as she went to her friend, her sisters also coming to greet the younger lady.

"We were travelling to call upon you when I saw you all and thought why not get out so that we can all walk together." Georgiana informed as the men joined the group.

"Then it is fortunate that you should have seen us, let us walk back." Lizzy said as she watched Mary command the attention of Miss Darcy, no doubt wishing to tell of her courtship. For it seemed she was determined to inform the whole county by the end of the week. She and Mr Darcy fell into step beside each other as their sisters became engrossed in their own conversation.

"How are you sir?"

"Very well." Mr Darcy answered as the pair descended into silence. She glanced behind her and smiled as she saw Kitty and Mr Bingley talking amongst themselves, a small frown on Kitty's face whilst Jane and the Colonel walked in silence before the gentleman turned to speak.

"Did you enjoy your time at the dinner party?" Mr Darcy asked as he fidgeted with his glove.

"Oh yes, very much. Though I was rather offended by some things, such as your absurd opinions on some literature."

"Absurd or correct? Though I should not be so worried for I understand that many of your opinions may not be your own and that my arguments may have confused you in their complexity." Mr Darcy countered, causing her to halt in her step. She was about the take him to task when she noticed the small smile on his lips. _Was Mr Darcy teasing her? Well two can play at that game._

"Quite the contrary sir, though I see that your defence mechanisms have kicked in. Obviously you are intimidated by intelligence and resolve to insult me rather than partaking in a battle of wits with me. I shall excuse you sir, for we all do things when we are afraid."

"Afraid? So you are deflecting madam? Well I suppose that is only natural. Perhaps it is a wise choice for I fear you shall embarrass yourself. Maybe you would admit to something scandalous such as preferring books like Frances Burney's _Evelina_ to Voltaire's _Candide_."

"And what would be so wrong if I did, though I can assure you I mostly certainly do not. Would you think lesser of me sir?"

"Absolutely, for I judge ruthlessly those who do not agree with me on all things." Mr Darcy said self-deprecatingly.

"It is for you are too full of pride sir and I am forced against my will to judge you as such for that is how you and your class treat others." Miss Bennet teased, delighting Mr Darcy who stared at the lady whilst attempting to sound distasteful.

"You are rather filled with prejudice I see but what am I to expect from a simple country lass?"

"Simple country lass? Now sir I know you mean to insult me, for you have such a talent to do so." Lizzy said as she mock glared at the man in question before laughing.

"I meant not to insult you, though I do thrive on such things. Kicking animals and making young children cry is a favourite pastime of mine."

"How utterly dastardly of you." Lizzy laughed, the sound delighting her companion.

"I know but perhaps I should be thanking you rather than insulting?" Mr Darcy asked as he glanced to the lady on his right, her fine eyes sparkling and her cheeks tinted pink due to the exercise. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her as pretty as she was in that moment.

"And whatever for may I ask?" Lizzy questioned, smiling as Mary and Georgiana giggled at something.

"For your advice in regards to my sister. She is happier than I have seen her in a long time. For a while I had feared that I lost her but she seems to be rallying round." Mr Darcy thanked earnestly as he gazed at his little sister, who was so far removed from the empty shell she had been but a few weeks ago.

"Oh think nothing of it. I shouldn't have involved myself in your business so but I am glad that Miss Darcy has recovered from whatever was troubling her. She has made the greatest of impressions on my sisters, all of whom, including myself, are very fond of her. I find that girls her age are at that delicate time were they can either be lost to themselves or others. Perhaps she is stronger than you give her credit for?"

"Oh undoubtedly, she is like our mother in more than just her appearance. Whilst she may appear delicate she has a strength to her that amazes me."

"Like Jane then, who I assure you is stronger than our entire family combined."

"We are fortunate to have them then."

"Absolutely, though they would probably disagree profoundly. Having such opinionated siblings is most certainly a burden."

"That it most certainly is." Mr Darcy agreed as he watched Miss Elizabeth scratch her hand, when she saw his attention she blushed slightly and explained. "Papercut," Holding her hand up slightly, "I got it from the book I am reading and it has been driving me rather mad."

"I hope the book is worth it."

"Well it is quite interesting, though a tad dark at times. My mother has asked repeatedly why I bother with it."

"Well now I am intrigued. What is it that has concerned your mother so?"

"The Castle of Otranto by Horace Walpole, Have you read it?" When Mr Darcy nodded enthusiastically she continued "It is rather riveting is it not? I was sent it by my aunt who insisted repeatedly that I read it and I am ever so glad she did for I have barely been able to put it down."

"I could not agree more, tell me have you read The Sorrows of Young Werther?" When Miss Elizabeth nodded he continued, thoroughly enjoying speaking with someone who loved literature as he did.

"Mr Bingley, I find myself at quite a loss as to what to say. It is truly unfortunate for your sister to have left under such circumstances and whilst I understand you are upset and angry with her I feel that you are better to act now rather than later. For old wounds fester and time does not heal all things."

"How are you so very wise?" Mr Bingley asked with a fond look in his eyes.

"Oh I should think it is due to living with my sisters, they can be very insightful. And I will freely admit, that we have all had some truly horrible fights. We have not always gotten along so well but then with the passing of Lydia." Kitty swallowed uncomfortably, she gave Mr Bingley a sad smile when she felt him squeeze her forearm in comfort "It made the fragility of life terrifyingly clear and we all promised that we would keep nothing from each and never go to bed at night angry with one another. Of course we still fight but we always resolve things. I know that you are hurt by your sisters actions and she will be hurt by you as well but I implore upon you to write to her and to settle things. She may not reply immediately but continue to write, tell her of how her actions hurt you but that you are family and that that is always more important than silly quarrels."

"You are too good, too kind,"

"I know." Kitty said with a dramatic sigh to which Mr Bingley chuckled. "I do hope you reconcile though."

"So do I Miss Catherine, so do I."

"This is a most peaceful trail. Do you walk it everyday?" The Colonel asked as he and Miss Bennet followed the rest of the party. The feel of her hand on his arm and the intoxicating scent of roses that came from her was enough to send him half mad, he had trouble enough remembering to place one foot in front of the other. ' _Oh, how this enchanting angel affected him.'_ The Colonel thought with a delighted sigh.

"Most mornings on my own but my sisters joined me today. Lizzy usually has her own stroll every morning before breakfast."

"Do you walk the same path?"

"Yes," Miss Bennet answered, her cheeks stained as she concentrated on the fields rather than the man on her right. "I leave Longbourn through the small gate in the back of the rose garden and follow that path this way and make my way back towards the front of the house."

"That seems like quite a walk, you surely walk around the entire village!"

"Lizzy is not the only Bennet who enjoys the outdoors. I find it very peaceful, to be alone with my thoughts."

"Would you be opposed to some company?" The Colonel asked hopefully.

"To organise a meeting would be improper sir." Jane replied as they reached the gate of Longbourn.

"Oh, of course, please excuse the suggestion."

"But if we should meet whilst I was on my walk then I am sure no one could say anything of us. For what is improper with meeting a friend on a walk and sharing a path together?" Jane questioned with an innocent look, the Colonel nodded in understanding before smiling at her. "I always find myself leaving just after 11." And with that Jane and the Colonel walked towards the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	25. Lydia's Story Part 1

**Warning: Some intense scenes ahead which are suggestive towards sexual assault. If that makes you uncomfortable then please do not read. This story has been changed to an M rating to be safe.**

 **In this Chapter and story in general Lydia is about 14/15, so she is very young.**

* * *

 _Late 1809. Meryton, Hertfordshire._

 _Lydia sighed impatiently as she stared at the parlour door of the Lucas' home._

' _Where was he?!' She thought with a panic. He had informed her that he would be here at exactly eight o'clock and yet here she stood at fifteen minutes past the hour and he had still yet to show. She desperately hoped he would appear for she had put ever so much effort into her dress and ensured that Sarah had spent longer on her hair than she had for any of her sisters. 'Oh, how she wished that he would be desperately impressed with her and declare her the prettiest woman he had ever seen.' Lydia thought with a small sigh._

 _She attempted to calm herself by letting her gaze wander over the crowd around her. Kitty was dancing with a rather bland gentleman, who seemed determined to break all her toes with his horrid dancing. 'Poor Kitty' Lydia thought with a giggle. To be stuck with such a foul partner!_ _He_ _was the most wonderful of dancing partners she was sure, so handsome as well. And he had shown great interest in her! Not Jane or Lizzy, not… well whoever would show interest in Mary or Kitty?_

 _Lydia took another sip of her drink but stopped suddenly when she felt eyes upon her. 'He has come!' she cheered triumphantly in her head. As she turned to the door she saw that he in fact had yet to arrive. Looking about she noticed that the only person in the room currently gazing at her was Jane. Her soft blue eyes focused solely upon her, calculating her demeanour. Lydia shifted uncomfortably as she cowered slightly under her eldest sisters unwavering stare. 'Why was Jane staring at her so?' she had been acting ever so strangely the last few days. In fact now that she thought about it Jane had been acting like this since the night she had met_ _him_ _. Did Jane know of the attentions he had paid her? Was she jealous? The thought of Jane being envious pleased her more than she would care to admit, a slight giggle escaping her as she convinced herself._

' _Oh Lord, Jane was jealous that she had captured his attention!' Lydia thought with no small amount of glee. Though everyone claimed that Jane was the most beautiful Bennet Lydia knew it not to be true. For if she was then why had_ _he_ _scarcely acknowledged her then?_

" _Excuse me ma'am but the gentleman over there asked me to give you this note." A footman said as he handed her a small piece of paper. She nodded her head before she shifted her gaze to Jane, who had thankfully been pulled into conversation by that awfully plain Charlotte Lucas._

'Meet me in the Library. Yours, J.'

 _Lydia quickly read the note and took a deep breath to calm herself before looking around to assure no was watching her. She quietly walked around the edge of the room to ensure that nobody would notice her quick departure. She giggled to herself once again as she made her way down the hallway towards the library. Thankfully all the guests had remained in the parlour and dining room, so she was alone as she hurriedly made her way towards Mr Lucas' study. She tried the door handle and was surprised when it opened for she knew that hosts usually locked certain doors as they held parties. Before she entered she checked the hallway once again before slipping into the room._

 _It took her eyes a few seconds before they adjusted to the darkness of the room. She felt blindly for something, anything to ensure she didn't fall or bump into something for no doubt the noise would alert someone._

" _Steady there." A voice whispered in her ear as a hand found her waist. She let out a breathy laugh as she turned towards the voice, infinitely glad when the man lit a small candle by the fireplace. It made the room appear so romantic._

" _Mr Whitley."_

" _Now my dear I ask, no demand you call me Jonathan."_

" _Jonathan," She repeated, her cheeks stained red as she gazed at the man before her._

" _Never did a name sound so pretty," He stated as he reached up to touch a stray curl. Smirking as he felt her quiver slightly beneath his touch. "You my dear owe me an apology."_

" _Whatever for?" Lydia asked, her voice tinged with desperation as she leaned into his touch slightly. She dearly hoped she hadn't done anything to offend him._

" _You and thoughts of you have driven me quite insane. For I have not been able to stop thinking about you since I laid my eyes upon you." Mr Whitley declared as he moved them towards the fireplace. Lydia stared at him unblinkingly as he took her in, his eyes lingering on the neckline of her dress. "For who could forget such a pretty thing? Tell me have you thought of me at all?"_

" _Oh Yes, constantly. How I wished to see you again but I knew nothing of where you were." Lydia admitted in a rush, her heart thumping against her chest._

" _Good, for I dread to know what I would do if I thought you didn't think of me." Mr Whitley said as he leaned forward slightly, towering over her small frame. Lydia giggled as she reached her hand up to touch his label, delighted when he grabbed it, perhaps a little too tightly, and began to caress her wrist. "Tell me about your family?"_

" _My family? Oh they're all so dull and dreary." Lydia replied with a nonchalant shrug, far too focused on the hand on her wrist._

" _Appease me my dear," Mr Whitley said more forcefully._

" _Well I have four sisters: Jane, Lizzy, Mary and Kitty and then mama and papa." Lydia answered blandly as she gazed at the handsome man before her._

" _No brothers?"_

" _No, just sisters." Lydia answered as Mr Whitley leaned in, she could feel his lips touch her forehead before lingering there._

" _I heard that your father owns Longbourn. Quite a pretty house. A pretty house that contains a pretty girl."_

 _Lydia giggled before nodding her head. "Yes Longbourn is our family home." Lydia answered as she continued to stare transfixed at the man before her. Mr Whitley nodded before he leaned in but pulled back suddenly. Dropping her hand and walked towards the door, he placed his palm on it before taking a deep breath._

" _Please forgive me, that was wrong. I let my passion for you almost get the better of me." He said as he kept his back turned from her. Lydia rushed to him, placing a trembling hand on his shoulders though he still refused to turn to her. "You must accept my apology Lyd, Miss Lydia. For I wouldn't forgive myself if I have done something that has caused you to think ill of me. It is just…"_

" _What?"_

" _I know this is only our second meeting but I already feel so strongly about you. The mere thought of you makes me feel things I have never felt before and they scare me." He admitted as she turned and took hold of her wrist once again. His large hand completely covering her own._

" _I know, I feel it too. I have thought of nothing else since I met you. I could barely sleep last night thinking about tonight, of seeing you again." Lydia confessed as Mr Whitley took a step towards her, smiling down at her, his eyes glinting in the candlelight._

" _It warms my heart to know that you think of me as I do you. Please excuse my forwardness but I must see you again. For if I don't then my heart would surely break. When would you grant me my greatest wish?"_

" _You are not leaving are you?" Lydia asked in a great panic._

" _I must my lady. Give me a day and time to be in your presence again and I shall be there."_

" _Tomorrow evening? I could go for a walk after seven. There is an old cottage behind the Smyth field. Do you know where it is?" When the man nodded she continued, a thrill running up her spine. "I could meet you there if you wish, it is not too far from Longbourn and nobody uses it."_

" _Perfect! I am looking forward to it already. Though the time spent from your company will pain me, the thought of seeing you again shall be a great comfort." Mr Whitley lamented as he kissed her cheek, his lips hovering over hers for a few moments before he rested his forehead against hers. "Sweet dreams Lydia." He whispered before moving to the door and leaving, not sparing her a glance before he left._

 _Lydia stood there for a few moments before she allowed herself to fall into one of the seats by the desk. She placed a shaking hand over her erratic heart and knew she would barely sleep that night._

* * *

 _It had been a few glorious weeks since she had agreed to meet Mr Whitley in the cottage behind the Smyth field and Lydia could hardly believe her luck. He had been so kind and attentive. Always showering her with compliments and bringing her the loveliest of gifts. Like the gold chain he had given her with a small charm on it or the beautiful bracelet that shimmered in the light, which was so delicate that she was afraid to even wear it. He had implored upon her not to wear them in front of her family for her parents might not understand or her sisters might get jealous._

 _She smiled happily as she got ready to meet him again, for their nightly meetings where the highlight of her day. She wondered what they would talk about tonight as she decided which bonnet would suit her best. Mr Whitley was so interested in her it was thrilling. He inundated her with questions about herself and her family. Encouraged her to talk of her home, for example when she told him a tale of her sisters he would demand that she explain the rooms of Longbourn and what they contained in detail so that he could gather a better picture in his mind of what was happening. He also requested that she not ask any questions of his past for it pained him greatly to speak of it. Telling her, with his lovely eyes shining, that he would not think of the bad times, especially in the presence of an angel. She had laughed when he said it though the sincerity in his eyes made her believe his words. Causing her to blush and promise not to ask him anything that would hurt him._

 _She loved him. She was sure of it. It thrilled and terrified her for she had never been in love before but she knew that he was the man with whom all her dreams where based. He was so good and kind and always made sure that she was comfortable. He had told her on a number of occasions that she was the most special person that he had ever met and that when he got the chance he would march into her father's library and demand her hand._

 _Wasn't that romantic?_

 _He was also very passionate, though he had never forced her to do anything she was uncomfortable with. Often telling her that their love had no bounds and that silly social conventions where not made for people like them. She could still remember the first time he had kissed her. It was a little over a week after they first began to meet in the cottage. She had been just about to leave when he had placed a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder and before she knew what was happening he leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. She had only ever dreamt of being kissed so the actual thing was rather overwhelming. When he had pulled back he had smiled gently at her and wished her safe journey home and pleasant dreams, watching her as she went. She barely remembered her journey home._

 _Since then their physical expressions of love had continued. She had kissed him more times than she could count. Well, that was a lie actually for she knew that she had kissed him forty four times and each had been more wonderful than the last. Though at times Jonathan seemed more inclined to touch her than to speak she didn't mind for his touch was so nice._

" _Where are you going?" A voice enquired from the doorway. Lydia jumped as she turned around, her eldest sister looking at her suspiciously._

" _I am to take a walk." Lydia informed her as she moved to walk past, huffing as she had to squeeze her way through the doorway as Jane remained their unmoving._

" _Give me a moment and I'll fetch my coat and bonnet." Jane said as she walked towards her room._

" _No!" Lydia refused, cursing herself internally as Jane stopped suddenly and turned around slowly. "No, I mean I wish to walk by myself. I enjoy the peacefulness of being on my own." Lydia explained as she watched her eldest sister tilt her head slightly before moving towards her._

" _Jane have you seen my knitting, I seem to have misplaced it?" Lizzy asked as she walked up the stairs, unaware of the tension on the landing, Jane shook her head as Lydia practically ran down the stairs. "Jane?"_

" _There is something wrong with Lydia." Jane stated as she moved past Lizzy and ran down the stairs quickly, moving towards the front door of Longbourn. As she stood on the front step of her family home Jane promised that she would find out whatever was happening with Lydia._

 _Lydia ran quickly away from Longbourn, 'Stupid Jane' she cursed in her head as she quickly made her way through the shrubbery that had grown in front of the entrance to the cottage. 'How dare she treat her so suspiciously?!' Lydia seethed as she tore her bonnet from her head and threw her coat angrily on the table._

" _Ssh, calm yourself my love." A voice said soothingly in her ear. "Whatever is the matter?"_

" _Jane. Jane is the matter! You should see how she treats me. As if I am nothing more than a child. She follows my movements, hovers over me and always has to know what I am doing. Sometimes I hate her, I truly do!" Lydia said furiously as tears ran from her eyes._

" _It is only natural to feel such a way towards a family member. She sees that you are happy and wishes to stop it. You must understand that she is attempting to break us apart, ruin our love. This is why I discouraged you so from telling your family. They wouldn't understand it."_

" _No they wouldn't, they don't understand it." Lydia agreed as she cried into Jonathan's shirt, moving with him as he guided her towards the small bed in the corner of the cottage._

" _Then you must see that I am the only person with whom you can place your trust in. Only I understand you Lydia, no one else loves you like I do, do they?" When the crying girl nodded he continued, "No one makes you feel the way I do Lydia, do they?" When Lydia nodded again he moved her slightly so that her back was against the thin mattress. "You look so sad Lydia, you know not how that pains me, let me make you feel better Lydia, let me show you how much I love you." He said as he ran a hand up her arm, tugging her dress from her shoulder as he began to climb on top of her, her tears gone as she watched him with naïve anticipation._

* * *

" _Lydia. Lydia." Kitty called for what was the fourth time that morning, glaring openly at her younger sister as she sat at the breakfast table at Longbourn, staring unseeingly at the bowl before her. "Lydia! Pass me the sugar."_

" _Oh Kitty, do be quiet girl. I had the most dreadful of sleeps last night and my poor nerves." Mrs Bennet bewailed as she raised her napkin to her eyes. Her husband not sparing her a glance as he entered the room, oblivious of his wife's distress._

" _The good book tells us of rest that 'In peace I will lay down and sleep for you oh Lord will keep me safe." Mary said as she took another mouthful of porridge, unaware of Lizzy or her father's rolling their eyes at her._

" _Oh hush Mary, there is no need for you sermonizing here!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed as she sniffed loudly._

" _Lydia pass the sugar." Kitty demanded as she thumped her hand on the table in annoyance, Lydia despondent as ever, only Jane noticing their sisters' strange behaviour._

" _I think we should walk to Meryton," Lizzy asked as she sipped her tea, briefly looking at their father's paper before he turned the page. "Do we have your permission father?" Lizzy asked to which her father shrugged in agreement, too engrossed in the latest scandal at Westminster._

" _Meryton it is then." Lizzy stated as she sighed with boredom._

" _Lydia!" Kitty called forcefully once again, their mother huffing loudly before she began to complain loudly about the state of her nerves. Lydia rose from her seat and walked quietly from the room, Jane moving to follow only to be told to sit by their father who was muttering to himself about 'dramatic daughters'_

 _Lydia stood by the top of the stairs for a few moments before she quietly crept towards her mother's room. Closing the door behind her as she made her way towards the jewellery box, a shaking hand opened it and carefully removed a pair of pearl earrings her grandfather had bought her mother for her wedding day. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she took them and hid them in the neckline of her dress. How she didn't want to do this but Jonathan had told her that he would only need them for a little while and then after the men had left he would get them back to her as quickly as possible. He had even negotiated with the store owner to ensure they wouldn't be in the window so that someone could buy them. That didn't help her now though, not when her heart was aching. She knew this was wrong but Jonathan had confided in her what was to happen when those men found him._

" _They'll kill me Lydia, I'm as good as dead now. But if I can give them what they want then they'll go away and then we can be in peace. I promise after this is sorted I'll go to your father within the week and secure your hand. But I can't do that with these men after me Lydia. It's my final step to redemption sweetheart. I'll give them the money and we'll be together. You don't know what I was like before I met you, before you saved me. I was an empty shell of a man but thanks to you I am saved. Help me please sweetheart, help me and we'll be together. I'll sort it out, they won't even notice they're missing."_

 _She had tried to speak to him about getting the money from somewhere else but he was in such a state she couldn't talk to him. He kept saying that if she loved him then she would help him and if she wasn't going to then she obviously didn't care for him at all. She had assured him that she did love him and apologised to him if she made him feel that she didn't, swore on her family lives that she would do as he asked and that everything would be alright._

" _Do you love me Lydia?" He asked as they sat a while later on the bed. She didn't like this bed much and didn't really like him either when they were in it. She had heard some women talking once, when she and Kitty had sneaked over to Maria's and listened to her mother and her friends speak of their husbands. Heard that men were supposed to be kind and gentle but Jonathan wasn't like that. No, he hurt her and was very forceful. She had told him several times that she didn't want to but he said then she didn't love him and she couldn't have him thinking that so she let him. She was rather tired of the bruising on her arms and the pain between her legs when she walked but she didn't dare tell Jonathan for fears he would be embarrassed or leave her._

" _Of course I love you." Lydia said, though she would admit to herself that those feelings she had felt so strongly only weeks ago were diminishing by the day._

" _Then show me," Jonathan said as he reached for the hem of her dress, Lydia could feel her heart race as she began to reach for his hand._

" _I do Jonathan, I really do but please. Not today, I don't want to." Lydia pleaded though they fell on deaf ears as he began to undo his trousers. Lydia attempted to say no again but was quieted by the lips pressed against hers, her hands pinned above her head. She turned her head and cried into the pillow, wishing more than anything to be back home with her family._

* * *

 _She had given him the earrings three nights ago._

 _She had not seen him since._

 _She had waited in the cottage for hours waiting for him to return and yet he did not show._

 _But worse than that was Jane's behaviour. She had barely left her alone, walking the grounds of Longbourn until she had come home and then demanding to know where she had been. Lydia had simply ran as fast as she could to the house and locked herself in her room and had refused to leave since._

 _Of course her family had asked how she was, she had told them she had had the most horrific fight with Maria Lucas and wasn't feeling well. She had managed, through Sarah, to tell Maria of their supposed fight and to tell anyone who asked that she didn't wish to speak to her anymore as they weren't friends. She knew that her parents and sisters, apart from Jane believed her. She had heard them discussing how silly she was earlier._

 _Jane however had not believed a word and had set up camp outside her bedroom door. Whether it was morning, noon or night Jane could be found outside. She had told her parents that she found Jane's concern annoying and she was sure that they had told their eldest daughter to give their youngest some space. But still she silently remained. Lizzy seemed to clue into Jane's concern and had also begun to ask questions. Though she answered none._

 _He had tricked her._

 _She knew that now but how could she have been so silly? Not only had she given him her mothers beloved pearl earrings but she had also… Oh God even thinking of it made her want to cry._

' _Stupid, stupid Lydia!' She thought as she gasped for air, the sound muffled by the pillow. Her crying stopped suddenly by the rising vomit in her throat. She barely managed to make it from the bed when she collapsed by the basin. Her sleeves and hair drenched with the vile liquid. Her crying and Jane's attempt to open the door the only thing that could be heard._

 _She cried harder as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and soothing words in her ear as Jane led her to the bed whilst Lizzy closed the door and locked it._

" _Oh my dearest Lydia." Jane said as she led her distraught sister to her bed. "You must tell us what is going on." Lizzy demanded as she cleaned her hair with a cloth. Lydia nodded briefly as she looked at her eldest sisters. Feeling safer than she had in days for she knew they would take care of her, as they always had._

* * *

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review!_**


	26. Men like Him

**Hi everyone, thank you all for your amazing response to this story, I really do appreciate it. Firstly: Now as many of you had noticed and will continue to notice there are similarities in the treatment of say Mary/ Reverend and Jane/Colonel and at times Mr Whitley and Lydia. And though neither men can be equated with** _ **him**_ **this is a deliberate choice on my behalf because I wanted to show how he and men like him work(ed). Luring young women in to use them for their own ends. For that is how he was able to pray on poor Lydia.**

 **Secondly, this story I would estimate hasn't got long to go until completion as I will begin to tie up old loose ends and all the characters will begin to find some sort of closure, this chapter will be a few weeks in advance so please don't be annoyed at me for skipping parts, but I'll leave them to your imagination. I am writing this daily and hope to post a chapter every two days until complete (which will hopefully be soon)**

* * *

'Wasn't life glorious?' The Colonel thought happily as he walked down the narrow path behind some old dilapidated cottage. It has been three and a half magnificent weeks since Miss beautiful Bennet had so very kindly decided to grace his unworthy self with her heavenly company and oh how time truly flew when you were having fun.

At the beginning Miss Bennet, or Jane as he had begun to think in his head, had been rather reserved so he had done most of the talking but over time she had begun to come out of her shell and had proven to be the most delightful of walking partners. He thoroughly enjoyed his daily walks and was becoming increasingly attached to her.

In fact, he was quite sure he had never been so attached or attracted to a lady before. Sure he had had his dalliances in the past but they had usually been in some less than reputable places when he and his fellow soldiers had been let of the leash for a few hours but he could honestly say that his heart had never been even remotely touched.

Until Miss Jane Bennet had glided into his life.

He knew she was the most beautiful women he had ever had the pleasure of seeing and that had obviously grabbed his attention at first. For who would be struck by such a face? But it was so much more than that. She was truly the kindest, most caring and considerate person he had ever had the pleasure to meet. That could easily be proven by just seeing her treatment of her family, who she obviously adored. She was also very kind to everyone else around her, a few times she had been late and arrived panting whilst apologising profusely, explaining to him that she had called upon an elderly neighbour, Mrs Roberts, and was helping her with something that she could no longer manage. He had told her that an apology was not needed for such kindness was to be celebrated not criticised.

She was so good and kind and often just walked quietly by his side as he spoke to her in hushed tones. He had told her things he hadn't told anyone; things of his family and how being in the army had affected him and his men. She had listened attentively and allowed him to vent. Not insulting him with 'oohs' and 'aww's' but granted him true compassion, for which he was sure only she could give, for she most definitely was an Angel. She had listened to his rambles of things he and his men had experienced, not blanched in the slightest at the gorier of details as he was certain most others would have. She reassured him most fervently when he told her of his mistakes in battle, in that soft calming voice of her's that he swore to god could be heard in his dreams.

He was fearful of her though. Afraid of what she could do to him, to his heart. Not physically of course, for she was quite delicate, but emotionally she was stronger than anyone he knew, including him. She, unknowingly, had the power to break him. Her soft smiles and kind eyes held the power to ruin him, for he knew he was in too deep. She had captured him from the beginning and the sad part was that she seemed blissfully unaware of the power she held over him.

She was a true contradiction in his opinion. So strong yet delicate. Worldly yet she had only ever been as far as London. Softly spoken yet challenged him like no other. She was quite the opposite of all she appeared to be. Though he was certain she had not always been so strong, no he could tell that something had changed her, suspected even that it had to do with her youngest sister's death but he hadn't pushed her for answers. He reckoned there was something there, a story perhaps that she was reluctant to share for the sake of her sister's memory and he wouldn't push her to explain, if she wished to she would do on her own. Any prodding on his part may push her away and that was the last thing he would ever wish to do.

A thing he admired her most for was her treatment of him. She didn't giggle or flirt with him the way so many ladies did, desperate to catch the son of an Earl even if he was the second son. No, she treated him as an ordinary man with whom she shared her morning walk. She seemed to be able to take him or leave him, care for his well-being but also have the ability to walk away at any moment and though he was certain she would never be so cruel he wasn't sure if she was as attached to him as he was to her.

He could hear those bastards in his regiment laughing at him. The mighty Colonel bewitched by a mere slip of a girl, well they might laugh if they weren't too busy staring at her 'filthy pigs' the Colonel thought as he curled his lip slightly.

He didn't like being jealous, in fact that was a trait that had never been associated with him. Carefree jester yes but jealous or even possessive? Most certainly not, yet here he was. He was, though he would admit to no one, rather jealous of Mr Collins. Oh how even admitting it to himself pained him. But he was, for the man got to see _his_ angel whenever he wished. He had been positively murderous when he had heard that the ridiculous parson was to lengthen his stay with the Bennet's, something that he was sure could be traced back to his Aunt Lady Catherine. His rage only increased when he had heard that Mr Collins was to entail Longbourn when Mr Bennet passed away. Anyone who knew anything of inheritance knew that Mr Collins would be determined to marry from within the family and he had already surmised from Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth that he had set his beady eyes on Jane.

His aunt would be upset is he was hanged for murdering her vicar but what else was he to do?

Alright maybe he was being a tad extreme but could anyone truly imagine Jane married to such a man? Even the mere thought making him want to throw up. He would much rather she joined in matrimony with someone like himself, though he knew he was way ahead of himself there. But couldn't a lowly Colonel dream?

So here he found himself waiting were he usually did, smiling gently to himself as he kicked a stone before staring at the spot where she usually appeared.

* * *

Jane Bennet adjusted her bonnet slightly as she made her way from Longbourn. Her mother and Kitty both could be found in a great panic in the dining room as they debated fabrics and laces for Mary's wedding dress. Though the bride to be was found protesting loudly from the doorway, insisting that such a thing was not necessary for herself and Mr Barnes were only courting and no she did not like that lace!

Lizzy and their father seemed entranced by the theatrics and had both deployed seats to the corner of the room where they could watch the scene unfold without hindrance. Mary often stopping her barging to glare at them and to inform them that neither were no longer invited to said wedding. Their guest was notably absent as of late. Though Mr Collins had extended his stay in Longbourn he had begun to spend less time with the family themselves, though none of the Bennet's could complain about such a thing.

Jane let a small smile play on her lips as she reached down and grabbed a small flower, dying due to the turn of the season and played with it between her fingers, twirling it and watching with great interest as some of the petals fell off and blew away in the slight breeze. She continued to walk down the small path as she came closer to the old Smyth property. Truthfully it was her least favourite place in the village, the entire place reminding her of Lydia and what had happened there.

Jane shook her head before she moved to walk past. Her father had called for it to be tore down but that seemed harder than they thought for some demanded to know why he suddenly wished to have it demolished. He had talked his way out of it but the locals still seemed unsure, many still remembering Mr Smyth and seemed unwilling to disturb the land though the former owner died more than five years prior.

How she hated that place. In her grief and rage after Lydia's death she considered, late at night, to come and wreck the place herself. But she had always managed to talk herself out of it.

She was pulled from her musings as she heard a sound come from the old cottage, she stood still as she turned around slowly. The hairs standing up on the back of her neck as she watched with horror as _he_ emerged from the cottage.

His hair seemed longer and his clothes weren't as fine as they usually where but even from here she could see his ice blue eyes hadn't changed as they shifted furiously, no doubt searching for something. He stopped suddenly when he saw her, seeming to recognise her.

"Miss Bennet, I was beginning to think you weren't going to join me today." The Colonel called as he walked towards her, too busy smiling at her to notice the man not twenty feet from them. The happy grin fell from his face however when he noticed her stance and the direction of her looks. Mr Whitley took this as his opportunity to flee the scene.

Jane attempted to make noise as she stared at the man but her voice, like the rest of her remained incapable of moving. The only thing that roused her was the Colonel's sudden movement to run after him, Jane stopping him by pulling at his sleeve. His considerable force jolted her from her place. She used all her strength to pull him back, only managing to do so when she lost her footing and the Colonel reached to catch her.

"Stop!" Jane said, whether it was a plea or demand she didn't know all she wanted was for him to stay with her.

"Who was he?" The Colonel asked as he stared after the man, who though despite his height hid impressively well amongst the trees. He was sure that if he did move to follow him he would be long gone by the time he attempted to do so.

"That was…" Jane stuttered, what was she supposed to tell him? "That was nobody." Jane said, her voice sounding unconvincing ever to her.

"That was not nobody, who was he?" The Colonel demanded as he turned to her, his gaze softening as he took her in. She was shaking badly and was so pale he was sure she would faint at any moment. He guided her to the small cottage but when she pulled away violently he couldn't help but become even more suspicious. "Miss Bennet please tell me who he was. I promise I won't tell anyone." He questioned softly as he bent down slightly, placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"I must go, please excuse me." Miss Bennet said as she attempted to move past him, though her way was blocked by him.

"Are you in danger? Why do you fear him so?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? What is it that you are afraid of? I promise I will protect you, please Miss Bennet." The Colonel pleaded with her as he watched tears form in her eyes.

"I can't! I promised I wouldn't tell, they promised me. No I won't betray them so." Miss Bennet rambled as she could no longer hold her tears.

"Promised who?" The Colonel asked as Jane finally removed her arm from his grasp.

"I must go home." Jane declared as she walked away, acutely aware of the Colonel's move to follow her. They fell into step with one another as they walked back to Longbourn only speaking when Jane thanked the Colonel for giving her his handkerchief.

They stopped by the small gate at the entrance to the rose garden. Jane turned to the man whilst failing to make eye contact with him. "I wish I could tell you, I truly do. Maybe in time, I shall have to speak to my father and Lizzy and then maybe I shall confide in you. Though promise me you will not seek him out." When the Colonel simply nodded, standing quietly to watch her go. A heavy feeling setting over him as he retreated back to Netherfield.

Jane walked quickly back to the house as she wiped her eyes once again with the Colonel's handkerchief. She hid behind a tree as she watched Mary and Kitty leave Longbourn, setting off for the village. She entered the house quickly, throwing her bonnet and coat on the table before she ran to the parlour to find Lizzy, when she didn't find her there she made her way up the stairs. Checking Lizzy's room then her own, having no success in either she made her way downstairs.

"Father have you seen…oh Lizzy, can I speak with you for a moment?" Jane asked when she finally found her in their father's library, exploring his book shelfs.

"Of course," Lizzy said, smiling at their father as she walked past him before closing the door quietly.

"Where is mama?"

"Upstairs having a rest, all this talk of weddings takes so much out of her." Lizzy said with a laugh as Jane led her to her room. Locking the door when they were both inside.

"I saw Mr Whitley today." Jane informed her with no introduction, wincing slightly when she heard Lizzy gasp.

"Oh God where? Are you sure it was him?" Lizzy asked as she set on the bed, raising a hand to cover her heart.

"Oh of course I am sure, even the Colonel saw him." Jane admitted before she realised her mistake.

"The Colonel?"

"Yes the Colonel… I have been meeting with him for a few weeks."

"Jane what… I mean." Lizzy stuttered as she attempted to process all the information she had just been given. "That is not appropriate, you know how mama would react. Actually she would secretly not mind but nevertheless to be meeting in secret is… it is… scandalous."

"Oh hush Lizzy, we have just talked amongst ourselves. It is entirely above board so I will not have you think ill of him for it. But Lizzy that is beside the point."

"I cannot believe it Jane, what business does he have to be back in Meryton?" Lizzy said as she shuddered just thinking of _that_ man. "Surely he does not mean to hurt us?"

"He was emerging from the cottage when I saw him, he seemed in search of something."

"You do not suppose he was searching for Lydia?" Lizzy asked after a moment of silence.

"He may not know what happened."

"Only a few people truly know what _truly_ happened, how did he react when he saw you?"

"He ran, I think the Colonel scared him."

"Probably, for though he prays on women he would cower under the glare of a man," Lizzy remarked angrily.

"Do you think he will come back?"

"I doubt it, for he knows that he is wanted now and is likely to already be half way from Hertfordshire. Little weasel seems to take great pride in running away."

"The Colonel demanded to know who he was."

"What did you tell him?" Lizzy enquired as Jane joined her on the bed, both sisters sitting beside each other before Lizzy turned her head to stare at her elder sister.

"What could I tell him? I told him that I didn't know but he knew I was lying. So then I told him I couldn't tell him anything until I had spoken with you and papa."

"We mustn't tell papa, I fear to know how he could react if he knew."

"I hate all these secrets."

"I know Jane so do I." Lizzy agreed with a weary sigh. "What will you tell him?"

"Who papa?"

"No Colonel Fitzwilliam, for he is bound to want to know and shan't stop with questions until he discovers the truth."

"What do you propose I tell him?"

"The truth." Lizzy said simply as Jane stared at her in shock.

"Surely you jest Lizzy. We promised that we would not tell anyone of what has happened and yet you wish for him to know?"

"You could lie but you have so little talent for it. You could give him a shortened version of it but even that would cause for him to ask questions or you could tell him the whole truth, though the tricky option it is the one that would be the easiest."

"Or the hardest. I couldn't tell him of what happened."

"Of course you shouldn't however if you wish to have any kind of ties to him then it is the only option. Though I have not spent a great deal of time in his company I have spent enough to know that he is an amiable man. And Jane it is not as if you shall never see him again. For you know of how Mr Bingley and Kitty act around each other. If things are to go as mama suspects then you shall see a great deal of him in the future. Are you to spend those meetings hiding in a corner? I know you Jane and for you to keep such a thing from the family, from me shows me that he must mean something to you for you are clearly attached to him in some way. I would rather have him in my corner than the enemies."

"He would never wish to see me again if he knew what happened." Jane admitted her fear quietly, her sister reaching over to take her hand. "He could shower some fine lady of the Ton with his attention and take her on long walks but rather he spends his time with me and if I were to tell him? He would probably leave Lizzy and take Mr Darcy with him."

"And if he does then good riddance to him and why should I be concerned with the actions and opinions of Mr Darcy?" Lizzy asked, blatantly ignoring her sister pointed stare.

"You would have him leave thinking so ill of us and knowing our secrets?"

"Maybe I am willing to take a gamble for I know the odds are in our favour. I think my dear you give the Colonel too little credit. I am sure he has seen a hundred Mr Whitley's in his time."

"I thought you would have talked me out of ever seeing him again." Jane admitted as she stared at the curtains, her mind reeling.

"I am shocked at myself," Lizzy said with a humourless laugh. "We cannot live our lives dictated by the past, Lydia wouldn't have wanted that. She said so herself, at the end…"

"I know, I know but how do I know he is trustworthy?"

"You don't but you have to trust yourself and hope you are right." Lizzy advised her elder sister, who simply nodded and rose from the bed. "I will tell him tomorrow then."

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam had barely slept all night as he tossed and turned thinking of Jane and that man. They obviously knew each other due on her reaction and his quick departure. But how was the question. He suspected it was to do with Miss Lydia though he could not be certain for Miss Bennet always seemed reluctant to talk about her, not that he pressed the issue.

He had been dressed and ready to go for eight that the morning so the three hour wait had been most unpleasant. As was the uncertainty of whether or not she would actually show. For he had no actual right to know her private business and if she wished to never see him again then he was unable to stop her.

Though he may have to resort to some of his more dangerous and devious plans to ensure he saw her again.

He currently sat on an old fallen tree stump, nothing but his thoughts and the birds for company.

"The temperature is surely falling, I don't remember it being so cold this time last year." A voice remarked from behind him, he stood up quickly and turned around. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Jane stood not ten feet behind him.

"I did not hear your approach."

"I suspect you were too preoccupied with your own thoughts."

"Yes madam. Thank you for joining me." The Colonel said sincerely as he and Miss Bennet walked beside each other. Treading down their all too familiar path in silence. It was a few moments before the lady spoke.

"His name is Jonathan Whitley, or at least that is what it was last time I saw him."

"Where you acquainted?"

"I only ever met him once. Lizzy, Mary, Kitty and our parents never had the pleasure of meeting him."

"I surmise the connection is through Miss Lydia then," The Colonel deduced as Jane nodded sadly.

"I will tell you of the connection but you must swear to me that you will tell no one. Please don't look so offended, I know that you are to be trusted, but please humour me."

"I promise Miss Bennet that whatever you are to tell me shall never be told to another soul. You have my word my lady." The gentleman promised, staring into her eyes to show his sincerity. Jane took a deep breath before nodding and beginning to recount the events of the previous year.

By the time she had finished the Colonel was red with rage. "What a bastard," He seethed before turning to the lady on his right. "Please excuse my language Miss Bennet,"

"Sir I assure you, I have heard worse from by papa and on occasion Lizzy in regards to that gentleman."

"Poor Miss Lydia, to be treated like that, if I ever see him he shall rue the day he was born." The Colonel hissed as he walked to a nearby stream. "I detest people like him, who prey on others but to do such a thing to a young lady no more than a child is truly a mark of evil."

"I have known for a very long time that he is a stain on humanity,"

"Why was he here? What does he want?"

"That is something Lizzy and I would like to know very much. Lizzy suggested he was here to see Lydia but I was not so sure. For it was news around the entire county of her passing."

"But men like him flee so it is reasonable to suggest he does not know. You say that they would meet in the old cottage? That is where we saw him. Maybe he was checking to see if it had been disturbed recently or to see if Miss Lydia was there?"

"I know now why he was there, well rather Lizzy found out and informed me." Jane revealed as she pulled a small piece of paper from her coat pocket. "Lizzy thought the same as you and checked the cottage this morning on her walk. She says she found this on the mantle, tied with a red ribbon."

 _My dearest Lydia,_

 _You know not of how I have ached for you these past unbearable months. I know that my departure was sudden and unplanned and I was unable to tell you but I have returned now and I hope we can pick up where we left off._

 _This past year I have been spending my time with His Majesties Armed Forces and have been helping train the men in the art of war. Though my days have been so busy that I have barely had time to think my nights have been filled with longing thoughts of you._

 _Please, I beg of you, allow me to see you again._

 _Yours always and faithfully_

 _Jonathan_.

"'Train the men in the art of war' what a load of nonsense!"

"I know Lizzy and I could barely believe it either. He seems unwilling or unable to tell the truth in anything."

"He is not only a highly skilled liar but also a fantasist. To treat someone so poorly and then to expect them to be waiting for you a year later is surely a sign of madness."

"He is a man of great illusions, it confirms at least that he knows not of Lydia's passing."

"No for he is back to prey on her innocence once again."

"This may sound ridiculous but when I read it I knew that if Lydia had survived and had been here to read the note she would have not fallen victim to his schemes again. I know it is an absurd thing to find comfort in yet it soothed me slightly."

"It is not a silly thing, her age and innocence where her only faults and if they were then that tells you a great deal of her character. The young should not have to worry about the darkness that inhabits this world."

"No for they should be protected from it." Jane muttered bitterly as she stared blankly at the fields before her.

"You mustn't blame yourself my dear. For you did all you could at the time to prevent it. I have seen men like him use their charms to lure young women into their webs, no matter the support system them have around them. They get inside their victims mind and ensure, very cruelly, that they are the only ones that they can trust." The Colonel remarked knowingly.

"Thank you but I shall never forgive myself for what I have done, either will Lizzy or my father. If only we could have stopped him or could ensure he doesn't do this kind of thing again."

"Do not worry yourself my dear for men like him always meet their match." The Colonel said as he and Miss Bennet walked down the path. The lady in question glad she had told him everything whilst the gentleman looked troubled as he stared over the fields before muttering to himself.

"Always."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	27. To Stay or To Go

Jonathan Whitley ran a hand over his face as he made his way down the narrow passageway. He had been hoping to find that stupid bint Lydia but had to flee quickly when he had seen her eldest sister, was it Jane or June? Well whatever it was the woman in question had severely thwarted his plan. He had left a note but the chances of the dense bitch finding it unlikely, for she wasn't the brightest of creatures.

He ran back to the inn where he was staying in Lynsworth, the village just over from Meryton, and quickly hid in his room whilst hurriedly packing his bag. He planned on staying the night and leaving before dawn the next morning. Which he had done, spending a restless night in the comfortable yet shabby establishment. He spoke to quite a few folk, many of whom knew the goings on in Meryton and found out the most frustrating of news.

The stupid wench had gone and died.

How was that to help him? Apparently it was not long after he had left which once again was of no use to him. 'She had probably died of a broken heart.' The thought giving him some comfort. When he was told of the news he acted accordingly, he sighed and seemed shocked though he didn't know the young lady in question "For the loss of someone so young was surely a tragedy." But inside he was seething. Lydia had always been the definition of useless but she had truly herself excelled. His entire night had been ruined by the news though he quickly consoled himself with a local whore.

He had left that morning and made his way to London, he knew a few less than reputable people in the city and was owed some favours so he figured that if he played his cards right he would be able to acquire the funds necessary to survive for a few months whilst he travelled up North. He'd heard from an old gambling buddy of his that there were some fine pickings in Derbyshire and that he himself had his eye on a pretty little thing whose brother apparently owned half the county and raked in over ten thousand a year.

He had never heard how that one had went…

He had been staying in the inn for a few days whilst he made connections. Told some of the men he knew that he was back in town and where they could find him. He wasn't too concerned about the men who were on his tail for he ensured that they were in Liverpool before he set off for London, sending them there so by the time they released they had been deceived he would be long gone. He considered moving to another inn but couldn't be bothered. For he was sure no one was after him now.

* * *

"Jane whatever is the matter?" Lizzy questioned desperately as her sister sat emotionless in the garden, pruning the dead roses.

"He has left," Jane muttered weakly as she sniffed delicately into an embroidered handkerchief. Lizzy moving to kneel beside her.

"Who has left?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam. He informed me of his departure this morning. I knew he would run should he ever get the chance."

"No he wouldn't do such a thing. Did he tell you his reasons for going?"

"Yes," Jane nodded as she rubbed her eyes with the handkerchief, her eyes settling on the gold stitched _R.F_ , "He told me he was to go and see his lieutenant and that he had other business to attend to. I have driven him away Lizzy." Jane cried softly as she put down her flower cutters and removed her gloves. Her head falling into her hands as Lizzy wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Jane, you are aware that there is great hostilities between the French and us and that he is a Colonel in the army? Of course he should have to see his superiors, in fact it is a wonder that he has not left before! You have not driven him away."

"But I have, I should not have told him. He does not need to be burdened by my secrets and yet I told him them all. He must think so ill of me," Jane wept harder, her tears mixing with the soil below her.

"But he does not think ill of you, for if he did he would never have returned the day after you told him."

"He only did that to make it appear as if he still cared. I lost him the moment Mr Whitley appeared."

"No you haven't, please Jane calm down. Everything shall be better I assure you."

"No I must come to terms with the loss Lizzy. I made a grave error by telling him our secrets. I shouldn't have done such a thing, you should have seen how he looked at me Lizzy. As if I were so very important to him. No one has ever looked at me like that before and how I loved it. But I ruined it all Lizzy, I know I did."

"Does someone care to explain what is going on?" A voice questioned from behind them. Lizzy and Jane wincing as they turned to face their father. The later crying even harder as Lizzy stood and squared her shoulders.

"Jane was out for her walk a few days ago and saw Mr Whitley by the cottage," Lizzy informed their father, who gasped and looked at his eldest for confirmation. His face turning ashen as she nodded. "Luckily Colonel Fitzwilliam was also out for a walk and came across Jane just as she had seen _him_. The filthy rat just ran away."

"Dear God, are you sure it was him?"

"Absolutely father, I am certain. I could never forgot his face."

"And he ran?"

"He was gone in a matter of seconds." Jane assured him as he walked towards a bench and sat down shakily. "I am sure he is no longer in the area."

"Even if he was there is little I could do about it, to rally the local men to go in search of him I would have to tell them of what happened and I refuse to do such a thing. I should think he came back for Lydia then. For why else would he return to this place?"

"That is what we believe," Lizzy confirmed as she watched their father with great worry.

"And the Colonel knows?"

"Yes, I told him of what had happened, I am sorry if I have broken your trust but I felt it was the only way."

"We, we felt. In fact it was I who told Jane of how to act on the matter." Lizzy added as she attempted to shoulder the responsibility.

"Whilst I wish you had come to me before there is nothing I can do now for what is done is done. I suppose there are worse men to have told such a thing to. Though I was sure that he should have known in the future." At his daughters quizzical looks he added, "Marriages should never be entered into with secrets."

"Oh papa, please don't." Jane pleaded tearfully.

"Now now my dear calm yourself. I know that you are distraught at the thought of loosing him but I feel that not all hope is lost. For Mr Fitzwilliam seems an honourable man and is probably determined to quell your suffering. As is the want of young men in love." Mr Bennet declared as he rose from the bench and walked to his daughters, leaning over to kiss them on the forehead. He winced slightly as raised a hand to his lower back.

"Old age?" Lizzy teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No, your mother," he replied without thinking, blushing furiously as he turned and fled to the house. Leaving his two daughters in stunned silence by the roses.

"Well that's disturbing." Lizzy stated as Jane gagged slightly.

* * *

"Darcy, do you know I've been thinking?" Mr Bingley said as he barged into the library, nearly knocking Georgiana over with the door.

"Not very much probably," Darcy replied sarcastically, not raising his eyes from his book.

"Oh ha ha," Charles said tonelessly. "No, I was thinking of how much I enjoyed the dinner party I hosted a few weeks ago and how I would like to do it again. What do you think?"

"You are very happy this morning Mr Bingley," Georgiana observed as she walked behind her brothers chair. Both Darcy siblings staring at the master of the house strangely.

"Well I have been in contact with Caroline and she seemed infinitely improved and has stated that she is willing to come back to Hertfordshire and make amends with the Bennet's and I think the perfect setting would be a dinner party!"

"Miss Bingley, who after weeks of not responding to your letters, suddenly agrees to come and make amends?" Darcy asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? I had thought that she would ignore me for a few more months but for this sudden change in feeling? I am truly joyous about it and I am determined that it should all take place here." Charles said with a large smile. "I am going to go tell Louisa and Hurst about the good news." He declared as he left the room.

"What do you think? Could Miss Bingley truly have changed so?" Georgiana asked as she took a seat beside her brother.

"If it were anyone else then I might be forced to agree but Miss Bingley? I should think that a bear would swear off meat quicker. Though the similarities are there."

"Mr Bingley is too good to be hurt in such a way." Georgiana sighed sympathetically.

"I know my dear but you are forgetting one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Whilst Charles has a weakness in letting his sister dictate and walk all over him the Bennet's won't,"

And with that the both Darcy's began to read their book with a small smile on their faces.

* * *

Mr Collins wiped the sweat from his brow as he waited behind the church beside Longbourn, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

'Where is she?' He thought impatiently as he peeked around the corner of the building infinitely glad when he heard the familiar footsteps coming towards him, a shiver running up his spin as he waited with ill-concealed glee.

"William,"

"My love," Mr Collins declared passionately, taking the women's hand in his as he peppered it with kisses. Thrilled to feel the sweat on her palm which showed she was as nervous and excited as he. The thrill of getting caught too much for them both. He turned over her palm and licked some of the sweat, smirking as he felt her quiver beside him.

* * *

Mrs Bennet stared at the invitation in her hand for a few seconds before she handed it to Kitty who was leaning over her shoulder.

"A second dinner party at Netherfield?" Kitty gasped as she looked to her mother.

"A second dinner party in Netherfield." Mrs Bennet repeated as she rose from her seat, her mind already a buzz with possible dresses. "Kitty, for us to be invited twice in so many weeks is very important and is reflective of our importance to the Netherfield party. It is imperative that we all must look our best, come."

And with that Mrs Bennet and Kitty ran from the room.

"Oh God not again," Mr Bennet sighed as he and Mary watched them go.

* * *

Lady Catherine de Bourgh sighed loudly as she watched her ladies maid pick up her dress. She had been in the foulest of moods for many weeks and the servants of Rosings had been walking on eggshells around their noble mistress.

There were a few things that she had found incredibly vexing these last few weeks. The news of her nephews Fitzwilliam and Richard's escapades in Hertfordshire and that Fitzwilliam had felt it appropriate to bring Georgiana was utterly baffling to her. He repeatedly told her that Georgiana could not spend time in Rosings for she was so busy with her studies yet she had time to stay in Hertfordshire? Obviously the lack of country manners was affecting him.

Not only had he been staying in the county but he had also allowed himself to become enthralled by some country nobody who obviously used her arts and allurements to draw him in, desperate to ensnare him and become the next Mistress of Pemberley. She had written to him on numerous occasions warning him of the dangers of young ladies with no dowries and the traps which they drew men of large fortunes into. She had waited patiently for his reply and was scandalised when one had yet to come. How dare he treat her with such disregard! She was the nearest thing he had to a mother and should be treated as such.

And that was why, last night as she lay in her bed, she came to a decision. She would travel to Hertfordshire and demand he leave the place at once.

She had instructed the footmen to prepare the carriage and the ladies maids' where already packing her and Anne's things.

"Mother may I speak with you a moment?" Anne asked from the doorway, raising a handkerchief to her nose.

"Yes come in, sit there for you shall faint if you stand too long. Marie fetch my daughter another shawl or she will catch a cold,"

"Mother," Anne said as she attempted to gain her mother's attention, however she was too busy ordering around maids and telling them to make her tea to notice her daughter.

"Mother!" Anne repeated forcefully, her mother and the maids turning to stare at her in shock. She faltered slightly but continued for she had been gathering the courage to do this all week and wasn't about to stop now. "I wish to speak with you please."

"Anne you mustn't use your voice so, for it will become strained and the doctors have said how delicate your health is at the moment."

"Leave us please," Anne commanded to the servants, all looking to her mother for permission.

"Yes, yes go." Lady Catherine sighed as she looked at her daughter, "What has gotten into you? You're not coming down with something are you?"

"No mother I feel perfectly fine, as I always do." Anne said with little patience, her courage being replaced with annoyance, she didn't know why she let her mother treat her as if she was nothing more than a sick child. "I was informed by my maid that you wish to travel to Hertfordshire today and I am here to inform you of my decision not to join you."

"No, that will not do,"

"Well it must mother, for I refuse to go." Anne interrupted her stunned mother, who had surely never heard her talk so strongly, "I am a women well above the age of consent and I do not need to go anywhere I do not wish too."

"Anne what has gotten into you?"

"I received a letter last week from Fitzwilliam and then one from Georgiana. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The things you wrote mama, the names you called a young lady with whom you have never even met."

"No but I know the type, young women such as her use men for their own pleasure Anne."

"From what I have read she is nothing of the sort and even if she were it has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me? Mr Darcy is my nephew, and you are his fiance. So it most certainly concerns me."

"Mother I have already told you I have no wish to marry Mr Darcy and he has none to marry me." Anne said as her mother shook her head.

"Nonsense Anne, you don't know what you want. From when you where in the cradle your alliance with the Darcy's was planned. It was the dearest wish of his mother and yours."

"I don't believe it was mother and neither does Mr Darcy. We have talked about it several times and both have declared that we would rather remain unmarried than marry one another. Why you are so determined to have it so I don't know but mama please, stop it."

"Anne you are obviously delirious, I shall have the doctor fetched immediately." Lady Catherine said, her voice panicked as she moved towards the door.

"I am perfectly well and you know it. In fact I often wonder were and when the ridiculous panic about my health began but I know it ends now. I am no unhealthier than any other young lady my age."

"Nonsense, you have always been fragile. Why you even raised your handkerchief when you came in."

"Which I am convinced has now become a bad habit, I let myself fall into this custom of being seen as weak and ill for many years. Enjoyed the pampering I suppose. But Mother I am well, please believe me."

"Anne…"

"No mother, you may go to Hertfordshire but I shan't be joining to. In fact it will be a wasted journey for it will achieve nothing."

"Why must you go against me?"

"Because mother you have went against me my entire life. You never asked my opinion on anything including my future happiness and you never asked Mr Darcy's of his either. The thought of being married to Mr Darcy does not please me, does not fill me to joy. If you love me at all Mother then you will let this ridiculous idea go."

"Anne what will happen to you if you don't marry Mr Darcy?"

"I am planning to go to London mother. I can scarcely remember my last time there and I feel it would do me good to leave Rosings, even for a little while. I would be very pleased if you would come with me. Whilst I do love Kent I feel a change of scenery is necessary."

Anne watched as her mother stared at her, flabbergasted before she left the room. Feeling stronger then she had in months.

* * *

 **This chapter was shorter than previous ones but it was more of a filler chapter. As I have said previously I am beginning to tie together some loose ends. As you have probably deduced from this chapter No, Mr Whitley is not Mr Wickham in disguise. He is a totally different scumbag ;-) I considered making them the same man but it just didn't feel right.**

 **Also Lady Catherine will not be playing a further part in this story, neither will Anne. I hope you don't mind but I wanted Anne to be portrayed like this for I always felt she acted up on her 'sickness' for the sake of her mother.**

 **Not long to go now until this story is finished...**

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	28. Won't be Fooled

Jane stared aimlessly from the window of the carriage as she and her family travelled to Netherfield. It had been just over a week since the Colonel had left and with each passing day she slipped more into herself. Lizzy had been particularly worried and had on numerous occasions attempted to pull her from her mind yet nothing seemed to work. Her mother, Kitty and Mary had also been concerned though they knew nothing of the situation. They thought she was saddened by the Colonel's brief departure, though they were certain that he would arrive back shortly. Mr Bennet had attempted to tell her that all would be well in the end, however the only response he received was a sad smile and nod of the head.

"Oh look, they are already waiting for us." Kitty announced happily.

"Miss Bingley appears to have joined them."

"Why do you say it so suspiciously?" Kitty asked Mary, who looked to Lizzy for guidance before answering. "I did not mean it to sound so,"

"I hope she has made amends with her brother."

"I should hope so to, for she treated him most abominably," Kitty agreed with her mother, both women had spent many an hour speaking of the matter and had both come to the conclusion that Miss Bingley was most cruel to the kind Mr Bingley.

The carriage stopped before the Netherfield party and the Bennet's departed quickly. Mr Bingley greeting his guests happily though he remained at Kitty's side throughout the welcoming. Lizzy and Mr Darcy watching Miss Bingley closely should she do anything, though the lady had a smile on her face as she complimented Kitty on her dress.

"I see Miss Bingley has returned from her travels," Lizzy observed.

"Yes indeed. A most welcome addition to the party." Mr Darcy commented sarcastically as he led her and his sister into Netherfield. "It has been quite the transformation."

"Then I shall be most eager to witness it for myself." Lizzy said as she turned her head to see Jane and Mary talking quietly amongst themselves, as their father addressed the master of the house.

"Please excuse Mr Collins sir. He was unable to make it."

"I do hope he is well." Mr Bingley questioned though his attention remained solely on Miss Catherine, who smiled sweetly at him as she sat on a chair, he moved to join her as his sister sat herself on the ladies other side.

"Yes he is most well." Mr Bennet replied though he was not sure. The truth was that Mr Collins had been acting so strangely as of late. Leaving early in the morning and occasionally not joining them for lunch, if he wasn't so fascinated by the man's peculiar actions than he would have asked him to leave Longbourn long ago.

"I am so glad you and you're family could join us Miss Catherine." Miss Bingley said sweetly, aware that Louisa and her brother were watching her every move closely. Truthfully she would rather stay with their foul Aunt Meryl in Plymouth than be back in this loathsome county but if she wanted her plan to work then she must persevere.

"That is very kind of you Miss Bingley," Miss Catherine replied with a smile as Mr Bingley pulled her into conversation.

* * *

Across the room Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth stood in silence by the window. Both watching as Miss Mary and Miss Darcy laughed at something whilst a quiet Jane sat with them.

"Is Miss Bennet not well for she seems rather subdued?" Mr Darcy questioned as his companion winced.

"No her health is fine, thank you for asking. It is just well, Jane is a delicate soul and this time of year always affects her." Lizzy said with the half-truth.

"Oh of course, please forgive me."

"Sir there is no need for an apology. I assure your concern is most kindly welcome." Lizzy smiled kindly at him as Mr Darcy nodded and played with his cuff.

"So what is the true reason for Mr Collin's lack of presence?"

"In general or at this party?" Lizzy said without thinking, biting her lip as she looked at the man beside her, relieved when she saw a small smile playing on his lips.

"Whilst I question both I think an answer in reference to this party should suffice."

"I do not know sir for I have barely seen him, though he resides in my home."

"Where has he been?"

"No one knows. It has become quite the Bennet mystery, My father is driven rather mad in his attempts to know for he is convinced he shall get some joy out of the reason." Lizzy explained as they looked at Mr Bennet, who along with his wife sat with Mr and Mrs Hurst. The group conversing freely with one another.

"That is a great shame for I was wanting to speak with him tonight."

"Whatever for?" Lizzy questioned suspiciously. For who would willingly enter Mr Collins in conversation?

"Well Miss Bennet that would be telling."

"Now sir to not tell me would be ever so cruel. I demand to know, in fact as a relation of Mr Collins it is my right to know." Lizzy stated with conviction, though her fine eyes were sparkling.

"No I don't think I will." Mr Darcy said vaguely as the footman announced dinner.

"Insufferable man," She declared with a glare as she moved to join her sisters and Miss Darcy. All too aware of Mr Darcy's watching her with a smile on his handsome face.

* * *

The seating arrangements were much the same as last time, though Caroline took the space of Mr Bennet and moved him to the Colonels old seat beside Jane. The rest of the party happy with their seats and began to talk amongst themselves.

"I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate Miss Mary on her courtship. May you both have a happy, long marriage." Mr Bingley said as he raised his glass, the rest of his guests following him. Mary blushed deeply but thanked them all, Mrs Bennet beaming with pride.

"Tell me Cathy how are you enjoying the latest fashions from London?" Miss Bingley asked, acutely aware of Miss Catherine's displeasure at the shortening of her name.

"I do truly love fashion and was most pleased to hear all of the latest trends, and please call me Kitty, for all my friend's do, Caro." Miss Catherine replied with a sharp smile.

"I am glad for I know it must be difficult for you to follow them, what with you being so far from the centre of fashion but also having to deal with such modest means of acquiring such fine things."

"Caroline," Mr Bingley said warningly.

"How kind of you to be so concerned on my behalf Caro but worry not. For true fashion comes from within. I have seen ladies of the Ton with great means dress as if they got ready in the dark. Clashing colours and laces, with all their finest jewellery on. I found it ever so distasteful. Wouldn't you Miss Bingley?" Miss Kitty asked as she covertly gazed at Miss Bingley's bright dress and three necklaces. "Some people are so desperate to stay 'in fashion' that they end up looking like something you see in one of those satirical papers." Miss Catherine laughed, before smiling sweetly at Miss Bingley, who had the strangest vein popping from the side of her neck.

"How insightful of you," Miss Bingley said as she began cut into her venison aggressively.

* * *

"Why do you wish to speak with Mr Collins?" Lizzy asked impatiently as she and Mr Darcy ate in silence. Though the gentleman often looked at her with a small infuriating smirk on his face.

"Oh that is no concern of yours madam." Mr Darcy responded as he chewed his meat.

"You are most cruel sir." Lizzy sniffed, "To tease a lady so."

"Alas I am, but you are truly desperate to know are you not?"

"You know I am, which is why you continue to tease me so."

"I wish to make him the parson for Lambton in Derbyshire."

"Surely you jest sir," Lizzy asked with the shock clear on her face, it turning to frustration as his irritating smirk grew. "Oh so you wish to tease me further? Horrible man."

"I received a number of the most intriguing letters some weeks ago." Mr Darcy said as Miss Elizabeth looking at him with great interest. "They were from my aunt Lady Catherine and told me of her displeasure at the news I was infatuated with a young lady in Hertfordshire." Mr Darcy laughed before realising he had not said anything about it not being true.

"Did Mr Collins write to her?" Miss Elizabeth questioned as she blatantly ignored the infatuation part. Though the infatuation part was all she could think about, _'Could Mr Darcy truly be infatuated with her?!' 'How did she feel about it if it were true, that he was infatuated with her?' and finally 'Stop saying that word!'_

"Yes he most certainly did. Told her of all the happenings here since he had arrived."

"The little snake," Lizzy commented blandly as she thought more of Mr Darcy _'Yes I think of him rather often and yes I do think he is offensively handsome and alright maybe I have thought of what it would be like to be married to such a man. But truly did that even mean anything?*+_

"Right you are Miss and right he was as well." Mr Darcy admitted, as he stared at his food, he could feel his face heat up.

"Oh about what?" Lizzy asked, cursing her voice internally for sounding for breathless.

"About the um… infatuated part."

"Well that is very interesting. Thank you for sharing that." Lizzy replied dumbly as she cut a carrot. Sure her face was almost as red as Mr Darcy's.

"You're welcome," Mr Darcy muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "I think you are quite lovely, even if you do tend to disagree with everything I say."

"I don't think you are _that_ insufferable." Lizzy admitted quietly, amazed that she and Mr Darcy were having such a private conversation in the middle of a dining room. Thankfully those around them seemed too distracted to notice.

"I had thought that I would tell you this when we where out for a walk or somewhere a bit more…"

"Private?"

"Yes, I got rather carried away with myself."

"Do you know where Oakham Mount is?" Lizzy questioned, "Well we could always meet there sometime." _'For all the Bennet girls seemed to enjoy secret rendezvous in the midst of the country.'_ She added snidely in her head.

"Yes well, I look forward to it." Darcy commented as he took another sip of his drink, his heart and mind racing. ' _Aunt Catherine is going to have a fit'_

* * *

After dinner was over the ladies retreated to the parlour whilst the men settled in Mr Bingley's study.

"Miss Catherine may I speak with you for a moment? In private?" Miss Bingley asked after Mrs Hurst had left momentarily to fetch something to show Mrs Bennet.

"Of course," Kitty agreed with a smile as she moved to follow, her sisters and mother glancing at her whilst Miss Darcy looked thoughtful.

Kitty followed Miss Bingley as she walked down the hallway, stopping before the morning sitting room and allowed her guest to enter first before she followed and closed the door. The two ladies smiled at each other, though it was clear that neither was sincere. Kitty watched as Miss Bingley walked to the fireplace before turning back to her.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour during your two previous visits here. Charles was most upset with me for how I acted." Miss Bingley said, her voice attempting to sound apologetic.

"It is in the past and that is where we shall leave it. I for one do no dwell on it." Kitty replied amicably, though she was extremely aware of Miss Bingley's tone and mannerisms towards her.

"Good then that is sorted."

"Yes it is," Kitty responded as both ladies fell silent, facing off at opposite ends of the room.

"I understand you know, how overwhelming it must be," Miss Bingley cooed, "To be stuck in this horrible place and never thinking you are to leave and then a wealthy man rents a house just up the road from your humble abode. I know that plain young ladies with little prospects get ideas," Miss Bingley said condescendingly.

"But know this, I won't let my brother be taken in by someone like yourself. Some country nobody who dresses are as horrid as her personality. I will not stand for it. I have played the game and will not be beaten by some little girl from the back end of nowhere." Miss Bingley finished triumphantly as she glowered at the lady before, waiting for her to leave in a flood of tears. However the lady in question simply stared at her for a few moments before she seemed to shake herself from her shock.

"How dare you!" Miss Catherine screeched as she advanced towards her, "And to think I encouraged your brother to make amends with you, to clear the air and to invite you back into his home. Yet you ask me in here to supposedly apologise but all you do is insult me. I have never been so offended, so disgusted by another human being in my entire life!"

"Now you listen here…" Miss Bingley started, though her voice was considerably less strong than it was moments previously.

"No you listen, I did not grow up with the family I did, have Fanny Bennet as a mother and Thomas Bennet for a father, to have the strong intelligent sisters I have to be walked all over by some witch like you! You may think you were being oh so clever tonight Miss Bingley but I saw through your little act right from the start. I am not some idiot that you can insult and will run away and do as you wish. You ever speak to me in such a condescending manner again and it will be the last words you ever speak. I would normally never say such a thing but by social terms I am your superior though decent, kind people would never even attempt to be so classless and crude, yet like always you seem to resort to the most unrefined and unladylike of behaviour." Kitty hissed as her face turned red from anger, her hands clenched by her side as she glared at Miss Bingley.

"Let me make myself clear, you may get away with your bullying thuggish behaviour with your brother but you won't get away with it with me. How dare you treat him the way you do, I would never treat my sisters like you treat him. As if he is nothing more than something to be walked over. Well that stops now, for I don't know many things, not my simple country self, but I do know that you are finished. Done. You ever dare to treat me or anyone else as you just did and I promise by the time I am done with you you won't be smirking any more. Do you understand me? Don't take my kindness as a weakness Miss Bingley for I will make you regret the day you ever stepped back in this county. And by the way I am not plain, I will have you know I am actually quite pretty, why don't you ask your brother for he seems to think so." And with that a fuming Miss Catherine left the room, her petite feet stomping as she made her way towards the parlour.

"I wish to leave." She declared as she entered the room, wincing when she saw that the gentlemen had returned.

"Whatever for?" Mr Bingley asked as he made his way towards her.

"I refuse to stay in a house with Miss Bingley, where I am insulted in such a way,"

"Kitty calm down," Lizzy said as she moved towards her sister, Mr Bingley was staring at her in shock before a look of comprehension dawned on him.

"Caroline spoke with you?" He asked fearfully, he knew he should have left her to stay with aunt Meryl.

"Spoke with? No. Spoke at? Yes and in the most condescending hurtful way I have ever experienced. Please excuse my behaviour Mr Bingley for I don't mean to ruin a good evening but I simply refuse to stay in a place where I have been treated so. This is Miss Bingley's home and I obviously make her unhappy so I shall leave." Kitty declared as Mr Bennet asked the footmen for their coats and for the carriage to be brought round.

"No please don't go. Ignore Caroline." Mrs Hurst pleaded as her husband watched the events unfold with a small smile.

"I will not have my daughter treated as such," Mrs Bennet said as she went to console Kitty as the footmen arrived with the Bennet's things. Mr Bingley watched the scene with a look of horror on his face. "Though we do not blame you Louisa, for you are the most delightful and considerate of company."

The Darcy's watched with shock as the Bennet's quickly got ready, Mary assuring Georgiana that they would speak soon whilst Mr Darcy and Elizabeth shared small significant glances. The Bennet's walked to their carriage in silence as a sombre Mr Bingley followed at their heels. He stared after Miss Catherine as she was helped into the carriage, the lady not even sparing him a second glance as she sat in her seat. The carriage leaving with nothing more than a wordless nod from Mr Bennet.

"Go to your room Georgie." Mr Darcy instructed as he led his sister to the stairs.

"Why?"

"Just go Georgiana," Darcy said as he turned to look over his shoulder at his friend, who stood still in front on Netherfield. Mr and Mrs Hurst rushing past him and his sister as they fled upstairs. Mrs Hurst looking distraught at her sisters actions whilst her husband attempted to hide a smile.

Darcy took to his heels as he ran down the steps of the house and made his way to his shocked friend. He watched as the carriage was out of sight before he braced himself for what was to come.

"CAROLINE!" Mr Bingley screamed with fury as he turned back to the house, his feet like thunder as he began to search for his sister. Darcy wincing to himself as he followed at a comfortable distance.

* * *

"Well played," Mrs Bennet congratulated once Netherfield was out of sight.

"Thank you mama." Kitty said with a small smile, sighing happily as she gazed from the carriage's window.

"What is going on?" Mary questioned, confused why Kitty seemed almost happy.

"Oh, Mary, Mary, Mary," Mrs Bennet sighed. "Sometimes in life we must carefully examine the cards we have been given to ensure we play the best hand." She said cryptically, her husband watching her fearfully.

"Are you not upset then?" Mary wondered aloud, a frown on her face as she looked from their mother to Kitty, the latter answering, "Oh I am furious for how dare she talk to me in such a way but mama is right. Miss Bingley put me in a situation where I was almost guaranteed to lose. However she didn't take into consideration one thing."

"And what was that?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"I am a Bennet and I have a mother who can scheme with the best of them." Kitty informed as Mrs Bennet giggled proudly, clapping her hands in glee. "Mr Bingley had told me of his concerns regarding his sister and I did truly try to help her but she made a fatal mistake. I knew her presence there was dangling by a thread and she herself cut it. I just had to inform Mr Bingley not only of her treatment of me but also my unwillingness to accept such things."

"Miss Bingley falls on her own sword whilst you come out the victim _and_ victor." Mary whispered as she watched Kitty and her mother, both sharing happy glances with the other.

"Brilliant," Lizzy complimented with slight awe.

"I know." Kitty replied with a large smile, "Now listen to what she called me..." She said as she began to recall the argument in detail to her family, who all listened with rapt attention.

* * *

 **This story has two chapters left, one will be Lydia's Story part two and the other an epilogue of sorts...**

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	29. Lydia's Story Part 2

_Jane could feel her heart beat frantically in her chest as she and Lizzy attempted to dress Lydia, which as the weeks passed was becoming increasingly harder to do. After they had managed to pull her into her dress, minus corset they picked a shawl and draped it around her shoulder. Their current morning routine had been in place for several weeks. Jane still shuddered when she found out Lydia was with child. As she reached down to help Lydia with her shoes she thought back to when they had learned the horrifying news._

 _It had been weeks since Mr Whitley had left and Lydia was slowly coming out of her shell more with each passing day. She was beginning to laugh freely as she once did and had begun to steel Kitty's things again, which was a sure sign that she was on the road to recovery. However what they could not disguise was her, at times, ill health._

 _She would be sick in the morning and would often turn away at the mere sight of her once favourite foods. Jane and Lizzy had watched her carefully and had come to the conclusion that something was obviously wrong with her. It was only when she had come to them in a panic, informing them with tears running down her face that she had missed her monthly bleed that they had both realised in horror what was happening._

 _They had sat her down, with the aid of a book Lizzy managed to take from their father's study when he wasn't looking and explained to her what was happening._

 _Jane still shuddered when she recollected Lydia's reaction. The poor girl gasped in horror before shaking her head profusely and declaring that they were wrong for such a thing couldn't be true, they managed to calm her, to lure her for her hysterics but it had done little good. Lydia had cried for an entire night. The girls had to lie to their parents and remaining sisters to ensure none of them ventured near Lydia's room. Telling them that she had thrown quite the fit when they chastised her for taking their things without asking. The rest of the family seemed to believe them, though their father did look a little suspicious._

 _In the days following Lydia's sickness only grew and the sisters went to great lengths to ensure that no one would be able to discover the true reason for her sudden and unexplained illness. They woke earlier than anyone else and would often go to Lydia's room to help her dress. Bringing their own shawls to cover her. Late at night when everyone else went to bed they would sit under candle light and let out the waistline of Lydia's gowns. Thankful that she was still relatively small._

 _However as the weeks passed and her bump grew they knew they could no longer hide the shameful secret. They considered informing their father before but always backed out, too afraid of how he might react. For he could call the man out and they knew he would be no match for the agile Mr Whitley, if they ever found him again that is. Their mother would have a breakdown if she should ever learn the news, so they wished to spare her from the pain. Kitty and Mary both so young and deserved not to be burdened by their problems._

 _Jane watched as Lizzy finished to top button of Lydia's dress. The flowy material helping to conceal the small protruding bump. She was ever so thankful that her mother, Kitty and Mary had left to go visit Mrs Bennet's cousin in Pembrockshire. Their mother had wished for the whole family to go but her husband declared he didn't wish to leave the comfort of his library never mind the county. Jane and Lizzy said they wished to stay as well, to keep their father company whilst Lydia had pretended to throw a tantrum saying she wouldn't go anywhere. Their parents easily gave in to appease her, with Lizzy and Jane promising they would entertain her._

 _So here they were, in Longbourn with their father. Sarah, their maid, had gone to join her sister in York, who had just had a baby, leaving only Hill to cater for the family._

" _Are you alright Lydia? You look so pale." Lizzy asked as she examined her youngest sister. Her complexion almost grey in the morning light._

" _I slept so badly last night." Lydia complained as she swayed slightly on her feet. Her sisters both grabbing hold of her by the arms and guiding her towards her bed. Sitting her down gently on the edge of the bed, Jane feeling her forehead to gauge her temperature. Frowning when she felt how warm she was._

" _You are very warm Lydia,"_

" _I'm so tired." Lydia stated weakly, her eyes falling closed as she could no longer support herself. Anne and Lizzy manoeuvring her so that she lay on the bed, her bump more visible than ever._

" _You rest_ _and we'll come check on you in a little while." Lizzy ordered softly as she kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Do you think she is alright?" She asked once they both left the room._

" _She is so warm and seems to have so little energy." Jane replied as she nervously wrung her hands. Both sisters shared a worried glance as they made their way down the stairs to the dining room._

" _Hello Jane, Lizzy," Their father greeted with a smile as he looked up from his morning paper, his brow furrowing as he took in his daughters' anxious faces. "Is everything alright?"_

" _Yes papa, Lydia is quite tired and is resting so she won't be able to join us." Jane answered smoothly as she filled her glass with orange juice. Doing her best to ensure that her father believed her._

" _Is she alright? She has been acting strange these many weeks." Thomas asked as he put down his paper and stared at his two eldest children._

" _You_ _know girls her age, they act ever so oddly." Lizzy shrugged nonchalantly as she bit into her toast. Jane not meeting her father's eyes as he stared at them both. He nodded and picked up his newspaper again but his eyes would often glance at his two daughters._

 _The rest of the day Lydia spent in bed. She hadn't eaten and when Lizzy or Jane tried to get her to at least attempt to she would shake her head profusely. As the day continued she seemed to become even sicker. She would cry that she was cold but in fact her entire body was burning up. She could no longer speak and seemed almost unsure of who they were._

" _We should call Doctor Adams," Jane told Lizzy as they both stared worriedly at their little sister._

" _I will go tell papa."_

" _Do you want me to come with you?" Jane questioned as Lizzy shook her head. "No you stay here with her," Lizzy said as Jane nodded and once again began to wipe to sweat from her brow._

 _Lizzy took a deep breath as she stood outside her father's library door. Her hand shaking as she raised it to knock, her heart beating frantically as she opened the door._

" _Yes Lizzy?" Mr Bennet asked as he stood up "Is everything alright?"_

" _No, we need the doctor for Lydia, she is most unwell." Lizzy informed him as she attempted to hold back the tears that threatened to fall._

" _Whatever is the matter?" He asked as he went to fetch Hill. "Call for Doctor Adams, Lydia is unwell." He instructed when the trusted housekeeper appeared._

" _I have something to tell you and I beg of you to hear me out." Lizzy said as she watched her father gaze at her with worry._

* * *

 _Thomas Bennet stared unseeingly from the window of Longbourn as Lizzy sat quietly on the seat, wringing her hand as she watched him anxiously._

" _I have never even heard of the man." He stated in a hollow voice. "Never even saw him."_

" _Either have I papa,"_

" _I don't… I don't know what to say." He said he turned to his second eldest. "How I have failed you all."_

" _You haven't papa, I promise. Even we didn't know." Lizzy said as their father moved to the door, no looking back as he made his way up the stairs._ _He quickly entered Lydia's room, gasping when he saw how pale she looked. The small bump rising from the numerous blankets causing him to blanch._

" _Papa," Jane addressed him as she looked at Lizzy for some indication of how their father had reacted._

" _Oh Lydia, my dearest Lydia." Mr Bennet said as he fell to his knees beside the bed. "Oh I am sorry, please forgive me my child."_

" _Papa," Lydia whispered as she attempted to raise her hand, though she couldn't as she was so weak, her hair damp from sweating._

" _The doctor is on his way, hush Lydia. You shall be fine." He murmured softly as he took her small frail hand in his._

" _I'm sorry," Lydia apologised weakly, her voice scratchy as she tried to open her eyes._

" _You have nothing to be sorry about. It is I who should be apologising for failing to protect you from such a man," Mr Bennet said as he cried softly, Lizzy rushing to the stairs as Hill and the doctor arrived. Both hurriedly making their way up to the desperate scene._

" _It is Lydia Sir, she is most unwell." Lizzy informed Doctor Adams as she sent Hill to go get fresh water and cloths, closing the door after she left._

 _The doctor took in the scene with a compassionate gaze as he moved to Lydia's side._

" _Miss Lydia? Can you hear me?" He questioned as he removed a thermometer from his bag. Nodding to himself as he began to pull the blankets from the bed._

" _She has a fever. We need to keep her cool, over heating will do her or the child no good." He instructed as he and Jane began to undress the bed. "How far along is she?"_

" _But a few weeks." Jane answered as the doctor looked at her sister with great worry, Mr Bennet looking ashamed as he watched her gasp for breath._

" _There is not much we can do to break the fever other than hope it goes down. Has she been under much stress recently?" He asked as he took in the Bennet's before him, he'd known the family for many years and helped deliver all the girls. To see Miss Lydia in such a state was harrowing for him._

" _Yes," Lizzy said as she ran a cool cloth over Lydia's neck._

" _Then that will do her condition no favours, in fact it has probably compounded the situation."_

" _Do you think she will be okay?" Jane questioned as their father wiped the tears from his eyes, his attention never leaving his youngest daughter._

" _I am not sure, her condition will probably get worse before she improves. The next twenty four hours are crucial."_

 _Doctor Adams remained with her for another hour before he left. Asking Mr Bennet if he could speak with him in private. Lydia and Jane remained with Lydia, Praying that she would recover quickly._

 _Mr Bennet returned shortly afterwards and the three of them sat in silence as they watched Lydia. All of them foregoing sleep to ensure she was well._

* * *

 _The following evening Lydia's condition had improved, though she still had little energy. The doctor had called and was hopeful that she would continue to recover but advised that he remained with her at all times and that they should call him should her condition deteriorate even slightly._

" _I am sorry for not telling you." Jane said as they watched Lydia._

" _I am sorry that you felt you could not tell me." Mr Bennet replied sadly._

" _I suspected something was wrong and by the time I found out what was happening he had already gotten into her head and almost turned her against us. When I finally learned of what truly happened he had already gone. I thought, foolishly, that the worst was over." Jane explained as her father reached for her hand. "It was only a few weeks later we found of Lydia's situation and I know we should have told you then but for some reason we didn't,"_

" _You were in too deep by that stage. The longer things went on the harder it was to tell,"_

" _Exactly. Ar_ _e you angry with us?" Lizzy questioned as she went to feel Lydia's forehead._

" _No I am angry with myself, for not watching you better, for letting you out so young and mostly for disappointing you all so much."_

" _You haven't disappointed us," Lizzy said passionately as she hugged him. "You are the greatest of fathers."_

" _Greatest?" Mr Bennet scoffed as he looked to his youngest daughter. "Great fathers do not let their children down so. If I had been so great then I would have protected you more. No Lizzy, I am a poor example of a father and husband for that matter, at least let me own it."_

" _What shall we do now?"_

" _We wait for Lydia to get better and when she does I will call your mother and sisters home and tell them of what has happened. We are fortunate that not many people know so the shame shall be little. We will close ranks as my father always said and when Lydia has given birth to the child we will pass it off as our own." Mr Bennet recited the plan he had in his mind since Lizzy had told him. "No one will be any the wiser and it will save you all the social ruin that is inevitable should this news ever get out."_

" _You make it sound so easy." Lizzy commented._

" _It shall be anything but easy. In fact it will be the hardest thing we may ever have to do but it is what is necessary to protect Lydia, protect you all. I will not have you all ruined by my mistake."_

" _Papa please stop. I could have come to you with my concerns but I didn't. If anyone is to blame then it is I."_

" _No it is Mr Jonathan Whitley's fault. He is the one who used and deceived Lydia, forcing her into this situation. It is he who is solely to blame for all this pain and anguish."_

" _But Elizabeth, Lydia has always been wild and I have done nothing to curtail her ways. If it was not Mr Whitley who preyed upon her it would have been some other cruel man, willing to use any means to corrupt and destroy a young lady." Mr Bennet said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly._

" _You should go rest papa." Jane advised as she watched her father stifle a yawn. Looking older and more weary then she had ever seen him._

" _No I must stay here with Lydia."_

" _Please, you are exhausted and of little help as Lydia is resting. If her condition changes at all I shall call you immediately." Jane smiled as her father looked reluctant but with a nudge from Lizzy he began to move._

" _I shall be resting on top of Mary's bed, for she is the closest. Call me right away if you need me." Mr Bennet said as he began to get up. His bones creaking slightly as he moved towards the door, staring at Lydia before leaving._

" _He will never forgive himself." Lizzy remarked with a sigh as she heard the door next to them close._

" _No and neither will we. But he knows now and that is the most important thing. Why don't you go and get some rest as well? You haven't slept in over a day."_

" _No I am perfectly fine here." Lizzy said as she attempted to smile._

" _Go now, I got a few hours rest a while ago so I am well rested but you haven't. I insist, go." Jane shooed Lizzy from the bedroom. Moving her seat closer to Lydia as she pressed the cold cloth to her forehead._

* * *

" _Oh God," Jane gasped as she stared at Lydia's bed sheets. She had been turning them down to allow her to cool down when she had seen the red stain on Lydia's gown. "No, no no Lydia? Lydia!" Jane called as she attempted to shake Lydia though the girl wouldn't respond to her. Her eyeballs rolled back in her head as her breathing became shallow._

" _Lizzy!" Jane screamed as she pulled the blankets from the bed. The entire sheets and mattress stained with the crimson liquid. "Lizzy! Father!" Jane cried desperately as she heard them rush towards the room. Her father, still in his wrinkled clothes gasping when he saw the blood whilst Lizzy ran to get the Doctor. Not caring to send anyone else._

" _Lydia?" Mr Bennet cried as he lifted her into his arms. "Lydia wake up. Oh God Lydia." He wept as he tried desperately to wake her up. Jane climbing onto the bed, her dress stained with blood as she begged Lydia to wake up._

 _A few horrible minutes later Lizzy and the doctor arrived. Both panting as they ran into the room. The doctor quickly surveyed the seen before him and told Mr Bennet to leave the room whilst he examined Lydia. Lizzy had to practically drag him from the room as Jane remained to help Doctor Adams._

 _A few minutes later a shaking Jane opened to door, tears staining her face._

" _I am sorry but Miss Lydia has miscarried. I have helped to lessen the pain she is experiencing though I am worried about the amount of blood she is losing. The fever seems to be returning and her temperature is rising constantly." Doctor Adams informed as he moved to his bag._

" _What do we do now?" Mr Bennet asked in horror._

" _I have managed to stop the bleeding, mostly and I hope she will begin to stabilise soon. Her breathing seems to be calming slightly and her heartbeat settling. Though she is clearly not out of the woods."_

* * *

 _A week later Lydia's condition had improved. Her bleeding had stopped and she was recovering, though her health was still very fragile. She slept the majority of the day and was still in need of assistance to feed herself and to use the toilet but Jane and Lizzy didn't care as long as she got better._

 _She developed a cough and was prone to the sweats, also complaining of a pain in her chest. Though she herself repeatedly declared that she felt her strength return with each passing day._

" _Jane," Lydia addressed weakly as she watched Jane fold some sheets._

" _Yes sweetheart?" Jane asked with a smile._

" _I want you to let all this go." Lydia said with a scratchy voice, coughing into her handkerchief. "Let me go." Jane watched with great concern as Lydia looked at her seriously._

" _Don't say such things Lydia, you will be fine."_

" _You know I love you, don't you?"_

" _Of course I do, I love you too." Jane replied shakily as she walked towards the bed._

" _Good I just wanted to make sure you knew." Lydia smiling serenely at her as she nodded off. Jane watching her in silence with a sinking feeling in her stomach._

* * *

" _The doctor suggests we move her to London. He knows a specialist there, says that he will help clear her chest." Mr Bennet informed them as he and his daughters stood by a sleeping Lydia's bed._

" _Is that necessary?"_

" _I'm afraid so. He says that the stress has caused her to become weaker. The doctor in London knows how to remove the fluid from her lungs."_

" _Will the journey not be too much for her?" Lizzy asked with concern._

" _He told me she should be fine if she is kept warm and dry at all times. Your mother and sisters are home the day after next so I think we should leave tomorrow to be sure. Sarah is back and she will be travelling with Lydia and I. I have wrote to your Aunt and Uncle Gardener and whilst they are most shocked to learn of what has happened they have insisted that we stay with them. The Doctor thinks her treatment will take a few days and then she will need to rest for a few days." Mr Bennet explained as Lizzy and Jane nodded their understanding._

" _So we are not to tell Mama, Kitty or Mary?"_

" _I feel it would be for the best. As far as they are concerned Lydia will just be ill and have to receive treatment in London. By the time she is to return everything shall be as it once was." Mr Bennet said with a sad look as he moved to take Lydia's hand._

* * *

 _Jane and Lizzy stood on the front step of Longbourn the following day as they ensured Lydia was carefully placed in the carriage. They were very pleased when she managed to walk down the stairs by herself and seemed to be better than the day previous._

" _Be safe," Lizzy whispered as she placed a kiss on Lydia forehead, Jane putting a sixth blanket over their youngest sister and tucking her in._

" _Jane I should think that is enough," Mr Bennet laughed as Lydia stared at her fondly._

" _I love you." Lydia said the twentieth time that morning._

" _I know and I love you too." Jane repeated as she ensured Lydia's gloves were buttoned up. "Have a safe journey and if you are feeling up to it when you arrive please write."_

" _I promise I will and you must reply immediately." Lydia smiled as she turned to Lizzy, "I love you,"_

" _I am quite certain of that for you keep saying it." Lizzy laughed, "I love you too. Keep covered and don't exert yourself too much." She instructed as Lydia coughed violently, covering her mouth with her handkerchief._

" _I will. I am so lucky to have such a family. You are all so good to me." Lydia declared with a teary smile. "Promise to tell mama, Kitty and Mary that I love them and that I promise to be a better sister. I won't let anything bad happen to them." Lydia promised as their father climbed into the carriage. She waved to them as the carriage set off. Her coughing drowned out by the thundering of the horses hooves._

 _Jane and Lizzy watched it go with a feeling of great trepidation, though neither admitted it out loud._

* * *

 _Jane sighed happily as she walked towards the rose garden of Longbourn for in her hand was a letter from Lydia._

 _It had been a few days since Lydia and their father had left for London and their sisters and Mother returned. Mrs Bennet had been most worried about her dear Lydia but had been relieved to hear that her dreadful cold was being seen to by a doctor in London. For only the best would do for Lydia. Kitty and Mary had been equally worried about her, writing to her almost immediately._

 _Jane settled on a bench as she opened the letter, a happy smile on her facets she began to read._

My Dearest and Loveliest Jane,

I firstly wish to tell you to stop worrying for I am feeling much better. The Doctor was a very kind man but ever so annoying. He poked and prodded me whilst asking so many questions and told me that my lungs were in a very sorry state. I told him everything that happened and he seems to think that I have pneumonia and fluid in my lungs which is most delightful. He has prescribed me medicine but it is so very horrible. I am tempted not to take it but Aunt Gardiner stands over me and ensures I swallow it.

I have missed you more than I can possibly tell you. I miss your soft hello in the morning and how you always make sure I finish my breakfast. I miss how late at night you always peek your head in my room to make sure I am asleep, even though I can't sleep unless you do that. I miss how you always ensure I have enough layers on in this horrid weather and how you always seem to know when something is wrong. I miss you Jane and I assure you that I will never leave your side again.

I also miss the others but don't you dare tell them! I miss Lizzy and her opinions. How she always seems ready to laugh and jest, especially with father. How, though I know I test her temper and patience, she always ensures that I am well and safe. How she always sneaks me some biscuits from the kitchens in the morning.

I long for Kitty and her giggling. Though it surely drove me mad before. I miss how she was always following me about, ready to laugh with me at a party. And she does truly have such skill with clothes, I was so envious of her but she always let me have them. Eventually...

Can you believe I often think Mary's playing? The other day an acquaintance of Mr Gardiner's came over and brought his wife. You should have heard her Jane! It was horrid! I had to feign a headache just to leave the room. It almost killed me walking up the stairs but I surely ran them in an attempt to get away from it. I long for mama, for a hug from her, to smell her salts in the air and to hear her gossiping about the neighbours.

I miss you all so much that I can barely stand it! I dream about being in Longbourn with you all, doing nothing but sitting having breakfast or being in the parlour having our evening tea. I long to be with you all again and to tell you all, a thousand times a day, of how I love you.

Another reason dearest I wish to write this note is to tell you to stop blaming yourself. Tell Lizzy that too. I have already tried to convince papa of how it was not his fault but I seem to be making little headway there.

It is not your fault Jane. I was naïve and in want of excitement. Desperate for attention and praise. I would have been an easy target for anyone and that is no one's fault but my own. You did all you could Jane, how I thought I hated you at times for your interference. Even he knew of you and how concerned you were for me. He knew of your love and adoration for our family and how that could deter his plans. The great darkness in him could sense your light and that frightened him.

You saved me Jane. Saved me from him, from myself and I love you even more for it. You have always protected and cared for me and I will always do that for you.

You are an Angel Jane and I am honoured to call you my sister. Do you remember when I was little and I had got lost? I was only about five or six and had wondered off. I was so frightened then, I didn't know my way home. I heard you calling me and I ran towards your voice. There you stood in your beautiful white dress Aunt Philips had given you for your birthday, your arm reached out towards me and I ran to you, barrelling you over with the strength of my hug. Oh Jane if you had known how I felt in that moment. I felt safe, invisible even, for you were there and you always were my protector and saviour.

I love you Jane. More than anything and I want you to know that my whole life you have been my Angel, and now it's my time to return to the favour.

And though I'm not there in person promise me you will always look after yourself and the rest of the family. That you won't let anything change you, put out that light that glows from within you, especially the goodness in your heart. Take care dearest.

Love you now and always.

Your little Lydia.

 _Jane wiped the tears from her eyes as she read the letter which was written yesterday. She watched as a flock of birds flew over Longbourn, a slight breeze washing over her as a few rose petals fell into her lap, she smiled as she picked up a couple and placed them into Lydia's envelope._

 _An hour later Jane eventually rose from the bench and walked towards Longbourn. Her eyes falling on the young man riding a horse through the gates of Longbourn. 'An express from London?' Jane thought with a frown as she watched Hill take the letter. She sprinted to the house as the man departed, quickly making her way into the parlour._

 _She entered the room as her mother tore the letter open and quickly scanned over the letter before she gasped in horror and dropped the letter, her legs giving out from beneath her._

" _No, No!" Mrs Bennet cried hysterically as Lizzy reached for the letter. Looking in horror at Jane as Mary and Kitty read the letter from over her shoulder._

 _Jane began to shake her head, refusing to believe it as their mother cried hysterically on the floor. Mary and Kitty holding each other as they cried in grief._

" _Oh Lydia," Jane wept as held Lydia's letter to her chest, sinking to her knees beside her mother._

* * *

Jonathan Whitley wiped the sweat from his brow as he made his way towards the room he had rented. Fumbling with the lock as he tried to enter. The key falling from his shaking hand for the third time as he bent down to retrieve it, cursing it and the rest of the world in his head.

He'd had the worst of days. He had been told someone was asking for him and was determined to find out who. 'Maybe it was time to change the name?' He thought as he finally got the door open. As he entered the room he attempted to light a candle but the blasted thing wouldn't light, causing his vision to be seriously impaired. He moved towards a small table and felt for some matches but cursed loudly when he couldn't find them, he was sure he left them there.

"I do hate when that happens." A voice sighed from the corner causing Mr Whitley to jump back and feel around for something to use as a weapon. "That will do you no good." The voice advised calmly.

"Who are you?" Mr Whitley demanded as he tried to see the blurry figure sat comfortably in the corner.

"You will find out who I am soon enough, what concerns me is who you are. Currently that is."

"Show yourself." Mr Whitley commanded, sweating so profusely that it was stinging his eyes.

"No I don't think I will."

"What too much a coward?"

"Coming from the man who prey's on women." The man commented with a humourless laugh.

"Oh is that why you are here? Tell me her name and I _might_ remember her." Mr Whitley sneered as he desperately wiped his brow, ignoring the shake in his hand.

"I will tell you so do not worry your pretty little head." The man said as he stood up and walked towards him. For the first time in a long time Mr Whitley felt intimidated, the man an inch taller than him and broader, looking like he could easily lift him where he stood.

"Who sent you?"

"No one actually." The man intoned as he moved suddenly, causing Mr Whitley to jump back. "Nervous my boy? Calm down I won't hurt you. Yet."

"You can try." Mr Whitley sneered again as he attempted to sound threatening though he failed miserably.

"Oh I most certainly will. This leads me to why I am here." The man said as moved towards him, Mr Whitley moved to grab the man by the collar however he himself was grabbed suddenly by the back of his head, his hair been gripped tightly by a second man.

"Let go of me!"

"That will not be possible I'm afraid." The first man sighed apologetically, though his insincerity was clear, as he reached for his sword and grabbed him by his throat. "I, Richard Fitzwilliam, hereby call you out. I challenge you to a duel." This Mr Fitzwilliam declared as his men dragged him to the door.

"Get your hands off me now!" Whitley demanded as he attempted to extricate himself from their strong hold.

"That won't be possible ya rat." A think scotch accent hissed in his ear as he was thrown forward. Causing him to miss the last three steps and fall.

"Do you mind?" Mr Fitzwilliam asked as he watched him be dragged out by the foot, "I would like to ensure the well being of the opposition before I get my hand's on him."

"You're a right bastard." Mr Whitley seethed as they finally let him go. Looking around the small clearing in front of the inn. Due to the lateness of the evening there wasn't many people around and even those that were there scurried along, afraid to see what was to happen.

"Actually I know who my father is." The man commented lightly as he twirled his sword. "You can leave him now Thompson." He instructed as moved not five feet from Mr Whitley, taking the stance of a dueller. Though his opponent remained where he was on the wet ground.

"Are you sure? Your mother could've been lying. I bet she's a dirty whore." Mr Whitley hissed in an attempt once again to provoke him into anger. For angry men did silly things. However the man just smiled and gestured for him to get up.

"Ridley, give the man his weapon." Fitzwilliam ordered as another man joined them, holding several blades and swords in his hands to choose from. He picked a sword as well as he attempted to calm himself. He had been in this situation before, though it had been usually because he had been called out for a debt and his opponents never seemed so intimidating before. He knew to go for the heart and when they were distracted go for the jugular.

"Don't you have to tell me why you are calling me out?" Mr Whitley asked as he examined the man before him once again, he was well built and athletic so he would be harder to hit but he would try his hardest.

"Of course," The man agreed amicably as he nodded to Thompson and Ridley who moved a few feet away. "I am calling you out because of how you treated Miss Lydia Bennet and her family."

"Lydia? Wasn't she a bit young for you? Or was she gagging for it? Tasty little piece she was, shame she died though, I hoped to have another go." Mr Whitley mocked viciously.

"What a gentleman," The Colonel replied sarcastically though he looked murderous. "No, I never had the honour of meeting her however I am acquainted well with the family."

"Acquainted? Ha, tell me which one is whoring herself out for you? Is it the eldest one? She's a bit of stuff her. It is isn't it? Is she as good as she looks?" Mr Whitley raised an eye brow before he laughed, however his laughing stopped quickly when he saw the cold and calculating way the man was looking at him. To cover his nervousness he decided to continue goading him. "What's a toff like you doing with some country tart hmm? Whilst the wife's away you get to play? No? Oh you poor bastard you love her. Ha, love is for fools and you know what happens to fools?"

"Alright entertain me with your absurd answer." Richard asked calmly as he continued to twirl his sword. Whitley's growing frustration and fear working highly in his favour.

"They die a silly foolish death. What's a man like you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your cosy country estate?" He questioned bitterly as Fitzwilliam once again got into the duelling stance, looking almost serene as he watched him over his blade.

"I don't personally have a country estate." He answered as he began to move forward, in an attempt to attack. However Whitley easily dodged it. 'Maybe this is easier than I expected.' He thought as the man once again failed to land a blow.

"Oh then what do you do?" He asked as he and his opponent matched each other blow for blow, though none managed to hit.

"Well I like to travel and read books." He said airily as he pushed Whitley back a few steps.

"Oh is that all? Ponce."

"Now that's not very nice. But they are very relaxing. Especially when training my men gets too tough." Fitzwilliam commented as he suddenly lunged forward and stabbed Whitley shoulder, his ice blue eyes widening in pain as he desperately blocked several blows. The man who was duelling him currently far more skilled than the one only moments ago. 'He drew you in!' he thought panicked.

"Training your men?" He questioned as he attempted to ignore the pain in his shoulder and fight off the man's quick blows.

"Yes, oh didn't I tell you? Silly me, I forgot. Funny that's never happened to me before… I am a Colonel in his majesties Army"

"Colonel?" Mr Whitley asked in horror as the two men to the side sniggered.

"Yes, it's not nice being deceived is it?" The Colonel asked as he effortlessly disarmed him before pushing him forcefully to the ground. Mr Whitley lying on the muddy ground as his blood began to coat the earth beneath him. He looked up at the Colonel as the man raised his sword and said:

"I hope you rot in hell, you bastard."

* * *

 **There you have it; what happened to poor Lydia and of course the Colonel would get revenge on the dastardly Jonathan Whitley. **Woohoo Go Colonel!****

 **P.S. Lydia died of pneumonia, which developed from a chest infection which was compounded by her young bodies inability to deal with pregnancy. And in case any of you are wondering about those who knew about Lydia were: Jane, Lizzy, Mr Bennet, The Gardiners, Doctor Adams and Hill.**

 **One More Chapter! Can not believe this story is almost at an end, thank you all for your support throughout it.**

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	30. Epilogue: Six Months Later

**This is set all in one day, with different characters POV's on their lives.**

* * *

 **Six Months Later.**

Jane sighed happily to herself as she ran quickly though the pathways behind Longbourn, holding her bonnet to her head so that it didn't fall off for she didn't have the time to retrieve it.

"And where is a beautiful lady like you off to in such haste this fine morning?" A voice questioned as she entered the small clearing.

"I sir am off to meet my fiancé." Jane said as she backed away from the approaching figure.

"Oh what a lucky fellow." The figure complimented as she raised a hand to his heart stopping his approach.

"Yes I agree," Jane laughed in agreement as she continued to walk away.

"He must be a dashing, charming, intelligent, articulate and well-read fellow to have such a beautiful lady as yourself to call his own."

"Oh he's alright," Jane answered with a nonchalant shrug as she walked around a tree, her companion moving to follow her, "In fact I think I agreed to be his bride out of pity,"

"So beautiful yet so cruel,"

"Every rose has a thorn" Jane commented as she watched the figure come closer to her. Stopping so close she could see his irises dilute.

"Jane." The voice whispered reverently as he placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand.

"Richard," Jane breathed as she stared adoringly at the man who saved her family.

 _Jane tread the familiar path alone as she gazed over the fields before her. It had been almost two agonising weeks since Colonel Fitzwilliam had left and she was sure now that he was not to return. She knew of Lizzy's worry and had attempted to pull herself from her sorrows though however hard she tried she found she could not. For a broken heart didn't mend itself overnight._

' _You shouldn't have told him.' A voice repeated in her head, as it had for the last twelve days. Why had she been so foolish as to believe that he would stay? To believe that he, the son of an earl, would willingly align himself with someone such as her had been ridiculous to even suggest. She was tainted goods now and she told him of it herself! Did her stupidity truly know no bounds?_

" _Jane," Lizzy called as she approached, her cheeks stained red from the exercise._ " _Mama would like your advice on something."_

" _With what?" Jane questioned as she joined her, both sisters falling into step beside one another as they made the short trip back to the house._

" _I think it has to do with Mary's dress. You know how she frets over it so." Lizzy chuckled as they walked through the back gate of Longbourn. Involuntary images flicking through Jane's mind as she remembered how the Colonel would be waiting for her every morning. She shook herself from her memories as she and Lizzy entered Longbourn._

" _Mama, what is...?" Jane stopped as she entered the parlour of her home. Mr Darcy and Bingley standing when she and Lizzy arrived. However her attention was focused solely on the man by the window._

 _Colonel Fitzwilliam._

 _Looking so handsome and real she could scarcely believe it._

" _Miss Bennet." He greeted as he made his way towards her, guiding her towards the window. Thankfully her family and remaining guests had been drawn in by Mr Bennet. Though Lizzy seemed to spare glances at them occasionally, a small smile playing on her lips._

" _You are back." Jane stated as she gazed at him, checking to see if he was well._

" _Yes." He answered as they took her in._

After that they had fallen into their previous routine of meeting for walks every morning. It was on one such morning, as they sat upon an old tree stump, watching how mist covered Meryton, the sun shining down upon it making the village seem almost mystical that he told her of what he had done.

" _You called him out?" Jane asked, shocked by what he had done. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

" _For your family, for Miss Lydia but mostly for you. I beg you not to think ill of me though I have taken a life. To think that such men exist and then to actually meet him. The things he has said, the things he has done. When I was searching for him I came across many men who had been ruined by him and his schemes. Families' destroyed by his lies and manipulations. Miss Lydia was not the only person who lost their life after meeting Mr Whitley. I met countless parents who had lost daughters because of him. Some had taken their own life in their desperation after his abandonment with their jewels, another man's daughter had died in childbirth at not even fifteen. I could lie to you and apologise for what I have done but I can't, I did it so that you will not have to ever worry about seeing such a man again."_

" _He is dead." Jane stated a few moments later as she looked to the Colonel, absorbing all that she had heard._

" _He is dead." The Colonel confirming as Jane nodded. Raising her hand to caress his cheeks, he pressed the side of his face into her palm. Desperate to feel her touch._

 _"I thought you were never to return to me,"_

 _"The devil himself couldn't keep me from you."_

After that their courtship had continued much as usual, he had formally requested a meeting with Mr Bennet and had told the man of what he had done. Mr Bennet had observed him for a few moments before shaking his hand with tears in his eyes. The next question of whether he could court Jane an easy yes as he felt a weight be lifted from his shoulders. The shadow of Jonathan Whitley finally leaving him.

* * *

"Kitty? Kitty?" Mrs Bennet wailed as she and Mr Bingley stood in the parlour of Longbourn. "Oh where is she?"

"Mama I am standing right here!" Kitty said as she and Charles stared at her mother in panic.

"Eight days Kitty, Eight!" Mrs Bennet declared as she wrung her hands.

"I am aware of my wedding day," Kitty sighed as Charles manoeuvred a near hysterical Mrs Bennet to a seat, fetching her smelling salts himself.

"It will be alright," Mr Bingley attempted to soothe her, "I promise not to make a run for it beforehand," He joked as Mrs Bennet looked at him in horror. "Not funny?" He asked his bride to be.

"No most certainly not."

"Now, now my dear calm yourself." Mr Bennet cooed as he entered the room.

"It's all these weddings Thomas. We just got over Mary's, now we have Kitty's and then Jane's! I think they're trying to kill me." Mrs Bennet sniffed as her husband fanned her with a coaster

"But it shall all be worth it in the end," Mr Bennet said as he smiled as Kitty and Charles before leaning towards his wife and whispering in her ear. "It means we'll get rid of them."

"You are aware that I can hear you?" Kitty questioned as Charles laughed, though he covered it up with a cough.

"Oh Charles that's right, I was meaning to ask you how you felt about my plan." Mrs Bennet collected herself and looked at him expectantly. "I was thinking how about Thomas and I split our time between the girls? Twelve months divided between the four of them. So for three months we could come and stay with each of you. What do you think?"

"Well, um… yes, ah." Charles stuttered as he looked towards his fiancé, who was too busy staring at him with glee before mouthing to him 'Whose laughing now?'

* * *

Mary Barnes nee Bennet exhaled happily as she looked over the rim of her teacup at her husband. _Her_ husband. They had been married only a few weeks and she could honestly say that they had been some of the greatest of her entire life.

From the moment they had said their vows before God and those that they loved they had scarcely left one another's side. ' _Evening at night_ ' Mary thought with a blush as her darling Thomas smiled at her.

She had moved to the rectory and so far had been adjusting well. Though she supposed the move was an easy one considering the distance between it and Longbourn. The old saying only a 'stone's throw away' was never truer for she was sure, at times, she could hear her mother complaining loudly about the state of her nerves.

"Mary?" Thomas questioned as he drew her from her musings, she smiled up at him as he helped her from her seat. Though she could manage perfectly well his chivalrous nature pleased her more than she would care to admit.

"It is alright dearest, I was just asking if you were to venture to Longbourn this morning for I would like to join you." Thomas asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to sigh dreamily in her head. _Oh how she loved him_.

"Has there been a day yet when I do not venture there at least ten times?" Mary questioned as Thomas laughed, for it had become a running joke between them that she spent more time there than she ever did at the rectory.

"There hasn't been one yet and may it long continue. The reasons why I am asking is because Charles wrote to me about something and I have finally been able to get my hands on it." Thomas said as they both walked to his study, Mary watching him curiously as he collected a brown envelope from his desk.

"What is that?" Mary questioned as she attempted to reach for it however her husband held it above his head, too far for her shorter arms to reach.

"That my dear you shall find out in due time." Thomas laughed as Mary frowned, opening her mouth to demand he tell her however she was silenced with a kiss.

* * *

"Insufferable man!" Lizzy seethed as she stomped away from an equally aggravated Mr Darcy.

"How is it that I am insufferable when you are in the wrong?" He asked as his long legs easily caught up with her.

"You are insufferable because not only are you wrong but you deny being so! That sir is what makes you insufferable." Lizzy hissed as she walked away from him. Glaring at him as he laid a gentle hand on her arm to stop her, though his face looked as thunderous as before.

"The definition of the word insufferable is that of one being too extreme in their beliefs for another to bear or being conceited and arrogant. I my dear am neither of those things." Mr Darcy declared as he took a step towards her. Despite his impressive height Elizabeth still glared up at him, her mouth set in a thin line as she crossed her arms.

"Well I say you are, and I am rarely wrong." Lizzy declared as Mr Darcy scoffed. "The Mysteries of Udolpho is a fine book."

"No it is not, there are much finer books out there!" Mr Darcy argued as Miss Elizabeth continued to glare at him, her fine eyes spitting fire at him was almost more than he could handle. ' _Oh how he loved to rile her up._ ' He thought as he watched her take a deep breath, her ample chest rising impressively towards the neckline of her gown.

"Oh yes where?" Lizzy countered, unsure why she was defending the book so for she hadn't even read it! He had mentioned in passing of his dislike and she had commented that she quite liked it, which as usual resulted in a passionate debate. Leaving both of them panting and glaring at one another.

"At Pemberley."

"Well what good does that do me for I shall never be there." Lizzy answered with a shrug as she walked away.

"You would be there quite often if you accepted my hand!" Mr Darcy hissed as he moved once again to follow her. "You've only rejected me six times."

"Ask me nicely and I might consider having mercy on you." Lizzy teased as she stopped by the fence by the old Smyth field, watching Mr Darcy's slow and thoughtful approach.

"Dearest and loveliest Elizabeth please allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you and I ask, no beg, that you do me the greatest of honours in becoming my wife." Mr Darcy said as he waited to be rebuffed yet again. However when he glanced at her, the beautiful lady who had not left his mind from the day he'd seen her, was looking at him with a soft look in her fine eyes, making him think that maybe this time was different.

"Yes," Lizzy whispered as she attempted to control her emotions.

"Are you sure?" Mr Darcy asked, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"Of course I am sure, would I say such a thing if I wasn't?" Lizzy sighed with exasperation as Mr Darcy looked at her before nodding and staring over the field before them. Not exactly the reaction she had hoped for. "Are you not pleased?" Lizzy questioned as he continued to look away from her.

"Thank you, you have made me the happiest of men." He admitted quietly as his voice broke with emotion though it was obvious he was attempting to hide it.

"Oh William." Lizzy said softly as she moved to him. Reaching up on her tip toes to embrace him, blushing when she felt his arms surround her. "If I had known you were so serious I would have accepted the first time."

"I don't blame you. It was frightfully wrong of me to demand you marry me just because you disagreed with me about Shakespeare." Mr Darcy countered as he kissed her cheek.

"I do love you you know. You were so kind and understanding when I told you of what happened with Lydia. Surely you would know of my feelings towards you when I shared something so private." Lizzy admitted as she and Mr Darcy stared at each other. "Even though you drive me rather mad."

"Then our marriage shall never be a dull one." He laughed as he picked her up, his joy only increasingly when she demanded he put her down.

"Insufferable man." Lizzy huffed as she began to walk away again, though her large smile was clear.

"Yes but I am now your insufferable man." Mr Darcy said with a large smile as he walked over to her again, placing his coat on her petite shoulders. "I wouldn't want my bride to get a cold." Kissing her head as they walked back towards Longbourn.

* * *

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam sighed dramatically to himself once again as he looked at his beloved Jane from across the parlour of Longbourn, unaware of Mr Bennet's glee at his trance like state.

"Beautiful," He muttered to himself as he watched Jane pour tea before gliding over to him and handing him it. "Thank you." He said reverently as Jane bestowed him a radiant smile. He took a sip and placed it on the table before he once again began to follow her every movement, not bothering to acknowledge Miss Elizabeth or Fitzwilliam when they entered the room.

It was only when Jane looked at him pointedly he began to rise from his seat, ready to tell the family of the estate he had rented from him once they were married that he noticed his cousin had got up as well, moving to Mr Bennet to ask for a private meeting with him.

"Can you give me a moment?" He asked his cousin who shook his head.

"No I must speak with Mr Bennet on a matter most urgent." Darcy hissed, keenly aware that the entire room's attention was on them.

"I have very important news to share, now go sit down."

"As do I" Mr Darcy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh God," Mrs Bennet gasped as she watched them before looking at her husband who was smiling serenely as the scene unfolded. She quickly turned her attention to Lizzy who was gazing on with a happy look. "Oh Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet cried as she rose from her seat quickly and she and Jane embraced a jubilant Lizzy. Kitty and Mary cheering as Charles and Thomas congratulated Mr Darcy.

"Well since there is little need to leave the room and discuss this in private I may as well declare my congratulations as well. For I would cease to exist if I should give you any other response, isn't that right Fanny?" Mr Bennet asked as his wife laughed freely with excitement.

"We must have a dinner party to celebrate." Mrs Bennet announced as she watched her daughters. "I will tell Hill to prepare the finest of dinners tonight." Mrs Bennet said as she scurried from the room.

"Congratulations," Mary said as she and her sistersl gathered in the centre of the room. The gentlemen watching them from the side.

"Now what will you wear?" Kitty questioned seriously as her sisters groaned.

* * *

William Collins wiped his brow as he hastily made his way towards the front steps of Rosings. He had promised Lady Catherine he would arrive at not a minute past the hour yet here he was, more than half an hour late. His wife had delayed him but he couldn't complain for his darling Gertrude was most certainly worth the chastisement. She had ensured that he had not left without finishing his breakfast and completing all his correspondence's, kissing him softly on the lips as she watched him leave from the front gate of the rectory.

As he was ushered into the morning room in Rosings he waited for Lady Catherine's lecture about time keeping to start. As she began to recite to him the reasons why punctuality was key he thought back to when he first met his darling wife.

 _He had been staying with the Bennet's a number of weeks and whilst he enjoyed their comfortable home he was in need of some excursion. Though he felt that Longbourn was a pretty home it didn't inspire him to spend hours within its walls. The Bennet's had left too much of a mark on it for him to ever consider it his home._

 _He thought of the family and their peculiar ways as he walked down a small path. How he had gotten so far removed from the road he would never know but he had simply let his feet guide the way. He stopped when he came to a small stream and bent down. Cupping his hand in the water as he raised it to his lips. The cold water quenching his thirst as he bent to take another drink._

" _That's the finest water you'll find in the entire county." A voice remarked from behind him, the surprise causing him to fall forward into the stream, his trousers becoming immersed in the water. "Sorry for surprising you sir, I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself." The voice said as he got up. Once standing he saw before him a young lady, in her mid-twenties if he was to hazard a guess. She had dark brown hair that wasn't styled prettily like the Bennet's but rather pinned up messily. Her eyes a deep hazel and shone bright with kindness, her face round and her front teeth protruding slightly as she smiled at him._

" _That is quite alright Miss," Mr Collins replied as the lady took off her apron and handed it to him._

" _Here this will help you dry." She said as she handed him the dirty cloth with a smile on her face, "You're not from these parts are you?"_

" _No I am staying at Longbourn."_

" _Ah the Bennet's. Nice people them, such a shame about Miss Lydia. That's where I must have seen you then, at Church on Sundays." The lady said as she walked towards a bunch of trees. "Are you not coming? My mother would be awfully upset with me if she thought I was leaving a visitor to the neighbourhood soaking wet by the stream."_

" _Do you know the land?" Mr Collins questioned as he stumbled over some rocks._

" _Aye, my father owns the land where you walk. It's been the family for years. I was cutting a bush over there when I heard some footsteps. I thought it was me brother but then I saw you."_

" _You like gardening?" Mr Collins asked as he continued to follow her, watching as she nodded at the farmers help._

" _I live in the country so 'course I like gardening. I'm Gertrude by the way Gertrude Crawley." Miss Crawley said as she turned back to him, laughing as he jumped back when he saw the sheep approaching._

" _Don't worry about them, they won't hurt. Now come on my mother is in the village and my father is out by the cow field. I think he should have some clothes that'll fit." Miss Crawley informed as they entered the farm house and she disappeared up the stairs, returning a few moments later to hand him several pieces of clothing. "Here." She said as she led him to the parlour. He entered and made sure no one was around before quickly changing, feeling grateful as he reopened the door and saw her standing smiling. "I bet that feels better. Nothing worse than having cold wet clothes seeping into you."_

After that Miss Crawley walked him back to the path way and guided him towards Longbourn. He had thought of her and her kindness for the remainder of the night. Her looks and manners weren't as polished as the Bennet's but that appealed to him. The following morning her saw her at Church and his heart skipped a beat when she sent a smile in his direction. That evening he wandered the small path again and was delighted to find her there.

For the next following weeks he would meet with her in secret behind the Church. Their courtship was a most unconventional one and they married within months of meeting. The Bennet's expressing their shock as he declared his intentions but supported him none the less. The girls helped Gertrude to get ready the morning of the wedding, gifting her a dress they had bought with their own money.

They had been married over three months and they had been the most delightful of his life. His marriage to Gertrude had been a shock for Lady Catherine but the lady had little say in the matter as his wife quickly made sure that her husband's noble patroness was made aware that he was but a vicar and was not her personal servant with whom she could use and abuse. Mr Collins still felt a shiver down his spine as he recalled the two formidable women going toe to toe as his wife came out the victor.

He watched as Lady Catherine tapped her side table with a bony finger in annoyance as she told him how she didn't appreciate his tardiness, his mind drifting to his lovely wife waiting for him in their humble home.

It truly was no wonder that Anne had joined into a courtship with a Lord from Northumbria to get away from her mother, the fact that she loved the man only an added bonus.

* * *

Caroline Saunders nee Bingley attempted to cover the curl of her lip as she watched her husband stuff his face. ' _Disgusting pig_ ' She thought as she watched some gravy roll down his chin, some stuffing falling from his mouth and back onto his plate as he ate with his mouth open.

It was all Charles fault she reaffirmed in her mind as she focused on her own plate. If he hadn't treated her most horribly that last time she had seen him then she would not have had to marry the fat swine opposite her.

" _CAROLINE!" Charles screamed again as he charged through the house, opening and slamming doors as he attempted to find her. Caroline waited patiently in the morning room as her mind was still reeling from that Bennet girls ill treatment of her. 'Who did that little country tramp think she was speaking to me like that?!' Caroline thought as she heard her brother approach._

" _How dare you?" Her brother seethed as he marched towards him._

" _Oh do be quiet, I have had the most horrible of evenings." Caroline pouted as she leaned back in her seat._

" _Get out." Charles hissed as he watched her, his eyes unblinking as he stared at her with disgust._

" _What? Stop being so dramatic and calm down." Caroline demanded as she attempted to gaze at the door, sure Mr Darcy was there, but Charles blocked her view._

" _Get out! I no longer want you in my home, to taint it." Charles said as he glared at her._

" _You wish me to leave?" she asked, aghast at the mere suggestion. "Is this because of the conversation I had with the Bennet girl?"_

" _Yes! How dare you treat the woman I love so appallingly? With so little respect."_

" _Love? Surely you jest. What has gotten into you?" Caroline questioned as she stared at him in bewilderment._

" _Yes love." Charles confirmed, his voice steely. "I want you to leave here immediately. I will release your dowry to you and ensure that you arrive safely in London. But from then on you are on your own."_

" _You cannot be serious." Caroline whispered as her brother looked at her with no emotion in his eyes._

" _I told you, repeatedly, that I would not tolerate your behaviour and disregard for me any longer. I allow you back into my home and yet you continue to treat me as if I am nothing more than a foolish idiot. I have the right to ask you to leave my home and I am doing that now. Goodbye Caroline." Charles declared as he left. Not sparing her a glance as he walked away._

Caroline had not seen or spoken to her brother since that day. She hadn't even tried to contact him for why should she? He was the one in the wrong and should be the one to reach out to her.

It was weeks after her arrival in London that she had met Carl Saunders. She had been staying with friends who were throwing their annual winter ball and she as their guest was one of the first to be invited. She had seen the guest list and had searched for available men when she was told of a rich man travelling from Wales to attend. She had promised herself that she would win him over, for he was apparently wealthy and single. What did it matter that she was apparently five inches taller than him and weighed the equivalent of his right arm? He was wealthy and could afford the life with which she had come accustom to. That made him a catch in her book.

 _She adjusted her corset as she sat upright on her bed in her dearest friend's Suzanne's home. She was incredibly thankful when Suzanne had told her she could stay with her for as long as she wished. Placing her in a most comfortable suite overlooking Hyde Park. Of course it wasn't the Darcy townhouse but it would do, for now._

 _She looked back at her bed companion and frowned, he was alright looking she supposed and his money did make his conventional features more appealing. He also thanked her for her services by having gifts placed in her room when no one was looking. Yes, Benjamin Mason was a most welcome of partners. He also knew how to please her which few others did so she allowed him to continue to touch her._ _She stood up and walked to the vanity before looking at the clock. She had two hours to get ready before Suzanne held her party, which gave her just enough time to ensure she looked her best, for her friend had invited some very wealthy men tonight and she was determined to catch one of them. Her sights set on a Mr Saunders, who brought in over six thousand a year and had an estate in the country somewhere._

 _She began to brush her hair as she watched Benjamin button up his trousers before he looked over and winked at her. She didn't respond as she watched him sneak out of her room, trying his best not to get caught._

 _After she had finished brushing her hair she rang for a maid. The girl arriving not five minutes later, perspiration gathering on her pudgy face as she timidly stood by the door._

" _Well are you going to move? Go get my dress." Caroline ordered as she watched with satisfaction the girl scuttle away._

 _As the maid returned with Caroline's favourite dress the lady congratulated herself on her superb style. She'd had the dress specially made in one of the finest stores in London. The silk imported from India whilst the lace came from Spain. It had cost a fortune but it was so very worth it. With its orange and green fabric and beaded detail it looked stunning and suited her so well. She'd paired with it her favourite jewellery, a large ornate brooch her mother and father had gifted her with a necklace that Louisa had given her when she turned eighteen. It weighed a ton and was quite intricate but it looked so well on her that she couldn't not wear it. Her earrings were equally as ornate and so heavy they pulled down her earlobes but they were necessary as combined they showed that she was a Lady of a certain standing, which would attract men of that class as well._

 _Caroline sat patiently as the maid finished her hair, waving a hand dismissively as she discharged the shaking girl from her service. A few moments later she walked from her room, the scent of her musky perfume filling the air as she approached the stairs. Guests had already begun to arrive and Suzanne stood greeting them with her husband._

" _What a beautiful home you have Mrs Mason," An older lady praised as she embraced a smiling Suzanne. "You're a lucky fellow Benjamin," The women's husband commented as he took in Suzanne's expanding waistline._

" _There is no need to tell me sir," Benjamin laughed as he placed a kissed on Suzanne's hair, his eyes falling on Caroline over her head. Caroline smirked in return before making her way towards the hall. She surveyed the room as she felt many eyes upon her, no doubt awed by her beauty._

" _What is that foul smell?" Someone questioned as she locked eyes with a man beside the refreshment table, she batted her eyelashes and smiled however he looked her up and down before turning to his friend and whispering something. Both men laughing as they reached for a drink from a waiter. Caroline sneered internally as she continued to make her way around the room. Consoling herself with the knowledge that no men were approaching her for they were too afraid of her immense beauty and intimidating presence._

" _Caroline," Suzanne called as she walked towards her with a large smile. Holding out her hand as she led her to the fireplace. "You dress is most interesting dear." She commented as she smiled at her guests, all of whom commenting to each other about the beauty and kindness of their hostess. It was enough to make Caroline sick but she kept the smile on her face as she watched Suzanne be fawned over, the lady taking it with a smile on her face._

' _She wouldn't be so happy if she knew what I just did with her husband.' Caroline thought with a smirk._

" _Mr Saunders has just arrived. Are you sure you wish to meet him? There are plenty of other men here with whom I could introduce you." Suzanne asked as she guided her to the small band._

" _Yes but are any of them unmarried and worth six thousand a year?" Caroline questioned as she rolled her eyes. Unaware of the pitiful glances Suzanne was sending her._

" _Mr Saunders," Suzanne greeted with a smile. The man standing by the edge of the band, he was shorter than she expected and almost as broad as he was long, his signet ring so tight that his finger was purple. He stood nursing a glass of wine as he listened to the small group of musicians play. His hair was a bland brown colour loitered with grey, his skin an unhealthy shade of red as his blue eyes took in all the food set out._

" _Mrs Mason," He acknowledged before focusing back on the food. Not even glancing at Caroline._

That was preview of how their courtship had been. He would eat and ignore her whilst she hung around him like a bad smell. He had not even asked her so much to marry him but rather that he would pay her living expenses in exchange for her company once a week. She had seemed appalled by the mere suggestion and said that she was a lady and would never even consider such a thing.

" _Well we could get married then I suppose." He commented dourly as he stared from the window of his townhouse._

" _Yes I suppose we could." She had answered as she began to count her monthly expenses in her head against what he had already promised to give her. She had nodded her agreement and two weeks later they were married. None of her family attended, for they would have to know to come. She wore a dress that had been imported from Italy and smiled throughout the ceremony. The only guests in attendance was Carl's son and his wife. Both of whom looked at her distastefully and failed to congratulate them on their wedding. Suzanne no longer speaking to her after Benjamin, that weak idiot, had confessed what they had done._

As promised he would visit her bed chamber once a week; Sunday evening at ten and that would be it. For the rest of his pleasure he could seek out a maid or a lady in _that_ part of town. As long as he didn't curtail her spending and impose himself on her too much then she didn't care what he did.

Yes Caroline Saunders nee Bingley was perfectly happy with her life she thought as she raised her glass of wine to her lips. Their marriage was a dull one at best, neither having any romantic feelings towards the other and tolerating each other for what they got from the deal. But still, Caroline thought, it could be worse. I could have stayed in Hertfordshire and kept my mouth closed. Stayed with Charles and Louisa and been mistress of Netherfield. She had heard from Louisa that Charles had proposed to that rude Bennet girl. She had been astonished when she learned of the news and had written as such to Louisa. Who had been most defensive in her reply. Telling her in no uncertain terms that she fully supported the match and if she had any sense she would too. It was obvious that she sister was lost to the country as well.

As Caroline Saunders nee Bingley sat alone, for her husband had made another trip to _that_ side of town, in her newly redecorated parlour of her London townhouse she gazed from the window and felt sorry for them all in Hertfordshire.

Yes she most certainly felt sorry for them, for look at all they were missing…

* * *

Georgiana Darcy laughed as Mary and Kitty squabbled over a bonnet. She had not ventured from Hertfordshire since she had arrived many months ago and was sure that she would be most pleased to spend the rest of her life here, though she did miss her beloved Pemberley most frightfully.

Mrs Bennet had thrown them all out as she prepared for the dinner party which she hastily decided to throw. The girls all setting off for the village whilst the men went hunting.

"It is rather pretty don't you think?" Kitty asked Jane as Mary examined it closely, her head shaking as she declared it hideous.

"I think it needs a lot of work." Jane answered diplomatically as Lizzy snorted.

"It is beyond saving Kitty, move on."

"You all have no clue about fashion." Kitty huffed as she ventured further into the store. Georgiana laughing as Lizzy rolled her eyes before sending her a cheeky grin.

Georgiana browsed the store as she looked for something to catch her eye, giving up when nothing appealed to her. She looked back at Kitty and Mary who were arguing over yet another bonnet, whilst Jane and Lizzy chatted quietly with the shopkeeper. She stopped suddenly however when she heard an all too familiar laugh. Walking over to the door she peeked her head out, searching for the sound.

George Wickham.

' _What on God's earth was he doing in Meryton?_ ' She thought as she watched him.

He stood with a group of militia men as they laughed at something he said. She watched him closely for a few moments before she walked from the store. Her feet taking her to the a small stall were she continued to gaze at him. The stall owner asking her if she was alright, she nodded in reply before giving him some coins in exchange for an apple in an attempted to look appear as if she was just browsing, though her gaze never wavered from Mr Wickham.

As she stood observing him she waited to feel something, anything. But inside she could feel nothing but calmness. The hold he had over her long gone. However with increasing horror she witnessed a young girl with red hair, surely no older than her, made her way over to him. He smiled that all too familiar smile as he greeted her. Lavishing the girl with attention as he used to do with her. Them speak for a few moments before the girl nodded and departed, blushing from the kiss he had bestowed the back of her hand. Georgiana quietly leaving the stall to follow her down a small side street, stopping her before she entered a house.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" The girl asked haughtily before she took in the fineness of Georgiana's clothing.

"How much is your dowry?" Georgiana questioned bluntly as they girl stared at her with shock. "Whatever it is I assure you George Wickham has already sussed it out." Georgiana declared as she took a deep breath and continued, "I bet he approached you and complimented your beauty but seemed almost shy. Which you thought was absurd for someone so handsome. He would turn up in places where you frequent and before you knew it he is all you can think about."

The girl looked at her as if she was most definitely insane but Georgiana carried on for she knew her next statement would make her believe, "He has probably told you of how his father was a steward to a wealthy family, the master of the house loved him like a son. His own son jealous about their bond and then when the great man died he was cut from the will. This not allowing him to pursue his calling in the Church. He has told you this tale of woe, all his looks and actions speaking the truth, reaffirming to you their worth. Those are lies. He is after your fortune and will prey on you until he gets it and then you shall never see him again." Georgiana stated calmly as she watched the lady attempt to digest all that she had just told her. "You are a beautiful young Lady, don't be taken in by men like him. Get away from him whilst you can. I must go now, please think of what I have said."

"Wait, why should I believe you?" The Lady questioned asked shakily as she ran after her, a burly man coming from a house and calling "Mary."

"Because he did it to me." Georgiana whispered as the lady stared at her shocked. She couldn't believe she had the courage to warn her but was grateful that she did.

"What would he call you?"

"He would whisper _mio caro_ in my ear." Georgiana replied as the girl gasped and raised a shaking hand to her mouth.

Georgiana quickly left the small street as the man took hold of the distraught Lady who collapsed in his arms and made her way back to the shop where the Bennet's remained. Lizzy smiling as she told her that she had went to the bookstore to see if they had anything for William.

"What's going on over there?" Mary questioned as they walked towards the edge of the village that led to Longbourn a while later.

"Looks like a fight." Kitty said shocked, as Jane and Lizzy pulled her away from the escalating scene.

Georgiana watched as a burly man repeatedly hit a figure on the ground, the girl she had spoken to earlier desperately attempting to pull the man off the bleeding figure as she cried "Uncle stop it! He's not worth it please." Georgiana followed the Bennet's as she watched Mr Wickham attempt to cover his face and body from the blows, a few of his teeth lying beside him.

And she couldn't help feel satisfaction that she had saved the girl by telling her what kind of man Mr Wickham truly was.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth walked beside one another quietly as they listened to Mary and Kitty talk amongst themselves, Georgiana often chiming in as they walked back from the village. Both of them glanced briefly at the old Smyth estate before smiling to one another, each sister recollecting how their, now fiancé's had dealt with the old cottage.

 _Jane and Lizzy walked quickly towards the old cottage with a similar feeling of dread and distaste. They had received a letter addressed to both of them from Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam telling them to meet them there. They had both been flabbergasted why either men would suggest such thing for they both knew of what had happened there. Nonetheless they granted the request and made their way down the old familiar path but stopped short when they realised with great shock that it wasn't there._

 _The old cottage lay in pieces under the feet of Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Both men wearing only their shirts, trousers and boots as they lifted their mallets as used their considerable force to tear down its walls._

" _What are you doing?" Lizzy questioned as she took in the scene._

" _We are tearing down the cottage." Mr Darcy said as he swung the mallet and struck the wall. It falling easy after years of deterioration._

" _Why?" Jane questioned as she watched Richard survey what was left of the small building._

" _It is a source of many bad memories and was doing the local landscape no good." Richard panted as he kicked over some bricks._

" _I know that but how can you do such a thing?"_

" _Charles has bought the land for he wishes to expand the grounds of Netherfield so that it will border Longbourn. He didn't even know of this place so when we suggested that it be tore down he had no objections." Darcy said as he wiped some sweat from his brow as Richard raised his mallet once again._

" _With that bastard gone and this place tore down Miss Lydia can finally rest in peace." Richard said as Jane burst into tears._

" _Thank you,"_

" _I would do anything for you my dear, I hope you know that by now." Richard whispered as he walked towards her. Lizzy joining Mr Darcy, the latter handing her the mallet as she knocked down a small portion of wall. Declaring it was the most unladylike thing she had ever done before she did it again._

"They are truly the best of men." Jane commented as she and Lizzy entered Longbourn. Lizzy nodding as they followed the others up the stairs.

* * *

Mrs Bennet and Kitty surveyed the table as they waited for the men and Georgiana to return from Netherfield and for Mary and Thomas to come from the rectory. Mrs Bennet watched carefully as Kitty moved a glass two centimetres to the right before moving it back one. Both ladies nodding at one another as they checked the rest of the place settings.

"You shall make the best of hostesses." Mrs Bennet complimented as Kitty smiled widely at the praise.

"Well mama I did learn from the best." She said as she moved to kiss her mother cheek before leaving to fetch her sisters.

"Well done my dear, it is a beautiful table." Mr Bennet congratulated as he joined her.

"This is a very special occasion so it has to be perfect."

"Well it is, now let's go and greet those reprobates we are to call son in laws." Mr Bennet laughed as he and his wife walked to the front of Longbourn.

"Mrs Bennet." The Colonel said as he kissed Mrs Bennet on the cheek before moving to Jane's side. "Ravishing as always."

"Charmer." Lizzy laughed as Mr Darcy joined her.

"You look tolerable I suppose." He remarked.

"You selfish disdain for the feelings of others is appalling." Lizzy commented as Mr Darcy gazed at her fondly, though she refused to look at him as Mrs Bennet fussed over Mrs Hurst.

"Come inside now, I refuse to have us all spend a good evening out here." Mr Bennet declared as he led the party into the house.

After Hill had announced dinner the party moved into the dining room. Mr and Mrs Bennet at the heads of the table whilst the rest of the group sat beside their partner, except for Georgiana who was seated between Mary and Kitty.

"The food is most beautiful Mrs Bennet." Richard complimented as Mrs Bennet blushed furiously.

"Though this is a dinner in celebration of my landing myself a fine husband," Lizzy started as the group laughed. "I would like to congratulate Mr and Mrs Hurst on their happy news. I and the rest of our happy party are most delighted for you."

"Thank you," Louisa beamed as she looked about the group, her brother emotional as he raised his glass to her. Caroline's behaviour and actions had hurt both of them deeply but they knew that they had done nothing wrong, she was happy that she had caused her brother to smile.

"You shall have to get a larger table," Mr Bennet commented to Mr Hurst as Louisa laughed happily.

"Nonsense for we shall all fit in Netherfield." Mr Bingley declared as Kitty agreed.

"Are you sure because I am near certain that my own darling wife means to move in when the happy event takes place."

"What's this?" Jane asked as Mr Bingley went pale.

"Your father is speaking of my idea to live with you all for three months a year." Mrs Bennet replied as the table went silent, "But of course he talked me out of it. Thinks I shall impose upon your privacy." Mrs Bennet sniffed as her family and future son in laws rushed to tell her such a thing couldn't happen, though they all sent thankful glances to her husband when she wasn't looking.

The dinner passed noisily, all eating till they were full. Mrs Bennet telling all the girls to join her in the parlour whilst Mr Bennet promised the men he would bring out his finest cigars.

"Here you go men." Mr Bennet said as he passed them out. Mr Barnes laughing as Richard generously sampled all the brandy's before settling on the one he wanted.

"Why do you keep them in a locked cupboard?" Charles asked as he inhaled the fine tobacco.

"Blame the future Mrs Darcy." He said as the men raised an eyebrow each. "When Lizzy was little she was a dreadful child. Not badly behaved but she just required such supervision. You could leave Jane for days and she would be fine and then with Mary, Kitty and Lydia had the elder two to watch them but Lizzy? She's the reason I'm so grey. Mr and Mrs Gardiner were visiting from London one time and after dinner he joined me in my study however neither of us were aware that had Lizzy had sneaked in. When we went to join our wives in the parlour Lizzy crawled out from her hiding place and went to investigate what we were doing. By the time we found her she had attempted to smoke five cigars! I still remember her mother's screeching! Thankfully she didn't know how to light them" Mr Bennet recalled with a last. The image of Lizzy's little face as she sat on his chair making him laugh even harder. "It's been over ten years and I still can't believe it. You can't put anything past children men, you must learn that now."

"You must have some tales to tell." Richard commented as he sipped his brandy.

"Oh you wouldn't believe. If these walls could talk." Mr Bennet chuckled. "It is a good house this." He commented wistfully as he observed his much loved study. Unaware of the looks his future son in laws were sending him.

"Mr Bennet." Richard called as he set down his glass, Mr Darcy reaching into his jacket pocket for something.

"Over the past number of weeks we have been scheming I am afraid sir." Bingley admitted as he watched his friend rise from his seat. Reverend Barnes and Mr Hurst looking on quizzically.

"Oh yes?" Mr Bennet asked as he sat up straighter.

"What we've done is a bit unconventional but we hope you can forgive us." Richard said as he watched the man closely, Darcy handing him the letter.

 _Mr Bennet,_

 _I hope this letters finds you and your family in good health._

 _The reason why I wish to write to you is in relation to Longbourn. You see Sir from whenever I was a boy I had always known that should you not be blessed with a son then your estate would become my own and with the birth of five daughter's I knew that such a thing was to become true. I had became secure in the knowledge and was greatly comforted by it, my father often insisting upon me that it was my right, something I believed for a long time after his death._

 _However when I was given the opportunity to travel to Hertfordshire and see the estate for myself I was comforted by the homeliness of Longbourn and its surroundings. Yet it did not feel like home to me, I felt like a guest but not a master. The vision I had of my time in Hertfordshire not coming to fruition._

 _When I met my beloved wife I began to feel at home and realised that such a thing is not determined by bricks but rather by love. As you may know my wife is to inherit a small estate in Canterbury, somewhere we have visited and enjoy greatly. I plan to spend a few more years in Kent before we relocate there, with God's will a family of our own accompanying us. So you can imagine my surprise when I received an offer from Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam. They offered me a substantial amount in return for the deeds of Longbourn. My first reaction had been a negative but my darling Gertrude encouraged me to think of the offer, and I hope you don't mind me saying which was substantially more than I feel the estate is worth, though I am sure to you it is priceless._

 _I slept on the offer for a number of days before myself and Gertrude sat down and discussed the situation in detail. We have come to the conclusion that we would be willing to take the offer and I have enclosed with this letter my lawyer's documents relating to the deeds to the home. I know not what this information will do for you but I hope it will bring you some comfort for I know the contentment of being secure can bring. I hope we will talk again and hopefully shall see each other soon._

 _Regards,_

 _William Collins._

With a shaking hand Mr Bennet unfolded the documents from Mr Collins lawyer, declaring that he was legally selling his inheritance of the property to Mr Bingley, Darcy and the Colonel.

"My lawyer is currently rewriting the deeds so that they are yours solely and that they shall be left to whoever you decide." Mr Darcy informed an emotional Mr Bennet as he read the letter for the third time.

"Thank you," Mr Bennet said with a tight voice as he looked at the men before him. "You know not what this has done for me. I will pay you whatever you have put out."

"You shall do no such thing. Think of it as our way of saying thank you for creating such beautiful, intelligent and kind daughters and allowing us to have their dainty hands in marriage." Richard laughed as he clapped Mr Bennet on the back.

"Come the ladies shall be waiting for us." Charles said with a smile as Mr Bennet shook their hands, still too emotional to speak.

* * *

"Not more cake mama, I can barely even look at all this food." Lizzy complained loudly. The men had re-joined them almost an hour ago and Mrs Bennet decided that yet more food was in order.

"That may be because you had three slices." Kitty said as Lizzy glared at her.

"I was testing it to ensure it was fine so you could all eat it. It was a selfless act really." Lizzy commented as Mr Darcy laughed.

"Excuse me," Mr Bennet said as he cleared his throat, his family all staring at him. "I would like to offer our sincere congratulations to Kitty and Charles on their upcoming nuptials as well as William and Richard's brave decision to follow their friend down the aisle. I often dreaded the thought of losing my daughters but to know that they are to be so happy and loved shall ease my heartache. That and that fact that me and my wife are determined to never leave you for even a moment also consoles me. Before me, and I speak to you Thomas and Hurst as well, sit some of the finest men in the country never mind county." Mr Bennet declared as he raised his glass "But I would like to take this opportunity to thank William, Charles and Richard for what they have done. They have bought Longbourn from a most willing Mr Collins and have very generously given me the deeds." Mr Bennet said as a tear escaped his eye. His daughters all shocked as Mrs Bennet burst into tears upon hearing the news.

Lizzy, Jane and Kitty staring at their fiancés in shock as Mary moved to get her mother a handkerchief. "We won't be thrown to the hedgerows now." Mrs Bennet cried as Mary shook her head.

"Whilst we are all in such a happy mood I would like to take this opportunity to present my fiancé with a gift." Charles said as Thomas passed him the brown envelope Mary had seen earlier.

"Oh Charles you shouldn't have," Kitty gushed as she grabbed the envelope from Charles's hand and began to tear at the wrapping.

"What is it Kitty?" Georgiana asked as she attempted to see.

"Come on Kitty tell us." Lizzy called as Kitty turned bright red and turned to glare at her fiancé. All those gathered in the room bursting into laughter as Kitty held up the gift for them to see.

For in her hand was a pamphlet titled _'How to tame your moustache.'_

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? I cannot believe this story is done! It seems like only yesterday I was writing the first chapter and here it is complete.** _ ***Authoress bursts into tears***_

 **Thank you for all your support throughout this story, it has meant so much for me and encouraged me on to continue to write this and eventually finishing it.**

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


End file.
